Where the Sky and Red River Meet
by Kirei Ai Tenshi
Summary: The fight with Naraku ended a year ago and Kagome was pulled back into her own time. While she was on a 'forced' date with Hojo Kagome was yanked down a puddle into ancient Hittite by an evil Queen wishing to sacrifice her. Full Summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Kaykai: I know what you are thinking. 'She's doing another story?' Well yes, yes I am. I was browsing through the red river/ inu crossovers and I only found two. So I thought, 'why not I take a crack at it?' Well here it is the first chapter of my story.

Disclaimer: If I really did own Inuyasha and Red River do you actually think that I would be counting all the riches I made instead of writing FANFICTION. Wait, I probably would fan fiction rocks!

Summary: The fight with Naraku ended a year ago and Kagome was pulled back into her own time. While she was on a 'forced' date with Hojo Kagome was yanked down a puddle into ancient Hittite by an evil Queen wishing to sacrifice her. And just when she thought her life couldn't get even worse she becomes the 'concubine' of one the princes that reminds her of a certain perverted monk.

* * *

><p>Where the Sky and the Red River Meet<p>

* * *

><p><em>In the late fall in Feudal Japan, in the Castle of the Mirror. That is where I received my first kiss by the man I loved.<em>

'_Inuyasha, please come back to me. I love you as a hanyou.' was what I said to him before placing my lips on his snarling mouth. Slowly the sharp pain of his claws embedded into my arm faded as the jagged purple lines faded from his face and those beautiful amber eyes returned._

'_Kagome.' he murmured, kissing me back._

_I pulled away after a few seconds, asking if he was going to be alright. He simply held me tighter breathing a yes and to let him hold me for a few seconds longer._

_The second kiss was even sweeter, but the saddest. That kiss was given on the day we defeated Naraku and the Shikon no tama. The Shikon was trying to tempt me to make a selfish wish, so that it could trap me with it, and take Midoriko's place. Inuyasha came and saved me and then he kissed me oh so tenderly, together we destroyed the Shikon. But the inevitable happened._

_The well transported me back home and taking Inuyasha from me. Later I found out that the Shikon will never truly disappear, when I saw the pink marking of the jewel on my chest, right above my heart._

* * *

><p>A sharp snap from underneath her nose brought Kagome from her thoughts of the past. Looking up she saw her friend Eri standing before her. "What is it Eri-chan?"<p>

Eri huffed slightly before crossing her arms over her chest. "You weren't even paying attention to me, were you?"

Kagome looked at her sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry Eri-chan, I was just thinking about someone."

"I knew it. You were thinking about your two-timing ex-boyfriend, Yasha."

Kagome's cobalt eyes clouded over with sadness at hearing her first love's name. Eri saw this and immediately started apologizing. "Oh, Kagome-chan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say his name out loud, but don't you think that it is time for you to move on. I mean he passed away a year ago."

That was the story she told her friends, that Inuyasha got in a terrible motorcycle accident and died before the paramedics could get to him.

"I guess that it is time." Kagome finally said after a silent pause. "I think that I will give Hojo-kun a call."

Eri smiled at her friend. "That is a great idea. Hojo-kun has been waiting for you to call him for quite some time now."

Kagome giggled slightly at that, knowing that is was most likely true. Pulling out her cell-phone she dialed Hojo's number.

'_Hello?'_

"Ah, Hojo-kun?"

'_Higurashi?'_

"Yes, it's me. I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies tomorrow. If it's not too much trouble?"

'_No! I mean, yes I would like that Higurashi. Pick you up at 4?'_

"Sounds great. See you then."

'_Bye, Higurashi.'_

"Goodbye, Hojo-kun."

As Kagome hung up, she briefly heard Hojo yell out a 'Yes!' Laughing, she turned to Eri, who had a bright smile on her face. "There. Happy now? I have a date with Hojo-kun tomorrow at 4."

Eri slug her arm over Kagome' shoulders. "Very."

They continued walking around town until the sun started to set. Announcing that she promised her mother that she would be home before dark, Kagome left Eri, in turn for her long way home.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home, Kagome-chan." Nodoka greeted her daughter.<p>

Kagome smiled and returned the greeting. "Hi Mama."

Nodoka offered her daughter to take a hot bath while she got dinner ready. "Sure, thanks Mama." Kagome headed for the bathroom. "Oh, before I forget, I have a date with Hojo-kun tomorrow at 4"

"Ok, dear." Nodoka called up from down the stairway.

Kagome went to her room first and gather her pajamas, then left for the bathroom. Knocking on the door, she heard her little brother's voice saying that it was occupied. Tapping her foot impatiently, she waited for Souta to get out of the bathroom. When the door opened she glared at him for taking so long.

"Geeze, Souta. What were you doing in there?"

"Shut up, sis."

"Kagome! Souta! Dinner is ready!" Nodoka called for her children.

Kagome threw her hands up in frustration. _I didn't even get a chance to take a bath. Souta you are so dead after dinner._

* * *

><p>"Wah! Mama you made oden!" Kagome squealed in glee.<p>

Nodoka giggled at her daughter. "Kagome have you forgotten, today is your seventeenth birthday and also the day you are finally able to forget the past."

Kagome sighed. _I really haven't forgotten the past. Sango-chan. Miroku-sama. Shippo-chan. Inuyasha. I miss you all so much!_

Seeing her daughter hurt expression, Nodoka suggested that Kagome go and get the juice.

"Okay, Mama." Kagome looked back at her mother. "Is there anything else you want?" Water from one of the glasses shot past Kagome's face. _Huh? _

"No, just hurry up dear. Jii-chan is about to tell one of his stories." her mother called out.

"Oh, okay." she answered. _ I could have sworn that the water just flew out of the glass. _Kagome stared at the glass of water intently until she heard her grandfather telling her to hurry up,

Dinner passed quickly as Kagome announced that she was going to the bath since she couldn't earlier, shooting Souta with a small glare, and left to the bathroom.

Sitting in the bath Kagome mulled over the incident that happened earlier. _I know that I saw the water shooting up out of that glass. But if I tell someone about it they probably won't believe me._

_Ah. My head hurts. I'm starting to get a little dizzy. It was most likely my mind playing tricks on me._

A hand reached up from the drain, making a splashing noise, and catching Kagome's attention.

"Huh? What the?"

The hand was joined by its other partner, reaching for Kagome, and pulling her under the water. _"I've caught you." _ a voice whispered.

_This is a dream right? This is not really happening to me again?_

"_I've finally caught you, my girl!" _the voice whispered once more.

_Me? Do you really mean me? No! I'm being pulled in. Mama! Inuyasha! Someone help me!_

Kagome flailed her hands out of the water reaching for something to grab hold on. Her hands came in contact with the flower pots her mother placed on the tubs edge. She knocked it over in an attempt to pull herself up.

"Kagome-chan is something wrong. I heard a crash!" her mother's worried voice came from outside the door. When she didn't receive an answer she ordered for Souta to knock the door down. "Kagome-chan! What were you doing! Were you drowning in the bath?"

_I wasn't imaging things. The water is actually out to get me. _Kagome recalled the horrible voice and the words it whispered so close to how mistress centipede did. _ WHY? WHY DOES THE THING HAPPEN TO ME? Do I really have to avoid water now?_

* * *

><p>"Ah, Higurashi, you're already here. I thought that with all your illnesses that you would cancel on me." Hojo slowed his jog to a brisk walk as he approached her.<p>

Kagome laughed nervously, a tiny drop of sweat rolling down her face. _Come on Hojo-kun. Do I look sick to you? _"Yeah, well you know me. So what are we going to go see?"

"Well, I got these tickets to see a comedy film and some other to go to a heated pool." Hojo dug around in his pockets for the tickets.

Kagome spine stiffed at the mentioning of a pool. Faking a small sneeze, she apologized to Hojo, saying that she won't be able to go to the pool with him, but will gladly go to the movie. _ I should be safe in the cinema. I won't have to worry about getting near any water. The snow is so beautiful this time of day._

* * *

><p>"Thanks so much Hojo-kun. I had so much fun." Kagome chirped as they exited the theatre.<p>

"I knew that you would like this film Higurashi." Hojo smiled.

"Yep, and look the sky cleared up!" she pointed towards the sky, where the golden sun was high in the sky. _The sun is golden, just like Inuyasha's eyes._

Hojo noticed the downcast of Kagome's eyes. Summoning enough courage he grabbed her hand. "Kagome."

"Huh? What is it Hojo-kun?" looking up at him, her face red from the cold winds.

A blush appeared on Hojo's face, though Kagome couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or the cold air. "If anything is bothering you. You can always call me. I want to protect you."

"Hojo-kun." Kagome gasped as Hojo pulled her into a tight embrace.

He hugged her tighter. "I really mean it, Kagome. Are you listening to me?"

Kagome pulled away from Hojo slightly, peering into his blue eyes and seeing the seriousness in them. Nodding her ascent, she allowed herself to be comforted by him.

_That's right everywhere I go there will be water._ "Ne, Hojo-kun? I'm getting kind of hungry." she announced.

"Really? Then I know of a quaint little burger shop near here." Hojo turned, intending to show her the way.

"Really, show the way." Kagome said, taking a step forward. Unfortunately there was a puddle of water in front of her and when she stepped into it, hands shot up from it and wrapped around her body, dragging her down.

Hojo turned back to Kagome, pointing at a shop not too far off. "Higurashi we're almost…Higurashi? Higurashi? Where are you, Kagome!"

Kagome was gone.

* * *

><p><em>What? I'm being dragged in? This can't be happening to me again?<em>

Kagome began to struggle, trying to get away from the hands. Unknown to her, Kagome's skin was faintly glowing light purple with her miko ki. Thrusting her leg out, she managed to kick the arms from around her, burning them with her ki.

_No. Air. I need to get out of here. _Kagome fought against the waters, swimming her way back to the surface. Breaking through and taking in several gulps of air, she found herself in the well of a strange ancient city.

The people of the town looked at her in panic, talking frantically in an unknown language.

_I don't understand what they are saying. I don't know this language. Where am I?_ Kagome looked around her, watching as the people talked in the foreign language in a panic.

* * *

><p>"It seems that she has gotten away. This is truly a disappointment. Just a little bit longer and she would have been here." a woman with blonde hair sighed.<p>

"Surely within this kingdom, she has arrived at one of the other six springs." a cloaked man told her. "Let's call for some soldiers, the girl will be presented to you, your Highness."

"Naturally." she spoke, " I summoned her for a reason, that girl's blood. Her blood is essential."

* * *

><p>Kagome was wondering around the city, hoping that something familiar will show up or for her to wake up. <em>Do the fates despise me or something? First they drag me to feudal Japan, then rip me away from my first love, and now they dropped me here. Where the hell am I?<em>

She ran up a flight of stairs; upon reaching the top her jaw fell open. "You have got to be kidding me!" she shouted at the top of lungs.

Kagome was in Hattusa, capital of the Hittite empire in the 14th century B.C., now known as modern day Turkey.

"No, no, no. This is just a dream. Just a really bad dream and when I open my eyes, I will be back home in my…bed?" Kagome opened and closed her eyes multiple times, but the results were still the same.

_A distant horizon, a carpet of greenery, a red-brown city surrounded by ramparts…! _"Ow my head." Kagome sunk to her knees. "What happened? I was on a date with Hojo-kun; we just finished watching a movie and were heading towards a burger shop. How the hell did this happen?"

Someone began shouting in the foreign language close behind her. Turning her head, she spotted men carrying spears. "Soldiers?" Kagome glanced briefly at the daggers tied to the soldier's sides before running away. _I have no idea what is happening, but I'm not about to let anybody capture me again without fight this time._

Kagome shivered as she remembered the icy tone the voice used when it whisper those words so close to her ear. _'I've finally caught you, my girl.' _"Snap out of it Kagome. This is no time for you to me frolicking down memory lane. You've got to run away from these soldiers." she scolded herself.

_Though these brick-red clay walls are like a freaking maze, I have no idea where I am going.' _Kagome pumped her legs hard, running around a corner, greeted with more soldiers in that corridor, so she turned to the empty one.

Continuing to run, she rounded another corner, facing someone wearing a cloak over their face. _Damn! There people here too._

The cloak fell away as the person spoke to her in that unknown language, revealing a handsome young man with shoulder-length blonde hair. Kagome gasped as she saw the color of his eyes. _His eyes are amber. Almost like Inuyasha's. Wait, is he a soldier also?_

The voices of the soldiers came from around the corner, startling Kagome. _Crap the soldiers. What do I do?_

The blonde haired male looked on, puzzled until he saw the frightened expression on the girl's face. Stepping forward he grasped her arm.

"Huh? What are you…?" Kagome gasped out.

As the blonde haired man threw his cloak over them, he pressed his mouth onto hers.

_What the hell? _was the only thought that came to her mind as the man above her thrust his tongue in her open mouth. _No. I haven't kissed anybody since Inuyasha. Inuyasha's kiss is being removed by this…this Miroku like man!_

"Hey! A girl came running by this way. Have you seen her." one of the soldiers interrogated.

"Which way did she go." another demanded.

The man pulled away, a smooth, deep voice echoing through Kagome's ears. "A girl?"

He covered her mouth with his large hand. "Well, I must have not have seen her. When I am with a woman, no other woman can catch my eye."

Kagome muffled scream came from beneath his hand, stopping when she realized that she could understand them.

"It...it's Kail-sama!" a soldier exclaimed with a light blush decorating his face.

"K-Kail-sama, what are you doing in a place like this?" another asked.

"Uh…um…We seek a girl." one of them began.

"We're sure that a girl wearing strange clothing ran this way…"

Kail cut him off. "Like I said, I did not see her. I finally reached a high note with the woman whose heart I've won…so don't intrude."

_Wha? His words…how can I…understand them!_

"Get out of my sight!" Kail ordered the guards.

The guard stiffened at the harsh order, but immediately left. "Y…Yes sir!"

Once the guards were out of sight, Kail turned his sights back to the small woman on the ground. "You certainly do look strange. What country are you from? What did you do to get the Queen's own army chasing after you?"

Kagome only looked him, more importantly his amber colored eyes, but hearing him firing off question after question she snapped out of her daze.

_Queen's Army…! Then this perverted guy saved me. And also…Why are his words suddenly…! _ She covered her mouth with a blush tinting her cheeks. _The kiss!_

A smirk appeared on the man's handsome face, Holding his hand out towards her he spoke, "Perhaps my earlier actions angered you? If you are unhappy that I cut it short, I don't mind finishing it. I never leave business unfinished with a woman."

Kagome's blush spread from her cheeks down to her chest. _Why this…this…hentai! _She slapped his hand away and began running again.

"Hey, wait!" he called out.

_I can't believe that guy. Am I almost trusted him. He's just as bad as Miroku-sama! _Kagome continued to run, rubbing her mouth trying to erase the tingling on her lips.

_This is all too confusing. Why was I brought here and did his kiss really allow me to suddenly understand their language? _Kagome ran until she was back in town.

"EEK! It's the girl that came out of the spring!' a woman screamed.

"She came out of the spring!" a man exclaimed.

"It's her! Over there!" the guard rushed over to where Kagome was.

_Damn it. I can't trust anyone!_

"No…" _Save me, Mama! Jii-chan!_

"Alright. Let's take her to her Majesty." the guards grabbed her roughly by the arms.

_Sango-chan! Miroku-sama! Save me! _"No…Stop!"

_Inuyasha, save me!_

"NOOO!"

* * *

><p><em>Damn it, once again, I'm tied up in an unknown place. Why do the fates allow me to suffer like this?<em>

"It was a mistake to let her be seen by the common folk. I had to put an end to it before the uproar spread too much." a sinister, yet sweet voice echoed through the room.

_That voice! It's the one that pulled me in!_ Kagome perked up, raising her head to look at the owner of the voice.

A beautiful, blonde hair woman entered the room, flanked by a person wearing a cloak.

The woman smiled. "Welcome to Hattusa."

Kagome blanched. "You…you're the one who called me! Why…! What do you want with me?"

The woman stepped closer to Kagome. "Just stay still. I need you blood." She made a cutting motion across Kagome throat with her finger. "I'll cut like this…right here. Your freshly flowing red blood is essential."

"What the?" _Why is it every time I get dragged to a different era, someone is always trying to kill me?'_

"His Majesty, the emperor is already an old man. I want my son, a prince, to inherit the throne. But, you see, my son is the youngest of the princes. In order to become the crown prince, the older princes will have to die. And in order to make death-curse Katashiro, I need sacrificial blood. I prayed to the gods to grant me a sacrifice. I didn't care what country the person was from. I asked for the most worthy sacrifice, and you were the one who was shown to me."

Kagome's eyes widened as tears began to roll down her cheek.

"Wait, but I'm from the 21st century. This is not allowed. I have to get back home!" Kagome tried to negotiate with the woman.

"21st century? Is that where you are from? Well, my dear, this is the Hittite empire. I am Queen of Suppiluliumas, The king of water. There is nothing I cannot do." the queen sneered.

"The king of water…?" _That is how she brought me here._

"Your Highness! A message! His Majesty, the emperor is on his way here now!" a guard called out.

"Why is his Majesty coming here!" she hissed.

The guard bowed low. "Perhaps, news of the uproar in the city reached his ears."

The queen cursed. "I can't let the emperor know about me placing death curses on his other princes."

"The emperor." Kagome whispered. _Maybe the emperor can stop the queen for me!_

"It is necessary that this girl's blood must flow." she tied a piece of cloth around Kagome's mouth. "I've got an idea!"

The emperor entered the room, regally walking through the doorway. "Queen. I heard something about a girl emerging from a spring. "Why is that girl here, in the palace?"

The queen groveled. "Have you forgotten my liege? I am not only a queen, but I also serve as priestess of the great temple. The spring is in the jurisdiction of Teshub's blessed temple. It is no coincidence that this girl has come to me."

_What a load of bull. Her, a priestess? Yeah, right and black monkeys with take the western lands from Sesshoumaru-sama. _Kagome's muffled screams when unnoticed.

"Hmm. So what do you plan to do with the girl?" the emperor asked.

The queen smiled. "Well, if indeed she came from Teshub…then perhaps returning her will bring prosperity to the empire."

_Return me? She's going to let me back home?_

"You mean to sacrifice her to Teshub?" he quipped.

"If that is your wish." the queen replied.

"If that is your decision, my queen, then let it be done." the emperor announced.

"As you wish." the queen turned to the guard. "Take the girl to the great temple, then send the announcement to the city that we will perform the ritual tomorrow."

_What the? No! Nobody is going to save me this time? What the hell kind of joke is this!_

* * *

><p>"Ne, ne, there's a festival at the great temple." someone said<p>

"That's rare for this time of the year, isn't it?" another questioned, excitedly.

"BRING OUT THE GIRL!" a loud voice boomed.

Someone opened the door, revealing a crying Kagome. _ This is..._

"Tabarna, please be seated." the announcer spoke. "His highness, crown prince Arnuwanda and…"

Kagome tuned them out, trying to come up with way to get out of there. _Crap! What do I do? At this rate, they'll really kill me!_

"…The third prince, his Highness Kail Mursili, please be seated.

"Kail-sama!" a female from the crowd shouted.

Kagome rolled her eyes. _Fan girls are everywhere. Wait Kail-sama, where have I heard that name before?_

"Older Brother, how is your health?" a smooth deep voice rang.

Kagome looked up and saw the man she met yesterday. _That hentai! The third prince is him? He is probably friends with that vile evil woman, the queen!_

"O great Teshub, god of gods!" the queen priestess said loudly. "I pray to you for the blessing of the rain and fertility of our land. I send you this untainted Virgin."

The two masked guard held Kagome down and pulled her robe down to bare her throat.

"Receive this tribute! Grant my wish!" the queen priestess smiled evilly as the masked guard holding the axe raised it high above his head.

Prince Kail watched on in boredom, contemplating on something as he saw the girls to frighten expression. He made up his mind.

_Please, no! I don't want to die! Inuyasha, help me!_

A goblet of wine was thrown at the guard's hand; the force of it knocked the axe from his hand.

"Who…Who was that? How dare you insult Teshub by interfering with the rituals?" the queen demanded.

"It wasn't an insult at all." Prince Kail rose from his seat. "In fact it was quite the opposite, Mother dearest."

_It's him! The perverted prince!_

The queen was furious. "Prince Kail! Were you the one who threw the goblet? What do you mean, "opposite"?" she snapped. "It doesn't matter that you are one of the emperor's sons! Under these circumstances your actions are inexcusable!"

Prince Kail ignored his step-mother's rants as he caressed Kagome's face, removing the gag. "Hold on, Mother dearest. I do not wish to deceive our god, so I intervened."

"Huh?" Kagome gasped as the prince's face came too close hers.

"Ah. So it IS that girl." Prince Kail said, smoothly. "Dear Father, isn't purity a requirement for our offering to Teshub?"

The emperor immediately spoke up. "Of course."

Prince Kail placed his hand over his face. "Then knowing that the tribute is impure, and keeping quiet…That also is inexcusable, is it not? It seems I have no choice…I must confess."

_I hope he isn't going to say what I think he is? _Kagome flushed lightly.

Prince Kail wrapped his arms around Kagome. "I already made this girl mine once. Unaware that she was a tribute, I stole her chastity."

"EXCUSE ME!" Kagome squeaked as she flushed heavily.

"That's…That's a lie." the queen argued. _I just summoned that girl to this country yesterday!_

"And how is it that you can be so sure about that Mother dearest?" he turned to the woman in his arms. "Surely, even you have not forgotten what we did yesterday, in the cool shade of the trees, hmmm…?"

Kagome's blush deepened. "Th…That was…You forced me to…" she trailed off as Kail whispered in her ear.

"If you want to keep your neck and body, wouldn't it be better if you play along?"

_That hentai! But I don't want to die, but I will not let this pervert think he will get anything more than a kiss. _"Don't touch me!" she whispered fiercely. _I only kissed Inuyasha twice and he wiped that memory away._

The emperor spoke to Kagome gentle, uncomfortable with the subject. "Girl, does the prince speak truly?"

"Ah." she looked up at the prince's regal face, subconsciously, licking her lip and looked back at the emperor. Blushing heavily, Kagome barely inclined her head forward.

The queen was taken aback.

Prince Kail hefted Kagome onto his shoulder. "Therefore, I'll take responsibility for rendering her useless as a tribute. I'll take her into my custody."

"Prince Kail! I won't allow this selfishness!" the queen bit out.

Prince Kail only smiled. "I will make amends to the temple. I will send a hundred virgin cows and goat…that should comply with the usual custom right, Father?"

"Yes…" the emperor spoke after a moment's hesitation.

"Your Majesty!" the queen exclaimed.

As Kail walked passed his father, the emperor spoke up. "Kail. I don't care that you're a womanizer, but please try and shape up and settle down with a down with a proper princess."

Kail paused, before turning a brilliant smile to his father. "I agree with you, Father. There are more beauties in this world than there are stars…how can I decide on just one?"

"…Well then." The emperor comment as Kail dismissed himself.

_I'm saved? But what have I gotten myself into this time? I just want to go back home. I want to see Inuyasha!_

* * *

><p>"Prince Kail's quick hands are widely known. Perhaps even with that girl…" the cloaked person trailed off.<p>

"I don't care about that. For my true purpose, the Katashirio, it doesn't matter whether the girl is pure of not. I need that girl's blood flowing from her neck!" the queen snarled.

"Oh…then…?"

"That's it! I'll get to Prince Kail's palace using the 'Dark Water'!"

* * *

><p>"Kikkuri! The ceremony is over let's go back to the palace." Kail announced.<p>

"Kail-sama! What's this? Who's that girl?" a man with chestnut hair called out.

"It was queen Nakia again, plotting and scheming and up to no good as usual. I spirited this girl away." Kail told him.

_That queen is up to no good. _"Thank you for saving me, but aren't you in good terms with the queen?" Kagome enquired warily.

"Good terms? The queen probably thinks that I'm the most bothersome person in the world." Kail laughed.

"Oh, really. Then…Can you take me back to my home? The queen brought me here!" Kagome explained.

"She brought you here? Where from?" Kail inquired.

"Japan!" Kagome said immediately.

Kail was puzzled. "Japan?"

Kagome was beginning to get frustrated. "This is Hattusa, right? Where in the world is that? I've haven't heard of it. How far is it from Japan?"

Kikkuri was quick to comment on that. "You must be quite the country bumpkin if you've never heard of the capital of the Hittite empire."

"Yes. Nor do you seem to be from the Kaska tribe or from the Kizzuwanda either." Kail agreed. "Do you know of the Mitanni Kingdom?"

"No."

"Then…what about Egypt?" he tried again.

That clicked into her mind "Egypt! I know Egypt! Is that near here?" _But isn't Egypt in the Middle East. Is that where I am?_

"No. It's not nearby. Even with this chariot it's 15to 16 days away." Kail enlightened. "But is Japan a city in Egypt?"

"No, it a coun…" she was cut off.

"But…Kail-sama, ever since the last pharaoh took over, the country's been in a state of disorder, hasn't it? There are probably new towns cropping up." Kikkuri stated.

"That's true. All thanks to the current pharaoh, Tutankhamen." Kail commented.

Kagome was shocked. "Tutank…hamen?"

"You know of him? He's a boy king even younger than I am." Kail smiled down at her.

_Oh I know of him alright. I read about him in a history book. Tutankhamen! He was a pharaoh in ancient Egypt. So I am now in the Middle East of the past! Great just great!_

"Hey, are you alright? You…Pardon me, but what is your name?" Kail requested.

"Oh, um, it's Kagome. Higurashi Kagome."

"I see. Then, Kagome. You said that the queen brought you here, right? For what purpose would she do something like that?" he quipped.

"Uh…she said that she wanted her son to take the throne. So, she said that she was going to place a death curse on the other princes…and that she needed me for a Katashiro." Kagome revealed everything the queen said to her.

Kail and Kikkuri were shocked at the information given.

_Historical Middle East? Really? This is absurd, I just got over one adventure and now I'm back in another. Just take me back home, dammit!_

* * *

><p>Ok, how was that! I figured that it would be easier to follow the Red River canon, but I will throw in my own little twisted ideas. Stay tuned for the next chapter it should be up by Friday!<p>

Please review! Thank you, TLK!


	2. Chapter 2

Kaykai: Wowzas! I wasn't expecting so many hits in just the short time I posted this; it was even put into a community. And thank you lovelyanimeangel for being my fist reviewer. I'm glad you like it.

Disclaimer: If I really did own Inuyasha and Red River do you actually think that I would be counting all the riches I made instead of writing FANFICTION. Wait, I probably would fan fiction rocks!

Summary: The fight with Naraku ended a year ago and Kagome was pulled back into her own time. While she was on a 'forced' date with Hojo Kagome was yanked down a puddle into ancient Hittite by an evil Queen wishing to sacrifice her. And just when she thought her life couldn't get even worse she becomes the 'concubine' of one the princes that reminds her of a certain perverted monk.

* * *

><p>Where the Sky and Red River Meet<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell! That stupid, insensitive, hentai jerk of a prince just left me here! Argh. I'll just have to manage by myself now." Kagome ranted.<p>

_I wonder how far back in time I am. Maybe, if I can get back to japan in this time. I can see Inuyasha again!_

A knock at the door brought Kagome out of her musing. Looking back she saw a person bringing a tray of food to her.

"Excuse me…I brought you dinner."

"Hi and thank you." Kagome couldn't help but notice how adorable he was with the faint blush on his face.

"Hi, My name is Tito. Kail-sama ordered me to look after Kagome-sama." he explained.

"Kagome-sama?" _He addresses me just like Miroku-sama, but he reminds me more of Shippo-chan._

"I think this is the first time Kail-sama has brought a woman here. I'm quite happy about it. Do you like flowers?" Tito said.

"Thank you, Tito-kun." _Yep, just like Shippo-chan. Talking nonstop. _Kagome smiled lightly at the young boy.

"Ne, Tito-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Using Katashiro on people…placing a death curse on people by using a human sacrifice…is that really possible?" Kagome questioned.

"Kagome-sama! That is a major crime!" Tito was shocked that she would even speak of that.

"You're saying that it is possible then?"

"Yes, it seems that only the powerful priest can do it. But, I've heard that they usually use snakes for cursing people. I suppose that using a human sacrifice, you can target virtuous people and nobility." Tito informed. "Is there something else Kagome-sama?"

"Oh, yes, suppose a powerful priest used that power to bring someone here from a very far away country. What should that person do to get back home?"

"If that's the case, shouldn't you ask the same priest again? In general, I've heard that only the person himself can undo the power that has been used." Tito finished his chore and began to exit her room. "Well, my room is next to the kitchen. If you need anything just call for me, okay"

"Okay, Goodnight, Tito-kun.

* * *

><p>Tito was walking down the hall to his room, humming a small tune until he noticed something. "Huh? Why are there 6 water jugs? I only drew jugs yesterday."<p>

"Oh, a water merchant came by earlier. He was boasting about his water being good and sweet so I bought a jug." a servant told him.

"Really? Then I'll give it to Kagome-sama first thing in the morning!"

As Tito lay sleeping, the queen was manipulating the dark water bought by the servant.

"…I can hear the breathing of someone sleeping. It's a child…but I can still use him." she spoke in a hushed tone. "Now then, this person…I'll make him do the dirty work for me…"

Using her power over water, the queen moved the dark water out of the jug towards Tito. The water paused when he stirred and slipped inside his ear, taking over his body.

* * *

><p>Silently, Kagome sneaked out of her given room. <em>Crap! Tito-kun said that only the priest who brought the person here can undo the power that brought them here. So, only that vile woman can take me back home. I'd rather take my chances in an one-on-one battle to the death with Sesshoumaru-sama than rely on that queen to take me back. <em>Kagome tightened the sash around her dress.

_There has to be another way for me to return back to Japan._ "Great, I'm back in this strange place…Which way was that gate?" Kagome looked around, searching for a way out of the palace. "This place is way too big for just one prince. Sheesh."

Kagome stepped forward, unknown to her that a noose was being lowered in front of her, until her airway was being constricted. "Crap!" _I knew it. That pervert is in good terms with that queen!_

Kagome struggled against the noose, trying in vain to loosen it from the throat, until a dagger was pointed at her. Looking down, she saw that the wielder of the dagger was Tito.

"Tito-kun?" _Shit his eye color! He must be possessed._

"Tito-kun! Stop, you're being controlled. You have to fight it! Tito-kun!" Kagome tried over and over again to bring Tito to his right mind, but nothing seemed to work. Tito continued the slash at her with his dagger.

"Hey! Someone! Anyone! I know that you can hear me. Come help Tito-kun, His being possessed!" Kagome called out. _Tito-kun, you have to fight it. You don't really want to kill me. Where the hell is that perverted prince, right now I don't care if it was a soldier of the queen's someone has to help Tito-kun!_

"Tito-kun, Stop this!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the queen quarters she was laughing at Kagome. "Prince Kail only keeps his favorite hand servant and a few slaves in his palace. So, no one will be able to interfere." She turned to the cloaked figure, "Uruhi, are the spell preparations going well?"<p>

"Yes. All we need now are the girl's blood, and for you to perform the incantation." Uruhi replied.

"Excellent! Then my son will inherit the crown! Now, child…You should be grateful to me for granting such a heavy responsibility upon one of such humble birth. Make an offering of this girls blood to me!" _That girl kill her!_

* * *

><p>"Tito-kun!"<p>

Kagome moved out of the way of the dagger, letting in cut the rope of the noose surrounding her throat.

The queen snarled. "You useless thing! Don't let her get away.

_I have to help Tito-kun, but how! _"Ah. The gate!" Kagome ran towards the gate but an idea popped into her mind. _What if it is the queen that is controlling him? What did she was she was again? The King of water!_

"Tito, forgive me!" Kagome balled her fist up, prepared to slam it into Tito's stomach, but an arrow flying towards them stopped her.

The arrow nicked Tito's wrist, making him drop the dagger.

"Tito! What are you doing?" the prince's voice called out.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Kagome slammed her fist into Tito hard enough to make him spit up something.

The queen was furious. That accursed Kail! He interfered. But how did that girl know that that child was being manipulated by the dark water?"

"Your Highness!" Uruhi began.

"Don't worry the dark water will disappear. There'll be no proof that I did it." she reassured him.

The contents of Tito's stomach were still in sight before they began to vanish, but not before Kikkuri saw it.

"That! That is the queen's dark water!"

"Damn!" Kail cursed.

"Kail-sama…"

_Thank kami, Tito-kun is safe._

"Kagome, are you alright?" Kail asked her.

"Don't touch me you hentai prince." Kagome said weakly. _Crap, I lost too much blood. I'm getting faint. _These were Kagome's last thoughts before everything went black.

"Kagome!"

* * *

><p>"Hmm?" Kagome awaked, covered in silk sheets and her wounds wrapped.<p>

"What the hell?" Kagome noticed that her chest wasn't bound any longer and that she was resting on someone lap.

"Awake already? How do you feel?"

She quickly shot up upon hearing the prince's voice. "Hentai! Where are my clothes!" she demanded. _Did he see the mark of the Shikon?_

"Calm down. I did nothing to you. Tito was under the queen's control. I tried looking into it a bit…I'm positive that the queen is plotting something. Will you stop glaring at me? Your wound was nothing major. I gave you some medicine, so you should heal soon."

Kagome's glare soften a bit, but it did nothing to hide the blush she was sporting. _Damn that insistent queen, she will go to any measures just to kill me. I have to find another way back to Japan. But who can?_

Does it hurt?" Kail questioned.

"No, not at all. I suppose I should thank you." _Though I would have healed on my own. My miko ki allows me to heal faster than most ningen._

Kail continued to stare at the beautiful woman sitting on his bed. Grasping the sheet, he kissed the pink marking on her chest.

_What the hell? That pervert! _"What do you think you are doing? Release me!"

"I'm sure you know what it means for a man to be with a woman…I don't feel like taking a proper princess yet…so, a single concubine should be sufficient."

_Hold up. Concubine. No. No way in hell._

Kail kissed her then.

"No…Stop….Release me! I refuse to become a concubine of someone such as you!"

Kail ignored her struggles, thinking that she was only playing hard to get until a stinging sensation erupted from his face.

Kagome struck him across the face with all her strength. "I told you no. I love Inuyasha. I hate people who try and force themselves on someone."

Kail pressed his hand to his burning hot cheek, cooling it somewhat. Seeing the anger in her sapphire eyes, he began to pull his robes back on.

_Ding-Ding! Ding-Ding!_

"A chime?" Kagome looked at the nearby window, grasping the sheet tightly to her chest.

"Tito's punishment is probably beginning. That's the signal bell." Kail tied the sash at his waist.

"What do you mean, "Tito's punishment"? Why is he's being punished?"

"The law decrees that anyone who tries to kill a member of the royal family will face capital punishment. Since I took you into my palace, you are now recognized as a queen." Kail told her.

"But, Tito was being controlled by the queen." Kagome argued.

"There's no proof that she did it. I don't want him to die, either. But even I cannot change the law." Kail said with a downcast look.

Kagome chucked a pot at him. "Ow!"

"Baka! This isn't the time to think like that! Where is the execution grounds, tell me now!"

Kail looked at her with a questioning look before he smiled. "Alright, this way."

* * *

><p>Outside at the palace, Tito stood on a platform, awaiting the punishment.<p>

"Isn't he just a child? What's his crime." An onlooker questioned.

"He tried to kill a member of the royal family!" another answered.

"Well, that's pretty stupid of him." The onlooker commented.

"Put the noose around his neck!" a guard ordered.

The rope was lower and slipped onto Tito's throat as he gritted his teeth.

"Alright, now pull!"

"Wait! Halt the execution!"

Tito opened his eyes. "Kagome-sama?"

"This execution is foolish! Stop it at once, dammit!" Kagome barked. "Kail, say something, now!"

"Kagome…"

"Tito-kun isn't bad at all. He barely even scratched me." Kagome bargained _Tito-kun was the only person here who was kind to me._

"Beg your pardon, milady." a soldier bowed. "According to the law, if a commoner raises a sword against a noble, he receives the death penalty. The punishment is different between commoners."

"Commoners and nobles? What kind of crap is that." Kagome argued.

"If this was a case of assault between commoners, it would be customary to settle it with forced labor, or a fine." Kikkuri explained.

"Kikkuri-san…Then in that case, I shall punish Tito by making him work hard. Now then, let's go Tito-kun!" Kagome exclaimed, not wanting Tito to die because of her.

"Wait, milady. That is against the law."

"I don't care! I'm not even of high social ranking. If I'm so great then let me punish Tito my way. I refuse to let him die for me!"

Kail grasped Kagome's wrist. "Kagome, you are not allowed to use imperial authority for your personal affairs!"

"What are you saying? For Tito-kun to die! Doesn't the caste system exist so that the nobles will protect the commoners? I repeat if I'm so freaking great let me punish Tito-kun my way?" she snapped.

Kail looked at Kagome with wide amber eyes. "…I see." He released her wrists. "Well then. Let's take Tito home."

"Y…your highness! What are you saying?"

Kail kissed Kagome's forehead. _Yech! Remember Kagome, for Tito-kun._

"It's simple really. My favorite mistress is being a bit unreasonable, isn't she? Well, I'm not going to oppose her this time." Kail said. "Kikkuri, bring Tito here."

"Yes, my lord."

"Your highness, please wait!"

Kail turned to the man who spoke. "I will assume full responsibility. Should any problems arise, you will find me at my palace."

"I…I…" Tito broke down in tears.

Kagome rushed to Tito and held him close to her chest. "Shh, Tito-kun. It's going to be fine."

"Kagome-sama…I thought Kail-sama would have no choice but to let me die…" Tito wailed.

"Tito-kun, calm down. We're going home, now." Kagome shushed him.

Tito continued to cry and thank Kagome. "I'll do anything for you, Kagome-sama! Just tell me and I'll do it anything!"

"Thank you Tito-kun, but that won't be necessary." Kagome said. _The only thing I want is to see Inuyasha again._

"Man, how come only priests can undo their own power?" _Kaede told me that anyone with equal power could undo another's spell. What era am I in? _Kagome groaned.

"What are you talking about Kagome-sama? Any priest with equal or greater ability can undo another's power." Kikkuri said.

_I knew it! Tito-kun must not have had enough knowledge about it._

Kagome grabbed Kikkuri's robes. "Really, then is there a priest who can rival the queen's power."

"The Queen? She's one of the best! There are only a very few in this empire who can." Kikkuri explained.

"Really who is it?" _My power is not enough since that queen was able to pull me here._

"Yes. He stands in your presence now. My lord is right before your eyes, isn't he?" Kikkuri smiled pointing over his shoulder.

_No. No way? Did he really say 'My lord? _"No, you don't really mean. Kail!" Kagome exclaimed. _That pervert is a priest who can send me back!_

"Is it really a bad thing for me to be a priest?" he questioned with a faint blush.

"I should've guessed. This guy must have been Miroku-sama in a past life." Kagome huffed under her breath.

* * *

><p>"A priest's power far surpasses that of an ordinary human. It's magic." Kail told her. "Depending on the mage, the power can be used for "right" or "wrong", so it's necessary to be careful about it."<p>

"I don't need a lecture about magic." Kagome snapped. _I already know this stuff. "I just want to know if you can send me back or not!"_

"That is why I am explaining it to you step by step. What an impatient little brat." he huffed.

"Shut up. Just get to the point already!" _If this perverted prince can undo the queen's magic, then maybe he will send me to the warring states era. Then I can see Inuyasha again._

"If you want me to cut to the chase…I will."

Kagome grabbed his cloak. "How will you send me home?"

"That's why I was explaining it to you step by step! So sit quietly for a bit!"

Kagome sulked back into her chair with a faint flush on her face. "Jerk."

"Geeze." Kail huffed. "Firstly, the seven springs in Hattusa must be filled completely. In this current season, the springs are full when the morning star shines in the shines in the eastern sky, so you should wait for then. And one more thing…" he trailed off

"One more thing? Tell me, Kail." Kagome tensed in her seat.

"Whether the queen does it or I do, in order to return you from whence you came, you have to be in the same condition you were when you arrived. So you will also need those clothes you wore when you first arrived in this country. I suppose that'd be the strange garments you wore when we first met." Kail said, recalling the short blue dress she wore. "What happened to them?"

"Oh, I think that they are…They must be in the great temple. I had to change clothes there. I must be there!"

"The great temple?" Kail questioned.

_Okay, on the day the springs are full, and I'm wearing the clothes I had, and Kail, I just may be able to go back._

"Kikkuri. Go and find out what happened Kagome's clothes." Kail ordered.

"Yes, my lord."

"I'm going too, then." Kagome stood up, preparing to leave with Kikkuri.

Kail grabbed the back of her robes. "No, you won't. You can't just recklessly go wherever you like. Didn't you learn from last night? And besides having powers, the queen is second only to the emperor in terms of rank and authority. If you don't want to lose your head, be a good girl and stay here."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at his back. "Fine you perverted prince!"

"Don't worry. No matter what, her highness's reach does not extend into this place." Tito chirped. "Kail-sama will surely protect us."

"Tito-kun…" _Now that he mentioned it, Kail has been saving me ever since I came here. And he did stop trying to force himself on me, but only after a slapped him. _Kagome recalled with a faint blush as an image of Kail's regal face appeared in her mind. _In that case, Kail's probably not such a bad person…and yet I'm always yelling at him._

Kagome walked through the palace to where Kail and Tito were. "Uhm…I…" she began.

"Oh, is that you Kagome?" Kail asked. "Perfect timing. I just about to go and call you." he offered her a bowl filled with dried fruit. "Here, eat."

Kagome accept the bowl and took a bite of the fruit. "They're sweet and tasty! What are they?" Kagome exclaimed.

"They are, aren't they? They are called honey-pickled jujubes." Kail told her.

"But if I eat these, I'll get fat."

"That's what they're for."

"Excuse me?"

"You are too skinny. I prefer my women plump. So, don't worry and just get fat." Kail smiled at her. "You're very beautiful for a child, but I'd like it if your chest grew to fit at least this hand." He splayed his finger over her breast. "Oh? You bound your chest to make it seem smaller." Kail gave her chest a squeeze. "Just how old are you?

"Why, you baka hentai! I'm 17!" Kagome was about to throw the jujubes at Kail but decided against it. "I'm not going to waste such treats on a pervert like you."

"I thought she was 14 or 15!" Kail turned from the angered woman.

"Me…me too!" Tito agreed.

"Geeze, the nerve of that hentai, just because I'm shorter than most women doesn't give him permission fatten me up and grope me." _Crap! You baka hentai prince. Because of that I didn't get to say "Arigato."_

* * *

><p>"What? The queen took Kagome's clothing away?" Kail enquired.<p>

"Yes, several other priests said they saw her." A guard groveled.

"I'm going there right now." Kagome turned, only to be yanked back by Kail.

"I told you to wait. At night the power of the dark is much stronger. You must not go out recklessly."

"Kail, but…"

"No, buts. It's the queen's trap. I'm not just some unrelated person in this matter. If your head goes, then the lives of my brother and I will likely forfeit as well. Until we can plan out a course of action. Be a good girl." Kail said in a deadpan voice.

Kagome glared at Kail before relenting. "Fine, you win." _ I'll go once everyone is asleep then._

* * *

><p>"No, hell no. There are plenty of empty rooms in this palace. Why am I sleeping with you?" Kagome demanded with a heavy blush.<p>

Kail looked at her with a bored look on his face, while holding on to her ankle. "I have a reputation as the greatest playboy in Hattusa, and yet I haven't laid a hand on you. I don't want anyone to know that."

"You…you…you…" _Haven't laid a hand on me, huh? Then what was this morning. Dammit, if I stay here I can't sneak out!_

"If you are going to complain about it like that, then fine. I'll "sleep" with you."

Kagome blushed, throwing the sheet over her head. "No thank you, Good night." _Looks like I'll have to wait until Kail is asleep._

Kagome felt someone snuggle close to her, letting out a embarrassed 'eek' she tried to move away, but was held even tighter to Kail's body.

* * *

><p>The queen cursed. "The girl's figure! I can't find it! Prince Kail is constantly by her side, so I can't get her alone. He's infuriating!" she raged. "She will need these clothes if she want to go back. Surely she will want them back and Kail is stopping her." The queen broke the thin wooden whip in half. "There's got to be a way to get her out of the prince's palace!"<p>

The queen noticed the water was beginning to show an image. "Hm? I can see the girl's figure. How can it be? I see. The girl left the prince's side on her own. So, she plans to come here. We should prepare a warm welcome for her shouldn't we, Uruhi?"

"Yes, my queen."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, Kail, but I must get my clothes back. When I do you will send me back, right?<em>

Kagome snuck out of Kail's room, making her way out of the palace. Turning a corner, her path was block as Tito came from behind a pillar. "Kagome-sama!"

"Tito-kun?"

"I knew it! You're planning to go to her majesty's palace. Aren't you? You cannot do that Kail-sama told you to wait, didn't he?"

"Tito-kun, I have to go. I need to get my clothes no matter what!"

"Kagome-sama!"

"Tito-kun, I have to go."

Tito was silent for a moment. "Fine. I get it. Then I'm going as well. First thing first, Kagome-sama, do you even know where the queen's palace is?" He handed her a pair of sandals and a dagger. "I didn't think so. That's why I'm going too."

"Are you sure?"

"Didn't I already say it? I'll do anything for Kagome-sama." Tito smiled.

"Thank you, Tito-kun."

The two of them began to run towards the queen's palace.

"You know the way you talk back to Kail-sama is amazing! My older sisters say that when they see Kail-sama's face they are at a loss for words." Tito commented.

"Tito-kun has older sisters?"

"Yep, three of them."

_I shouldn't have let Tito-kun come with me. This could be dangerous._

"This choker. When I left home, my sisters gave it to me. It have my name engraved on it."

_Okay, I've decided. _"Your sisters are nice aren't they?" Kagome began trying to tap into the power the Shikon gave her. _Please, Shikon here my wish. If any danger should happen, send Tito back to Kail's palace. He does not need to perish because of me._

"Yes, they are. Hey, over there is the queen's palace."

"That huge palace on the hill." Kagome gasped.

"The back door, its open, huh… Yeah it is. Ne, Kagome-sama, let's just go back home." Tito begged.

"We are going Tito-kun. As my Jii-chan used to say, 'All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them."

"I've never heard of that before!" Tito blanched

"Going right in…You've got some guts. You're not getting away from me this time!" The queen grinned evilly.

"I wonder where the queen put my clothes. There are several small temples in the palace…it might be in one of those."

"But Kagome-sama, the queen controls water, so please be careful" Tito warned.

"I know, Tito-kun, but it's just water after all. I just have to be careful to not get dragged in or let it get into my mouth…" Kagome trailed off as a movement in a pool caught their attention. _No, it's not just water! _

The water in the small pool leapt from it container, becoming sharp as a blade and pierced through Kagome's hand. "Shit!" _The queen can use water to pierce my body?_

"Oww…that really hurts." Kagome held her hand close to her chest.

"Kagome-sama, don't just sit there, there's a drainage system below you." Tito shouted.

"Drainage system?" she looked down. "Crap, more water!"

Kagome jumped out of the way, towards Tito.

"Kagome-sama, let's go back. We should leave this kind of thing to Kail-sama…"

"No! We got this far, I'm not leaving without my clothes." Kagome denied.

"Kagome-sama!"

"I'll be okay. I mustn't go near any water while I'm here…Huh?"

A large shadow appeared over Kagome's head, grabbing it and lifting her up. _Crap, this guy too? _

"You, brute! Let Kagome-sama go." That got Tito a sharp punch to the face.

"Let me go, baka! I said, lemme go!" Kagome swung her tiny gist into the large man's side.

"Oww! That hurt you pig. Don't you have any manners!" Kagome glared at the man before looking at her surroundings. _My clothes!_

"Such beautiful ivory skin you have…tis the first time I have seen such." the man leered at her as her grasped the top of her robe.

"What do you think you're doing? Let me go hentai!"

"Stop that! She is not yours to prey upon."

"You're that queen. Why hide your face? I can still tell that you're her." Kagome demanded.

"You needn't worry about such trivial matter. You sure have made me go to such troubles…this time your blood will flow from your neck." the queen chuckled darkly.

The man holding Kagome spoke up. "Give me this girl's body once you've slit her throat!"

"What would you do with it? She has none of the gold nor silver you desire so greatly." she asked.

"Her skin, this ivory skin. I want it. Her skin is pure like a newborn baby's." he grinned. My clothes are all hand made from the skins of the people I've killed." the man boasted. "The black is Nubian, the brown is Egyptian. I want to add this girl's skin, too. Allow me to tear her skin off!"

_My…skin? The sick sadistic bastard!_

"I have no use for her body once I've drained her blood, do as you wish." the queen relented. "Now hurry. Hurry and slit the throat."

The man ran his tongue up her collarbone. "This skin will be mine."

"You disgusting bastard." _That was worse than mistress centipede! _ "This is crazy! Killing me and placing a death curse on the princes is complete madness." Kagome screeched.

The queen chuckled. "Those princes will die in great agony. Tis a shame I won't be able to show you their agonizing deaths. O, water god of mine! Now, receive this girl's blood!"

"No!" _I was supposed to try and find a way to see Inuyasha again! I don't want to die. _Images of her family flashed through her mind. _Mama, Jii-chan, Souta. _Images of her family in the feudal era came next. _Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Kaede-baa-chan, Shippo-chan. _Finally the image of Inuyasha's gentle smile came. _Inuyasha!_

"Grant my heart's wish in return for this blood." the queen continued. "Make this girl's head fall!"

One more image came to Kagome, one that greatly surprised her. _Kail! _"Noooo! Stop this!"

Tito rushed in the room and stabbed the man holding Kagome in the back with the dagger. He then proceeded to shove his head down on to the queen's basin.

"No! My water basin!"

_What the hell was that? Why the last person I thought about was Kail and not Inuyasha?_

Kagome-sama, hurry up and run!" Tito called back.

_I shouldn't' worry about it too much. Kail is just a pervert. I'm going to return to my feudal family and Inuyasha! So my clothes._ Kagome ran forward.

"Kagome-sama!"

Reaching with her injured hand, Kagome grabbed her clothes just as the man managed to throw Tito off of him.

"My clothes!" _I can return back to Japan!_

"Kagome-sama, this way. Hurry!"

"Right!"

The queen was furious. "I can't control the water if my basin is empty! Zuwa, chase after them You must catch her.!"

"Yes! I got my clothes back, I can finally go back!" Kagome hugged the blue dress closer to her.

"That's great Kagome-sama!" Tito cheered. "But to tell you the truth, I want you to stay here…because there's no one like you in this country."

"Tito-kun…"

"If you go back Kail-sama will miss you, too."

That made Kagome flush. "Kail will not miss me. He thinks that I am an impatient brat." _He will most likely go back to all his beautiful lovers…_

As they passed over the drainage system once more, hands grabbed Kagome's ankles. "Kyaaah!"

Zuwa licked her leg. "I'm not letting you get away, little girl."

"Bastard. Release me!"

Tito rushed forward and stabbed Zuwa in his hand. "Kagome-sama hurry and het outside! Once you get out of the palace even the queen can't cause a huge distruabance!"

"Tito-kun. Okay."

Zuwa grabbed Kagome by the shoulders once, but Tito intervened. "Kagome-sama! Hurry and go!"

Tito-kun, No!"

"You little runt! You've interfered too many times! I'll tear your skin off!" Zuwa threatened.

"Kagome-sama, thank you for saving my life. I was truly happy." Tito smiled at her.

"Tito-kun, what are you saying. Ah!"

Tito pushed Kagome out of the door, tossing her shoe with her.

"Kagome-sama! Good luck!"

The door slammed after a 'You brat!' was heard from Zuwa.

"Tito-kun!" _Shikon, please, save Tito-kun! Don't allow that vile man to take Tito-kun's skin._

You…do you really want you skin ripped off?" Zuwa asked threateningly.

The last thing Tito saw was a brilliant flash of pale purple before everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"The Impudent bitch!"<p>

"Uhh…he used that word." Kikkuri sighed.

"That little brat made sure that I was asleep, then she snuck out." Kail ranted.

"Kail-sama! Tito is missing as well."

The blonde haired prince cursed. "Damn it! Now, I won't get to visit my beautiful princesses tonight. Why the hell do I bother watching over her?"

"But, Kail-sama, you seem to enjoy being with Kagome-sama more than any other princess." Kikkuri said.

Kail flushed. "What? Me? Don't…don't say such foolish thing! Gather my troop, Kikkuri. Don't use horses. We'd wake the city." With the blush still intact he directed, "Kagome probably went to the queen's palace. We'll bring her back before she get caught."

"Yes, sir!"

A ball of pale purple light floated in front of Kail and his guards, revealing Tito, holding a dagger in front of him. "Tito, where is Kagome?" Kail asked

"Kail-sama! Why am I back here? I was about to be killed by Zuwa?" Tito questioned, looking at his hands.

* * *

><p>Kagome was running down the city, back towards Kail's palace. <em>Please have worked. I can't bear to lose Tito-kun. he was my first friend since I came here."<em>

Someone called out her name. Looking up she saw Kail running towards her.

"Kail!" Kagome was almost happy to see him, but someone else caught her attention. "Tito-kun! You're safe!"

Kagome ran and embraced the child to her chest. "Thank goodness. I couldn't bear to lose you Tito-kun." she cried.

Tito pulled away from her. "Kagome-sama how am I alive? Zuwa was about to rip my skin from my body."

"Uhm…" Kagome looked around and saw that everyone was looking at her. "I'll explain later. Let's just go back to the palace." she hugged her clothes to her chest.

* * *

><p>Kail pressed his mouth onto Kagome's in a fevered kiss.<p>

_I just only returned from being almost killed and he's being a hentai again. _

When Kail released her he held her tight. "Don't you ever do that again."

"K…Kail?" she looked at him with heavy lidded eyes.

The blonde prince pulled away with a blush. "How could you be so foolish and go into the queen's domain? You could have been killed, then my brothers and I would have forfeited."

Kagome puffed her cheeks out. "Well, sorry for wanting to get my clothes back. I happen to want to go back to Japan. So, that I won't have to see your face again!"

"Fine, when the morning star rises, you can go home and be out of my sight!" Kail left the room.

Kagome sighed as the blush she was fighting broke through. "Kail no baka."

* * *

><p>"Kagome-sama? Are you awake? You have a visitor." Tito called from behind the door.<p>

"Come on in Tito-kun."

Tito entered her room along with Kail and a man with greenish-blonde hair in a long sectioned ponytail with green eyes.

Kail addressed her firmly, still angry about last night. "Kagome this is Ilbani, my most trusted adviser."

Kagome glared at Kail before turning a bright smile to Ilbani. "Hello Ilbani-san. It is nice to meet you."

Ilbani looked at her with serious eyes, before cracking a small smile of his own. "Likewise, Kagome sama. I am here to inform you that the morning star will rise tomorrow morning, please be prepared for your departure."

Ilbani stopped to have quick word with Tito and the two of them left Kail and Kagome alone.

"Kail."

"Kagome."

They continued to stare each other down, willing for the other to yield. Soon, Kagome's kind and forgiving heart finally took over and she was the one who apologized first.

"Kail, look, I'm sorry for disobeying your orders. You was right, if I had been killed then you and the other princes would have to pay for my foolishness. Can you ever forgive me?"

Kail's amber eyes soften as he stepped forward and held her close. "I forgave you the moment I saw that you were alive."

Kagome sighed and snuggled deeper into his embrace. _This may be the last time I will ever see Kail. I better make the most of it._

* * *

><p>There, you go, the second chapter. I wanted to update earlier because I found out that I will not be able to post anything until next week. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.<p>

P.S. I could not let Tito-chan die, he was the girl's first friend!

Please review! Thank you, TLK.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaykai: I don't know whether I should be happy or hurt. I got this one review that both made me glad and sad at the same time. People wrote that I am making Kagome more of a 'bitch' and a 'brat' more than she really is and that she's annoying. Well, I'm not trying to make her seem that way. Kagome is a difficult person to write into this fanfiction, (and I've been watching Inuyasha for years), so please understand that if she is a little bit OOC, but I'm mean it is FANfiction. The characters are bound to loose character at some point.

Disclaimer: If I really did own Inuyasha and Red River do you actually think that I would be counting all the riches I made instead of writing FANFICTION. Wait, I probably would fan fiction rocks!

Summary: The fight with Naraku ended a year ago and Kagome was pulled back into her own time. While she was on a 'forced' date with Hojo Kagome was yanked down a puddle into ancient Hittite by an evil Queen wishing to sacrifice her. And just when she thought her life couldn't get even worse she becomes the 'concubine' of one the princes that reminds her of a certain perverted monk.

* * *

><p>Where The Sky and Red River Meet<p>

* * *

><p>The following night Kagome was resting on a ledge, swirling her toes in the water below. Tito had long since tried to bring her a plate of food, but she said that wasn't hungry. <em>Why am I feeling this way? I should be happy. Tito-kun is safe and I have my clothes back.<em>

"You're not going to eat? If I recall you haven't eaten since this morning. Is something bothering you?"

Kagome turned and saw Kail walking towards her and her pulse sped up a little. _No. It couldn't be. _"No, I'm just not hungry." She looked away from his concern amber eyes. _I can't. I have to return back._

Kail stepped closer to Kagome and pulled her into his arms. "Kagome, please tell me what is wrong. For some reason, I don't like seeing you upset."

"K…Kail." She hugged him closer to her, not wanting to let go. "Kail there is something I need to tell you. Please go get Tito-kun. He needs to hear it, too."

"Anything to make you happy, Kagome."

Unknown to them Ilbani was watching them interact from around the corner.

"Pardon me, Kail-sama, but you may want to hurry…"

Kail pulled away from Kagome, a bit reluctantly, "Ilbani…hurry for what?"

"To send Kagome-sama back to her country of course."

Kagome looked away with a downcast look. "Oh, that. You said that the morning star will shine tomorrow at dawn."

"Correct. The astronomers have been investigating. Tomorrow the morning star will be the limit of this year's water season. If you miss this, you will have to wait one year. Please prepare swiftly."

"I have to send Kagome back. Tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>"Kagome-sama, you wanted to see me?" Tito asked from the doorway.<p>

"Yes, Tito-kun, come in." Kagome said, patting a chair near her, she motioned for Tito to sit.

"Kagome, what is it you wanted to tell us?" Kail questioned.

Kagome twirled her fingers nervously. "Well, you wanted to know how Tito is alive, right?" she continued when the two of them nodded. "It is because I have a jewel inside of my body. The Shikon no tama. It allows one to tap into an imaginable amount of power, but only if the wielder is of pure intentions or the jewel will corrupt your very soul."

Kagome pulled down her robe slightly, just enough for the shimmering pink symbol to be seen. "I used that power to save Tito-kun, though I'm not entirely sure if I can use it again."

Kail and Tito stared Kagome with wide eyes. Kail was the first to regain his composure. "Kagome, how did you come into possession of such an artifact?"

Kagome anticipated that question and gave Kail the short version of her adventures with Inuyasha and company, leaving out the part of Inuyasha being a hanyou and was sealed to a tree and the various youkai that attacked them.

"So, Kagome-sama, you are the protector of this Shikon no tama, that saved my life?" Tito asked.

Kagome nodded.

Kail had a grim look on his face. "And this Inuyasha was your first love?"

She blushed but nodded slightly. _Maybe I shouldn't have told him that. He seems angry._

Kail stood suddenly and left the room abruptly.

"I think Kail-sama is jealous of this Inuyasha for being your first love."

_Kail? Jealous? _Kagome was about to go into deep thought on the matter before something caught her attention. "Tito-kun, where is your chocker?"

Tito reached for his golden choker only to find it not there. "I must have dropped it when we were running from Zuwa."

"Who is Zuwa? Do you mean that sadistic man who wanted my skin?"

Tito nodded. "He likes thing made of gold almost as much as he likes the skin of people." Tito commented.

_Damn. Because of me Tito-kun lose something important to him._

* * *

><p>"The water levels of the 7 wells within Hattusa's walls are rising. There's still another quarter of a day before dawn when they'll be completely full."<p>

"I've done my preparations. We can begin at any time." Kail said. "Kagome, are your things ready on your end, as well."

"Uh huh." _I should be happy. Why aren't I happy?_

"Kagome-sama you're really going back home aren't you?" Kikkuri asked.

"Kagome-sama, we'll miss you." Tito stated sadly.

_Tito-kun. Kikkuri-san. Please don't, I can barely stand to see the hurt expressions on your faces._ "I'm going back. I'm finally going back."

"Kail-sama, you really are going to send Kagome-sama home, right?" Ilbani questioned.

"That's what I've said. Why are you reminding me, Ilbani?"

Ilbani bowed. "It's just fine, then. When I hear that you had taken in a concubine. Up until now, you've turned down all marriage proposals and lived as a bachelor for some reason. I was a little worried that you had forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten my goal. It was on a whim that I ended up making Kagome my concubine, and yet…no anyway I think it's best for Kagome to return to her country. Even if this wasn't the case your concerns are unnecessary." Kail remembered the anger in Kagome's sapphire eyes when she struck his face.

* * *

><p>"The last morning star of this year's water season is rising. After tomorrow we enter the fire season and we'll have a dry spell. The wells won't fill until next year."<p>

_Dry season starts tomorrow. So if we miss it today I'll have to wait another year._

"Kail-sama, the troops have been deployed around the 7 wells. We can probably protect you even if the queen's personal soldiers attack." Kikkuri said.

"Okay." Kail turned back to Kagome. "This is the well you appeared from, Kagome. Get in the water and I'll send you back to your homeland."

"Kail! The queen can manipulate water. My barriers will not work against her powers. Won't she interfere?" Kagome quipped

"She might try and oppose us, but I can use an equal amount of power and stop her. Do not worry, go ahead."

Kagome flushed lightly. _Kail. Once I'm back home, Kail will have nothing to do with me. Then I'll be able to try and get the well back working._

Kagome took a hesitant step forward into the well. Instantly the water tried to drag her under. "No!"

The queen cackled. "Water, don't let the girl escape. I've finally found my sacrifice. Capture her and bring her back to me!"

"It's the queen's power!" Kikkuri was glad that they left Tito back at the palace. He did not need to witness this.

"Nobody move!" Kail ordered.

_What? What does Kail mean, 'nobody move?'_

A tiny tornado appeared around the well.

"What? The wind?"

"Be quiet! Kail-sama is controlling the wind!" Ilbani shouted.

"Wha?" Kagome looked over at Kail and watched as the wind seem to dance around his form, billowing out his cloak.

The water basin in the queen's room, tipped over. "Aargh!"

Kagome shook her head to rid of the water that collected in it. _I can't believe it. Kail made the wind push the water away?_

"My water was pushed back? Only Kail could do something like this!" the queen raged.

"Yes, how vexing!" Uruhi commented.

The queen gritted her teeth. "It is too early to relax. She hasn't been sent back home yet."

"Kail!"

"Kagome, get back in to spring. It's almost dawn, if you keep hesitating, you won't be able to go back." Kail stated. "God of space and time. Return this girl of a foreign land to her former place. Please grant my wish…" Kail trailed off as a shadow was cast over them.

Zuwa appear of the roof of the well and grabbed Kagome by the arms roughly. "No! let me go!"

The jingling of the bracelet on Zuwa's wrist caught her attention. _That bracelet!_

Kail unsheathed his sword. "Zuwa of the Kashga?"

The guards came running in. "It's the Kashga!"

"Kagome, get in the spring. Once I recite the spell, you'll be sent back. Hurry!" Kail ordered.

_That bracelet was definitely…That is the choker Tito-kun's sisters gave him!_

"Hey, you, where did you get that golden bracelet." she called out to Zuwa.

The large man raised his arm. "This? That little boy dropped it when he vanished. It was a shame that I didn't get to take his skin, but this will do until I can."

Kagome gritted her teeth, seething mad. _Unforgivable. Tito-kun's kind sisters' gave that to him as a leaving home gift. For this beast to have it is unforgivable._

"Kagome! It's sunrise! Hurry and go!" Kail yelled, holding Zuwa off.

"I refuse to allow this man to have it!" Kagome screamed as she rushed to where the two men were.

"You, idiot!"

Zuwa cackled. "I could kill you with one arm tied behind my back!"

_Absolutely unforgivable!_

Zuwa swung his sword only to catch air as Kagome jumped into the air. Hopping over his head, Kagome's hands were infused with her miko ki and she burned the top of his scalp.

"Argh, you little bitch!"

Kagome flew over his head and into Kail's arms.

"Dawn! The sun is raising!" Zuwa turned the queen guards. "Th-that's enough for today! Retreat!"

"Kagome, why didn't you go back?" Kail asked her.

"I couldn't go back without hurting him." Her shoulders shook with her cries. "Even if I had gone back as it is, it wouldn't have eased the guilt in my heart! I would be able to keep living knowing that I didn't hurt that man like he has hurt Tito-kun!"

Kail looked at Kagome with sadden amber eyes. "Kagome." He held her tighter

"I can't go back until I get what has been stolen from Tito-kun because of my foolishness!" Kagome sobbed.

Kikkuri, Ilbani and the other guards silently watched exchange between the couple.

* * *

><p>"The girl is still here, right? Excellent work, Zuwa. Take as much gold as you want. Now you can take your time killing her." the queen had an insane look in her eyes. "The next step is already in place and this time there's no way Kail can interfere."<p>

She noticed the burns on the top of Zuwa scalp. "How did you get those burns?"

"The girl did it. I do not know how, but she managed to burn me." he said.

"Hmm?"

* * *

><p><em>I've got to return Tito-kun's choker to him. Then I'll have to defy the queen!<em> "Oh, what am I saying? What can I do against the queen? Her power is greater than mine. Kagome sighed. _I got angry, and now I'm stuck here…I blame Inuyasha and Kail for my short temper._

"Kagome-sama, have you finished changing?" Tito entered the room. "Huh? Why are you still wearing my clothing? Kail-sama prepared an attire for you."

"Tito-kun, this is just fine. It's easier to move in your clothes." Kagome reassured him. "Tito-kun, please protect my original clothes well until I can go back!" _What is going on?_

"Kikkuri-san hasn't been rather noisy outside lately."

"Yes, the soldiers have been running around. Kail-sama is at the royal palace at the summons of the emperor, so when he returns, hopefully, he might know something."

"Kail is at the royal palace? _What in the world is going on?_

* * *

><p>"The Kashga clan attacked Arinna?"<p>

"That is right! A short while ago, a notice was delivered to the royal palace. It seems a few of the city gates have already been destroyed." Kail announced once he stepped into the room.

Kagome turned to Ilbani. "What is Arinna?"

"It's a city like this one. There is a very important temple there."

"But, we defeated the Kashga last year. They shouldn't have enough for an army to concur Arinna!" Kikkuri exclaimed.

"Exactly. "Someone" is probably secretly helping them."

"…Someone?" Ilbani commented.

_The queen is controlling Zuwa of the Kashga clan._ "Kail do you think that…"

"Kagome, we don't have any proof that the queen is the one responsible. Don't immediately accuse her." Kail hushed her. "In any case I've been ordered by Father to command the punitive forces. I will depart from Hattusa immediately."

"You…have to leave? What's going to happen with me?" Kagome quipped.

Kail paused, searching for an appropriate thing to tell her, until Ilbani intervened.

"Of course, Kagome-sama will wait here. The battlefield is not a good place for a woman." he bowed.

Kagome huffed. _Not a good place for a woman. I've fought opponents twice my size. Wait a sec…the queen must want me to be separate from Kail. Sorry, but I have a different plan Nakia._

"Kikkuri, prepare the soldiers for battle. I will be leaving soon."

"Yes, sir."

Kagome turned to Ilbani. "Ne, you're not going?"

"No, I am a civil servant. I won't be of any use to Kail-sama if I go."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I'm getting a feeling that you don't really want me here. I want to know why."

"It is because Kail-sama used to say that he will not take any concubines and I supported that." Ilbani replies curtly.

"Huh?" _Kail said that he would not take any concubines?_

"If you really wish to stay, you will need to know this…Kail-sama is a very important member to the succession of the imperial line." The green-blonde haired man explained. "The current crown prince, Arnuwanda-sama has a frail and sick body. Even though he has both a princess and five concubines, he has no children. He will not have any hope from now own. The second prince, Telepinu-sama cannot precede the throne because of his mother's low social standing."

Kagome intervened. "So, since Kail is the third prince he will most likely succeed to the throne."

Ilbani nodded. "He is the child of the former queen, and is in perfect health. He is the foremost person to gain the throne. The only person who disagrees to that is the current queen."

"So what does all this have to do with me?"

"If Kail-sama becomes king, his wife will become the tavananna."

That captured the girl's attentions.

"If the tavananna is lacking in quality, then what would happen? Just look at the current queen Nakia. Kail-sama has said it before…

_If I receive the throne, I will have strict demands of my wife. She must be capable of leading people, have self-caution, have self-control, and many other things…but I won't keep any concubines. In my lifetime I will only love my one wife!_"

Kagome was stunned. A hentai like Kail didn't want to take any concubines. Then what was she to him?

"So, Kail-sama has been searching for a princess to meet those conditions. And then suddenly taking you as his concubine…

She cut him off. "Don't worry Kail hasn't forgotten his promise."

"Excuse me?"

_That's right. I'm only an impatient brat to Kail that he made his concubine. That is our only connection. I keep telling myself this, but my chest still hurts. Why?_

* * *

><p>The queen giggled to herself as her handmaids tended to her.<p>

"By the emperor's command Prince Kail will leave Hattusa. With Kail gone, that girl will easily be ours. Now, how should we capture her?"

Uruhi held up a pot of tea for the queen. "But, Nakia-sama…about his highness Kail, what if he takes her along with him…

"To the battlefield? She will just be a burden." she scoffed. "But, that would be wonderful if that happened. Just imagine, The Kashga could kill her in the midst of battle and Kail being distracted and they would get rid of him as well. Two birds with one stone!" Nakia cackled lowly once more.

"But my queen, the girl is also capable of burning people." Uruhi spoke up.

"Yes, I remember that. She burned both my arm and Zuwa's head. How is it that she is capable of that?"

* * *

><p>"Our supreme god, Teshub! Grant the Hittites Victory!" the emperor begged. "Kail Mursili, as my representative I confer upon you full authority! Lead the troop and free Arinna swiftly!"<p>

"Yes!"

Kagome was standing in the corner, slightly hidden behind a pillar.

_Kail knows that I decided to get Tito-kun's choker from Zuwa, but will he really allow me to go to the battle with him._

She remembered the conversation she had with him the night before.

'_Kagome, I know that this is the queen's plan to separate us.' Kail began. 'I'm not going to allow that.'_

'_Kail what are you talking about. You have to go and defeat the Kashga clan so that Arinna may be free.' _

_Kail shushed her. 'I wasn't saying that I wasn't going to free Arinna. I have a plan that just might work.' He gave her a devilish smirk._

_Despite herself, Kagome shivered at the look on his regal face. _

"Troops, we're off to war!" Kail declared.

_What are you scheming Kail? _Kagome sighed, watching Kail step into his chariot. _I may as well tell him to be careful._

Remembering that she was in the presence of the emperor she addressed Kail formally. "Prince Ka…"

"Kagome, are you ready to go to the battlefield?" he called up to her.

_Does he really mean it?_

"If you're by my side, I will definitely protect you! If you trust me, then come with me! Kagome!"

"Your Highness!" Ilbani voiced.

_Kail! Thank you._

Kagome ignored Ilbani's order for her to remain where she was and leapt from the wall into Kail's awaiting arms.

_Kail! You really will take me with you_ Kagome held tightly onto Kail broad frame.

The emperor was bewildered. "Kail! You plan to take a woman with you to battle!"

Kagome bit her tongue to hold back the rude comment that threatened to spill forth.

Kail gave a low chuckle and lifted Kagome up on his shoulder, supporting her by holding on to her abdomen and lower thigh. "Everyone listen up! This girl that recently appeared, from the spring the day Ishtar was shining!"

A tick mark appeared on Kagome's forehead. _I do not like where this is going._

"As you know, Ishtar is the Goddess of War." Kail lifted her petite form into the air. "Ishtar has sent this girl for our sake!"

_Kail don't you dare._

"As long as this girl is with us, the Hittites have a promised victory!"

The soldiers cheered as Kagome was proclaimed the reincarnation of Ishtar.

"Even though he is my child, stirring people up like that." the emperor sighed an 'I give up.'

Ilbani had a drop of sweat rolling down his face. _I wouldn't say he's stirring them up. Looks like I have to tell Tito that Kagome-sama has left with Kail-sama._

"Kail, why did you…"

"Kagome, I'm sorry, but if you wish to retrieve Tito's choker you will have to play along."

"Fine."

"And also, the Arinna we are going to is Tito's home town."

Kagome snapped her sapphire eyes back on Kail. "What?"

* * *

><p>"This is going to work out perfectly!" the queen summoned the cloaked man. "Uruhi, get Zuwa to Arinna!"<p>

"Yes!"

"And you're going as well, got it."

Uruhi smiled from underneath his cloak. "Yes, your highness. Leave it to me.

* * *

><p>"Is this the home of Tito, who worked in the palace of the third prince his highness, Prince Kail? Anyone home?"<p>

A feminine voice called out as the door opened. "What is it! This is a time of emergency!"

A tall strawberry blonde woman emerged from the house flanked by two identical women with light brown hair. "Tito is our younger brother and the eldest son of our house."

"What do you want?" the identical women interrogated.

"Oh, I am a servant of his highness Kail-sama. I've come to inform you of the death of your younger brother, Tito."

"Tito died. Don't utter such nonsense!" the blonde snapped.

"How did it happen?" the twins demanded.

"It was by the concubine that his highness Kail-sama met. He was blamed for a trivial mistake and was punished."

"At the hands of his highness' concubine…?" one of the twins gasped.

"Yes, and in such a cruel manner, too."

"What kind of person is this concubine!" the other twin questioned.

"Well," he drawled, "She's just a brainless girl. Her name is Kagome."

"Kagome!" the three women gritted their teeth. "She killed our dear brother Tito! We'll never forgive her!"

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" Kagome sniffed.<p>

"Catching a cold Kagome-sama?" Kikkuri asked.

She rubbed her nose. "No I think someone is talking about me behind by back."

"Kail-sama we approached the river!"

Kagome looked over Kail's shoulder and indeed they were nearing a river.

"No way! That river is red!"

"That's the Halys River. The surrounding soil gives it a constant red color." Kail spoke up.

"Kail…"

"Long ago, we Hittites used to live in the bend of that river. Now our empire's territory is always spreading to distant lands, but the bend of the Halys River is till our home land."

"The bend of this river is the Hittites home land." she commented.

"The city of Arinna is by this river."

"You said that Tito-kun's three sister are there, but are they safe…?"

"You needn't worry about them." Kikkuri spoke up.

"Kikkuri-san? Why do you say that?"

"Those three Hatti sisters are famous in Arinna. Tito is from the Hatti Tribe, the oldest tribe in Anatolia. His father is the leader of the tribe, and when those girls take up arms, they can defeat guys anywhere." he explained.

"You will understand more when you meet them. We'll see them soon." Kail announced.

_Tito-kun's choker was stolen by Zuwa when he tried to protect me. I wonder if it will be okay to meet them._

* * *

><p>"We are pleased to meet you, Kagome-sama. We are the daughter of the Hatti Chief, Talos, and the older sisters of Tito." the women bowed.<p>

"I am the eldest Daughter, Hadi. These twins are my younger sisters Ryui and Shalla." the blonde, now known as Hadi, spoke.

_These girls are Tito-kun's sisters. They are very beautiful women._

"We've been looking forward to meeting you."

"Oh, uhm, it's nice to meet you too." Kagome stared.

"You highness Kail-sama, the overseer of Arinna has arrived.

"Your Highness, I apologized for not being able to protect the city…" the overseer began.

"Enough with the greetings. What's the state of affairs?" Kail quipped.

"The Kashga clan has stolen valuable treasures, and are occupying the north side of the city. The north side is the residence of the Hatti tribe. The three sisters can probably tell you more."

"I see…then I'll ask Hadi." Kail turned to Kagome. "Kagome, you stay here with the council."

_I knew it. Kail probably think that I'm useless._

* * *

><p>"What's with that girl. When he said "His Highness Kail-sama's concubine", I was wondering what kind of beauty she was!" Shalla stated, rather angrily<p>

"Really. She is beautiful, but still completely a child. She's so tiny." Ryui commented.

"Geeze, what does he like about that girl? I don't understand him. But we can't do anything because she's being protected by his highness, but must pay with her life as reparation for killing Tito."

Ryui whispered to Shalla and Hadi. "Hey, sis."

* * *

><p>Kaykai: shorter than most of my chapter but hey at least I updated. What could the Hatti sister's be planning? Well if you read Red River Manga you already know. But oh well this is my version of the story so deal. I am planning on updating my other story soon.<p>

Please reveiw. I really appreciate the support, TLK!


	4. Chapter 4

Kaykai: I am back and boy do I feel great! I'm so happy that so many people enjoy my story. Please enjoy this next chapter for you reading convenience Also it's been a while since I've thank you for the reviews. Thanks so much I appreciate everything, even the flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these great works of art. I wish I did but I am only a poor writer, dreaming of one day owning them.

Summary: The fight with Naraku ended a year ago and Kagome was pulled back into her own time. While she was on a 'forced' date with Hojo Kagome was yanked down a puddle into ancient Hittite by an evil Queen wishing to sacrifice her. And just when she thought her life couldn't get even worse she becomes the 'concubine' of one the princes that reminds her of a certain perverted monk.

* * *

><p>Where the Sky and Red River Meet<p>

* * *

><p>Kail lifted Kagome off of the chariot. "Tomorrow, I'm going to the battlefront too, Kagome. It's too dangerous to bring you along. Before you start, I am aware of the battles you have encountered, but I don't know to what extent the queen's reach is. I'm also worried about leaving you behind."<p>

"Kail-sama…I can take care of myself. I'm more than prepare for danger." she reassured him.

"Your Highness, you can leave Kagome-sama in our hands, if you wish."

"Hadi, in your hands, you say, but…"

"Kail-sama, I will wait here. Hadi and her sisters are here for me, so don't worry so much." _Since I cannot go with him to the battlefront I may as well stay here._

Kail hesitated. _Can I really leave Kagome with these sisters? _"I understand, then I ask this favor of you three."

Ryui and Shalla readily spoke up. "Yes!"

* * *

><p>Before daybreak, in the wasteland of Arinna's north side, the battle began. Kail was slaying many enemies without gaining many injuries.<p>

"Don't chase the one that retreat! Our goal is to recapture Arinna! It is fine if we drive them away from the city!" Kail shouted out orders.

* * *

><p><em>Kail…please, be okay. <em>

"If you are worried about his highness, why don't I lead you to a place where you can see the battle field?"

"Hadi-san?"

"You are anxious about his highness Kail, aren't you? Then…" Hadi smiled.

Kagome tried to play it off saying things like that she wasn't worried about Kail, but she knew that she was lying to herself. _Who am I kidding? Kagome just go and see if he is alright._

Kagome follow Hadi outside the house to a small plateau.

"This plateau is a horse breeding ground, but it offers a great view of the northern plain.

"Wow. Huh? There's no one riding the horses." Kagome thought out loud.

"Riding the horses? What a strange thing to say. On the battlefield, horses are just meant for pulling chariot." Hadi replied.

"Is…is that so?" _Just how far back am I? Even in Inuyasha's era they rode horses._

"Anyway, look over there, it's his highness Kail. He had a 'Tsukige', so you should be able to spot him easily." Hadi pointed to the chariot pulled by reddish grey horses.

"Ah…" _He's okay. Thank Kami-sama. _"Kail-sama…!"

While Kagome was distracted with watching the battle below, Hadi and her sisters exchanged sinister looks. Quietly, Ryui and Shalla snuck off.

"Ne, aren't they losing ground?" Kagome asked.

Hadi looked down at the field. "You're right…though an enemy like the Kashga should be easy to defeat. Maybe some information leaked out?"

_Info leak, huh. So the queen might be behind this. Kail don't die. Come back safely. Why am I acting like this towards him? It's as if I'm in love with him? Impossible! I love Inuyasha. Right?_

"Hey, out of the way! Whoever's in front of me, friend or foe, I'll kill you!" Zuwa charged into the battlefield.

A flutter caught Zuwa's attention. "A woman on the battlefield! It's that girl. The queen sent her here!" he grinned wildly. "This time, I'll get your neck for sure!

Ryui smirked from under the cloak.

"_By the way, I've heard a rumor that Zuwa of Kashga is after Kagome's throat."_

Zuwa began to follow Ryui as she led him away from the battle. She ran towards the cliff and Zuwa lost sight of her. "She disappeared?" he spotted her at the top of the plateau. "What? When did she?"

Ryui emerged from her hiding spot once Zuwa began chasing after Shalla.

"_Maybe if you lure Kagome if front of Zuwa, you can have revenge for Tito…oh, excuse me that was unnecessary…"_

Hadi looked behind her at the handiwork of her sisters. _The twins, they've skillfully lured Zuwa here haven't they. _She gritted her teeth as she glared at Kagome. _How much this incompetent selfish princess has made us suffer! She will pay for killing Tito by winning the Prince's favor!_

"Stupid Kagome. You love Inuyasha, not that perverted prince. What a crazy thought." Kagome argued with herself. _Besides the prince's love can only be with someone with the appropriate nature to become the Tavananna…_

A noise shook Kagome from her thoughts.

"Little girl! I've found you!"

"Crap! Zuwa!" Kagome began running away from the sadistic man.

"I'll earn a wagon full of gold for that single neck. I won't let you escape!"

Hadi laughed. "What an idiot, she really thinks that she can out run a chariot!"

"Kill her! Hurry and Kill that girl!" Shalla chanted.

"Kill her!" Ryui grinned along with her sister.

Kagome ran until she ran into something. "A horse?" wasting no time she hopped onto the back.

"She got on the horse?" Hadi gasped in shock.

"Th…That girl can ride a horse?" Shalla was equally shocked.

"Okay, Kagome, this is your first time riding a real horse. Just don't fall off. Horse, calm down. You're being too wild."

As if the horse heard her command he calmed down a little.

"But…she won't be able to get away; she's headed for the cliff!"

"Little girl! Prepare to die!" Zuwa shouted from behind her.

"No way! Horse, please don't be too crazy, but get me away from this vile man!" Kagome ordered.

She tightened her hold on the horse's neck as he leapt from the cliff. _The battlefield is below._

Zuwa skidded to a halt, not wanting to fall down the cliff's edge.

Hadi and Shalla watched on in total shock.

"Kagome?" Kail questioned.

"What the…a surprise attack?" a Kashga soldier quipped.

"It's an ambush from the rear!" another yelled.

"From behind? That shouldn't be!"

"That's crazy! They can down from that cliff!"

"Baka horse, slow down some!" Kagome wailed holding on even tighter.

"Watch out! They're coming this way!"

"K…Kail-sama, the Kashga have been thrown into disarray." Kikkuri spoke up. "This…"

"Riding a horse into combat? This is a new tactic." Kail finally spoke. "But it certainly gives more mobility than a chariot. …Kagome…that girl…" Kail turned to his soldiers. "Don't let this opportunity go! We'll crash the Kasha at once!"

The soldiers charged, killing off the Kashga.

"The Kashga are collapsing!" Hadi commented.

"It's become so one0sided. What is this girl?" Shalla added as they watched. "Hey sis, Ryui's over there!"

"What?"

Ryui fell to the ground trying to avoid the hordes of retreating men. Kagome noticed that.

"Ryui-san! Ne, horse, go over here, quickly!" Kagome pulled the horse's neck in the direction she wanted. "Head over to that girl!"

"It looks like it'll be fine leaving the clean-up to the soldiers. Where is Kagome? Let's go help…" Kail looked around for the dark hair female.

"Kagome-sama is over there." Kikkuri pointed in the opposite direction.

Kail turned his head to see Kagome on a black horse heading straight for Ryui. _What is she…? _Kagome stretched out her hand towards Ryui. _What a girl! She instantly decided the outcome of the battle to recapture Arinna!"_

"I've got you!" Kagome pulled Ryui up onto the horse with her.

* * *

><p>Evening, the battle is completely over. In a single day, Arinna was returned to the hands of the Hittite army.<p>

"I was surprised." A soldier remarked. "That the first battle would be decided so quickly.

"That tiny girl played a big part didn't she? And she's his highness Kail's concubine." A woman chirped.

"Oh, you mean Kagome-sama. In an instant she drove that horse and knocked those Kashga around. Like his highness Kail said, she must be Ishtar reincarnated."

* * *

><p>Kikkuri entered Kagome's room when he was granted permission. "Kagome-sama, you're the talk of the town. They say that you might be Ishtar's avatar."<p>

"Stop joking around. I'm nobody's avatar. I'm just Kagome. This is only because a certain someone said that Ishtar sent me here." Kagome glared at the prince resting in a chair across from her. "Right, Kail-sama?" she said in a sugary tone.

A drop of sweat rolled down Kail's face. "…Uh, yeah, sure…" _But it definitely turned out like I said at that time…_

Kikkuri continued to tease Kagome anyway. "If you go out on the balcony and wave, the people of the city will be pleased."

"Kikkuri-san, spot it." Kagome complained.

"Excuse me."

"Overseer!"

"Oh, it's the one chosen by his highness. I was anxious about what he was thinking when he brought his concubine. But oh, I see, I see. Therefore, there is something I would like to present to Kagome-sama from the city of Arinna…"

"Oh, it's that horse!"

"Originally, this horse was to be presented to his emperor's highness, but its spirit is a little wild. But it seems to have a good affinity with you, Kagome-sama. Please accept it…" the overseer said.

"Speaking of which, I should give Kagome a dagger for self-defense too." Kail commented.

"Then let look for something…a small beautiful one that a woman would like." Kikkuri added in.

_But, Kail…you know that I am a master archer. A horse is fine, but a dagger? I still need to apologize to Tito-kun's sisters for getting his choker taken. I didn't get the chance with all the confusion of the battle. I haven't been able to talk to them._

* * *

><p>"What the hell! Kagome should have been killed under those circumstances!" Hadi ranted, pacing the room.<p>

"But she did save me." Ryui commented.

"Even so! She's the one who killed Tito!" Shalla argued.

"That is right. But since this has happened, we'll have to kill her directly with our own hands!"

"But it seems like the prince won't leave Kagome's side even for an instant." Ryui added in.

"Not even the three of us can match the prince's swordsmanship." Shalla supported.

"…True, but…" Hadi pondered over the many ideas.

A male's laughter echoed through the room. "Young ladies, take this."

"You…the one who informed us about Tito…!" Hadi glanced at the cloaked man.

"You…you were listening to conversation just now!" Shalla spoke in outrage.

"I will not deny, I did hear it…but you don't have to worry. I bear a resentment towards that girl too…I'm here to lend a hand." He uncorked the tiny vial he held. "Look at this, it's called White Water."

"White Water?" The three sisters watched as the cloaked man grabbed a young goat and forced it to swallow a drop of the white liquid. The goat convulsed, struggling to breathe, until it choked and spat out water. The cloaked man released the goat and it fell to the ground with a weak cry.

"The goat…?" Ryui gasped.

"Onee-san! It's dying." Shalla piped in.

"…poison…!" a drop of sweat slid down Hadi's face.

"Yes, even for a human, two or three drops is sufficient. So, if you drop some into her mouth, when you see a chance, she'll be gone in an instant." He handed the vial to Hadi.

* * *

><p>"Today was tiring. Let's sleep soon." Kail removed the decorative cloak from his shoulders.<p>

"Hey, Kail. Excuse me, Kail!" Kagome tried to catch his attention.

Kail sighed. "If you plan to remain in this country. Shape up. You have to get used to sharing a bedroom with me. As long as you are here, the fact is that you have to act as my princess."

Kagome looked at Kail with a faint blush. _That's right. I'm just a false concubine. I love Inuyasha. In love with Kail. Me? What a stupid thought._

"Is something the matter?" Kail enquired.

"No, it's nothing. I'm tire, so I'll be going to bed first."

Kail looked at Kagome before kneeling over the bed. A small noise brought Kail on the defensive. He glanced at the window before shifting his amber eyes back to Kagome.

"Kail? What are you…?" Kagome trail off as Kail's hand caressed her face gently. "Kai…"

Kagome took a sharp intake of breath as Kail's mouth covered hers.

"…Be a good girl. Stay still, and leave it to me."

Kagome merely looked at him with hooded, blue eyes. Kail's hands began to wander down her sides. Kagome moaned into the kiss as his fingers ghosted along her thigh.

Shakily, her own hands began to trail down Kail's waist.

The curtains fluttered. "Kagome! Hand over your life!"

Kail grabbed the small dagger strapped to her thigh and threw it at the intruders, striking one in the left shoulder.

The other one charged, their sword held high.

Kagome quickly grabbed Kail's sheathed sword from his hip, blocking the strike with it. "I will not allow you to harm him."

Kail pulled his sword from its sheathe. "Excellent block, Kagome."

The three intruders began to try and escape.

"Hold it, I won't let you run." Kail knocked the sword from one of their hands. "Who are you? Show yourselves." His sword caught one of the dark cloaks used to hide their identities.

"Tito-kun's sisters?" Kagome gasped.

"Shalla? The three sisters! What is the meaning of this?" Kail demanded.

"We're more than prepare for the death penalty for breaking into your highness' bedroom! But even so we'll never forgive the one who killed our younger brother!" Hadi yanked the cloak down.

"By the one who killed Tito', you don't mean Kagome?" Kail quipped.

"Wait Kail, let me explain. Listen I've wanted to tell you this for a while now. I want to say that I am truly sorry."

Hadi reached inside her cloak and pulled out the vial.

"Uhm, let's see, the queen has targeted my life, and when it seemed like I was going to be killed Tito-kun saved me and was briefly captured by Zuwa of the Kashga clan and he…"

"Do not say such lies! We heard it right from his highness Kail's servant that Tito was killed by your hands." Hadi yelled at her.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you Tito is…"

"Ryui! Shalla!" Hadi ordered.

"Understood."

Shalla held Kail back, circling her arms around his chest.

"What are you doing?"

Ryui grabbed Kagome from behind.

"Stop, listen to me!"

Hadi grabbed Kagome's face. "If you want to apologize, tell it directly to Tito. In Nergal's lair." Hadi raised the vial.

"What are you…?"

"Hadi! Tito is alive. Kagome has been trying to tell you that Tito's choker was taken by Zuwa. I didn't send a servant here either." Kail managed to push Shalla back, but it was too late.

Drops of the White Water slid down Kagome's throat.

_My lungs burn. I can't breathe._

"Kagome!" Kail caught her in his arms. "She…she can't breathe."

_Duh, Kail. You couldn't tell by the choking noises. Ow! My body feels like it is on fire._

"Onee-san…?" Shalla watched on in mild shock.

Kagome choked and finally spat out a whitish fluid.

"Kagome!"

_Kami-sama, what is happening? Why am I going through this torture?_

Those were Kagome's last thought before everything went black.

"Kagome. Kagome!" A shiver went down Kail's spine when she did not respond. "Is there no one here? Kikkuri! Kikkuri, come here!"

"Kail-sama, I'm here. What's hap…?"

"Kikkuri, called a healer quickly! An alchemist as well!"

"What…what happened to Kagome-sama?"

"Go quickly." Kail barked.

"Y…yes, right away." Kikkuri ran out of the room.

"Hadi, you made her drink poison, right? What kind was it?"

"I…I don't know!" Hadi covered her mouth with her hand.

_Her heartbeat is stopping…my heart grows colder with fear faster than her body. No! Kagome will open her sapphire eyes any moment now._ Kail held her tightly. _Open your eyes, Kagome!_

Kikkuri returned with the healer and alchemist.

"Here! Quickly! She drank poison! There's no time!" Kail gave Kagome to the healer.

He place his hands above her mouth, and felt no breathe.

"Well?"

He listened for her heartbeat, there was none.

"Well!" Kail demanded.

The healer shook his head. "We are too late…"

Kail froze. "What…did you…say?"

"Her breathing and heartbeat has already stopped. There is nothing we can do." He crossed her hands over her chest. "She has passed away."

_No. this…can't be…_"Kagome!"

* * *

><p>"Hey did you hear?"<p>

"What?"

"It seems that Kagome-sama has passed away."

"What did you say! Is it true?"

"I heard her body was moved from Kail-sama's palace to the Great Temple a while ago."

"How awful, and just when Ishtar had allied with the Hittites."

"In the age of war, every country wants the divine protection of Ishtar."

"That's for sure."

"Ishtar shouldn't be so easily overcome."

Kail sat at the foot of the alter, grieving.

"Has his highness been like that since morning?"

"Yes." Kikkuri answered. "I've served Kail-sama since childhood, and never have I seen him like this…" Kikkuri approached Kail with a tray of fruit. "Kail-sama, not eating is like poison to the body."

"Kikkuri?" Kail covered his face as he looked away from him. "If I'd known this would happen/ even in the impossibility of it, I would have found a way to send Kagome back."

"You cannot blame yourself! Kagome-sama stayed behind of her own free will…"

"You're wrong." Kail cut him off. "You're wrong Kikkuri." _In truth I wished to keep her by my side always. I did not want to send her back._

"Pardon the intrusion, your highness. The interrogation of the three sisters Hadi, Ryui and Shalla is about to begin."

"I see. Let's go then." Kail reluctantly left the alter, where Kagome lay.

* * *

><p>A passage in the wall opened, revealing the cloaked servant of the queen, Uruhi. He lifted Kagome's body of the alter and slunk back into the passage.<p>

* * *

><p>"We have acted unforgivably and can make no excuse. Punish us as you will…!"<p>

"You fools! Kagome-sama was someone for whom Tito was willing to give his own life to protect!" Kikkuri spoke up. "Tito loves Kagome-sama dearly, to do that…"

"You may stop Kikkuri." Kail cut in. "The one who professed to be my servant and who wanted to kill Kagome. You did not see this person's face, did you?"

Hadi kept her eyes lowered. "Forgive us. Always, the person was covered in a black cloak."

"It's Uruhi! The queen's attendant!" Kikkuri cried.

"Possibly." Kail sighed. "However, having not seen the face, there is not enough to determine that. There is no poison left, and there is nothing to tie the vial to the queen. Always very clever."

A guard came in bearing news. "Your highness, forgive me, but Kagome-sama's body has been stolen from the Great Temple!"

"What?"

Kail rushed back to the alter, where Kagome's body had lain to find it empty.

"We are truly sorry. Guards were posted at every entrance, but they saw nothing."

"So then how could someone have…?"

"They used a secret door." Kail worded in. "The imperial palace and high-status temples have secret passageways prepared in case there is an emergency."

"Kail-sama?" Kikkuri quipped.

"The one who holds the layout map of each temple is the temple's high priest. This temple worships the sun goddess Hebat, wife of Teshub, meaning that the high priest is…"

"The lady queen! Then the lady queen is the one after all…but why would she want the body?" Kikkuri questioned.

_I see. If the queen wanted to use Kagome as a living sacrifice, what was the meaning of poisoning her? …Could it possibly be?_

* * *

><p>"What in the world!"<p>

"What is wrong with you?"

"It…Hadi said that it was okay for me to skin this goat…"

"Ah, yes. She said it died from poison so the meat was no good, but the skin was fine."

"Y…yeah, but…it's…it came back to life."

* * *

><p><em>Ow. My chest still hurts a little. My body feels so heavy. Wait! I'm alive?<em>

"…I say. -let me."

_Who is that speaking? I don't recognize this voice._

"Wouldn't that be okay? -…you know."

_Wait. It kind of sounds like…_

A drop of water fell onto Kagome's forehead.

"No! The queen says to bring the girl to her. She wants to question her before her throat is slit!"

"To curse, all the queen need is for this girl's blood to flow from her throat, so it makes no difference if we do it here!"

"Did you not just hear me? The queen wishes to question the girl about her strange ability to burn people. If that wasn't the case the queen also wishes to do the ritual precisely. It will be done after we return to Hattusa." Uruhi explained.

_Zuwa! And the queen's servant! Dammit I still can't move my body. _ Kagome's fingers twitched. _Come on move._

"We can settle it here. Give me her body, and I will remove her skin.

Kagome flinched at the vile sound of Zuwa's voice. _Okay, that did it. Now Kagome, quietly…get the hell out of here!_

Kagome stood up and became lightheaded. She leaned on the wall for support, but the wall was unstable and made a rumbling sound, alerting the two men.

"Little girl, awake, are you?"

_Oh, dammit. Curse my luck._

Zuwa unsheathe his sword and swung it at Kagome, but she ducked and it bit into the wood of the chamber.

"Zuwa, you fool! I told you to not draw your sword recklessly!" Uruhi chastised.

_So, an underground passage? Where does it lead to? Kami-sama, I hate this place. Oh? Light?_

Kagome pushed at a loose stone and it gave way, leading outside.

"Yes! I'm out of here." Kagome cheered.

She froze when an ax was lowered in front of her face. "Wha?"

"Who are you?"

Kagome looked up and saw a man with unruly grey hair and an equally unruly beard.

"This is a secret exit from the temple of the sun goddess Hebat. What are you doing here?"

"Ah. I'm Higurashi Kagome…I don't know why I am here and would also like to know."

"Kagome? The one who is said to be the first concubine accepted by Kail-sama?" the man questioned, albeit angrily.

"Ano…who are you, if I may."

* * *

><p>"Kail-sama, have you no clue as to where the secret passage leads?"<p>

"I do not know. Hazannu, are there no notes regarding the layout?" Kail asked the overseer.

"Ah…yes, perhaps in the record storehouse…"

"Uhm…if I may…" Hadi said timidly.

"What is it Hadi?"

"I've heard from our father, that there's an exit from the Great Temple behind where he works…"

"Of course! The Hatti make their living from metallurgy and blacksmithing. Since they make weapons, it makes sense that they'd beside the emergency escape!" Kikkuri exclaimed. ""Let's go Kail-sama! It'll be all right! She's Kagome-sama after all, so if she is alive, she may have already sought Talos' help on her own…"

"Hadi? How does Talos perceive Kagome?" Kail asked the auburn haired woman.

"Wha?"

"Does he hot also believe that Kagome killed Tito or not?"

* * *

><p>"…My name? My name is Talos."<p>

"Talos-san?" _Where have I heard that name before?_

"So you have no memory of my name." Talos scowled.

"Little girl! Where are you? You won't get away!"

"Crap! I forgot about Zuwa! Forgive me, but please don't say that you saw me. I'm being chased!" Kagome began to run again but was halted when the sharp edge of the ax was place at her throat. "What are you…?"

"If you are the one called Kagome, then I cannot and will not forget that I have seen you." Talos' face was twisted in a snarl.

"Little girl! Where did you go? Oh? Light…? Have you escaped outside? No matter where you try to run. I'm going find you and slice your throat!" Zuwa sadistic voice called from the cavern.

_If Zuwa catches me this time, I'll be killed._ "Talos-san, please release me! Can we discuss what is ailing you later, I swear it." Kagome bargained.

"I have no intention of discussing anything. I had not thought about what I might do when I meet you…that's right…the one who is after you is Zuwa of the Kashga, isn't it. In that case, I shall have you fight him." He grabbed her forearm. "Come."

"Wait what!" _I can't fight that sadistic man. Every time I'm near him I freeze up with fear._

Talos threw Kagome in a shed filled with different swords, spears, and daggers.

_So many swords and spears._

"I won't let you fight him unarmed. You may choose a weapon."

"Ano, please tell me that you have a bow or something?"

"NO! The making of these thing s is the occupation of the Hatti family."

"Ah, sorry I asked." Kagome huffed. "Wait, Hatti…is…Tito-kun's clan?"

"Yes. Had he lived, Tito would have succeeded me as chief of the Hatti." Talos announced.

_That's it Talos-san is Tito-kun's father._

"Now choose your weapon. If you do not choose soon, I will send you out as you are."

_Crap! He thinks that I had Tito-kun killed! _"Ano…I didn't…"

_Wait it is my fault that they think Tito-kun is dead. When I didn't listen to Kail, Tito-kun tried to stop me and was almost killed in the process. Besides I stayed in the world just to get Tito-kun's choker away from Zuwa._

"Now, choose a weapon go out before Zuwa." Talos commanded.

_I'm not a melee fighter, but I must learn so I can defeat Zuwa. I can't hide in fear any longer._

Kagome scanned the room while Talos pointed out a few select swords.

"Whichever you choose, I shall have no complaint. That gold-crafted sword is fit even for the emperor. That silver one, jeweled in the an eye's shape is as strong as ten horses. None are for decoration, nor will any be overpowered by Zuwa's strong-sword. Any of them is more than enough to challenge his."

_The swords are all very beautiful, but way too heavy for me. _Kagome kept walking through the hut until she stepped on something. Looking down she spotted a rusty sheathe. She bent to pick it up.

Talos saw this and was shocked.

_Hmm? A rusted dagger. Why is this here with the master swords? _Kagome unsheathe the dagger, testing the weight of it. _It's perfect._ "Okay, Talos-san. You've talked me into it. I'll take this.

Talos was still in shock that she picked that specific weapon.

Kagome exited the hut and no sooner than she did she heard Zuwa's voice.

"Little girl! I've found you!"

_Come on Kagome, this is no time to freeze up! _She scolded herself.

"This time, I'll make Arinna your grave!"

_Time to run!_

* * *

><p>"We don't know how our father perceives Kagome-sama. Even when we consulted him about sneaking into the place, Father didn't say anything…" Hadi told them.<p>

"In other word, there is no telling if he will attempt to kill Kagome or not. If Kagome is alive, she must have run into Talos. Come, let's hurry." Kail began to run faster. "Talos!"

Talos bowed before Kail. "Kail-sama, it has been quite some time."

"A short young woman with long dark hair and ivory skin. Did she come this way?"

"If you are speaking of your concubine, then I have her face Zuwa." Talos said.

"What?"

"It seems the girl has greatly seduced your senses." Talos commented. "This is the first; I have ever seen you so unsettled."

Color flooded into Kail's cheeks.

"But I would not worry about her. The girl, Kagome, selected that sword without hesitation. "That sword"…Hadi, when I told her to take one sword…"

"Father, is it true." Hadi gasped.

"Of what sword do you speak of?" Kail questioned.

"Your highness. The present orient is plagued by warring.

* * *

><p>"Wait! Little girl!" Zuwa chased after Kagome.<p>

_I've fought youkai twice his size, but never by myself or with a sword. How am I supposed to beat him with my choice weapon? _"Huh? Kail's soldiers."

"Kagome-sama? You're Kagome-sama, aren't you?"

"You're all right!"

"I knew that rumor about you dying wasn't true!"

"Zuwa of the Kashga? Kagome-sama, leave this to us…"

"Wha? No. You can't he'll kill you!" Kagome screamed.

"Idiot." Zuwa and the soldier clashed swords, but Zuwa's strong-sword snapped the soldier's in half and sliced into his shoulder. Blood flowed from the wound and the soldier was dead before he touched the ground.

_What terrible strength. He's almost like Moryomaru. _A soldier broke Kagome from her thoughts when he tugged on her arm.

"Kagome-sama, go up to the top quickly."

Kagome ran up the stair with Zuwa hot on her heels.

"Kagome!"

She looked down and saw Kail and the other running to where she was.

"Die, little girl!"

Kagome ducked as Zuwa swung his sword and it was hit the stone wall behind her.

"A bow. Someone give me a bow!" Kail ordered.

"R…right away!"

_He's insanely strong, I can't beat him. No, Kagome you helped defeat Naraku. You can do this. _Zuwa swung again, this time clipping the tip of her hair. His bracelets banged together catching Kagome's attention.

_Tito-kun's choker!_

"Enough. Just give up!" Zuwa cackled as he brought his sword down once more.

_I will not give up. You cannot have it! _Kagome unsheathed her dagger.

"Hm. Feel like fighting back with that little dagger, huh." Zuwa licked his lips. "Want me to cut you and that knife in half like that other one?"

"Kagome, stop!" Kail called up to her.

_Tito-kun, I will give your choker back to you. Ishtar, Kikyou, give me strength._

Kail watched in horror as Kagome held her dagger up in a menacing stance. "Kagome!"

_Just wait Tito-kun! I will defeat this vile man! _She charged, a determined look marring her face.

"Kagome-sama!" Kikkuri look away, not wanting to watch any longer.

Kagome and Zuwa locked swords. Then the unthinkable happened. Kagome broke Zuwa's strong-sword in half.

_I…I broke Zuwa's sword with this little dagger. _Kagome examined the small weapon and came to a conclusion to what it was made of.

"Dammit." Zuwa curse as he looked at the hilt of his broken sword. He threw in down. "Damn woman, how dare you look down on me?"

"Zuwa!"

"Zuwa I'll avenge the ten and more of my fellow soldiers that you've killed."

"Go to Hell!"

The soldiers began attacking Zuwa.

Kail lowered his bow. "Damn! I can't get a clear shot!"

_Kail. I don't want your help. It's time that I show you that I can take care of myself. But first, this man must die. _"Zuwa! It is time for you to die!" Kagome growled.

She ducked when he went to slap her away.

"Wench, want to fight me alone. You don't have a chance! I will break your neck with my bare hands." Zuwa charge at her while she was down. He was anticipating, the edge of the wall as he flew over it, but he caught his ground.

_Will this man ever die! Kami-sama give me strength!_

Zuwa cackled. "I'm going to break your damaged knife along with your neck."

"I think not, bastard. You are the one who's going to die." Kagome shoved the dagger into the stone Zuwa was standing on.

"What? A dagger cutting through a stone wall? How can that be?" Zuwa yelled as he fell to his death on the ground below. As he lay on the ground, blood began to pool underneath his head.

A little boy threw a rock at him and it bounce off his head. Zuwa did stir. He was dead. The town people began rejoicing hurling stones at Zuwa's dead body and saying curses to him for killing family member.

_I did it Tito-kun. I can give you your choker back now. Zuwa can no longer hurt you. He's dead. Although the queen, I can't lay a hand on her. At least I have it back!_ Tears began rolling down Kagome's cheeks

"Ah! The sun is rising."

"It's already sunrise?"

"Look! It's the Venus star!"

"Is really the Venus star?"

"But it isn't it supposed to shine before the water season festival next year?"

"I know that, but look at the northern sky…"

"Venus!"

"It really is Venus!"

"Ishtar has returned for the sake of the Hittites!"

"Wait a minute."

"Is that…?"

Kagome stood on top of the wall with her dagger raised high in the air, barely visible tears streaming down her face.

"It's Kagome-sama?"

"Kagome-sama is the goddess of war?"

"For sure. Kagome-sama **is**the goddess of war!"

"Kagome-sama is the Ishtar of us, the Hittites!"

_This was for you Tito-kun. You remind me so much of Shippo-chan. I could not bear to see you upset!_

"Long live Kagome-sama! Long live Ishtar!"

"Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama!"

Hadi glanced at Zuwa's wrist and spotted her younger brother's choker.

"Tito's choker. Onee-san, Zuwa really did take it…" Shalla choked on her words.

Hadi and her sisters bowed deeply. "Please forgive us!"

"Kagome!"

"Huh? Kail. I'm sorry for making you worry so much."

Kail grabbed Kagome by her waist and pressed his head to her chest.

Kagome flushed. "Kail this is not the time for such things. Stop being such a…"

"This isn't a dream! I can hear your heartbeat…and feel your body's warmth." He held her tighter. "Thank Kami."

"Kail…?"

"That dagger…what is it?" Kail glanced at the weapon in Kagome's hand.

"What do you think it is?"

"Oh. Talos-san!"

"Kagome-sama! Why did you choose that dagger?"

"Well, because the other swords were much too heavy for me. Plus a this dagger is handier…"

"Then, what do you think it is made of."

"It's iron. Why do you ask?" Kagome questioned back.

Hadi and her twin sisters ran up behind their father. "Kagome-sama knows about iron?"

"Iron?" Kail enquired. "How come the Hatti family has iron?"

_What are they talking about?_

"You knew it was an iron dagger at first glance, I'm impressed." Talos complimented.

_Iron is not a precious metal? It's something everyone knows of. Unless…_

"Iron is a valuable material that comes from the sky." Kail answered her unheard question. "Therefore any country would spend a lot of money just get its hands on such a rare material, and yet you knew about it."

_I guess that answers my earlier question. I am further in the past. I must be at least six hundred years in the past for iron to be a valuable material._

"How did an iron sword get mixed in with the rest of the Hatti family's treasure swords?"

"We have had the skill to extract iron from stones since a long time ago. Forging iron swords is our family's secret weapon." Talos bowed.

"…The Hatti family knows how to forge iron…?"

"Kagome-sama, please sentence us to death!" Hadi pleaded. "Even though we were tricked, the intention of killing Ishtar is a big crime."

"Hadi-san. Sentencing you to death is something I do not want to do… Kail-sama?"

"You are the victim, Kagome. I'll leave the decision to you."

"I'm not going to sentence them to death. It's my fault for not explaining when I first met them, plus Tito-kun would be crushed." Kagome cried.

"Kagome-sama!"

"The news of those three hasn't spread out yet…so looks like we can cover it up…"

"Kail-sama!" Kagome smiled up at him.

"Talos!"

"Yes!"

"My palace is short of maids, and I was wishing for someone to accompany and stay by Kagome's side. Will your three daughters become her maids?" Kail asked.

Tears collected in the Hatti family's eyes.

"Thank you, your highness." They bowed before them.

_Great. Now Tito-kun will be able to see his sisters again._

"Kagome-sama, may I ask something of you?"

"Yes, what is it Talos-san?"

"You've treated Tito nicely and now you have spared my daughters, from this day on will you accept the Hatti family and their forging skills?" Talos questioned.

"Ah…"

"Do you mean that Kagome can use your crafting skills freely?" Kail spoke up.

"Yes! The dominion over the orient will rest in the hands of Ishtar…Kagome-sama."

* * *

><p>"Kail! I heard that you've possessed the skill for crafting iron. Is that true? If that is true then our country has the weapon to dominate the orient. The significance of obtaining this skill is far greater than that of conquering the Kashga!" the emperor praised.<p>

"Yes, however, it was not me who received it. It was my concubine."

"No matter who obtained it, it belongs equally to us Hittites. I'm starting to believe that your concubine really is the goddess of war." He turned to Nakia. "Queen, what do you think?"

"It's just like Prince Kail. He really has a good eye for the ladies."

Kail scowled. "Thank you, Queen Mother." _Deep down in your cold heart, you are thinking of many ways to kill Kagome, but your expression doesn't betray your thoughts. You really are exceptional._

"Kail, can we start making lots of weapons? It's better if we can produce them before our war with Mitanni."

"Mitanni? Mitanni has already made its move?" Kail quipped.

"Our years long war with the Mitanni, it looks like we'll have a close fight with them this year." The emperor explained. "The war this time won't be like any other small scale battle. There's a possibility of us losing our country. I've sent a dispatch all princes instructing them to come back. Kail don't let your guard down."

"Yes!"

_The war with Mitanni is finally going to start…_

"Kail, wait a minute!"

"Yes, King Father."

"When the war begins, you can bring along your concubine. Regardless of whether she is Ishtar or not, but one thing is for sure. She will increase our soldier's courage. Now go!"

* * *

><p>"Kagome-sama you're doing exceptionally well, but loosen your grip on the strap some." Kikkuri instructed.<p>

"Umm…I'll try." Kagome straighten her balance on the horse and loosened her grip on the rein a little.

"Kagome-sama, are you sure you've never rode a horse before? You're a natural." Tito praised, placing the goblet of water down.

"Thank you Tito-kun. Hey Tito-kun, wait here for a second. There's something I want to show you." Kagome hopped off the horse and rushed into the palace.

"Kikkuri-san what does Kagome-sama wish to show me?" Tito asked the older male.

"I'm afraid I cannot say." Kikkuri looked away from the young boy's pleading brown eyes.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Hadi, Ryui, and Shalla there you are. Remember that you must teach me sword skills later. Now are you ready?"<p>

"Yes, Kagome-sama." The three women responded.

* * *

><p>Tito kept bugging Kikkuri to tell him what Kagome wanted to show him, when he heard Kagome call for him.<p>

"Tito-kun, come here."

"Coming!" Tito rushed into the palace. "You called for me Kagome-sama…"

"Tito-kun, say hello to your sisters." Kagome smiled.

"Hadi-aneue, Ryui-nee, Shalla-nee." Tito ran to his sisters and they enveloped him in a group hug.

"Tito." Tears began streaming down their faces and Kagome looked at the reunited family with a happy smile on her face.

_At least Tito is back with his family now._

* * *

><p>Kaykai: I wanted to make this chapter longer to make up for the short one last time. I hope you like. Please review. Thank you, TLK.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Kaykai: Wow I had so many hits in just one week. Thank you all so much, you just made me a very happy authoress!

Disclaimer: I, Kaykai, do not own Red River or Inuyasha. NOW STOP ASKING!

Summary: The fight with Naraku ended a year ago and Kagome was pulled back into her own time. While she was on a 'forced' date with Hojo Kagome was yanked down a puddle into ancient Hittite by an evil Queen wishing to sacrifice her. And just when she thought her life couldn't get even worse she becomes the 'concubine' of one the princes that reminds her of a certain perverted monk.

* * *

><p>Where the Sky and Red River Meet<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome watched the interaction between Tito and his sisters before announcing that she was going back out to practice.<p>

"Hold it Kagome-sama. What are you talking about? Prince Kail will be back soon and you're still dressed in…are those Tito's clothes?" Hadi pulled Kagome back. "Come on hurry and get changed."

"Hadi-san!"

"Ryui and Shalla, prepare the bath immediately."

"Kyah! Hadi-san at least send Tito-kun out." Kagome wailed.

Tito rushed out to where Kikkuri was, a blush decorating his face.

"How'd it go?"

"Hadi-aneue, Ryui-nee, and Shalla-nee are here." Tito smiled. "I'm so happy."

"If you don't treat them, your hair and skin will become rough." Hadi scolded as she scrubbed Kagome's hair.

"Your new clothes."

"Milk lotions."

"Hadi-san, I am capable of taking care of myself." Kagome whined.

"Don't worry, Kagome-sama. Just leave it to us. After your bath, we'll apply some milk lotion and a full body massage."

_Massage? Maybe I should just relax and let them pamper me?_

* * *

><p>"Kikkuri. Tito, I'm back." Kail announced.<p>

"Ah. Kail-sama! You're back." The two servant bowed.

"We'll be having a war with Mitanni soon."

"It's finally going to start." Kikkuri asked.

"I have something to share with you all. Go and look for Ilbani. But before that, I need a bath." Kail threw Kikkuri his cloak and sword.

"Ah…Kail-sama the bathroom is…" Tito began but Kail cut him off.

"The dry weather and having my body covered with sand is really uncomfortable."

Kail removed his headband and entered the bathing chamber and blushed lightly at the sight he was greeted with. Kagome was lying on the bed, stark naked, and Hadi was rubbing milk lotion on her back.

"Kagome-sama has smooth skin like a baby. You are too skinny, but your breast size is adequate. You know the best way to make your breasts bigger is to ask the prince to fondle them. Go ask Prince Kail this favor." Hadi told her in all seriousness.

"Hadi-san! Don't say such things in a tone like that!" Kagome flushed at the suggestion.

Ryui and Shalla laughed at her embarrassment.

Kail leaned against a pillar and decided to make his presence known. "She can ask of that favor anytime."

"Ah…Prince! You're back!" Hadi giggled.

Kagome turned five shades of red before she finally erupted with embarrassment. "Kyah! Hentai! Get out!" She sent a wave of water from the tub at Kail.

"What are you ashamed of? Haven't you two been sleeping together every night?" Shalla pointed out.

_Hmph. If I'm really Kail's concubine then I can stay by his side. The problem is I'm not…_

Kail, soaking wet, was still recovering from his mirth but it was cut short as thoughts flooded his mind.

* * *

><p>"Kagome-sama, you're still wearing Tito's outfit again…" Hadi rushed to her holding an elegant looking outfit.<p>

"Hadi-san, stop it. I don't care. It is much easier to move around in this"

A guard rushed into the palace. "Announcement! His highness Prince Zannanza has returned from Kattsukali!"

Kail perked up. "Zannanza is back!"

"Who is Zannanza?" Kagome asked no one in particular.

"His highness Zannanza Hattusili, the emperor's fourth prince."

"Oh, Ilbani-san."

"They're brothers by different mothers, but they played together since childhood, so he is Prince Kail's most trusted brother."

"Most trusted brother…" Kagome trailed off.

"Right. He is a very important person in Prince Kail's vision of dominion over the orient."

_That's right…Prince Kail wishes for dominion over the Orient._

"Nii-sama! It's been a long time since we last met."

"Zannanza! You're finally back, how are you?" Kail rushed to his brother.

"Fine! By the way Nii-sama, where is your Goddess of War? I rushed all the way back here just to look at the beautiful woman whom my Nii-sama is obsessed with. Don't hide her; let me have a look at her." Zannanza looked around.

"Obsessed with?" Kagome inquired.

"Looks like the rumors got exaggerated." Kikkuri sighed.

Zannanza spotted Hadi. "She truly is a beauty!" Hadi shook her head and pointed in the different direction. "Eh? Wrong? She is the one." Zannanza gaped. "Nii-sama…she's…she's so tiny! I mean she is a beauty but still a child! When did you fall for such childlike women?"

"That's why I insisted on you changing your clothes…" Hadi chastised.

Kagome huffed. "Leave me alone."

* * *

><p>"Forgive me! Because she's so different from any other pretty lady my nii-sama had earlier…"<p>

"Zannanza!" Kail bemoaned.

Zannanza grinned. "I trust my nii-sama's taste. Falling for Ishtar, it looks like victory is on our side."

"It would be bad if we lose. This war is Prince Kail's biggest chance to advance." Ilbani spoke up.

"Don't worry. Kail-sama is the best warrior in the world!" Tito chirped.

"Negligence is victory's biggest enemy. If we lose this war, the Hittites are doomed." Kail said somberly.

Remembering that she was with someone of higher status, she addressed Kail formally. "Prince Kail-sama, you wish to have dominion over the orient, don't you?" Kagome enquired.

Kail glanced at her. "If I become king, I wish to build a…country with prejudice and war, in a peaceful world. Even if you're experiencing was yourself, don't you think it's ironic? The world truly is a cruel place. You need war to conquer peace. If you are weal, you'll be in invaded by neighboring countries." Kail clenched his fist. "For the sake of a peaceful world, I must gain the dominion."

Zannanza gazed at his brother, pure admiration in his hazel eyes. Kikkuri and Tito had small smiles on their face and Ilbani had a slightly pleased look on his face. Kagome glanced at him with widen cobalt eyes.

"Nii-sama, you can definitely do it. Even if I'm not as outstanding as you, please count me in." Zannanza raised his wine cup.

"Zannanza!" Kail grinned.

_Kail…the more I learn about you…the more it feels like your drifting from me…just like Inuyasha. No! Stop comparing Kail with Inuyasha. _Kagome stood. "Looks like we ran out of wine; I'll go and refill them."

"Kagome!" Kail called out for her.

"Until now, I disapproved of you bringing along your concubine, but since the people have acknowledge her…No matter what, before choosing a princess, let her stay by your side, as she might be of use."

Kail snapped at the green eyed male. "I'm not bringing Kagome along just because she's Ishtar!" with that said Kail stood and follow after Kagome.

"You're as stubborn as ever Ilbani!" Zannanza teased. "Those ladies Nii-sama dated in the past years, he was testing them to see if they were suitable to be his princess, but as long as he likes this girl, it's alright, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>"Kagome."<p>

Kagome turned her head, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. "Prince Kail-sama."

Kail noted that she was still addressing him formally. "Kagome, I'll build a separate quarters for you. I'll dispatch several strong guards to protect you. Do you want to separate from me? What do you think if we stayed separated?"

Kagome's eyes dimmed. _The Prince by right still has to choose a Princess. _"If this is what the Prince wants…"

Kail looked at her intently. "If you continue to stay by side, you'll get involved with the wars in this world." Kagome took a step closer to him. "Kagome…"

_I cannot fall in love with Kail…he's not mine…and I'm not his…_ "If…I'm not in the way or an obstacle to you…will you allow me to be by your side?"

Kail looked at her with wide topaz eyes before slid his hand around her back, pulling her close.

_I keep telling myself this and yet…_The tears from earlier were back and flowing freely down her face. _With every kiss, I feel myself falling even more…_Their mouths met in a soft kiss, unlike their first one, which was hard and demanding, this one was tender and passionate. _I want to help him!_

* * *

><p>"Kail Mursili II and Zannanza Hattusili…the pair known as Hittite's bravest warriors have been reunited and people have begun to acknowledge that little girl as the Goddess of War." Nakia swung her staff. "I must think of a plan. If Prince Kail gets all the credit for defeating the Mitanni in this war, the successor to the Imperial line will definitely be him. I will not let this happen!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Heyah!" Kagome swung her sword. <em>Prince Kail will have to choose a princess sooner or later. Plus, I'll be back in Japan next year, then I can continue to find a way to get the well back working. <em>She locked swords with her opponent. _So, I can't expect anything. _Kagome winched under the pressure. _I can't…_Her opponent knocked her sword out of her hands. _I cannot fall in love with Prince Kail! _Kagome gasped as her opponent pointed their sword at her throat. "Shoot."

"Good! Let stop here!"

"Prince Kail-sama!" Kagome called out.

"Zannanza was your opponent and yet you still fought like that, consider it well done, Kagome!" Kail praised her.

"Kagome-sama has improved very fast; we're no match for her now." Hadi chirped in.

Zannanza sheathed his sword. "You have very alert senses. It's a waste that you're a woman." That comment earned him a hard glare.

"Thanks, I watched a lot of sword play. I must have picked up a few things." _In order to stay by Prince Kail, this is the only way. _"Tito-kun, could you bring me some water, please."

"Right away!"

"Nii-sama, I've finally realized why you like her. No matter what the circumstances are, she's very concentrated. It's very cute!" Zannanza grinned.

Ilbani green eyes widened. "Interrupting, two Princes."

"Ilbani." Kail greeted.

"His Majesty has organized a celebration, for the reunion of both Princes tonight at the palace."

"A celebration?" Kail enquired.

"Yes, and this time you need to bring along your concubine…"

"Wait…concubine? I have to go as well?" Kagome pointed to herself. "But I'm not used to going to palace events."

"His Majesty wishes to meet your Ishtar, thus Kagome-sama certainly must attend the celebration." Ilbani lowered his voice. "Prince Kail, please be careful! Because it's the queen who suggested in bringing her along for this event."

Kail gritted his teeth. "The queen. 1just what is she planning this time."

_I knew it. The queen still hasn't given up on killing me. Well think again, Nakia. _Kagome tighten her rip on her sword.

* * *

><p>"Kagome, with me and Zannanza by your side, you don't have to worry." Kail reassured her.<p>

"Anyway, in such a public place, the queen won't dare act rashly." Zannanza added.

"Uhm…okay." Kagome scanned the room. _Every woman here is very beautiful._

"Look! That is Prince Kail's…"

"No matter how we look…"

"She is a child…is she wearing male clothing?"

_Well excuse me for wearing comfortable clothing. _Kagome scowled slightly.

"My…my…Is that Prince Kail and Prince Zannanza! Such a rare sight."

"Queen Nakia-sama." Kagome said somberly. _The queen…what are you up to…_

Nakia glanced at Kagome and swung her staff in her direction. "You! How dare you use this entrance?"

"Wha…?"

"Queen Nakia, this is the Royal entrance, my concubine should be allowed to use this entrance."

Nakia laughed scornfully. "Concubine? She looks more like a handmaid…"

Kagome flushed angrily at the mocking laughter of the other women.

"She doesn't even look like Ishtar. Look at the other princesses, they dressed themselves so attractively. Prince Kail not providing clothes for his concubine will be the laughing stalk here."

"Prince Kail-sama has prepared a lot of clothing for me, but I prefer this…" Kagome defended. _The clothes he has for me are way too reveling._

"Shut up! It's not about what you prefer or not! Yet, the way you are dressed at a Royal celebration is a disgrace to the prince who brought you here."

Kagome blanched. _Disgrace…?_

"Kagome, don't mind. You just do whatever you like."

"I know…but…" Kagome bit her lower lip.

"Kagome-sama, don't worry. We saw this coming, therefore we prepared clothes earlier." Hadi spoke up from behind them.

"Wha…?"

"Don't you feel angry at what the queen said?" Shalla enquired.

"Yes, but…"

"Then follow us." Ryui pulled Kagome.

"Wait, Ryui-chan, Shalla-chan…no those clothes are too reveling! Ah! Not you too, Tito-kun!" Kagome cried from a distance.

"Don't struggle Kagome-sama! My Aneue will make you so beautiful it'll leave the crowd speechless." Tito chirped.

Hadi bowed. "Prince, please wait for a while."

"Ehm…sure." _Why insist in Kagome changing her clothing? What is she up to. _Kail turned, thus missing the sneer Nakia sent in his direction.

* * *

><p>"His royal Highness 1st Prince Arnuwanda, his Princess &amp; concubines."<p>

"His royal Highness 2nd Prince Telepinu, his Princess & concubines."

"His royal Highness 3rd Prince Kail Mursili and his concubine…Eh? Where is his concubine?"

"Kail! What happened to your Goddess of War?" the emperor quipped.

"I think she doesn't dare show herself at this party…am I right?" that earned the handmaid a pointed glare.

"The Venus star only appears at dawn. Just wait a little while." Kail smiled.

"Still up to tricks! Zannanza, what about you? Kail now has a concubine and you're the only one without one."

"I…I should start looking for my princess." Zannanza answered.

Hadi bowed lowly. "Forgive us. Kagome-sama is ready."

The room waited in silence, but Kagome did not appear.

"Kagome-sama is anything wrong." Hadi whispered.

"I'm embarrassed wearing these clothes."

Zannanza chuckled. "Looks like this Venus star is a bit shy. She needs an escort to accompany her." Zannanza walked towards the entrance and held his hand out. "Kagome, it's alright, just come out."

Kagome mumbled something incoherent under her breath, but placed her hand in Zannanza's. The anklets jiggled as she took a step forward and Zannanza's hazel eyes widened.

She was beautiful. Hadi and her sisters dressed her in elegant green dress, with slits all the way up to her hips, gleaming red gems adorned it. The dress stopped just below her breasts, but being the stubborn girl she is, they were tightly bound with green bindings. The sheer green shall was draped over her shoulders, a golden charm handing from its end. Her thick dark hair was pinned up in a high ponytail, an elaborate gold headdress settled into it. They kept her makeup light, only a bit of charcoal to enhance the natural beauty of her sapphire eyes and red lip paint.

Zannanza's face flooded with color as his hazel eyes were wide. Kail's amber eyes were wide as well, his mouth agape. Ilbani dropped the goblet he was holding as his own pair of green eyes widened and Kikkuri kept pouring the wine onto the floor. Hadi, Ryui, Shalla, and Tito had smug looks on their faces. Nakia could only watch with a shocked expression on her lovely face.

_Why did it suddenly get so quiet. Is it too much? _Kagome pondered until Tito's word came back to her.

_My Aneue will make you so beautiful it'll leave the crowd speechless._

"Oh, Kami!"

"So…beautiful!"

_That answers my questions._

"As if they were two totally different persons!" the emperor stood. "For what I see, the Goddess of War is not only intelligent, but a beautiful woman as well. She really is beautiful!"

Kagome took a step forward, but tripped on the long trail of her dress.

Zannanza was quick to act. "Careful!" he caught around her slim waist, a faint flush covering his cheeks.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! The trail is very long and I tripped on it." she apologized, an embarrassed blush decorating her face

"It's okay, it happens." he set her down on her feet.

* * *

><p>"Two men and a woman…splitting them apart is simple. No matter what, I won't let Prince Kail succeed and I'll have that girl's head as a living sacrifice. Nakia cackled lowly. <em>No one, expect my son, will take the throne.<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome let out a low yawn.<p>

"What happened? You look tired."

"Oh, Prince Zannanza-sama. It's nothing, I just can't stand the stares of those ladies." Kagome pointed. "Ah! Prince Kail-sama is over there talking to the general."

"I'm not looking for my nii-sama." Zannanza smiled. "When I first saw you, I couldn't believe it, you looked very much like my mother. My mother was…Hittites former Queen's personal maid. The King fell for her and soon I was born."

"Ah…that's how you and Kail grew up together…" Kagome commented.

"Yes. However my mother was weak and she died when I was still very young. So, the Hittite's Queen took me in and let me live with my brother." Zannanza looked into her cobalt eyes. "I remember my mother as a small and weak person…just like you."

Kagome frowned at the 'weak' comment, but nonetheless blushed slightly.

"Kagome! Come here for a while! I want to introduce you to the general." Kail called out.

"Oh! S…sorry, Prince Zannanza-sama, I have to go." Kagome bowed before rushing off to Kail's side.

"Your Highness Zannanza!"

"Ah, Ilbani! Want to join me? I'd like to drink wine tonight." Zannanza raised his goblet.

"Your Highness, please choose your princess or a concubine soon. You're the only one left…"

Zannanza looked away with a faint flush. "Don't get me wrong…I was only…

After Ilbani left a handmaid appeared the 4th prince. "Your Highness Zannanza, would you like some more wine?"

"Sure, thank you." Zannanza lifted the goblet to his lips after the maid poured the wine.

She left with a giddy smile on her face back to the Queen. "My queen, I've given him the wine."

"Thank you that was Egypt's finest wine, so I'd like him to try it out." The queen laughed evilly once the maid left.

* * *

><p>Zannanza fell to his knees, holding his head, dizzy. "What…what's happening?" <em>My body feels so warm. My head…it's like its splitting in two.<em>

"Prince Zannanza, you have drunk Rose Water." Nakia walked from behind the 4th prince and grasped his chin. "Handsome Prince, there surely is a woman that you desire right now! Do not hide your feelings." She cackled as she turned his head in Kagome's direction. "Go! Follow your desire and possess that woman."

Zannanza's hazel eyes became glazed over as a light pink tint poured into them. "I…I want that woman…"

* * *

><p>"Phew…it's finally over!" Kagome pulled the headdress off, letting her hair down. "I'm can't take these reveling clothes. I'm going to change."<p>

Hadi grinned. "Okay! We'll prepare the bath right now…"

"Hadi-san, this time I'll wash myself!" Kagome ordered.

"But…who's going to scrub your back?"

Kagome paused. "Fine, but that is it!"

"You might as well as let us help…"

"Let her be Hadi." Kail chuckled. "Kagome can do whatever she likes."

Zannanza watched, contemplating. _I want her!_

Even though, she reminds me of Sango-chan, Hadi-san is very persistent." Kagome tugged off her earring. _Finally, I can take a breather. I thought for sure that queen was going to try something._ A shuffling sound brought Kagome on the defensive. "Who's there!"

Zannanza emerged from behind the curtain.

"Prince Zannanza-sama, what are you…" Kagome noticed that his eyes looked strange. "What happened to you." _His eyes…they look different._

Zannanza didn't answer her, he merely blew out the candle lighting the large bathing chamber. Kagome took a step back, stepping right into the bath. Zannanza rushed forward, pulling her close to his body.

"Prince! What happened to you. Why are you acting like this?" Kagome struggled.

He kissed her shoulder. "Kagome. Kagome, don't run away. I want you."

"No!" Kagome stiffened as a blush over took her when Zannanza bit her ear, his large hands covering her bound breasts. She flailed her arms. "Let go of me!"

Zannanza grabbed her tiny wrists, laying her over the edge of the bath and covering her small body with his.

"No! Release me! Kail!" Kagome screamed.

Kail heard her cries and rushed into the bathing chamber, Kikkuri and Ilbani close behind. "Kagome!" He was shocked at the sight he saw. "Zannanza!"

"Kail!" she cried, reaching for him before Zannanza snatched her back.

"Zannanza, what's all this about?" Kail demanded.

"Nii-sama, let me have this girl!" Zannanza finally spoke.

"What are you saying?"

"If she were your princess I'd forget about it, but it shouldn't be a problem to let me have your concubine!"

"Your Highness, Prince Zannanza looks like he's being possessed." Ilbani said.

Kail gritted his teeth. "Looks like it."

"Let me have her! I'll love her dearly." He went to kiss Kagome's throat.

"No! I don't want!" she struggled.

That made Kail see red, he rushed towards them. "Zannanza!" Kail drove his fist into Zannanza's cheek. He then grabbed Kagome's arms, but Zannanza took hold of her waist, yanking her from Kail.

"If I she can't be mine, then I'll kill her now." He held Kagome by the neck.

"Kail!"

"Prince Zannanza!" Kikkuri shouted in protest.

"Hold it Kikkuri," Kail stopped him. "Zannanza is serious about it!"

Zannanza took this chance and jumped over the wall, taking Kagome with him.

"Kail!" she reached out for him.

"Kagome!" Kail began barking out orders. "Close all the gates! Don't let Zannaza get out of the palace."

Tito scampered into the room. "Kail-sama, Zannanza-sama just knocked down a guard and dashed out on a horse. What is going on!"

"Not now Tito! Saddle my horse! I'll go after them."

"All…all the horses have been released." Kikkuri informed.

"What did you say?"

* * *

><p>"Prince Zannanza-sama, let's go back!" Kagome pleaded.<p>

Zannanza ignored her and kept riding, holding onto her tightly.

_Prince Zannanza-sama is acting like Tito-kun when the queen possessed him. _Kagome looked up at the blonde 4th prince and noticed that his hazel eyes had a slight pinkish tint in them. _His eyes! Is the queen possessing him?_

"Guards! Open the main gate!"

"Prince Zannanza, you cannot leave the capital at night without the major's permission." The guards called down.

"Open the gate, do what I say!" Zannanza commanded. "Hurry up and open it!"

* * *

><p>Prince Kail! Prince Zannanza just got out of the palace through the lion gate." Kikkuri informed.<p>

"What! Guard which direction did Zannanza take?"

"He headed south."

"South!" _That's the city of Kanesh under Sainnassa's control._

* * *

><p>"Kail! Zannanza kidnapped your concubine and headed south. Is this the truth?" the emperor questioned.<p>

Kail kneeled in front of his father. "It's the truth! It's my fault for being too negligent. I'm ashamed of myself."

Nakia raised the pink fan in front of her mouth to hide her evil smile. "This is too much! If he can't even take care of his own brother and concubine, how is he going to manage state affairs and the army?"

"You are controlling Zannanza and yet you have the nerve to say such a thing!" Kikkuri whispered fiercely before Ilbani shushed him.

"We're going to have a war with Mitanni, and yet two of our leading officers are feuding over a woman. Since I've become emperor, I've never seen such a disgrace." His father scolded.

Kail bowed his head further when the whispers began. "Yes. King Father, allow me to go after Zannanza."

"What about your preparations for war?"

"But, I can't leave things as they are!" Kail argued.

"So be it! I'll see how you're going to settle this problem." The emperor announced.

Kail stood. "Yes. Kikkuri prepare my horse! I'm going after Zannanza. Ilbani, I'll leave the rest to you! Prepare the soldiers to be ready for battle at any time."

"Your Highness, please take us along."

* * *

><p>The queen laughed haughtily. "Prince Kail's reputation will come to an end. Zannanza's kidnapping of that girl will surely leave a crack in the relationship between them." She giggled evilly. "In that case, getting that girl's head is going to be simple. Uruhi, Uruhi, let's wait and enjoy."<p>

"Kikkuri!"

"Ilbani-san."

"You have to find Kagome-sama before Prince Zannanza forces her. Prince Kail knows that Prince Zannaza did not act out of his own consciousness, but reason and feelings are separate. Knowing Kagome-sama has been kidnapped, he certainly won't calm down!"

* * *

><p>Prince Kail!" Kikkuri ran toward him. "Prince Zannaza isn't here."<p>

"What?"

"They left right after changing horses."

"Where are they headed." Hadi sighed. "It has already taken us three days from Hattusa. Under such hot weather, I'm really worried about Kagome-sama's health."

Kail looked away. _Maybe…I don't think Zannanza would let Kagome suffer…but…?_Kail bit his lower lip. "Kikkuri, which direction did they take?"

"He's heading further south."

"…Heading south? That is Kizzuwadna…which shares a border with Mitanni.

* * *

><p>"Prince Zannanza-sama…I'm begging you…let's go back! Where are you taking me." Kagome panted in the dry heat and being crushed against Zannanza's chest did not help.<p>

"We've almost reached Kizzuwadna…They won't chase us there." Zannanza pressed the horse to run faster until they reached the inn in the town. "Innkeeper! Any room available?"

"Of course…we're providing the service anyway."

"In this case, I'll be staying for a while, take care of my horse." Zannanza tossed the innkeeper a bag of coins. "One more thing, don't let anyone near the bedroom."

The innkeeper's eyed bulged at the sum of money. "Yes sir."

Zannanza laid Kagome onto the thick cushion gently.

"Water…water…" she panted, sweating heavily.

He took hold of her face and pressed his lips to hers, giving her water through a kiss.

Slowly, Kagome opened her bleary blue eyes. As her eyes came into focus she saw who was giving her the water. "Prince Zannanza-sama. Let me go!" Zannanza grabbed her wrist. "Stop it! You're being controlled by the queen! She wishes to break the bond between you and Prince Kail-sama."

That seemed to work. "Nii-sama?"

Kagome tried to remove her arms from his grasp. "Yes, come on, let's go back."

"Nii-sama…I've always admired my nii-sama, he had a caring mother, a bright future, and a lovable character." Zannanza released one of her hands to hole his head. "I've been envying him all the time!"

Kagome was shocked by his outburst. "Zannanza!" she yelped when he pushed her against the bed.

Zannanza unsnapped the button holding up his robes as moved between her legs. "Anyway, once he becomes emperor, he'll marry another country's princess or choose her out of a royal family, but I'm different…I can let you become my princess!"

Kagome tried to fight him off but he was too strong, soon Zannanza pressed his mouth onto hers in a dominating kiss.

"Mmft…Prince!"

"Kagome." Zannanza began to remove the green dress from her body.

"No! Stop it Prince Zannanza-sama!"

Zannanza ignored as he undid her breast bindings. "I will love you! I'll love you like no one else. Be mine."

"No!" _Prince Zannanza-sama isn't listening to what I say…what am I going to do? The rush of breathing…and the warmth of bodies…strong energy…_Kagome began to fight and struggle even harder. "No! Kail!" Kagome began to beg again. "Stop…stop it, please!" _No, this is not happening! _Prince Zannanza-sama, don't!"

_Kail…Kail hurry and save me!_

Zannanza stroke her soft legs as he moved lower on her body, leaving little kisses in his trail.

"Kail!"

He stopped when light flooded into the room. "What's going on? A fire?"

Kagome moved away from the 4th prince. _There's a big fire outside. Thank kami for it, but how come…_she wrapped the sheet around her body.

"Customer! Customer! Leave quickly!" the innkeeper barged in. "We're under attack! A night raid! Mitanni has attacked."

Kagome blanched. _Mit…Mitanni? The enemy country Kail was talking about?_

Zannanza rushed out of the room.

"Huh? Zannanza-sama?" Kagome ran out after him and the sight horrified her. People were running for their lives as soldiers took away their lives and setting houses on fire. _Even in this time…people are so horribly cruel._

An arrow whizzed by Zannanza's shoulder into the stone wall and he pulled out. "This really is one of Mitanni's arrows."

"Prince, let's go back to Hattusa. Inform Prince Kail-sama about this!" Kagome urged him.

"Tell…Nii-sama…"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, let's hurry."

"I…I…I…" Zannanza stuttered. He glanced at Kagome and was over by a great desire and grabbed her, kissing her deeply. Kagome beat against his chest from the lack of air, until he lifted her up and began to run.

"Prince Zannanza-sama! We need to tell Prince Kail-sama about this!" Kagome shouted at him. _This is bad! My power is still not enough, he's under a spell and won't listen to me. And I can't use the power of the Shikon because it's a selfish wish._

A man was stabbed by a blade through his heart, his blood splattering on the walls of the house.

"Wah! There's so much jewelry."

"Hehehe! If was gives us these extra benefits, how can we stop ourselves."

"Let me go! Please, let's go back!" Kagome's voice shouted.

"A woman's voice!"

"There's a woman!"

The soldiers began to circle Zannanza and Kagome.

"Hey pal! She doesn't seem to like you!"

"We'll take really good care of her, let her down!"

Kagome gaped. _Mitanni's soldiers?_

A soldier grabbed her roughly away from Zannanza while another held him back. "Come here! Come with us!"

"What? She's so tiny. Is she still a child?"

"Release me!"

"Even if, she's a child, she's at least a woman."

"This guy has smooth and tender skin…were you going to run away with her?"

"Looks like he's from a wealthy family!"

Kagome tried to free herself from the soldiers as they began beating on Zannanza. "Zanna…" she was wretched back.

"Hey! You're ours now!"

"Stop it!" she yelled at them. _Zannanza-sama…he wouldn't have been so weak as to let them punch him! What should I do to make him regain consciousness? _Then dawn on her. _Wait, when Tito-kun was under control, I struck him hard enough in the stomach to make him throw up what he swallowed and he was back to normal._

Kagome turned her head and bit the arm of her captor and tore herself free of the grimy hands. "OW! You, brat…hey!"

"Stay there!"

Kagome jumped in the air above Zannanza" Prince, forgive me!" she landed on his abdomen, her knee pressing hard into his stomach, causing Zannanza to cough up a pinkish liquid.

"Pink Water?" _I knew it. He was being controlled._

"Kagome, what are you trying to do? Kill me?" Zannanza coughed roughly.

"You…you're back to normal?"

"I…yes…now I remember. I kidnapped you…"

Kagome grabbed his shoulders. "Alright! Prince Zannanza-sama! You're finally back to normal. You had me scared for a minute."

"What are you talking about eh?"

"Chick, come over here."

"Wai…wait a minute! She just called him a prince…"

One soldier tried to grasp Zannanza by his hair once more. The 4th prince struck him in the jaw. "Don't touch us!" He grabbed the fallen soldier's sword.

"Prince!"

"Kagome, forgive me!" he called out. "I'll make proper apologies to you later." He took out two soldiers.

_Thank kami, Zannanza-sama is really back to normal! Now that he's returned to his old self these soldiers are no match for him. _Kagome grinned.

"What happened? How did this guy suddenly become…"

"So skillful!"

"What…what's happening?"

"Hey…come over here and help us out!"

Kagome snuck over of a lone basket of clothes and began tying the straps together. _So many soldiers._

Zannanza licked his lip, tasting dried blood. "Kagome!" he struck down another soldier and threw the sword to her.

Kagome caught it easily. "Huh?"

"With a few new tricks, show them how good your swordsmanship is." He said with a smile.

Kagome immediately got into a fighting stance. "Right!" She turned an icy glare at the soldiers.

"These two brats!"

"Don't underestimate us Mitanni soldiers."

Kagome smirked coldly and struck the arrogant soldier down in one brief movement.

"Wh…what?" he looked down at the gaping wound in his stomach. "She…knows how…to use…a sword…everyone…be careful!" he fell to the ground, unmoving.

_Humph! These are the skills I learned for Kail's sake. I will not die before informing him of the attacks here. _Kagome snorted as she blocked a strike from another soldier.

"Re…retreat…"

"Run!"

"I suppose you're the leader of this group. I've got something to ask you." Zannanza ran after the soldier with a thin mustache. "Hey, Kagome! Nice defense!"

The thin mustache soldier tried to knock Kagome out of his way, but she parried his strike and knocked his sword from his hands.

Zannanza place his sword at the man's throat. "Talk! How many Mitanni soldiers were dispatched this time?"

"I…I won't talk!"

Zannanza move the blade closer to the man's face. "A man without his nose will lose out on all the women!" he threatened.

"Five…five thousand foot soldiers, 500 battle carriages!"

"Who is the admiral leading this troop? Zannanza questioned.

The man began to laugh. "Once you know, you'll surely be scared stiff. The admiral is the, "Black Prince"! He'll will surely crush all of you!"

Zannanza's hazel eyes widened. "The Black Prince?"

"The Black Prince…who's that?" Kagome enquired.

The blonde 4th prince turned to her. "His real name is Prince Mattivaza, heir to the kingdom of Mitanni. His war fare methods are brutal, he doesn't stop until he has destroyed everything." He explained. "That's why everyone calls him the Black Prince. He is Mitanni's strongest warrior. I think Mitanni is serious this time, if they send him out at the beginning of the war. If they storm Kizzuwadna, they'll surely invade the empire!"

Kagome listened to Zannanza with widened cobalt eyes. _Kail…please hurry._

* * *

><p>Ok, this may be my last update for a little while. I'm flying out to D.C. soon. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.<p>

Please review! Thanks, TLK


	6. Chapter 6

Kaykai: Sorry for the long hiatus, but with school fast approaching it will be difficult for me to find time to write. Please understand.

Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful pieces of work. I'm merely borrowing the characters, I promise to give them back once I'm finished.

Summary: The fight with Naraku ended a year ago and Kagome was pulled back into her own time. While she was on a 'forced' date with Hojo Kagome was yanked down a puddle into ancient Hittite by an evil Queen wishing to sacrifice her. And just when she thought her life couldn't get even worse she becomes the 'concubine' of one the princes that reminds her of a certain perverted monk.

* * *

><p>"We can't allow Mitanni to march into our land! Hittite armed forces have to embark…" he turned to a nearby onlooker. "Doesn't Kizzuwadna have any armed forces?"<p>

"Yes we do, but compared with Mitanni's military strength…there's a wide gap, we can't defend this place with them."

Zannanza bit his lower lip. "Kagome…can you escape alone?"

"Eh? What are you saying Prince Zannanza-sama?"

"We have to tell Nii-sama about the situation here quickly. You can do it alone, right Kagome?" Zannanza looked into her bright cerulean orbs. "Look at the situation, Kizzuwadna will fall into enemy hands within a day. I need to gather soldiers stationed here to make some time. Use this opportunity to bring Nii-sama and rescue soldiers here."

"You say to gain time, but it will take at least a week to get from here to Hattusa." Kagome explained.

"No. Nii-sama is pursuing us; he should be somewhere not too far from here."

"Nande?"

"Besides, my soldiers are in Kanekka, Nii-sama could rally the military in two day." Zannanza's voice took on a slight pleading tone. "Hittite soldiers are stationed in a small castle; we might be able to hold them there for two days…no, I'll try my best to hold it for three days. Kagome, can you reach Kashga within a day?"

Kagome's ocean colored eyes widened. _He's serious. It took us two days to reach here and now I have one day to reach Kashga. Wait what am I thinking? I'm not going to leave him here by himself._

"Alright." she easily lied. "I'll certainly bring Prince Kail-sama back in three days!"

"Okay! Kashga is at the west side; just follow the brightest star going west."

"The brightest star? Oh, the North Star!" Kagome turned to leave. _I'll find a way to call for Kail without leaving Kizzuwadna. _Kagome was about to try and tap into the power of the Shikon when Zannanza grabbed her wrist.

"Kagome, wait!" He looked at her sincerely in the eyes. "…I'm really sorry for dragging you into this place, and getting you involved in such a dangerous situation."

A faint blush crept to her cheeks as she fought for the correct thing to say. "Uhm…it's okay, Prince Zannanza-sama, the Queen was controlling you."

Zannanza shook his head, the same faint coloring on his handsome face. "Forgive me. How could I say such a thing? I truly respect my nii-sama, yet I've spoken words of envy against him…maybe that is my true self." he looked away.

Kagome took hold of his face, forcing him to look back into her calm blue eyes. "No! You were under Nakia's control. Don't you ever say that again! I already have forgiven you. Now, please be careful!"

"Kagome."

"I'll surely be back within three days." she called back.

_I can still remember the feel of Prince Zannanza's touch, but seeing his regretful expressions I couldn't bring myself to be angry at him. Then there the fact the Queen Nakia was controlling him. Another thing…why did I call for Kail and not Inuyasha?_

Zannanza reached out in vain for the Raven haired girl. "…Kagome…"

* * *

><p>Kagome hid beside a wall, holding a horse by its reins. <em>Okay let's try this again. <em>Slowly, she allowed her muscles to relax, going into a meditative state. As darkness began to seep into her consciousness a woman's pleading scream shook her awake.

"Stop!"

Kagome looked around for the source of the scream. _Those bastards!_

"Don't hurt my child!"

"Hey brat! Beat it!"

Kagome unsheathed her sword and was about to charge at the soldiers attacking the woman and her son; when a hand took hold of her arm, yanking her back.

"You can't go out! Even though they are pitiful, but there's no other way." the woman holding her back explained.

A child sniffled. "If you go out, you'll face the same fate as them."

"What are you saying? Isn't she one of your villagers, we should help her." Kagome glanced at the scene behind her.

"But we can't even take care of ourselves…with the start of it, it always becomes like this…" another woman cried softly.

"The soldier burn the streets everywhere, violate women, and seize valuable things. We can only barely hide until we're noticed."

With every word the women said, Kagome became angrier and angrier. But then she remembered what Ilbani told her about Kail.

_I wish to build a country without prejudice, a peaceful world without war._

"Kail…" she whispered softly.

"Nooo!"

"Mama!"

The sounds of the woman and her child brought Kagome back to reality. Gritting her teeth, she decided. She was going to help them no matter what.

Seeing the angry expression on her face the woman who grabbed her earlier tried to stop her. "No! You mustn't go out!"

The soldier holding the little boy raised his sword. "Brat!"

"Stop it!"

Kagome shook the woman off, dashing towards the scene.

"No, please. Don't get involved in their affairs! Wait, little girl!"

Holding her sheathed blade between her teeth, Kagome grabbed hold of a support beam and swung her long legs out. Kicking the offending soldier in the face.

He pulled himself off the ground, holing his bruising face and backing away from the irate woman. "You…what are you doing?"

"That's my line. What a shame! I guess it doesn't matter what era it's in, there's constantly scum like you existing." In a flurry of moves that Kail and Inuyasha would have been proud of she managed to either disarm or given the soldiers a wound that will surely scar.

The women in the alley began to cheer for her. "That girl is outstanding!"

"Cheer on!"

The remaining conscious soldiers began to retreat.

"I'll remember this!" the soldier she kicked shouted back.

"Success!

"Serves them right, vile Mitanni soldiers!"

The young child rushed to his mother. "Are you okay?"

"Thank you…Thank you very much!"

"I'm glad that you are safe now, but I must be going!"

"Where are you going? It's very dangerous out there!"

"I am in a hurry, excuse me."

"You don't look like you are from here. You're going back to your parents?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, now I have to…"

"Or is there some handsome man waiting for you?"

"Eh?" A faint blush spread across her face.

The woman laughed softly. "Is that so, Then I'll show you a secret passage!"

"Secret Passage? Then, why don't you all escape from here?" Kagome inquired.

"This is our country; where else would we escape to? Moreover our husbands have been killed by enemy soldiers." The older woman explained. "Once the war ends we still have to bury them."

"I suppose…in view of the alliance, Hittite soldiers will surely save us."

"Huh? There's no difference between the Hittite and Mitanni soldiers." the woman scoffed.

Kagome became angered at the comment. "That is not true! Hittite soldiers would never treat townsfolk so cruelly!" _Kail would not allow such a thing to happen!_

The women were taken back at her angry comment, before they made her mount the horse. "That handsome man of yours, is he a Hittite? If he's so excellent, then we'll count on him!" she slapped the horse.

"Ah! Oba-san, wait!"

"Go! Be careful."

The horse took off galloping into the west. "Crap! Prince Zannanza-sama!" Kagome held the reins tighter. _I suppose since I'm already heading there I should go. I will surely come back and help you!_

Kagome snapped the reins. "Please run faster, I need to be there within a day!" _Prince Zannanza-sama, I will bring Kail back with me. So, please stay safe!_

* * *

><p>"Prince Kail, we're almost at Kizzuwadna. Let rest for a while." Kikkuri panted.<p>

"I'm alright!" Kail answered. _Kagome…it has been six days since you left Hattusa…please you have to be safe!_

Shalla glanced to her left. "Look! There's a stray horse!"

"Eh!" Kail looked over to where Shalla was pointing and saw the horse; and draped over its back sleeping, was a woman with long Raven colored hair and fair, lightly tanned skin. "Kagome!"

The 3rd prince urged his horse to run over to where the stray was and pulled Kagome off of it just as it began to buck. "Kagome! Kagome? Are you alright?" Kail shouted as he shook her gently.

"Nngh." She cringed. "Ow my head…note to self never try to meditate while riding a horse." Kagome's vision was blurry as she opened her eyes to a hazy image of a male with shoulder length hair. "K…Kail?"

"Kagome, it's me." he said gently.

Kagome jolted up in his hold, speaking frantically. "Kail! Quickly, Kizzuwadna is being attacked by Mitanni."

"What?"

"Prince Zannanza-sama is trying his best to fend then off, but you must send reinforcements!" Kagome clutched at his robe tightly.

"Understood. I'll go there now."

"That's great…tell the soldiers to not hurt…the town folks." Kagome passed out due to exhaustion.

Kail shook her gently one more. "Kagome…Kagome!" he held her tightly against him. Kagome's robe fell open a little bit and caught Kail's attention.

"Prince Kail, anything wrong?" Kikkuri questioned.

"No, nothing…Hadi, I'll leave Kagome to you, catch up with us slowly!" he turned to Kikkuri. "Kikkuri return to Kashga and gather Zannanza's soldiers!"

Hadi took Kagome from Kail and ordered her sisters to put up the cloth to block the sunlight. "We have to lower Kagome-sama's body temperature."

Shalla pulled back the robe Kagome was wearing, in hopes of letting her breathe easier. "Ah…Nee-san…this is…"

Decorating Kagome's chest and upper breasts were dozens of red kiss marks. "These…They would be Prince Zannanza's..." Hadi gasped, placing her fingertips against her mouth. "Prince Kail…noticed…"

* * *

><p>The city of Kizzuwadna became a battlefield in less than forty-eight hours. Bodies of both the Mitanni and Hittite empires lay in a puddle of their own crimson life-giving fluids. Soldiers were trying to break down the steel doors of the city.<p>

"Prince Zannanza! Prince Zannanza! The main gate has been destroyed!" a soldier cried. "Even…with Hittite alliance soldiers…it's not enough to protect this place!"

Zannanza's grip on the bowstring did not loosen. "What about Kizzuwadna's soldiers? You should have requested soldiers from King Shunashu?"

The soldier bowed. "Yes…yes, sir, but it seems there's no movement from their soldiers."

_Kagome…where are you? _

"Prince…Prince, over there!"

Kail arrived on the scene, his army flanking him.

"Ah! Nii-sama?"

* * *

><p>"Rep…reporting to Black prince!" a Mitanni soldier called out. "Hittite soldiers are appearing from the north side's highland…"<p>

"What did you say?" Mattiwaza exclaimed. "They couldn't arrive so fast…"

* * *

><p>Zannanza's hazel eyes widened. "Nii-sama! Kagome!"<p>

Kagome smiled. "I told you that I'll be back, Zannanza-sama!" she turned to Hadi. "Please prepare a horse, a dagger, and a bow for me. I am going to help prince Kail-sama in this war." Kagome added in a second thought. "Hadi-san, do we have any ribbon ties?"

"Ribbon ties? Yes we have a few." Shalla replied.

"Good."

"Kagome-sama, here is the dagger Father made especially for you and the horse is in the main hall…" Ryui handed her the quiver of arrows, bow, and dagger.

Hadi returned with the hair ties and a cloak. "Kagome-sama…please put this on…"

Kagome accepted the ribbons and tied it around her waist. "A cloak? I don't need it…"

"Kagome-sama…your chest…"

Kagome looked down and saw the red kiss mark decorating her sun touched skin. _These belong to Prince Zannanza-sama. Did…did Kail see them?_

* * *

><p>Zannanza bowed before his brother. "Nii-sama! I apologize for taking Kagome out of the palace, I…"<p>

"Let's not talk about that now." Kail hushed him. "Zannanza! Take the left wing solders behind the enemy line.

"Yes…at your command!"

Kagome called out for Kail, he looked at her briefly before dismissing her.

"Kagome, you stay here in this castle with Hadi and the rest."

"No, I'm going, too."

"The Goddess of War should stay in the imperial hall."

"But…" she began to argue.

Kail turned and spoke to her with a voice that demanded submission. "Do as I say!" he called for Kikkuri, his cloak billowing out as he left.

_Kail…he's angry. He must have seen the kiss marks. _Kagome watched Kail's retreating form.

Kail bit his lower lip. _What happened between Kagome and Zannanza? The questions are caught in my throat…besides Kagome doesn't belong to me. She loves that Inuyasha person. I don't have the right to retain her._

"Right wing soldiers! Follow me!" he ordered.

* * *

><p>The fight began. Soldier tore at each other with swords dagger and arrow, staining the ground crimson with blood. Hundreds of bodies littered the battlefield.<p>

"How's the situation?" the Black Prince questioned.

"We're in a tight situation, Black Prince!" a Mitanni soldier reported.

"As for foot soldiers, our side has more, but in strength we are even…why is that…?" Mattiwaza mused. "Hm…this is a strategy used by skillful leader to make up for an insufficient number of foot soldiers."

"Eh?"

"Look! Even with the Hittite soldiers divided onto two separate paths, their movements are organized, especially the right wing leader, who must be a powerful person."

"If this goes on it'll use up all the resources, what should we do?" the soldier asked.

"What of Kizzuwadna's soldiers?"

"They show no movement."

The Black Prince's hazy grey eyes narrowed. "Just like that cowardly King Shunashu…good! Let's attack the palace, conquer King Shunashu and use Kizzuwadna soldiers as my all. After that Hittite soldiers will spill pools of blood."

* * *

><p>"Foot soldiers troops go and guard the town lane," Kail ordered. "Don't attack the townsfolk, protect the women and children and help them escape!"<p>

"Aaahhh…don't kill us!" a woman screamed.

"Quiet! Gather around, I'll bring you to a safe place."

"Eh?"

"We'll not act rashly, don't worry. Our Goddess of War hates us treating women and children violently." the Hittite soldier reassured them.

"Burn down the houses and smoke the Hittite soldiers out!" a Mitanni soldier commanded.

"Mitanni soldiers…please stop it! It's taken so many years to build our homes…" an elderly man pleaded.

"Get lost! If you interrupt me again I'll kill all of you!"

Arrows shot past the Mitanni soldiers, slicing through the tendon in their wrists, causing them to drop the torches.

"You're joking, right?" Kagome shouted. "How are you burn those houses! Hadi-san, Ryui-chan, Shalla-chan! Go!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Kagome hopped onto her horse, removing the ribbon ties from around her waist and sent her miko ki through them. "Barbarians!" She used her ki to harden the delicate ties to shatter the swords of the opposing soldiers. _Great it works!_

"Superb!"

"Are those girls Hittite soldiers?"

"If women put their mind to it, they can also fight too!"

"Th…that girl! Young girl! You came back!"

"Oba-san! That's great, are you alright?" Kagome brought her horse to a stop.

"You…you didn't go back to the man you love?" the woman questioned.

Kagome's face softened a bit. "No, I went back but I came back here with again with him!" she pointed. "Look, he's over there! On the carriage pulled by the peach colored horse…"

"Oh! He's good looking, he…he's surely a high ranking person?"

"Oba-san, the Hittite soldiers did not mistreat anyone did they? That was also his order." _There may be nothing between me and Prince Zannanza-sama and I think I'm starting to like Kail. I will probably never say it out loud, but it would feel good if I could…because of my status here…I'm just the Goddess of War to be able to stay by his side._

She turned to face Hadi. "Hadi-san! I'll leave Oba-san with you."

"Young girl wait! Who was that girl?" the woman questioned.

"She's Kagome-sama, the 3rd Prince Kail Mursili's concubine! Our kingdom's Goddess of War!" Hadi announced.

"That little girl…?"

Kagome urged her horse to run faster. _I want to stay by Kail-sama's side! I want to help him! Only because of this I've trying my best as the Goddess of War!_

Unknown to Kagome an arrow was whizzing towards her.

"Kagome! Look out!"

"Ala!" Kagome was pushed down off her horse.

"Idiot! Haven't I warned you to stay in the castle? If you're not careful you'll be hit by arrows!"

"Kail-sama! I'm sorry. I was thinking of helping you…" Kagome bowed her head, fiddling with the ribbons on her waist.

Kail looked away from her. "I can fight this war without your help!"

"Ah! I said I was sorry, Kail. Please don't be angry!" Kail reached out for him.

The 3rd prince looked at the worried expression in her large clear blue eyes. "I…I'm not angry, I apologize for shouting." He relented. "It's because of this war; my state of mind is a bit tense." Kail helped her up. "As a Goddess of War, you performance is far more than what I have expected, which is enough."

"Kail, tell me to do something…anything! I want to help you!"

Kail was shocked by her words. _I don't want to bring you to a war field…Actually, I hope you will not step a foot out of my palace. I want to lock up deep in court, not letting anyone see you and not letting any man gaze upon your beauty. I want Kagome to become sorely my woman. _Kail reached out and grasped Kagome by the chin from behind.

"Prince…"

He ignored her, tilting her head back. Just as he was about to close the gap between their mouths... they were interrupted.

"Your Highness…! Your Highness Ka…Kail!" Kikkuri called out. "Kizzuwadna's soldiers have fallen to Mitanni's side!"

"What!"

"What? Isn't Kizzuwadna, Hittite's allies?" Kagome inquired.

"King Shunashu has betrayed us!"

"By adding your Highness's two thousand soldiers, even if Prince Kail has the ability, still is defenseless." Shalla spoke up.

"Shalla!" Hadi chastised.

Kagome chewed on her thumb. _Kail-sama…_

* * *

><p>"King Shunashu, make a good choice." A blood covered sword was waved before the king's face. "If you do as I say and send your troops out now." the crimson fluid dripped on the white material of the king's robe. "I'll stop the slaughtering, and you'll have as many concubines as you like, but only after I've conquered Anatolia." the Black Prince proposed. "Now swear your loyalty to me!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Your Highness Kail! The right wing troops have retreated! The enemy…is too many! Prince Zannanza is returning here now!"<p>

"Nii-sama! The left wing soldiers have tried their best, but are still unable to withstand…" Zannanza panted as he used his sword to lean on.

_Losing Kizzuwadna, our defenses on the south will crumble. This will increase Mitanni's intrusion. What should I do? _Kail was brought from his thoughts when his younger brother called for him.

"Nii-sama, if this continues we'll lose all our soldiers."

"Prince Kail-sama…" Kagome began.

A soldier ran in. "Your Highness! Mitanni troops are charging!"

"Dammit!" _Such a big difference in our soldier strength, there no way we could…no choice but to retreat. _"All troops Re…"

"Okay, now!" Kagome called out.

Jugs of boiling hot water spilled over the Mitanni soldiers. Bricks followed soon after, pummeling the soldiers.

"Aaahhh! It's hot water!"

"Bricks!"

The residents of Kizzuwadna continued their relentless onslaught.

"We're more familiar with these streets than any of you soldiers!"

"Go to Hell!"

"Kagome-sama, your idea is working!" Ryui praised.

"If we're to live under another person's ruling, rather than to let the Black Prince conquer, we would rather let the Goddess of War who protects us to conquer us!"

"Even if the king chose Mitanni, we would rather help the Hittite soldiers!"

"Ah…I can't believe they actually listened to me…" Kagome watched in awe as the town residents continued the onslaught on the Mitanni soldiers.

* * *

><p>"Reporting Black Prince! The townsfolk are having a riot!"<p>

"What!"

"All of the Kizzuwadna townsfolk are attacking our soldiers." the man explained.

"Those bunch of peasants who only knew to escape, what is happening?" Mattiwaza demanded.

"I…I'm not sure, but the peasants kept shouting Goddess of War."

"Goddess of War?" the dark haired prince repeated. "If the peasants are having a riot, then our soldiers have no chance of winning! Retreat! We will stop here! Do you know who the leader of the Hittite troops is?"

"According to the prisoners, the 3rd Prince Kail Mursili…"

The Black Prince scowled. "Kail Mursili…I'll remember this name."

* * *

><p>"Everyone look! The Mitanni soldiers are retreating!"<p>

"That's great! Serves you right! Don't come back again!"

Kagome smiled as the opposing soldier ran away like wolves with their tails between their legs. _We won! Hittite has won! Kail has won this battle!_

* * *

><p>"Your Highness Prince Kail! I'm…truly…truly sorry!" the king bowed. "I've a treaty with your country and yet I helped the Mitanni…please forgive me…don't kill me." he whispered the last part.<p>

Kail looked down at the groveling king. "King Shunashu only his Majesty the emperor could sentence your offence. Before the verdict is out, you have to hand over your control to your crown price. Think about what you have done."

"Yes, your Highness."

"Goddess of War! Give us you blessing!" the city residents chanted. "Bless us! Goddess of War!"

"…It seems your popularity is higher than mine. Looks like you can't get away from this."

"Eh?"

"Kagome, go and give them your blessing."

"And just how do I do that? I don't know your way of blessing. This is the Middle East not Japan." Kagome rolled her eyes.

Kail stepped forward and leaned his face towards Kagome's.

"Ah. Prince…!" a faint blush appeared on Kagome's cheeks.

He simply touched her lips coldly with his and moved away.

_This kiss is so cold and emotionless._

Kail pressed his hands to his mouth and thrust them away. "Blessing from the Goddess of War to all the people of Kizzuwadna."

Tears welled up in Kagome's cerulean eyes. _It's his duty to fill the people with passion…yet his kiss bears such a cold emotion. What should I do? I'm beginning to like Kail so much…but my heart is conflicted._

* * *

><p>"Gleaming sunlight and clear sky, Hattusa is also fired up about the recent victory over Mitanni." Ryui stretched.<p>

"But…but…" Tito spoke in.

"Why is it so gloomy in this palace!" the younger Hatti siblings demanded.

"…Do we have a choice?" Hadi answered. "Look at the proprietor his Highness Prince Kail and Prince Zannanza, as well as Kagome-sama…everyone is in this state.

"I believe…there's nothing between Kagome-sama and prince Zannanza…" Ryui whispered.

"But, Ryui-nee, both of them didn't deny it either!" Tito spoke in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, both of them were alone for a few days; no wonder Prince Kail is doubtful of them!" Shalla added in quietly.

That earned each of them a smack on the head by their eldest sister. "Shalla, Ryui, Tito! Stop talking nonsense here and get back to work!"

"Nee-san."

"Hadi-aneue."

"There are more things to worry about than that incident." Hadi chastised.

"You're right!"

"Ilbani-sama!"

"Compare with the personal feelings and problems of his Highness, the palace panel of judges is another big problem." he explained.

"The palace panel judges?" Shalla questioned.

Tito tilted his head at his sister. "You forgot already? Zannanza-sama's serious offense of kidnapping Kail-sama's concubine?"

Ilbani nodded before continuing. "And Prince Kail is in charge of the prisoners, even if we have on in Mitanni's war it is still not enough to make amends for their guilt."

"Ah! But this incident is the Lady Queen's plot!" Hadi interrupted.

"True. By such the Lady Queen will not easily let them off, she'll definitely hold a conference in the palace on the issue."

As if on cue with Ilbani's words Kikkuri came rushing in.

"Re…reporting Prince Kail! The emperor has summoned prince Kail, Prince Zannanza, and Kagome-sama to the Grand Palace, at once.

Kagome bit her thumb. _The Grand Palace? What is Nakia planning? They are not prepared to confront her at the moment…_

* * *

><p>The raven haired girl looked around. <em>Why…are there so many people.<em>

"It seems…the Lady Queen has called upon the "Elders". Kail commented softly.

"The…Elders?"

Ilbani began his explanation. "Yes, in the Hittites, there are three people who have the right in deciding major matters. First is the emperor, secondly the Lady Queen, and next are the Elders. Other than that, are two hundred rulers that form the Hittite's regulation administration, our country is unlike Egypt or Babylon, where the King alone makes the decisions."

_So, the emperor's decision alone is not enough…this is actually a good system, but in this situation…_

"Kail Mursili, Zannanza Hattusili! Well done on the matters at Kizzuwadna." the emperor praised. "However, this is unable to make up for all of your mistakes. As crown princes you two are role models for the people, but rather, the both of you have done otherwise…Your "good deed" has stirred up an uproar in the palace and among the people. This fault will be easily rectified." he looked at his 4th son. "Especially Zannanza! Kidnapping is a serious offence! Do you understand?"

"Your Majesty, please wait! This is not a kidnap…"

"Quiet!" Nakia interrupted. "Prince Kail, don't you dare side with him! The guards in Hattusa and the peasants of Kashga saw Zannanza take that girl by force with their own eyes!"

Kagome growled quietly under her breathe. _I cannot believe this! If only I had proof that Zannanza-sama was under the control of Nakia. That pink water she used disappeared, so we can't have that as evidence._

"According to the Hittites law book, kidnapping offense…if the offender is a peasant, his whole supply would become his would become his penalty. If a prince is found guilty, the penalty is two hundred times that of the normal penalty." the emperor announced.

Nakia stood. "That is too easy on them! I ask that they be removed from the list of the Royal succession."

"Eh? Removed from the list of the Royal Succession?" Kagome asked no one in particular.

"Meaning from princes into nobles." Ilbani answered. "The Lady Queen wants to eliminate Prince Kail's chance of gaining the throne."

Kagome's ocean colored eyes widened. _So that's it…!_

"His Majesty just mentioned that princes are a role model for the people," Nakia spoke, "That is why I dare make such a request! Please let the Elders decide!"

Kagome saw Kail grit his teeth. _The Elders will not agree…everyone should know that Prince Kail is an important person._

"I agree to the Queen's proposal."

"Agreed."

"Me as well."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. _Have all the Elders been charmed by the Queen?_

"Looks like all the Elders agreed to my proposal." Nakia smiled smugly. "Your Highness, please announce the decision…"

_The Elders support the Lady Queen's! if this goes on…even the emperor can't deny it!_

Ilbani's emerald eyes widened. "How…how can this be…"

"Oh, no…" Kagome gasped. _Got to come up with something. Quick!_

"Th…then I will announce…Kail Mursili and Zannanza Hattusili, Royal Succession…"

"Wait! Please wait a minute!" Kagome called out. "The kidnapping was all a part of Prince Kail-sama's plan!"

The 3rd and 4th prince glanced at the small woman.

"Kagome?"

"Little girl, what nonsense are you saying?" Nakia demanded.

"Wait! Let her continue with what she wants to say!" the emperor told the queen.

Kagome took a deep breath. "It was part of Prince Kail-sama's scheme to outwit the Mitanni soldiers." she lied easily.

"What?"

"We received word that Mitanni's Black Prince would be attacking Kizzuwadna. Prince Kail-sama assigned myself and Prince Zannanza-sama over there in advance to prepare for the war." the false words flowed from her lips as she stole a glance at Kail. "But if the enemy knew about it then it would have been disastrous. That's why we had to use that method…" she finally caught Kail's amber gaze. "It's true! So it wasn't a kidnapping, no one would do something that would jeopardize their reputation."

"Is that true?" the emperor asked.

"Of course that's a lie! Really a bunch of nonsense!" Nakia interjected.

"If it wasn't for the earlier preparation, how would our troops possibly defeated the enemy? Our succession is evidence of this." Ilbani answered.

"In that case…Why wasn't the palace informed of Mitanni's attack?" Nakia argued.

"Because deceiving the Royal Troops is not something to be boasting about, else the plan would be easily exposed."

Nakia's hazy cat-like eyes narrowed.

"Is that so…Just like his Highness…truly ingenious…" an elder said sheepishly.

"We knew from the start things would not be as it seemed." another rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously.

"I understand. Kail and Zannanza! Both of you did a good job; I'll reward you highly some other time. Leave us!" the emperor dismissed them.

Kagome fell to her knees. _That's great! Even though I told the second biggest lie in my life, everything is alright!_

* * *

><p>"Thank you Kagome, you saved my life again!" Zannanza told her.<p>

"Don't say that prince Zannanza-sama! I'm normally a bad liar, it's thanks to everyone's help." Kagome replied. "That Queen is too much," a pink flower floated into her raven hair. "She really likes to make trouble…"

Zannanza plucked the blossom out of her hair.

Kagome noticed the solemn expression on Kail's face as he passed by them. "Prince Kail?" _Does he still suspect me and Zannanza-sama? _"Kail-sama, wait!"

Zannanza watched her run after his brother. Looking at the pretty pink flower he raised it to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss on it.

* * *

><p>"Kail-sama! Prince Kail-sama, will you listen to me! Nothing happened between me and Zannanza-sama!"<p>

He spoke to her in a very high authority manner. "I've mentioned that I understood! Thank you for your assistance, but I'm tired, so I think I'll take an early rest."

Kagome huffed and picked up a pillow and threw it at Kail.

"Kagome?"

"Baka! You don't have the slightest guts! You won't even say what you want to say!" she chucked an apple at him. "If you really don't mind then look me in the eye and tell me that!"

Kail shielded his face from another apple, looking at Kagome but not reaching her eyes. "Will you stop throwing things, you ferocious woman! I really don't mind what happened with Prince Zannanza!"

Kagome snapped, hearing him call his own brother formally and tackled him to the bed. "You Baka!"

Kail easily flipped the position, holding her down on the bed by her wrist. "I said, stop it!"

"Let…let me go!" Kagome hissed at him, her blue eye flashing dangerously.

Kail looked down at her almost lovingly as he tilted his head down and closed his eyes. Kagome felt her pulse speed up.

_He's going to kiss me. _She closed her eyes in anticipation, but opened them once she felt the silky strands of his hair touch her mouth.

Kail swiftly removed him from her person.

"Kail-sama?"

He didn't even turn to look at her. "I'm going to rest!"

"I guess I'm just a ferocious woman and impatient brat!" Kagome huffed and picked up an item.

That caught Kail's attention. "Eh?" The bouquet of blue flowers smacked him in the chest.

"Besides, it's not like you don't have lover! Go to some other Princess! Baka!" she ran out the room, slamming the door shut.

"Kagome!"

"Hadi-san, Ryui-chan, Shalla-chan!" May I stay with you guys for a little bit?"

"Kagome-sama?" the three sisters asked sleepily.

Angry tears streamed down Kagome's sun-kissed cheeks. _Baka! Prince Kail-sama no Baka! I explained to him time and time again, yet he still doesn't get it!_

Kail rested his head in his hand. _What am I doing! Kagome will have to go back to her world sooner or later. If I touch her, I won't want to let her go._

* * *

><p>"What? A stack of oat is three shillings? It was one shilling before!"<p>

"I'm sorry, it's hard to get them in stock lately." the elderly woman replied.

"Sell it cheaper. We always buy from you!"

"Right, right!"

"Please calm down, the traders from Yasu are not coming here. That's why everyone here is experiencing the shortage." she tried to explain.

The people began throwing items. "Stingy old lady!"

"What are you saying? I'm not the one causing this!"

* * *

><p>"Reporting to your Highness!" a soldier bowed. "The price for oat has increased dramatically has aroused dissatisfaction among the people!"<p>

"Oat? The imports should be sufficient!"

"Be…because there haven't been any traders who came from Mesopotamia in the past month." the soldier informed.

"What happened? I've already received news of the entire trader's departure." Kail asked.

"Yes, I've also heard the traders stopped at several locations…but, we lost contact with them after entering East Anatolia…"

"Which means…all the trader disappear in East Anatolia?" Kail quipped.

Kagome gasped. _Traders disappeared?_

"Why don't you send your troops to East Anatolia at once?" Nakia enquired, snapping her staff. "That place is under Mitanni's boundary, and since the traders disappeared there, they should have informed us! Looks like Mitanni wants to Seize all the trading goods coming into our country." she threw the broken staff at the soldier.

"You are right, Lady Queen! Mitanni should be behind what happened to the traders but East Anatolia is so vast…but we've sent investigators to spy on Mitanni's troops for any movement…"

"Too slow!" she snapped. "Go and search for the missing traders!"

"What happened to the Lady Queen? She more hysterical than usual." Zannanza commented.

"Women! It happens once every month."

Kagome subtlety punched Ilbani in the arm for that comment.

"Ow! Kagome-sama! I didn't realize you were there." Ilbani said sheepishly.

She narrowed her blue eyes at him. "Uh huh…sure…"

"Is this really the time to joke around? The Lady Queen only involves herself in matter concerning the inheritance, and since she feels this is a serious matter…it means the traders are a link to the inheritance." Kail stated.

"Your Highness!" Kikkuri voiced.

"We can't overlook this, she must be up to something, send someone one it!" Kail looked at his brother and inverted locked eyes with Kagome. She raised her chin defiantly. "And Zannanza…You have to be ready for any sudden attack against Mitanni."

"…Yes!"

Ilbani turned to the Hatti siblings. "Prince Kail and Kagome-sama have not made up?"

"No, looks like it's getting worse." they replied.

Kagome leaned against a pillar and blew her bangs out of her eyes. _ Even though…I'm the one who started this fight…but…who knew that…that Prince Kail-sama no Baka would actually ignore me…he's just as bad as Inuyasha…anyway it's his fault for neglecting me! His disregard for these matters is what put him in the wrong._

* * *

><p>"Prince Kail probably won't be coming back today." Hadi said. "His Highness is busy having military meetings. I hear the Lady Queen is up to something."<p>

"What do you mean by that?" Shalla questioned.

"The Lady Queen was frantic to find the missing traders!" Tito voiced in.

"Seems like she wants something from Babylon." Hadi informed. "Because that thing is missing, the Lady Queen is very unhappy."

Kagome over heard the siblings conversation as she passed by the doorway. _What is it that Nakia wants…?_

"Hadi-san! Is what you said true?" Kagome voiced.

"Oh, Kagome-sama!" Tito chirped.

"Ah…yes! Kikkuri told us when he came back to settle certain matters." Hadi told her.

"I see…then his Highness must be tired, I hope he takes care…" she carefully avoided saying Kail's name. _I may be angry at him but now is not the time to feel frustrated…_

The four siblings got sneaky looks on their faces.

"Ne, Kagome-sama why don't you send some food to Kail-sama!" Tito smiled.

"Huh? Tito-kun why would I do that?"

"You can try and find out what the Lady Queen is up to! You do want to find out more, right?" Hadi grinned, picking up a basket.

"Prince Kail will be pleased." Shalla chirped.

"I…I…Queen Nakia's matters don't concern me…"

"Alright, we'll accompany you." Ryui beamed.

"It seems Kail-sama is still in the military meeting." Tito divulged.

"Kagome stood in front of them. "I've already told you all…I'm not interested…"

"Yes…yes…" they waved her a side.

Kagome noticed two figures moving off to the side of the palace. _If I'm not mistaken…those two look like Nakia and her loyal advisor Uruhi? The military meeting is still going on, so where are they going…? _Kagome looked back at the Hatti siblings and snuck off.

"Kagome-sama! Let us wait in his Highness's chamber…" Hadi turned a wide grin at…nothing.

"Kagome-sama!"

* * *

><p>"There won't be anyone here at this time, have you really found it Uruhi?" Nakia asked.<p>

"Yes."

Kagome hid along the wall. _So it's true! Nakia really is after something._

"According to some captives who managed to get away, they were ambushed by Mitanni soldiers half-way through their journey…" Uruhi revealed.

"Which means "it" has fallen into Mitanni's hands." the queen cursed.

"It seems so…"

Kagome covered her mouth to stifle a gasp. _What is it that the Queen wants? If I can find out what, maybe it'll be useful to Prince Kail-sama._

"If so…Uruhi..."

"Uhm…but…"

_Shimatta! I can't hear. I have to get closer. _Kagome leaned forward a bit more, stepping on a dry twig by accident and making a loud snapping sound.

"Who's there?"

_Shimatta! Me and my nosiness!_

"Someone heard our conversation! We mustn't let that person get away alive!" Nakia announced.

Kagome pushed off from the wall. _What should I do? I don't think my power is enough to face the Queen just yet, let alone her and Uruhi! _She came to stop at the oat house. _Looks like I'm hiding in the oats! _Kagome quickly hid one of the large jugs buried in the ground.

"He went into that storeroom!" Uruhi called out, his sword drawn. "You can't get away!"

* * *

><p>"From the reports received. Mitanni's frontline troops' base will probably be at Malatia."<p>

"So, we'll be sending our army over to Malatia." the emperor announced. "Vanguard…will be led by the 3rd Prince Kail Mursili."

"Yes!"

"4th Prince Zannanza will lead the second troops."

"Yes!"

"Except for the crown Prince Arnuwanda who will be staying in Hattusa, 2nd Prince Telipinu and 5th Prince Piyasili will have to prepare for war anytime." he informed.

"Your Majesty, if we were to attack Malatia, isn't such preparation a bit too grand…" Kail asked.

"Our main objective for this expedition is not just for Malatia, but to destroy Mitanni! Everyone be prepared! We have been in war with Mitanni for so many years and now we that we have the crafting skills; it is our chance to eliminate them. No matter how long the war will take! Do not return until Mitanni's King Tushratta is sent to the netherworld." the emperor announced.

Kail's amber eyes were wide as he gaped. _No matter how many years…?_

"And I will oversee this war myself."

"The emperor's direct supervision!"

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Your Highness, you'll be leading the forefront troops by His Majesty." Kikkuri followed behind Kail, holding his sword. "Along with Kagome-sama victory is surely ours."<p>

"Kail-sama have you seen Kagome-sama?" Tito asked once he saw the 3rd prince.

"Hadi, is Kagome in the palace?"

"Yes…but she disappeared all of a sudden…" Hadi explained.

* * *

><p>Nakia looked around the small oat house and was met by absolute silence. "There's no one?"<p>

"I thought I saw someone come in here." Uruhi commented. "Maybe I was wrong…"

"Maybe we're being over sensitive…" Nakia imparted. "As long as I can get my hands on the "Dragon's eye" Prince Kail is nothing compared to it. No matter what I need to have it!"

Uruhi followed her out of the storeroom.

Kagome remerged from her hiding spot. "Dragon's eye…?" quietly she climbed out of the oat jug. "Even though I'm not entirely sure what the "Dragon's eye" is, bit if it has something to do with Queen Nakia, then I better tell Kail-sama."

Kagome's nose began to tickle. "Oh, no! Oat…" She tried to stifle her sneeze but it was still loud enough for the queen to hear.

"It's you!"

"Yikes!" she turned to run.

"That girl, she overheard!" Nakia declared.

Kagome rounded a corner and someone grabbed her wrist. "Iie, let me go!" she opened her eyes when she was thrust behind someone. "Prince Kail-sama!"

Nakia came to a stop. "Kail!"

He smiled slightly. "Lady Queen, my concubine…is something the matter?"

"That…that is what I want to ask…what is your concubine doing here in the storeroom?"

"I'm the one who asked her to check on our oat reserves." He lied smoothly. "As our troops will need a lot of food during the war."

"What happened?" a soldier asked.

"Lady Queen, I believe you better leave now. " Kail glance at Uruhi, who still had his sword exposed. "Otherwise it will not be wise if someone sees a guardian holding a weapon."

Nakia bit her lip. "This is ridiculous, should keep her locked up in your room where she is supposed to be rather than letting her wander about!" she turned to leave; her shall swishing in the motion.

"Kail-sama…Prince Kail-sama!" Kagome whispered as she clenched tighter onto his cloak.

The queen looked back, her hazy eyes narrowed. _Damn! She will surely tell Prince Kail about the "Dragon's eye"._

* * *

><p>"Dragon's eye!" Ilbani exclaimed. "The Lady Queen said she wants it? I never thought the "Dragon's eye" existed.<p>

"Dragon's eye"…what is that?" Kagome voiced in her question.

Kail glanced at her before Kikkuri helped to take his cloak off. "Dragon's eye" is a legendary treasure. It is said to be able to control one's mind by word, whoever possesses the "Dragon's eye" controls the freedom of any person."

Kagome's sapphire eyes widened. "Mind control?" _It almost sounds like the Shikon no tama. _She subconsciously touched her chest where the shimmering pink mark lay.

Kail stepped behind the curtain. "Perhaps the Lady Queen wishes to use it to control the entire kingdom. I never thought the "Dragon's eye" really existed."

"But I heard it was taken by Mitanni." Kagome interjected.

"Mitanni? It falling into their hands is also bad news." Zannanza commented.

"Looks like there are more reasons for us to win." Ilbani added in.

"We have to get the "Dragon's eye!" Tito cheered.

"So, we need to find it before Queen Nakia gets her hands on it!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Victory will surely be our since we Hittite have the Goddess of War." Hadi grinned.

"Let's ready all the necessary equipment for this expedition." Ryui beamed.

"Tito you help too." Shalla instructed.

"Yes, Shalla-nee!"

Kail silently listened to them talk before remerging from behind the curtain. "Kagome, if you need to go back to your world, you have to stay close to the Hittite spring water which brought you here. Other streams are impossible for you to go back."

"Eh?"

"Which means you can't leave Hattusa for a long period."

"That…I?" Kagome struggled for the right thing to say but her mind was blank. _Kail is right, but…_

Kail wouldn't look at her. "For this expedition, you don't need to follow. Just stay here in Hattusa."

* * *

><p>Kaykai: I tried to make this chapter extra-long to make up for the wait I put y'all through. I'd like to thank all 307 of my visitors and their awesome reviews! They are giving me a good sign that I'm doing a good job on the fic. I'm steadily allowing Kagome more access to her powers, but don't worry she will not be an all-powerful Kung-Fu miko warrior Mary Sue. So anyway, please review!<p>

~TLK


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! That wasn't too long of a wait was it? I'm trying to get this out as fast as I can, but you know with school and all that may not be possible. It is my goal to finish this story seeing that the other two haven't been updated in a while. I promise to not abandon it.

Disclaimer: I do not own either anime/manga.

Summary: The fight with Naraku ended a year ago and Kagome was pulled back into her own time. While she was on a 'forced' date with Hojo Kagome was yanked down a puddle into ancient Hittite by an evil Queen wishing to sacrifice her. And just when she thought her life couldn't get even worse she becomes the 'concubine' of one the princes that reminds her of a certain perverted monk.

* * *

><p>Where the Sky and Red River Meet<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome paled as Kail's words sunk in. "Wh…Why? Why can't go with you? I've already been to East Anatolia and Kizzuwadna. Going to Malatia should not be a problem!"<p>

Kail looked at her with expressionless honey eyes. "If we don't destroy Mitanni, the soldiers won't return. So, no one knows just how long this war is going to take. This is not like the previous wars. Kagome…in this coming year, you should be able to go back to your world." His eyes still held no emotion as he explained. "In another year…no ten months, once the northern star rises in Hattusa's sky during the water season, there are many powerful imperial priest other than the Queen and myself. Even if I'm not around, you can still go back to your world."

"Even…if you are…not around…" Kagome repeated. _That means after we separate, I'll never see Kail again. _Kagome discreetly placed her hand over her heart.

"Don't worry, the Queen will not cause you any trouble, I'll send a few troops to protect you…" he was cut off as Kagome launched herself at his chest.

"No! I'm not afraid of Queen Nakia's attacks! But I promised to stay by your side, please allow me to keep that promise and go with you!" Her cerulean eyes shined brightly with tears. "I know…I know that I have to go back…" _I don't belong here, Mama, Jii-chan, and Souta are waiting for me…I know this…_"I don't want to stay in Hattusa, but by your side." _But…_

Kail calmly removed her hands from his robe. "If you go with me, you'll never return to your world, it is better for you to remain here in order to go back to Japan." he turned away from her.

"Kail…No! I don't want to stay here! Kail!" Tears flowed down Kagome lovely face.

Tito ran over to where Kagome was a hugged her close, whispering comforting words.

"Kagome-sama!" the older Hatti siblings rushed over to her as well.

Zannanza watched the four siblings console Kagome before he shifted his hazel eyes to his brother's retreating form.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat on a ledge, her head cradled in her arms. <em>What was I thinking? Begging Kail to let me go with him. Have I truly fallen for him?<em>

"Kagome-sama!" she looked up at the sound of her name being called.

"Oh, Tito-kun, Hadi-san, Ryui-chan, Shalla-chan. Gomenasai for being so noisy."

"It's nothing Kagome-sama." Tito said.

Kagome laughed dryly as her bangs casted shadows over her eyes. "Don't worry; I'll do what the Prince has instructed. I should stay here and wait ten months for the Northern Star to rise."

"Hadi-san, can I ask you something?"

Hadi stepped forward. "Yes, Kagome-sama?"

"Am I…am I being disliked by Kail-sama?"

"No such thing! His Highness is very fond of Kagome-sama, to be able to say such words!" Hadi spoke frantically.

Even though those words reassured Kagome it didn't keep her heart from twisting in her chest as more tear silently rolled down her cheeks. "Hadi-san! Arigato!"

"I believed that Kagome belongs to Nii-sama, so I gave up falling for her, but if Nii-sama wants to give up on her; then I can openly accept her." Zannanza commented.

"Prince Zannanza?" Kikkuri gasped.

"Kikkuri, tell my nii-sama what I've just said." the blonde 4th prince left, his cloak swishing in the wind.

* * *

><p>Kail was lounging in his chamber near his private pond, when someone called out his name.<p>

"Prince Kail! Prince Kail!"

"Kikkuri, what is it?"

"Prince Ka…Kail…Prince Zannanza…he…" Kikkuri panted. "Prince Zannanza has said he wants to accept Kagome-sama! He says he's accepting her with a strong will…"

"What…?" Kail rushed out of his room. "Kagome! Where's Kagome?"

"Kail-sama, you came just in time!" Tito cried. "Zannanza-sama forced Kagome-sama to go with him."

Hadi stepped forward. "We…we tried to stop him, but…"

"Where is Zannanza heading?"

"Ah…He says he wants to check on his troops in Kashga before the expedition…" Kikkuri explained.

Kail hurried to the stables. "Saddle my horse! Hurry!" once they brought his stallion out Kail straddled it and raced to the gate. "Open the Gate!"

Kail urged his horse to run faster into the sandy terrain. _Idiot! Zannanza that idiot, does he know why I insist that Kagome stay here? _He bit his lower lip. _I just was her to go back safely to her world…to Inuyasha…Not push her into another man's arms! _In a moment of intense of annoyance and ire, Kail forgot all about Kagome's lingering feelings about afore mention man. _Zannanza, you can't touch Kagome! Even if you're my brother…even if it is you…I will not allow it! _

Up ahead by a nearby tree Kail spotted their horses.

"Kyaaaah! Prince Zannanza-sama, Nooo!"

Kail jumped down from the stallion. "Kagome!"

Zannanza laughed as he shook the tree. "Like this the apple will drop faster!"

"But so do all the worms!" Kagome cowered beneath her hands. "Stop! Cut it out Zannanza-sama!"

Zannanza sensed someone staring at them. Turning his head he smirked. "Aahhh! Nii-sama, you came faster than I expected."

"Prince Kail-sama, how come you're here?"

Kail gaped. "You're asking me why…then what are the both of you here for?"

"For…for a picnic of course!" she gestured to the blanket decorated with assorted foods. "Zannanza-sama asked me out so I could get some fresh air…Hadi-san even helped us prepare our picnic box…couldn't we?

An angry flush coated Kail's pale cheeks. "Those…**Those bunch of idiots!**"

Zannanza walked up to his brother. "Royal Nii-sama! I'm your loving younger brother, and even your most trusted subordinate am I right?"

"You…what are you asking…" Kail stuttered.

The younger prince lowered his voice to a whisper. "Because of this girl, you came rushing here as if you were going to kill me, so you better not let go of her easily. Royal Nii-sama, I understand your endurance is strong…" he patted his shoulder, chuckling at the faint blush spreading to his brother's face. "But if you over do it, it's not good for your health!" he mounted his stallion. "I'll leave thee wrapping up to you! Take care!"

"Take…take care of what? Hey Zannanza!"

* * *

><p>"As younger brother, you're always doing these trivial things."<p>

"That does it! I'm going to surpass my nii-sama with good results in this war and let his Majesty present some pretty Mitanni women to serve me." Zannanza strapped his sword to his hip. "In that case, I'll be going back to Kashga, We'll meet in Malatia!"

Ilbani bowed. "Yes you Highness, please be careful on your journey!"

"Your Highness, is there anything else?"

"No! Goodbye Ilbani!"

* * *

><p>An awkward silence filled the air between Kail and Kagome. She waited with bated breath, sighing when he did not look at her. Timidly she looked at him and spoke.<p>

"Kail-sama…about that…I'm fine, I'll stay quietly in Hattusa…."

"Ten months…" he began.

"Eh?"

"I'll try my best to destroy Mitanni's troops within ten months!"

"Kail-sama, what are you saying. Didn't you say that this was going to be a long war? How are you going to be able to do it?"

Kail finally looked her in the eye. "No matter if I'm capable or not, I'll surely end this war within ten months and head back to Hattusa. So, Kagome, you're coming along too!"

"Wha?"

Kail ran his fingers through her long thick raven mane. "In order for you to return to your world, I will be back within ten months. Therefore, you will go with me."

"Kail…" her words trailed off in a moan as he slanted his lips upon her hers.

"I…I'm afraid my determination of not letting you go is growing much stronger. But, as long as you're here in this country, you must stay by my side. I will not let you go!"

"Kail." Kagome whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her up, cradling her body to his chest keeping their mouths connected. _Kail…You're really let me go with you? _

* * *

><p>"Have the Hittite troops begun to move? Black Prince!"<p>

Mattiwaza smirked. "After all the trouble we've caused, they should have made their move. Suppiluliumas I was a fierce general during his younger years and has never run away when provoked. Then again…"

"Ah?"

"As compared to the old man," Mattiwaza's long wavy black hair swayed in the breeze. "I'm more interested to fight with "That man." Kail Mursili! I'm going to use his blood to reward myself when I've seized the Far West."

* * *

><p>A pure black stallion galloped fast up a steep hill as the rider's long raven hair flew behind her in the wind. Loud joyous laughter was tore from her throat as she urged the horse to go faster.<p>

"Kagome-sama, please slow down! It's dangerous to wander around alone!"

She pouted. "I just want to go up this hill!"

The stallion reared back causing her to let out more cheerful giggles. _It feels great to travel once more!_

"Wow! So many troops! Kail will surely win this war!" _It reminds me so much of the Sengoku Jidai!_

"We'll stop and camp here. Ask Kagome to return." Kail sighed. "If I don't keep an eye on her, I don't know where she will be next."

Kikkuri chuckled. "Yes, Prince Kail."

Kagome hopped off her horse, a bright smile on her face that made those sapphire eyes sparkle. "Ilbani-san! You're coming along too?"

The normally distant male could not help but return the smile the happy girl was flashing him. "Yes, long expeditions like this are not made of just the troops alone, cooks and carpenters are needed as well. To record the whole exploration, I'm here as a scribe."

"Kagome, come here."

She turned her head at the sound of her name being called.

"Allow me to introduce the, these are the group leader."

A man with short red hair and pale brown eyes spoke first. "Chariot commander Kash. It is an honor to meet you."

"Foot soldiers commander, Mettannamuwa. Nice to meet you." A bald man with steel grey eyes greeted.

The last was a man with chin length black hair and onyx eyes. "Archer commander Rusafa. It is my pleasure to be able to meet Kagome-sama." he took her hand and kissed the knuckles. "Please bestow the fortune of the Goddess upon me."

"Ah! How come you're the first! I'm first! Damn it!" Kash argued.

Ryui giggled, catching Kagome's attention. "Kagome-sama, look over there!" Kagome's eyes followed to where she was pointing.

A gorgeous man was standing near the bushes blessing a soldier.

A blush crept up to her cheeks. "Wow….such a beautiful person…who is he?"

"He's sent by his Majesty as a priest. A beautiful person indeed." Hadi laced her fingers together; a rosy hue filled her face.

The twins hid behind their knuckles, giggling, "Golden hair and green eyes. Foreigner! Really rare…"

He turned at smiled at the women. "You must be Kagome-sama…I'm Sharuma. May the God of Hittite bestow good fortune on every woman here."

The Hatti sister swayed on their feet, giggling as Sharuma walked passed them.

Kagome chuckled at the sisters' obvious love struck faces. _Hmm…There are a lot of different people in this expeditionary army. This is getting really interesting._

* * *

><p>Later that night after every finished setting up camp. Kail was sitting around the fire, discussing war plans.<p>

"Another three day, We'll reach the enemy border of Malatia, what should we do? Should we attack?" Ilbani questioned.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Mitanni is skilled with chariots in war, and that area is able to bring chariots to their full force, which is what the Black prince is expecting." Kail replied.

"If we had our iron weapons, we could probably slow Mitanni's chariots down." Kikkuri supplied.

Kagome gaped. "Iron weapons…you mean we don't have them now?"

"We have to wait for the wind season to make them." Hadi informed. "It's part of our Hatti clan's secret technique. With the fire season almost coming to an end, next comes the wind season, once there's a strong wind, it will generate the heat needed to craft iron weapons."

"With that we'll be able to attack the fortress…" Rusafa questioned.

"In that case, this expeditionary will have a hold back." Kash muttered.

Kagome drew her knuckles to her mouth, gnashing them with her teeth. _ Attacking Malatia is going to take three months. Even after Kail said he will destroy Mitanni within ten months, but if just Malatia alone is going to take such a long time…ten months…was it too much to expect?_

"We won't need a war plan or iron weapons."

"Prince?" Kash quipped.

"Seizing Malatia in just five day will be enough." He raised the bowl to his lips.

"Prince Kail-sama?" _Five day? Kail, how are you going to seize Malatia in that amount of time?_

* * *

><p>Kail-sama, you say that you'll defeat Mitanni in ten months. Are you pushing yourself too much?" Kagome asked once they retired to their tent. "Just attacking Malatia alone seems difficult enough, and I don't think Queen Nakia will easily give up the Dragon's eye." A faint blush spread over her pale cheeks. "I…feel content just staying beside you like this…"<p>

Kail looked at her with bright amber eyes. "I'm not pushing myself." he suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling her atop him.

"Kail!" the embarrassed retort died on her tongue when he flipped her over, slanting his mouth over hers and she moaned in pleasure.

His mouth left hers in favor of tasting the tender flesh of her throat. "Don't worry, I'll keep my promise within ten months…no probably nine months should be enough. I promise I will send you back to Hattusa."

He looked up, hoping to see her sparkling sapphire eyes dark and glazed over with desire, but gaped when he heard her even breathing. "Being near me…This woman doesn't she know that as a concubine there are other things besides staying with me?" he stroked her face. "Oi, don't sleep so soundly. I'm going to touch you?"

Kagome's head merely lolled back, her breathing becoming even deeper.

Kail let out a long exhale, lying back on the pillow he pulled Kagome to rest on his chest, encircled his arms around her waist, and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Black Prince! Reporting – 1 day ahead north side troops spotted Hittite troops."<p>

Mattiwaza smirked. "As I've predicted, they have finally made their move."

The soldier bowed. "Yes, and the war flag is the same as during Kizzuwadna. It's probably the same troops."

"What?" the Black Prince's hazy steel eyes widened. _Same troops? Which means….Kail Mursili is heading the troops? _"Good, I'll go! Vena, I'm leaving one-third of my troops here!"

"I'll leave Malatia with you."

Vena bowed. "As you command. I wish you victory."

* * *

><p>The dark hair spy of Hittite spotted the Mitanni soldiers leaving Malatia and rushed to report.<p>

* * *

><p>"Prince Kail! According to our spy's report, the Black Prince has made his move!" Kikkuri informed.<p>

"What? Has he spotted us?" Ilbani questioned.

"No, he's leading his troops heading south west!"

Kail chuckled. "Heh…he caught the bait, as long as he's away from Malatia, Zannanza can lure him for another five days, and it'll be enough."

"I see, Zannanza is just the bait. Never thought the Black Prince would fall into a trap." Ilbani commented.

"The ones who defeated the Black Prince, in Kizzuwadna, was Zannanza's troops. The Black Prince will definitely go after him."

"Prince, I never knew you understood him so well…" Kikkuri teased lightly.

"Em! We should make our move." Kail began to inform them of his plan. "First of all, I'll show up announcing myself as Prince Kail Mursili to Malatia's supervisor asking him for temporary stay in his fortress and that I'll be bringing only a few personal guards as well."

"What?"

"They'll never think that we already know that Malatia is Mitanni's front line fortress, and since the Black Prince is away, the supervisor won't want to cause any trouble, so he'll probably accept my offer."

"Prince, this is not the time to joke around!" Ilbani cried. "Malatia is not under any country restrictions in the first place, since the Black Prince is already there, it means Malatia is supporting Mitanni!"

Kagome chewed on her thumb. _What is that baka planning? What could he possibly do in such a dangerous situation…?_

"You can't act alone! It is too dangerous!" Kikkuri spoke up.

"He's right Prince Kail, please don't do it!"

Kail lifted his cloak to his broad shoulders. "If we are to seize Malatia within five days, I will have to be the bait."

"Prince!"

"Enough, let's begin our plan!"

Kagome rushed forward and took hold of his cloak. "Kail-sama, you are bringing me along! I will not allow you to leave me!"

Kail turned a bright grin at her. "Of course I'm bringing you! You're the main character this time!"

"Eh?" Kagome gaped at him. _Why do I suddenly feel like I'm the heroine in a bad shoujo manga? _She frowned when he petted her head. _I'm not a dog, dammit!_

"You have to work hard too!" he turned to Kikkuri. "Another thing, Kikkuri, send word restricting anyone from going in and out of Malatia. If the Black Prince returns while I'm still staying in Malatia it will be troublesome."

* * *

><p>"Supervisor, are you really going to let the Hittite prince stay in town?" Vena questioned.<p>

"I don't have a choice General Vena, they currently on an expedition and we have a reason to refuse them, let alone the strength to fight them." the supervisor sighed.

"Kail Mursili, wonder what type of person he is? I heard the Black Prince say that he's Hittite's favorite general."

"I don't know. But according to Hittite custom, Hittite princes are assigned to different states, but I heard he's not restricted to any rules and could even have his own palace." the supervisor scoffed.

"Probably King Suppiluliumas is very fond of him and let him stay in town?"

The supervisor let out a puff of air. "I heard he's a playboy."

"Ehm…We'll know once we meet him."

Ilbani and Kikkuri entered the room and bowed.

"Good day, Supervisor. I thank you for letting our prince stay here temporarily."

He smiled. "I believe you are the prince's advisor? I would like to greet you prince."

"You're too kind. Let him come forward. Ilbani." Kail's voice flowed from behind the curtain.

"Prince…" he nodded and held the curtain open. "Please go in. Our Hittite 3rd Prince, Kail Mursili."

"Prince Kail, It is my greatest pleasure to meet…" he trail off as his bushy eyebrows shot up.

Kail sat in a golden chair, dressed in one of his finest robes. The Hatti sister sat at his feet, dressed in skin tight clothing. Kagome was draped intimately over his lap, dressing in fine blue silks, a blush tinting her cheeks.

Kail grinned. "I think I'll be here temporarily and of a bother to you supervisor."

Kagome lifted her face from his shoulder. _Ugh…main character, huh? I feel like a concubine…wait! I am a 'concubine!' What are you planning Kail!_

"I was appalled…when my father declared he would launch this…operation I'd be most grateful if I could stay here until his head cools, Hakim."

"Yes but….will your army, which waits outside the city gates, be staying, too?" Hakim asked.

"Yes, but they're fine where they are. You needn't make room for them on the palace floor."

"As you wish…stay with us as long as you like, your Highness."

Kagome looked around, her ocean colored eye calculating. _There are so many guards here. They're all dressed like the soldiers of Malatia, but I'm positive that they're Mitanni. _She felt Kail's long fingers curl around her chin. _We will be in trouble to kill us. What were you thinking baka prince?_

"War is such onerous business. I'll let my brothers handle it…I prefer to relax here." he pulled her face to his, feeding her a grape he held between his teeth.

_What are you doing? Kail, this is no time to be a hentai!_

"Your pardon, Prince Kail…I wish to congratulate you on your brilliant victory at Kizzuwadna." Vena praised.

"Oh, that was the work of my younger brother." he took a sip of wine. "My mother took him in, so he gives me credit for half of his victories, the little dear. He's probably off achieving another stunning conquest right now. This is a trading city, no? I can hardly wait to visit your Bazaars!" he grasped Kagome's chin once more, "And milady will ensure that I don't get bored at night," kissed her, forcing wine into her mouth, and licked her lips.

Her hands flew to her mouth as she sat up straight in Kail's lap. _Yech!_ _I don't want to be the main character anymore. That kiss was good for at least a year of tongue!_

Kail grinned at her. "See? A sweet wine, eh?"

"Your concubine, Prince Kail?" Hakim questioned.

"Yes. Cute, isn't she? She's been with me for three months now." he lifted her out of his lap and twirled her around.

"She's very exotic and so charmingly innocent."

"Oh, no she's quite experienced." Kail hugged her closely, forcing an embarrassed gasp from her. "Especially in bed, eh?"

"Kail…" she whispered in warning.

"What? You're sleepy? Very well." he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You must be tired from the long journey."

"I never said that!" she argued.

"Great Hakim." Ilbani lowed his voice. "It seems his Highness wishes to be alone with his concubine."

"Oh, yes. I'll take my leave." a faint blush covered her wrinkled face. "Prince Kail Mursili…sleep well."

"Oh, I shall, Hakim. Goodnight to you."

"Excuse me, sir." Vena spoke up once they left. "I've heard that Prince Kail Mursili's concubine is….Ishtar, the Goddess of War."

Ilbani let out a long exhale. "Oh, that rumor. The prince invented that tale…to quiet the soldiers who didn't want a woman riding into battle with them."

Hakim nodded. "I see. Your job must be most…demanding."

"Quite. But please…let's keep that between us."

"But of course."

* * *

><p>"It seems the Black Prince…needn't worry about Prince Kail." Hakim sighed once they left Kail and his party.<p>

"No, but I must inform him of this, nonetheless. I'll send a rider immediately."

Hakim let out a low yawn. "As you wish. The Black Prince will surely have Kail's head when he returns. He will allow him to spend his last days enjoying himself."

Vena said nothing as he watched Hakim walk away.

* * *

><p>Kail looked out the window of the room. "Look. They've reduced the guards by half. My performance was convincing, eh?"<p>

The others didn't look convinced. _It was an act?_

Kagome sunk to her knees. "Phew…that was tiring. _That was almost worse than when Kouga-kun kidnapped me and hopped from cliff to cliff with me over his shoulder._ "Prince Kail-sama, will you tell exactly how you plan on conquering Malatia?"

He reached for the ties of his headband. "Half of my plan has already been executed."

"Nani?"

"The most difficult part of seizing city is getting inside, and we've just accomplished that."

Kagome gaped. "But we can't fight a whole city!"

He turned bright amber eyes on her. "I have no intention of fighting. Malatia will be taken without bloodshed."

"Without…bloodshed? He means to take the city without killing anyone?" Hadi turned to Kagome.

"Yes. We shall open eastern and western gates and let in the Hittite army. But before that, we shall set fire to Malatia armories. We'll deprive Mitanni of a stronghold and avoid a full-scale battle. Kail began to explain his plan. "One day to learn where the guards are deployed…one for our troops to take control of the city…two days to prepare for the Black Prince's inevitable attack…and one more day just in case. That's five days in all. Thus, we take the city quickly without wasting resources or lives."

Kagome was skeptic about the idea, so she had to ask, "Without bloodshed…can we actually do it."

"We are going to do it. The Black Prince's absence makes this possible. If he were here to defend the city, it wouldn't work."

Her slim fingers pressed against her cheeks. "Oh! That's why you asked Prince Zannanza-sama to lure the Black Prince away."

"Exactly. All right, we've no time to lose. Find the deployment map."

"Yes your Highness!"

"Deployment map?" Ryui questioned.

"Does such a thing exist?" Shalla finished.

"All fortified cities have one. We'll go to the city hall and look for it."

_Wasn't we supposed to be looking for something? _Kagome glanced down at the shimmering pink marking on her chest. "Ah! There's something else we should look for. The Dragon's eye! It should be here in Malatia, ne?"

"Kagome?" Kail acknowledged her.

"The Dragon's eye. That fabled talisman said to hold the secret of controlling people's minds." Ilbani reminded. "Yes, we must find it before they Queen or the Black Prince do!"

"What does the Dragon's eye look like?"

"I don't know." he confessed. "No one has seen it, but some say it's a real dragon's eye from ancient time, others say it's just a scarlet stone. It is said to be sealed in a box of gold-inlaid ivory that fits in the hands."

"A bow of gold-inlaid ivory…" Kagome made a mental image of the box.

Ilbani and Kikkuri bowed.

"I'll investigate when I search for the map tonight. You, two rest well. Goodnight."

Kail sat down on the edge of the bed. "Very well. Please be careful everyone."

A blush crept up into Kagome's cheek as she remembered the last time she and Kail were alone. "Ah! I'll go with you!"

"Kagome-sama, you should rest." Kikkuri interjected.

"Yes, it's too dangerous." Hadi added.

"But wait…" she fumbled over her words, "You're shorthanded! The more the better. Let's go!" and grabbed her dagger.

Kail watched with disinterest as Kagome rushed into the bathing chamber to rid of the elaborate clothing and hurried after Hadi and the others, tossing a goodbye over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Kagome-sama…you really should have stayed with Prince Kail." Hadi whispered.<p>

"I…I know…" _But staying with Kail is becoming a problem. _Kagome tried to will her erratically beating heart to slow down. _I'm finding it suffocating to sleep near Kail lately. I always knew what it meant to be a concubine and I'm starting to like Kail more than I should but…yet I do. I'm just not ready…_Flashbacks of last night ran amuck in her head. _I pretend to be asleep, but I can't keep doing that forever. What am I to do?_

"…sama. Kagome-sama!"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts with a started 'huh.' She was yanked behind the pillar just as a rider raced passed their hiding place.

"Who has that?" she asked, leaning against the pillar.

"Probably a messenger sent to the Black Prince about us."

"The troops outside will stop him, won't they?

"Of course, they're expecting this move." Kikkuri was the one who spoke. "But please be careful. If the guards see us, we'll be dead before the Black Prince returns."

They silently made their way through the main building in search of the Hakim's office.

"This is their city hall. Find the Hakim's office. The map should be there." Kikkuri informed.

Kagome turned and spotted a room filled with many different treasures. "This must be Mitanni's cache of plunder. Maybe we can find the Dragon's eye!" she smiled animatedly.

Kikkuri grabbed her arm. "Kagome-sama…Queen Nakia wouldn't allow the Dragon's eye to be transported in plain sight. It will be well hidden. We don't have the time to look for it in this mountain of treasures. Well search for it after Malatia has been taken."

Kagome nodded. "Right."

Ryui beckoned them. "This way! We've found his office."

As they reached the Hakim's office Kikkuri began giving out their orders.

"We just need that deployment map. Hurry!"

Shalla smiled, pulling down her hood. "All right."

Kagome wandered around the room, trying to remember what the deployment map looked like in one of her textbooks. _Okay, this is the ancient middle east. Paper was very rare around these parts, so they wrote maps and other things on animal hide._ She looked over and spotted a roll of brown hide. _Yatta! _Kagome pulled the strings, holding it up, and the deployment map unraveled. "I found it! I found the deployment map!"

"Great job, Kagome-sama!" Shalla praised, pulling out a piece of hide and ink. "Let's hurry and copy it."

"Then we'll put it back." her twin continued. "Just as it was!"

"This is going well."

Kagome smiled. _So glad I studied something other than Ancient Japan relevance. If everything goes smoothly, we can conquer a lot of cities in ten months._

* * *

><p>The Mitanni rider race forward, rushing to meet up with the Black prince to report the news.<p>

"Here comes a rider from Malatia." the head guard announced. "He mustn't reach the Black Prince! Don't let him get away!"

"I won't"

"Wait." A dark clothed person emerged from the shadows.

"You…What is your business here? Step aside! If that rider gets through, prince Kail will be in danger…"

He pulled out a dagger. "Yes…that is exactly why I'm here."

"What? You…" his retort died on his tongue as the cloaked man rushed forward and embedded the blade in his chest.

The remaining soldiers were…well pissed, charging at the man. Daggers flew towards them, striking vital point and killing them almost instantly.

"The sooner the Black Prince returns the better…If he kills Prince Kail, Nakia-sama will be pleased…"

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled at her partners-in-crime, holding up the map they drew. "Yoshi! We have the map and we have four more days until the Black Price returns. Before we let in the troops in…we should get some rest."<p>

"Yes, Kagome-sama!"

* * *

><p>"Let's go over this once more…the plan for conquering Malatia." Kail traced his fingers along the map. "There are three armories we must deal with and two gates."<p>

"We'll set fire to the armories!" Kikkuri spoke.

"Then we'll open the gate." Ilbani followed. "And let in the soldiers in."

Kail smiled. "While you are doing that Kagome and I will distract the Hakim and General Vena. We'll put our plan into action tomorrow at dawn. Is everything clear? Make sure you get word out to the soldiers outside!"

They kowtowed. "Yes, sir!"

Kagome smiled a bit uneasy. _I didn't think that Kail could be so strong. Conquering a city in such a small amount of time, I guess I've been around youkai too long._

A knock at the door had everyone on high alert as the Hakim's voice ebbed through. "Good morning, Prince Kail…May I come in?"

"The Hakim! Hide the map!" Ilbani ordered.

The Hakim entered when he was beckoned, keeping his eyes lowered. "It is a beautiful day, your Highness. I wish to host a formal feast in honor of you visit. Would you be my guest?"

"A formal feast?" Kail threaded his fingers through Kagome's long hair. "That means only male royals are invited. Then only Ilbani and I would be allowed to attend."

"Forgive me; I'm unable to invite your charming concubine. Royal custom forbid it."

Kail pouted. "A feast without women? Ah, well, I accept your invitation."

Hakim's bushy eyebrows shot up. "Thank you your Highness. I will be back to escort you this evening." he hurriedly exited the room.

Ilbani chuckled. "He wants to hand Prince Kail over to the Black Prince."

Kikkuri nodded. "Right, but he doesn't know that his messenger was intercepted."

"Well, I'll enjoy his hospitality for now. You all should get some rest."

Ilbani bowed. "Yes, your Highness, please excuse me….I know you must flaunt your ardor for Kagome-sama in your current role." he missed the way Kagome flinched at that. "But be careful not to exhaust yourself or her."

Kagome shrieked when Kail suddenly hooked his arm around her waist, yanking her back onto the couch.

"You wound me. One night of love won't wind me!"

"Prince Kail-sama!" Kagome struggled in his hold. _Shinai! All the preparations are finished and we have nothing to do until morning. I'll be alone with Kail for the rest of the night!_

* * *

><p>"We've had no word from the men we sent to intercept the messenger from the city? They should have reported by now." Kash began giving out orders, "They were waiting to ambush around here. We'd better have a look."<p>

"Yes, sir."

"Kash-sama! Over here!" a soldier yelled out, pointing once the chariot commander was beside him. Down below were the bodies of the ambush team lying in pools of their own crimson life fluid.

"Damn." he cursed. "Who did this?"

A soldier eased the dagger out. "The knife provides no clue."

"We'll worry about who did it later." Kash said. "This means the messenger got past them and the Black Prince knows that Prince Kail is in Malatia!"

* * *

><p>"Black Prince! A rider has just arrived from Malatia." the Mitanni soldier relayed everything the rider reported.<p>

"What! Kail Mursili is a guest of the Hakim?" Mattiwaza snarled. "That fool! Why would he let him in? The Hittite obviously intends to capture the city from within!" he looked at the opposing troops. "This army was a decoy! That's why they're just sitting around! All forces! We're retuning to Malatia with all speed!"

The Mitanni army was quick to obey their leader's command, reeling in their chariots and headed in Malatia's direction.

"Prince Zannanza! The Black prince is withdrawing!" a Hittite soldier reported.

"What?" Zannanza cursed. "Damn! Word must have reached him from Malatia! If he goes back now, my nii-sama will be…"

* * *

><p>Kail placed a game piece down. "That does it."<p>

Kagome stared at the board in disbelief. "I lost again?" _That makes ten to nothing. _"One more time!"

"Kagome, I've won ten times in a row. You have no knack for this game."

"Urusee!" she snapped. "I guess I'll go clean the room."

"You've done that twice now." he pointed out.

"Demo…"

Kail narrowed his amber eyes when she went silent.

Kagome looked away, a flush covering her face. _Being alone with Kail is becoming more and more awkward. And I think he'll be angry if I try to reject his advances. What can I do?_

She yelped when Kail lifted her into his arms. "Kail! What are you doing! Put me down!"

Kail lowered them both on the small couch, their previous game long forgotten.

"In my country, a man makes love to a woman he's fond of. That's how he expresses his feelings to her." he pressed his mouth to her throat, leaving trails of searing kisses.

Kagome tried to resist, but was soon overwhelmed by the feelings Kail was inflicting on her. _Kail makes this seem so nature…because he's a grown man. But me…I…I… _"Itai!"

Kail bit her nose.

"That hurt! What was that for you jerk!" she held on to her injury, feeling her miko ki healing the small bruise.

Kail showed her his tongue. "You don't want this, do you? I don't want to force you." he held her tight, peering into her cobalt eyes. "But it is not pleasant to see you avoiding me. It make me want to torment you a little."

Kagome flinched when he weaved his fingers through her thick tresses, nibbling her earlobe.

"How can I make you want me? I'll do whatever you tell me to."

"Y…you will?" she gasped.

"What do men do in your country? How do they show their affections?"

Kagome mulled over the question. _Their affections…?_ She pushed Kail off of her and dipped her finger into a cup of water, drawing a kanji. 愛.

"What spell are you casting?"

"It's not a spell. In my country this is called a kanji. Ai means love." Kagome corrected as she drew another marking. 愛してる "This one says aishiteru meaning I love you. This is what we do to show our affections to one another."

She looked away. _Kail has never said how he feels for me. So this is probably useless, but…I like Kail…_

Kail looked at the kanjis with disinterest. "I like the way we do things in my country better."

"Hands to yourself, hentai!"

He took hold of her wrist and drew something in her palm.

愛してる and he kissed it.

_Kail…loves me…?_

"I won't allow your lips to reject me. They belong to me." He kissed her, slowly winding it up to a passionate one that Kagome eagerly returned.

"Prince Kail…"

Kagome yanked away with a gasp.

"Pardon the intrusion, bit the Hakim has come to escort you to the feast." Ilbani said.

"Forgive me for disturbing you!" Hakim bowed lowly.

"Oh, is it time already." he licked his lips. "I'll need a moment to change."

Kagome buried her red face in a pillow. _We are in the heart of any enemy's stronghold. This no time or place to worry about love! _But her mind betrayed her, replaying the passionate kiss she shared with Kail. How she poured nearly every ounce of her love into it. She groaned. _I'm falling for him and I'm falling hard…_

* * *

><p>Kikkuri spied on the feast, seeing that everything was well and turned to face Kagome.<p>

"Things are looking to be going well. We only need to avoid suspicion until we make our move at dawn."

Kagome nodded. "Right."

Laughing chatter sounded from behind them and they looked around to see Kash talking animatedly with a guard.

"Why they send me on such a trivial errand? Powerful men are hard taskmaster, aren't they?"

"Kash?"

"You know what I mean, right nii-kun?"

The guard spotted Kikkuri" Oi! This man wishes to see Prince Kail, Kikkuri!" he bowed. "My duty is done. I'll just be going now…"

Kash grabbed Kikkuri's shirt. "Kikkuri, listen to me! Those idiotic bureaucrats insist that they must have Prince Kail seal in order to requisition more beans!"

"Kash? What are you talking about?"

"They won't send more beans without the prince's approval!" he drew him close, lowering his voice. "Kikkuri…The Black Prince will be here tonight!"

"What?"

"The Hakim's messenger got through."

"What happened, Kash?"

"I'll fill you in the details later. Prince Kail must be warned at once!"

Kikkuri turned to the door that lead to the feast. "That's impossible! Prince Kail is attending the Hakim's formal feast."

"This is a matter of life and death! Find an excuse to summon Prince Kail. If the Black Prince returns no, all is lost."

Kagome's heart constricted painfully at his next words.

"He'll behead Prince Kail!"

"But if we do anything unusual…they'll suspect we know their plan and kill us all now! There aren't enough of us to protect Prince Kail!" Kikkuri told him.

"What do you suggest then?"

"What can we do? We're not allowed to enter the feast chaber!"

Kagome tuned out their argument to deal with her raging feelings. _What are we going to do, if we don't act now, we will all be kill and the Black Prince will…will…he will behead Kail! _She made up in her mind what she will do and rushed to the doors to the chamber.

"Kagome-sama?"

"I'm going in."

Kikkuri gaped. "Kagome-sama, wait Women are not allowed in there! They may slay you on the spot, and Prince Kail won't be able to stop them!"

"I don't care! I have to warn him!" she snapped, pushing her way through them.

"Hadi, stop her!"

Hadi grabbed her arm, but immediately released her when she was shocked by a pale violet light. "Kagome-sama, please wait!"

The raven hair young woman walked determinedly into the feast chamber. _I won't allow them to take him from me!_

Kail stopped what he was doing and gaped. _Kagome?_

"Kagome-sama! What is she going to do?" Shalla questioned,

"She'll be cut down!" Ryui cried, hiding her face in her knuckles.

"What is this? Women are not permitted here."

"What brazenness! This is an outrage!"

Kagome ignored their calls of anger and walked steadily in front of her.

Vena stood, drawing his sword. "Kagome-sama! Though you are Prince Kail's concubine, this cannot be ignored! The law demands that you pay with your life!"

"Oh, no!" Ryui gasped.

"Kagome-sama, run this way!" Hadi ordered.

She opened her arm and broke out in a sprint. "Prince Kail-sama!"

Kail stood. "Kagome?"

Kagome ran into his chest, knocking him back into his chair. "Prince Kail-sama, I miss you! Please don't leave me alone!" she looked up at him with an innocently cute face. "I want to be alone with you. Come back to the bedchamber, please?" Kagome lowered her voice to whisper in his ear. "Prince Kail-sama, the Black Prince will be here soon."

Kail's honey colored eyes widened, looking at Kash in the doorway, who nodded.

"Excuse me, Prince Kail." Hakim spoke up. "Excuse me…."

"So, you were lonely? There, there." He cooed at her. "Very well. We'll go. I'll keep you nice and warm until morning." Kail stood, Kagome held tightly against his chest. "Your pardon great Hakim. I enjoyed tonight's festivities immensely. The company was enthralling."

Kagome grinned at them and waved. "Bai, bai!"

"Goodnight then."

Vena sheathed his sword once they were out of sight. "This would have been a good place for the Black Prince to behead Prince Kail, but…all is well. Their blood shall soak their bed instead of this floor."

* * *

><p>"Prince Kail…" Kikkuri trailed after them<p>

"Well done Kagome." He set her down on her feet.

"What are we going to do? The Black Prince is coming!"

"Calm down. We're just going to open the gates sooner than planned." Kail ordered. "Open then immediately. Let in the Hittites! Kikkuri…set fire to the armories."

"Yes, Prince."

"Ilbani, open the gates"

"Yes, Prince."

"Kash, you get word to our men outside."

He grinned. "Yes, Prince."

* * *

><p>"Oh, soldiers…handsome soldiers…" the twins flirted.<p>

The guards blushed when they wrapped their arms around their necks.

"What do you girls want?"

Ryui smiled. "We have a favor to ask of you." her smile quickly turned even as she continued to speak in a flirtatious tone. "Open the gate. Quickly."

An explosion.

"Fire!"

"The armory is on fire!"

Kagome's amused expression turned worried as she thought about Mattiwaza's return. _We must take the city before his return!_

* * *

><p>"Hurry!" the Black Prince snapped. "If any man delays us, his severed head will adorn the walls of Malatia!"<p>

That got the tiring men into gear. Mattiwaza always keeps his promises of death.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Help!" the Mitanni guards yelled.<p>

"Get ahold of yourselves! You're Mitanni soldiers!" Vena stiffened when a sword was pointed at his throat.

"General Vena, I presume?" Mettannamuwa asked. "If you love your life, keep quiet."

"Our soldiers are flooding through the western gate! The city hall is in our hands."

Kail crossed his arms, observing the soldiers and making sure that there were no senseless deaths.

"We've captured all the senior officials! The eastern gate will soon be under our control."

Kagome cheered. "Yatta! Everything is going according to Kail's plan!" she gasped. "But shouldn't I be doing something to help?" She started to go look for Hadi and her sisters when Kail took hold of her waist.

"You are my princess." He drew her close. "Your place is at my side."

Kagome reveled in the slow kiss he graced her with, whimpering in disappointment when it was cut short. "But…I need to go help Hadi-san and her sisters…Prince Kail-sama, stop…"

"Prince Kail! Mitanni foot soldiers are looting the treasure room!" a soldier reported.

"Let them."

Kagome snapped out of her daze. "What? No! The Dragon's eye is in the treasure room. We can't let them find it!"

"The Dragon's eye?"

She pulled away from his arms. "I have to retrieve it. If it's anything like the Shikon no tama, Mitanni can't possess it!"

"Wait, Kagome! Someone else can…"

"Prince Kail, I have news!" Kikkuri ran in.

"What is it?" he turned back to see Kagome rush out of the room. "Kagome!"

She urged her legs to run faster, feeling her miko ki lick at her skin and the thrum of the mark of the Shikon. _The Black Prince nor Nakia can have the Dragon's eye, especially of these rumors are true. While everyone is busy to worry about it, I'll go and get it…_

* * *

><p>"Prince Kail! The Black Prince has returned. He entered through the eastern gate…"<p>

"What? I was just told that the eastern gate would soon be in our hands!" Kail quipped.

Kikkuri bowed. "Yes, but…someone cut the bowstrings of the soldiers who were assigned to take it. I'm sorry, my prince!"

"Hmm, and the messenger got through, because someone killed our soldiers, right?" sweat beaded at Kail's brow. "There's a traitor among us." _Stay safe Kagome._

* * *

><p>"Hurry up! Take all the treasure you can carry!" a Mitanni foot soldier commanded.<p>

"Kuso! How will I ever find a little box in all this?" Kagome cursed again as she threw priceless artifacts out of her way. She sensed someone entering the room and spotted the golden hair priest.

"Kagome-sama?"

"You…you're Sharuma? Why are you here?"

Sharuma smiled. "And what of you? Why are you, concubine of Prince Kail, plundering the city's treasure house?"

"Me? Well, since you're here, will you help me? I'm looking for something important."

"What is it?" he questioned.

"A gold-inlaid ivory box about this big." Kagome held her hands up. "It's gotta be here somewhere." _Two searchers are better than one. I have some suspicions about this man, but I need to find that Dragon's eye!_ A plain beige bag caught her eye. "Wheat?"

She opened the bag and dumped the contents out on the floor. An ivory box fell to the floor. "Sore o mitsuke!"

* * *

><p>"Where is the Black Prince?"<p>

"He can't get through the eastern courtyard! The city is almost entirely under our control."

"Have you found Kagome yet?" Kail inquired. "We don't know who the traitor is! She may be in danger!"

"No, my prince." Kikkuri apologized.

A soldier called for Kail.

"What is it?"

"Forgive me, Prince Kail, this slave is causing trouble."

"I have to find my master! I'm meant to stay with him, but I think he got lost…"

"Prince Kail…I've seen that man before. I saw him in Queen Nakia's temple."

"What?"

Kikkuri stepped towards the slave. "You there! Prince Kail has a question for you."

"Huh? Yes, your Highness?"

"What's you master's name, man?"

The slave bowed lowly. "Uhm…Uruhi-sama, your Highness. The priest of the temple of the sun."

"Uruhi?"

"Queen Nakia's minion? He's here?" Kikkuri enquired.

"Uh…yes, sir. He accompanied your army as a priest. His name is Uruhi Sharuma. Do you know him?"

Kail was shocked. _That priest was Uruhi?_

* * *

><p>"Yatta! I've been looking for this." Kagome raised the box.<p>

Sharuma smirked. "Yes…so have I."

"Excuse me?"

Sharuma brought his hand down on the back of her neck, rendering her unconscious. The Dragon's eye falling from her hands.

"I joined this expedition just to retrieve it. Nakia-sama wants it." Sharuma picked up the box and ran his fingers through his long gold hair.

"Hey! There's more in here!"

Sharuma sighed. "I wanted to take your head back to the Queen but, I'll let those soldiers have you instead." he slipped out of the room just as the soldiers ran in.

"This way!"

"Hey, it's a woman! She so child-like."

One of the sneered. "All the better."

* * *

><p>Sharuma ran, pushing people out of his path, until something knocked the Dragon's eyes out of his hands and he snapped.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"A Hittite priest?" a dark, smooth voice spoke.

Sharuma gritted his teeth. _The Black Prince…_

Mattiwaza pulled his sword and Sharuma flinched when he stabbed it into the ground.

"I don't want to kill a priest. Go and tell Kail Mursili that he can have Malatia, but he'll pay for it with his head." he picked the ivory box up and threw it on his chariot. "Mitanni soldier, withdraw! We're leaving this place! Abandon Malatia!"

Sweat rolled down Sharuma's handsome face. _I had the Dragon's eye in my hands!_

* * *

><p>"The Black Prince has ordered the retreat."<p>

"Good! With all this treasure we won't need to work when we get back to Wassuganni."

"And men will pay a fortune for the maiden, too." he laid the unconscious Kagome on top of the cart full of treasure. "She's the best piece of plunder we've got!"

"Let's be on our way!"

* * *

><p>"Prince Kail, Malatia has fallen!" Kikkuri praised. "The city is ours!"<p>

"Where's Kagome?" Kail cried, absolutely worried. "Find her!"

* * *

><p>"Amazing…Malatia fell in only three days." Ryui admired.<p>

"Everything went exactly as Prince Kail planned."

Shalla noticed the retreating troops had a familiar looking raven hair woman on one of their cart. "Nee-san look! It's Kagome-sama! She's been captured by Mitanni soldiers!"

* * *

><p>"What? The Mitanni have Kagome? Are you sure?"<p>

Hadi kowtowed. "Yes, your Highness! She was taken by Mitanni looters. We saw her being taken away on a cart through the eastern gate."

Kail's amber eyes turned venomous. _Kagome! _"Kikkuri, get my chariot. No, get me a horse."

"Prince Kail, there's nothing you can do. It's too late." Hadi tried to hold him back when he grabbed for his sword/

"Hadi, let go of me!"

"Please, this is suicide, Prince Kail!"

"Your Highness…please stay here." Rusafa pleaded.

"I'm going to get Kagome back. Get me a horse!" Kail snapped.

"Your Highness, the Mitanni troops have pulled out. To pursue them would be foolhardy. Please don't go!" Kashu tried to reason with him.

Kail struggled when they were forced to hold him back when Hadi could do it no longer. "She's my princess! I'm going to get her back! Let me go! Kagome is my Ai!"

"Prince Kail…" Ilbani finally spoke. "I know you care deeply for Kagome-sama, but what of the five thousand soldiers under your command? Please do not forget. You are commander-in-chief of the armies of the Hittite empire right now."

That seemed to get through to Kail. "Kash, Rusafa…release me."

The two chiefs immediately let go of the calming prince.

"Gather all the senior officials once we're captured into one room and restore the city to order."

They bowed. "Yes, your Highness."

Hadi stepped forward. "Prince Kail. I sent my sisters after Kagome-sama. They'll protect her with their lives. So please…"

"I understand. Thank you Hadi. Get me clean clothes; I must transfer the governance of the city."

"Your Highness."

* * *

><p>Mitanni soldiers threw two women onto the cart where Kagome lay.<p>

"We have new prizes! A couple of strays from the Hittite army."

"Excellent! Don't touch them. They'll bring a higher price if they're unsoiled."

The twins pulled their cloaks down, scowling at the soldiers before turning their attention to the unconscious woman.

"She's okay." Ryui noted, seeing the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"I'm so glad, but Ryui…how are we going to escape."

The other twin looked at the moon. "I'm not sure, Shalla, but we must protect Kagome-sama with our lives."

"Right!"

* * *

><p>My longest chapter ever! I'm so proud of myself. I had wanted to make this chapter longer to make up for my long hiatus. Hoped you enjoyed it as mucg as I enjoyed typing it!<p>

I have a question for you. Do you want long chapters (20-25 pages= 1 to 2 months of wait time) or short chapters (10 to 12 pages=2 to 3 weeks).

As I said earlier I will not abandon this fic. It's like my baby, I'm totally in love with writing this. Anyway until the next update!

Review!

Thank you, ~TLK


	8. Chapter 8

Kaykai: So, everyone wants shorter chapters. I'll try my best by when I'm typing this fic, I just can't seem to stop typing on it. (That's how much I love working on it!)

Disclaimer: I don't nor will I never own either of the beautifully drawn/written manga/anime.

Summary: The fight with Naraku ended a year ago and Kagome was pulled back into her own time. While she was on a 'forced' date with Hojo Kagome was yanked down a puddle into ancient Hittite by an evil Queen wishing to sacrifice her. And just when she thought her life couldn't get even worse she becomes the 'concubine' of one the princes that reminds her of a certain perverted monk.

* * *

><p>Where the Sky and Red River Meet<p>

* * *

><p>Kail walked down the stairs a somber expression marring his handsome face. A glint caught his attention and he turned his amber eyes at it. Protruding from the stone was the sword the Black Prince stabbed when Kagome was captured. Anger filled his eyes and his face twisted in a snarl.<p>

Kikkuri stepped up behind his prince, worry etched across his pale feature and his voice came out in a low tone, "Prince Kail…I don't want to upset you, but…" he struggled to find the right words. "Women captured in war are often sold as slaves. We can't do anything for Kagome-sama."

"I know." Kail's voice was cold as he replied, "But even if she does become another man's slave…if she lives, I will find her and bring her back." Sweat beaded at his brow, his amber eyes remained cold, but a glimmer of despair could be seen. "But if the Black Prince discovers she's my princess…if he learns that she is the Ishtar of the Hittite empire…he will surely kill her."

The faint thread of despair vanished and rage replace it as Kail unsheathed his sword and Kikkuri cried out in protest. The blonde 3rd prince ignored his personal servant and friend, bringing his weapon down on the Black Prince's with so much force that it snapped in two.

"Kikkuri…We're pushing on to Wassuganni from here!" he barked, though he didn't mean to sound so harsh. "Send a message to my father!" Kail sheathed his sword with a metallic scraping sound.

"Yes…Your Highness." Kikkuri raced to catch up with the taller man.

* * *

><p>The Mitanni troops urged their horses to run over the sandy terrain, the millions of stars and the full moon acting as their guide and source of light.<p>

"Black Prince." A soldier spoke up suddenly. "I heard a strange rumor. Our soldiers have captured many Malatian and Hittite women…and there is a rumor that Kail Mursili's concubine is among them."

That caught Mattiwaza's attention. "Mursili's concubine?"

The soldier nodded. "That is what the captive women are saying."

The Black Prince smirked absolutely evilly. "This is most interesting, if true. That woman is said to be the incarnation of Ishtar." He called the Mitanni troops to a stop.

"Assemble the captives! And drag Mursili's concubine to me!"

"The Black Prince wishes to see these women."

"What? Why he never told us not to take them!"

"How should I know why? But if we don't obey, he'll put us on the front lines."

Shalla held the unconscious Kagome closer to her chest, wrapping her cloak around her face.

"What should we do?" Ryui whispered to her twin. "He must be looking for Kagome-sama."

"Yes, I know."

Ryui bit her knuckles, trying to come up with a plan. Her puzzled brain could only come up with one idea. "Shalla undress Kagome-sama."

"Ryui?"

"She will stand out if she remains dressed in the violet of royalty. I'm going to trade clothes with her!"

Shalla saw the determination in her sister's eyes and nodded. "Okay sis."

* * *

><p>The loud murmurs of the assembled women echoed through the desert sky. The Mitanni soldiers pointed their sharp weapons at a stray set of women who got out of line.<p>

Kagome groaned at the noise. "Five more minutes, Mama."

Ryui shook her gently. "Kagome-sama…."

"Huh…?" Kagome gripped her aching temples. "Ryui-chan? Shalla-chan? Where are we? Where's the Dragon's eye?"

Ryui covered her mouth. "Kagome-sama you must stay silent! The Mitanni soldiers will hear you!"

"Nani?"

"Okay, we know that the concubine of Kail Mursili of the Hittites is among you. Point her out to us! Prince Mattiwaza commands you! You must obey!"

A shiver travelled down Kagome's spine. She realized that she was in grave danger if they found out that she was Kail's concubine. As subtly as she could she tried her best to blend in with the crowd of women when a dark, velvety voice caressed her ears.

"Haven't you found her yet?"

"My apology, your Highness."

Even though Kagome has never seen him before she instantly knew who the man was and she felt her curiosity reigned supreme and she dreaded it. Kagome looked over her shoulder and her breath caught in her throat. "The Black Prince?"

Mattiwaza stood not too far off, his lean, muscular arms crossed over his powerful chest and his long black hair fluttered in the wind. The aura emitting around him was just as dark as the malicious glint in his hazy grey eyes.

_The crown prince of the Mitanni Empire is the most ruthless general of them all. He is utterly without mercy, even for women and children. It is said that his chariot leaves behind a river of blood, and for that, he is called the Bloody Black Prince._

A beautiful woman stepped from the crowd of women, her hand place delicately over her heart in a sign of submission. "Prince, take me instead of another man's concubine! I am the most beautiful woman of my village."

Kagome snorted. _Fan girl…_

Another woman stepped out, her long burgundy hair tied in a ponytail at the crown of her head. "What about me your highness? Take me as your concubine!"

As the woman rushed to Mattiwaza a feral, enraged glint entered his eyes and Kagome caught sight of it and opened her mouth to warn the woman, but was held back by Ryui and Shalla.

"Your Highness…" the mahogany haired woman spread her arms.

In a blink of an eye, the Black Prince unsheathed his sword and beheaded the woman without remorse and turned to the other woman who spoken out and ran her through, piercing her heart.

"I've no shortage of concubine." he kicked the bloody corpse off his blade and flicked his wrist to rid it of the excess crimson fluid. "Make no mistake…I don't want Mursili's woman for my bed. I wish to execute her as an example to all." his hazy grey eyes shined coldly. "I will kill this "Goddess" right before your eyes…and send her carcass to Mursili and his men."

Kagome's bright blue eyes widened as she brought her hand up to stifle a gasp. _The Black Prince…he's worse than Bankotsu and Naraku combined! He may be a prince, but he's nothing like Kail._

"Bring forth all the women dress in fine raiment!"

"Yes, sir."

Cries and pleas of mercy rang through the starry night sky. A soldier stepped up to Ryui, grasping her arm roughly. "You, too. Step forward."

Ryui gritted her teeth as her instincts cried out for her to attack the person threatening her, but kept them at bay.

"Ryui-chan!" Kagome stretched her hand out for her handmaid only to be yanked back by the other twin.

"Kagome-sama, stay silent. Don't worry about Ryui. She will be all right. But if he finds you, he will kill you. Please stay quiet."

"Your Highness. This so-called Ishtar must be among these women."

Mattiwaza eyed the finely dressed women as they watched him with fearful expressions. The Black Prince stopped in front of Ryui and gripped onto her dress. "A purple dress? You wear expensive cloth dyed with murex from Canaan. Few can afford such finery."

Kagome was about to rush over to her friend when Shalla held her back, ignoring the sting of the strange pale violet light that seemed to cover the younger woman's body."

Mattiwaza played with the gold choker at Ryui's throat as he eyed her skeptically, soon he released her with a tap on her chin. Kagome let out a low exhale of relief and the Black Prince's sharp ears caught it and yanked her by her raven hair.

"Itee!"

"But, your Highness…" Shalla protested. "That is my younger sister! She's just a village girl. We were traveling with the Hittite army as cooks when your soldiers captured us." she stretched her hand out as a guard held her back with his spear. "Please let he go!"

He said nothing as he brought Kagome close, his nose in the crown of her hair, taking a whiff. "It's very faint, but, your hair smells of Frankincense. You must have gotten this lingering scent from a prince."

Kagome froze in the Black Prince's arms and panic began to seep into her body.

"And who could afford so rare a balm in a place like this…" he drawled. "…but the prince of the Hittites?"

_Kail's scent! Shimatta, I stopped noticing it because I'm always with him._

Mattiwaza's voice was devoid of any emotions as he continued to speak. "You must be…Kail Mursili's woman." His hand moved from her thick hair to her throat, where he began to constrict her airway and lift her tiny body in the air. "I don't believe that you are Ishtar. And I will execute you to show the Hittite soldiers that they were deceived."

* * *

><p>Kagome's reiki licked at her skin as the soldiers bound her wrists and ankles together. Trails of salt water streamed down her face as she was thrown on a cart and another rope was tied around her throat. <em>Kail…how will you save me this time? I want to go back to you!<em>

The raven haired girl snapped her head up when she heard Ryui called out for her sister in alarm. "Are you okay?"

Sweat dripped down her face as she gave her a weak, reassuring smile. "I…I'm fine, Kagome-sama. I just stumbled over something."

Kagome knew that she was lying to her, but decided to not say anything when a few of the prisoner began to shout.

"You there! Get up!"

A soldier shouted. "Get away from him! Keep walking! Keep that line in order!"

"Wa…water…please."

Kagome couldn't stand the sight of it any longer and her anger reared its head. "Stop it! We haven't eaten or drunk anything since we left Malatia! It's no wonder he can't walk anymore!"

"Don't bother. Kill him!"

Kagome jumped at the close priority of Mattiwaza's voice. "Black Prince!" she hissed through her teeth.

"They're only slave. Those who can't stand the trek will never be fit for hard work. Kill him!"

"Wait!" Kagome called out when the soldiers surrounded the man. "No!" she turned her head away just as the Mitanni soldiers pierced the man's body. "You are horrible! It wouldn't have killed you to give him a little water! You bastard!"

Mattiwaza smirked at her feistiness. "I'm surprised you can still worry about others."

"Why is that?"

"There lies the place of your execution." Kagome shifted her teary blue eyes in the direction the Black Prince was pointing. "Wassuganni."

Kagome gaped as she repeated the name of the city before her in mild shock. She then began to rack her brain for information that she may have read upon while she was in high school.

_Wassuganni, the capital of the Mitanni Kingdom, one of the three most powerful states of the ancient Middle East, the Mitanni Kingdom was founded by the Hurrians. Around 1400 B.C., the Mitanni defeated their rivals, the Assyrians and the Babylonians and became the most powerful kingdom in Mesopotamia. The Mitanni had a mighty army. Its warrior charioteer, the Maryannu, formed the backbone of the Mitanni ruling class…and led to this intrepid mutualistic nation._

"A river?"

"It's probably the Khabur a tributary of the Euphrates."

"We…We've never come this far before."

Kagome swallowed thickly. _The Euphrates? I learned about then also. I'm so far from Kail…_

As soon as the gate opened cheering for the Black Prince roared through the air, rejoicing his return. Some were whispering among themselves as Kagome's cart was pulled by.

"Is that Ishtar? That skinny girl?"

"She looks like a child. Don't the Hittites have any grown women?"

A couple of women began to giggle as they teased Kagome for her childish face. "They worship that little girl as a Goddess?"

"What foolishness! It won't take long for the Mitanni to conquer Anatolia, eh?"

Kagome bit her lip to keep from snapping at the women, saying that Kail would never allow Mitanni to invade Hittite; that the prince that they worship is nothing but a ruthless bastard. Ryui saw this and intervened.

"Kagome-sama, it'll be all right. Stay calm."

"This is the place! Take the girl to the execution pit!"

Kagome steeled herself. _I won't go down without a fight! _She turned her head at the dark, smooth sound of the Black Prince's voice.

"Be grateful that I'm allowing you a quick death."

"Grateful? Of you? Don't make me laugh!" Kagome spat venomously.

Mattiwaza frowned and pointed over to the group of people that traveled with them. "When these slaves realize the fate that awaits them, they'll envy you. They will be auctioned off after your execution."

"With the horses and camels? You heartless bastard!"

"The women have already been given to the soldiers who captured them.

A loud, vicious whinny roared through the air and Kagome turned her head and saw a black horse bucking, wanting to be released.

"Kagome-sama, that's your horse. He was caught by the Mitanni during the battle."

"Aslan!" _He listens to no one but me. They will kill him for sure. _Kagome gritted her teeth as sweat dripped down her face.

"Kail Mursili has peculiar taste in women. A great warrior such as he could have any beauty he desired." Mattiwaza chuckled lowly. "But if he must haul around a false Goddess in order to win battle…perhaps he's not so great."

"Prince Kail-sama never needed Ishtar to win his battle!" Kagome snapped angrily.

Hazy steel grey eyes narrowed. "Then was the story a lie to justify his keeping a woman with him?"

Kagome turned red in the face from her ire. "No! If you really must know, I insisted on staying with him!"

"Would you like to return to him?"

"Excuse me?"

The Black Prince smirked vilely. "If you survive…I'll grant any favor you ask of me. But if you die, Mursili's lie about Ishtar will be revealed to the world."

Soldiers rushed to stop Kagome when she stood to her feet, yanking the rope around her throat and forced her back down to her knees. "Prince Kail-sama is not a liar!"_ For all I know I may be Ishtar's reincarnation._

"I'll believe you…if you're still alive after this." Mattiwaza laughed scornfully as Kagome was dragged away.

* * *

><p>"What cheek this girl has to claim that she is the Goddess Ishtar!"<p>

"Let the truth be revealed!"

"Kill her!"

"Kill the little hussy!"

Kagome scowled at the last comment. She was nowhere near to be a hussy. _I'm still a virgin dammit!_ She tested the grip of the ropes and grimaced when they in turn bit into her skin. Kagome vaguely heard the scrapping sounds of a gate being opened, but was too enthralled in her thoughts to notice. Her bright sapphire eyes widened when she heard a ferocious roar. _A lion! Really! I thought I was in Ancient Middle East not Ancient Rome!_

"He hasn't eaten for ten days." Mattiwaza spoke. "But lions are sacred animals that serve Ishtar. If you really are Ishtar, he won't eat you."

The large feline lunged.

_I refuse to die! _"Aslan!"

"Ishtar is a regal deity accompanied by the Goddesses Ninatta and Kullitta. A gawky waif like you could never hope to impersonate her." the Black Prince watched with sick amusement as the lion ripped Kagome down from the sacrificial cross.

Kagome rolled out of the way of the feline's claws. "Aslan!"

The black stallion heard its mistress calling and bucked rampantly, knocking the soldiers holding its away.

"The beast is mad! Look out!"

With a loud whinny Aslan jumped into the area. Kagome smiled as her companion rushed to her side. The lion ripped at her long skirt just as she hopped onto the horse's back.

"Black Prince! The girl is getting away."

Not once did he take his eyes off the sight as he shoved his thumb over his shoulder. "Throw those two in the pit!"

Ryui and Shalla struggled against the soldiers, but were soon over powered and were tossed into the pit with Kagome and the large golden feline. Kagome turned her head at the sounds of their screams and spotted them huddled together, terror etched into their lovely faces.

"Ryui-chan! Shalla-chan!" she dug her heel into Aslan's side, making him shift towards the women. As she raced over to them she twisted on the stallion and picked up the sharpest spear of wood.

"Kagome-sama?"

The raven haired girl pushed her reiki into the spear, causing it to glow a faint violet and the lion heard her approach and ran faster on his feet, rushing towards Ryui and Shalla.

Aslan jumped into the air and Kagome raised the wooden spear high, aiming for the feline's unprotected back and brought it down. The lion let out a pained hiss before remaining still.

Kagome's breath came out in heavy pants as she asked Ryui and Shalla if they were okay.

"That girl…skewered the lion!"

"The girl…"

"Who is she?"

"Kagome-sama!" the twins rushed to their princess.

The Black Prince stood in frozen shock._ Ishtar was a Goddess of love, fertility and war. Her companions were the twin Goddesses, Ninataa amd Kullitta…and a lion. She marches under the sky at dawn…_

"As we believed, Kagome-sama is truly Ishtar. Long Live Kagome-sama!"

"How could a little girl like that slay a lion?"

"She must be Ishtar. Hail Ishtar!"

The guards began making demands. "Cease! Mitanni must not acclaim the War Goddess of the Hittite!"

"Let them cheer! The Mesopotamians worshipped her long before the Hittites and our people revere courage. If you try to silence them now, they may rebel." Mattiwaza commented. _My efforts of discredit this little Ishtar seems to have only enhanced her reputation._

Kagome looked at the Black Prince over her shoulder. "Black Prince! You promised that if I survived, you would grant me any wish right?"

"Your Highness, if you let her go, the dignity of the Mitanni will be…"

Mattiwaza cut him off. "If I broke my promise before the people, the image of the Royal family would suffer. Set he free,"

"Your Highness."

"And kill her before she crosses the border! Make sure there are no witnesses." his hazy steel grey eyes narrowed venomously.

"Yes, your Highness!"

The Black Prince placed a cruel smile on his handsome face. "Your wish was to return to your man, right? Very well, go to him."

The twins hugged one another, cheering that they would be able to go home, but Kagome knew better than to believe that the cruel crown prince would let them leave with their lives.

"My wish is…that you improve the treatment of you prisoners!" she declared. "Stop treating your captives like animals! If you have to use them for labor, give them jobs meant for humans!" her sapphire eyes blazed with an angry fire. "And provide them with proper food and shelter! That's how Prince Kail-sama treats his prisoner of war! You never know when you'll go to war and be taken prisoner! And for you women it could be your husband, your son, or lover! Isn't wiser to come to some mutual agreement regarding the treatment of prisoner?"

"She speaks wisely…"

"That would be a great relief! We suffer terribly when our men march to war and don't return!"

"Thank you, Kagome-sama!"

"Hail, Kagome-sama!"

"Black Prince…" a soldier called over the noise of the crowd.

"I made a promise and I will do as you ask."

Kagome smiled, relief flooded through her as the guards ushered her and the twins out of the lion's pit.

"Why…Why didn't you ask for your freedom?" he had to know.

Kagome sneered at him. "I didn't think for an once of a second that you'd let me and my friends to make it back alive. I did not wish to be murdered out in the middle of nowhere, but here everyone will be watching to see whether or not you honor your word. It won't be easy for you to renege." she raised her chin defiantly as the guards yanked her away.

"That insolent little vixen!" the soldier scowled.

Mattiwaza narrowed his eyes. _That girl…she's far more astute than I gave her credit for! I have no way of cheating on this request; a veteran schemer could not have done better. Was it a little girl's bluff? Or…?_

The soldier's voice cut through the Black Prince's thoughts. "What shall we do, your Highness? Our people now believe that she is Ishtar. If we move against her, they may sympathize with the Hittites."

The Black Prince eyed the cheering crowd. "Hm…we mustn't act hastily. Perhaps we can make the people's belief work to our advantage."

* * *

><p>The wooden gate slammed shut behind the three females as the guards laughed scornfully at them, taunting. What they didn't see was when they turned their backs the twins stuck their tongues out at them childishly.<p>

"Kagome-sama, that was amazing! You really were impressive." they praised.

"I didn't do it for me…Those people they captured; they would have worked them until they died. You don't know how much I wanted to beg him to send me back to Prince Kail-sama. Right now, I don't care if they try to kill me on the way back; I just want to return to Kail's side!" Kagome sobbed, her shoulders shaking with the force of them. "Ryui-chan! Shalla-chan! I want to go back to Kail!"

The door to the cell slammed open. "Holy Ishtar-sama, please come with us."

Kagome wiped away her tears. "Where are you taking me?"

"Congratulations. Mattiwaza, crown prince of Mitanni, has summoned you. Holy Ishtar-sama, you are going to live in the prince's seraglio."

"Excuse me?" _Seraglio? That's like a harem! That is where Mattiwaza's wives and concubines live._

"Do you mean the prince is intending to take Kagome-sama as his concubine?" Ryui demanded.

"He can't do that! Kagome-sama belongs to Prince Kail!" Shalla argued.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to be part of his harem! I'd rather stay right here!" Kagome hissed venomously.

"If you prefer to stay in prison, suit yourself." Kagome shifted on her heel at the drawling sound of the Black Prince's dark, silky voice. "I have no intention of bedding you anyway. If you like it here then stay."

"Black Prince?" Kagome took a step back. "You have no intention of…? Then why do you want me to go to such a place?"

The corner of his mouth tilted up. "I only wish, for it to be known that Ishtar has come to live in my seraglio. The rumor that Ishtar is mine is enough. World will spread throughout the known world, and all will know that Ishtar now sides with the Mitanni. It will be a tonic to Mitanni morale and prestige."

Kagome oceanic eyes widened as she repeated his words. "Wait that means that Prince Kail-sama will hear the rumor!"

"Of course. That's my main objective."

"Don't do it! I swear to kami-sama if you do you will rue it! I'd rather take my own life than live in your seraglio. Don't send out such a lie to Prince Kail-sama, you heartless bastard!" Kagome snarled at him as hot angry tears filled her eyes.

"It's customary for captive women to be made slaves and concubines. Kail Mursili knows that." Mattiwaza said calmly.

"Please! Don't do that to me!"

"Kagome-sama, it's all right. Prince Kail will understand." Shalla tried to console the younger woman.

"Whatever happens to you, Prince Kail will always love you."

Kagome sniffed. _They're right. I may be too skinny, child-like, but Kail loves me. _

"I told you that I won't bed you. Why are you making such a fuss?"

"Urusee! You don't know how I feel right now!" _I'm feeling so conflicted still. I know for a fact, that I'm in love with Kail…but what of Inuyasha…then I still have to find a way back home…_

Mattiwaza watched as the small woman sunk to her knees, deep in her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"I heard that the Hittite's Ishtar has become the Black Prince's concubine."<p>

"That's good news. Now Mitanni will enjoy Ishtar's divine protection!"

"Did you hear that? Ishtar now belongs to the Mitanni prince."

"Is that true?"

"Ishtar now sides with the Mitanni…"

"Ishtar is now the concubine of the Black prince…"

* * *

><p>"What did you just say? The Black Prince has taken Kagome-sama as his woman? That can't be!" Kikkuri shouted.<p>

"I heard the men discussing it. They said they got the story from a Assyrian caravan." Kash replied.

The three of the shared an uncomfortable silence.

"Hmm, well, let's not tell Prince Kail! And have the soldiers keep quiet about it!" Kikkuri spoke up.

"I heard that Kagome has been taken into Prince Mattiwaza's seraglio…" an angry yet strangely calm voice sounded. "Is it…confirmed?"

"Prince Kail!"

Rusafa gaped. "Uh-oh, Too late now…"

* * *

><p>"Black Prince! A message has arrived from Kail Mursili!"<p>

"Kail Mursili? What is it?"

Kagome and the twins rushed into the room. "A message from Prince Kail-sama!"

Mattiwaza smirked. "I'll allow you to stay and hear his message, but hold your tongue or this girl dies, understood."

A guard pressed his sword to Ryui's throat in a threatening manner.

The raven haired woman bit her lips and nodded grimly. _Kail…_

Kash kneeled before the Black Prince. "To Prince Mattiwaza, representative of King Tushratta of the Mitanni, allow me to deliver this message from my master Prince Kail Mursili. Prince Kail requests an exchange of prisoners."

Another soldier presented a stone tablet.

"The details are in this letter, your Highness."

"An exchange of prisoner? What a ridiculous notion!" the Black Prince scoffed.

Kagome watched the interaction with bated breath. _I almost want to ask Kash-san if Kail still loves me or not, since this damnable rumor._

"What is Mursili thinking? No country would agree to such a proposal."

Kagome bit her knuckles. "What is he doing?" she eyed the scribe tapping the stone tablet with a hammer.

"He's breaking open the letter." Ryui answered.

"Oh, yeah. Paper is very rare thus high in cost. So you use clay as a replacement."

"That's exactly right. I'm still impressed at your knowledge-Kagome-sama."

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. The Black Prince's voice broke her from the act.

"His offer is not acceptable. Tell Mursili this: If he wants his people back, he'll have to take them by force."

Kash nodded. "I shall tell him, your Highness, but before I go, may I pay my respect to Ishtar?"

Kagome stepped forward, cringing at the hiss Mattiwaza gave her, ordering her not to speak. Kash took hold of her right hand.

"Though you now belong to another nation, Ishtar is Ishtar. I beg your protection on my journey back."

Kagome smiled sadly at the chariot commander. _Please tell Kail…that he is the I love…_ Her eye widened when she felt Kash press something into her palm. _Kash-san… put something in my hand…?_

"I wish you happiness, Goddess. Good-bye."

Once Kash left the building Kagome turned on her head and announced that she was retiring to her room. As soon as she reached her chamber Kagome opened her hand and saw that Kash placed a tiny square clay tablet in her hand.

"Oh! It's a note from Prince Kail!"

Kagome's mood brightened. "From Prince Kail-sama?"

Ryui nodded, pointing at the symbol on the square. "Yes, this is Prince Kail's seal.

_Kail sent me a message? _"But I can't read cuneiform." Kagome sighed.

"Give it to me. I'll read it for you." Shalla took the clay from her hand and smashed a small rock against it. "It probably says he's coming to rescue you soon."

"What?" Ryui gasped.

"It's not a letter…what is this?'

Kagome's heart fluttered as she read what was on the clay tablet. "Oh!" 愛してる _Aishiteru? _Tears collected in her eyes as images of the night she showed Kail the kanjis for love. _Kail…!_

"Prince Kail came up with his unlikely proposal…just so that he could get this to Kagome-sama." the twins smiled as Kagome sank to her knees, clutching the square to her chest as tears of joy flowed down her face.

_Kail…I love you, too. Please, hang on until I can come back to you!_

* * *

><p>"Excellent Uruhi. Let me deal with that little pest. Tell my aneue Nakia that I shall turn Mattiwaza's seraglio into that girl's tomb."<p>

Uruhi placed his hand over her heart. "Yes, Princess Nadia. Nakia-sama will be very happy to hear that."

* * *

><p>"Beyond this gate is the seraglio of the Black Prince. 28 concubines and 200 female servants and slaves live here."<p>

Kagome blanched. "All that for just one man?" _Miroku-sama would just love this…_

"Kagome-sama…it is customary for a prince to have many concubines and servants. Prince Kail is unusual because he doesn't." Ryui explained with a bored look.

The raven haired girl blushed and looked away with an indigenous look and her hands on her hips. "Well, his wife must be very understanding." _Kami-sama, even in the Sengoku Jidai then males were loyal to their wives…_

"His Highness has no wife."

"What?"

"His Highness has never taken a legal wife, and he says he has no intention of doing so."

Kagome had to know why. "How come?"

"I couldn't say, milady." she opened a door. "This is the 29th concubine's room Holy Ishtar-sama. The halls and courtyards of the seraglio are common areas. You may use them any time you like. However…you must never enter the blue deer room, the southernmost chamber."

"The blue deer room?" Kagome repeated.

"Yes, milady. That room has been forbidden since Prince Mattiwaza sealed it."

"What's in the room?"

"I know not. I only know that eight women entered that room either out of curiosity or by mistake, and the prince execute every one of them. So take care." she bowed. "Please excuse me."

Kagome swallowed thickly. _Okay, so my curiosity streak has got to end now…_

"Uhm…Kagome-sama?" Shalla began.

"You're not thinking of taking a peek inside the blue deer room…"

"No, thank you! I like my head exactly where it is!" Kagome walked to the nearest window. _Hmm. Too narrow. I'm skinny but not that skinny…_ "I just want to find a way out of this place. I don't care what Mattiwaza has hidden in that room."

The twin's gaped. "Kagome-sama! A princess should wait for her prince to rescue her! You need only to sit quietly!"

"Prince Kail will come for you."

"That may be so." Kagome responded. "But I don't want to wait. I want to see him but…" she pulled out the clay square. "I don't want to be a distraction or a burden." _Kail went to some trouble to let me know that he loves me. I want, no , need to do something to help him. I may be trapped here for the time being, but I will escape. _Kagome brought the square to her lips, planting a small kiss on it. "Okay, Ryui-chan and Shalla-chan…let's explore this seraglio."

"Explore, Kagome-sama?"

No sooner than when Kagome left the chamber women began talking loudly about her.

"Look, it's her."

"She really is childlike." one began to laugh scornfully. "She has a flat chest and a boy's hips!"

"Ishtar may be the Goddess of beauty and war, but this Ishtar should just stick to war."

Ryui and Shalla scowled at the women and Kagome raised her chin in the air.

_Just because I won't flaunt my assets and face a childish face doesn't mean that I have no figure! Anyway, forget them. I just want to know if the gate we came through is the only exit. _ Kagome turned a corner without looking and bumped into someone, falling to the ground. "Itee…"

"You careless fool! Look what you have done to Nadia-sama!"

Kagome raised her head, repeating the name that was just spoken and her eyes widened.

"Is this girl his Highness's new concubine?"

"Bow! Nadia-sama is his Highness's first concubine, superior to all!"

"It's all right." Nadia waved it off. "Hope you'll soon feel at home here."

"What do you mean by, "superior to all….?" Kagome questioned.

"Nadia-sama is the mother of his Highness's first princess and second prince. She is of the royal family of Babylonia, a far cry from a nobody from nowhere."

Ryui scoffed. "She may be from a royal family, but she's not his wife!"

Shalla finished what her sister started "She's a concubine just like Kagome-sama."

_Nadia…she resembles someone, but I can't quite place my finger on it…_

"What are you plotting now?"

"Ah! Black Prince…sama!" Kagome added the honorific for good measure. "What do you mean?"

Mattiwaza crossed his arms. "You look like you were planning you escape. Don't waste your time. It's futile."

Sapphire eyes blazed angrily. "What are you doing here? What honestly could you want at this hour?"

He looked at her skeptically. "This is my seraglio. What do you think I want?"

Kagome flushed. _Oh, I almost forgot. Hentai…Kuso, he could show up here at any time. I'll have to be careful when I make my break for it. Uhg. What's with men and sex? I think I'm going to be sick._

The twins began whispering among themselves quietly. "If he sleeps with one concubine every night…"

"Then he's with a different one every night of the month!"

"He must be very healthy."

* * *

><p>"It would not be wise to cause trouble in the seraglio; nothing escapes Prince Mattiwaza's notice. It would be better if the prince himself were to slay the girl." Uruhi purposed.<p>

"Is that likely?"

"His Highness allows no one to enter the blue deer room…"

"Oh, yes. He kill whomever enters without allowing them to explain themselves." Nadia answered.

A glimpse of Uruhi's angelic face appeared from underneath his cloak. "Perhaps the girl will decide to visit that room?"

The younger Babylonian princess caught on quick. "And if his Highness should find here there…"

"Yes, see that the girl gets this." he dropped a clay square in her hands. "But have care." A servant offered the clay to the twins. "Make sure our names are not mentioned.

* * *

><p>The twins had an excited look on their faces as they rushed into Kagome's chamber. "Kagome-sama! Look at this!"<p>

"Another message from Prince Kail!"

A bright smile bloomed on her face. "Really?"

"The servant said a merchant gave it to her to pass to you."

"Well, what does it say?" Kagome egged eagerly.

"Just a moment, we'll read it to you." Shalla broke the clay barrier. "I'm coming to rescue you tonight. Meet me in the southernmost room of the seraglio. Kail Mursili."

Ryui looked confused. "But…That's the blue deer room."

Kagome giggled giddily. _Kail is coming to rescue us! Wait…the southernmost room in the seraglio is the blue deer room._ Kagome shook off the foreboding feeling as her curiosity reigned supreme and she ushered the twins out the room. "Ryui-chan, Shalla-chan…Hurry!"

"Kagome-sama, please be quiet! The guards will hear us." Ryui hushed as they approached the blue deer room.

"Will…Prince Kail really come for us?"

Kagome said nothing as she opened the room that was requested in the message. _Kail said that he was coming for us, but why do I have this bad chill coursing through my spine. _"Kail-sama?"

Ryui gasped. "Kagome-sama…there's no one here."

"This room looks as if it hasn't been used for a long time. It's a women's bedroom." Kagome commented.

"Yes, a woman of high status."

* * *

><p>"Your Highness." Nadia shook Mattiwaza. "Your Highness, please wake up."<p>

He groaned, covering his forehead. "What is it?"

"A servant just told me she saw someone enter the blue deer room!"

The Black Prince shot up from the bed, his hazy steel grey eyes hard. "What?" he reached for his sword, missing the smirk on Nadia's beautiful face.

* * *

><p>"A woman of high status? One of Mattiwaza's concubines?" Kagome lifted a dress from the chest. "No. this dress is a bit out of fashion, but it's the dress of a maiden. A young women…"<p>

Shalla took the dress from Kagome and held it up to her. "See? It fits you perfectly, Kagome-sama. She was probably about your age."

"Shalla-chan, stop! Don't put it on me!" Kagome whispered fervently.

The door of the room burst open, revealing a very pissed off Mattiwaza.

"Ah, Black Prince-sama!"

Mattiwaza rushed at her, unsheathing his word. "Girl! Weren't you warned never to enter this room?"

Kagome shrieked and Mattiwaza's eyes widened as a vision of a young girl with black eyes and dark hair flashed though his mind.

_Tatukia!_

Kagome peeked through her eyelashes when she felt no pain of a blade ripping through her flesh. "Black Prince…sama?"

Nadia opened her mouth. "My prince, why do you hesitate? She violated your law! Strike her down!"

The raven haired girl looked at Nadia closely and recognition flooded her eyes. "I knew she reminds me of someone! It's Queen Nakia!" a vision of the queen's hazy green cat-like eyes flashed through her mind. "She looks like Queen Nakia!"

The twins repeated what Kagome had just said.

"Princess Nadia is from Babylonia!"

"Queen Nakia if from Babylonia, too!"

"Are they sisters?"

"It must have been Princess Nadia who lured Kagome-sama here with the message!" they shouted together.

"Message?" Mattiwaza turned to the blonde. "Is that true Nadia?"

The Babylonian princess was at a loss of words under his piercing gaze. "It's your fault, my prince! You took her as your concubine!" she confessed. "My sister left to become the official wife of the Hittite emperor and I came to this land to be your official wife! I've done everything to please you all these years. I talk the way you like and dress the way you like." rivers of tear flooded down her face/ "But you only think of Princess Tatukia…"

"Silence, Nadia!" the Black Prince snapped venomously.

Nadia took a step back when Mattiwaza rushed at her, placing in blade at the base of her throat. Kagome was quick to react, grapping the first thing near her and locking it with his sword.

"Out of my way!" he hissed. "Or I'll kill you too!"

"Tell me, why you want to kill her first! She only did this because she loves you." Kagome responded calmly.

"But she tried to kill you!" Mattiwaza argued, his voice still loud with anger.

"That doesn't matter. I may not like her because of this, but I can understand her desire to please the man she loves." an image of Inuyasha appeared briefly through her mind, but it quickly melted into an image of Kail. _I want to help him…even more than Inuyasha…_ "She wanted to please you, and didn't know how…but she felt she had to do something! I know how that feels." Kagome looked him straight in his eyes, her bright sapphire gleaming with confidence. _That's how I feel about Kail…So I have to escape this place._

Mattiwaza eyed the girl carefully before sheathing his sword. He spotted the clay square resting innocently on the ground and picked it up. "You truly believed that this came from him? If this were really written by Mursili it would bear his seal." he informed. "Besides, our security is not so lax that a foreign prince can traipse into my seraglio. Has your love for him clouded your judgment?"

Kagome refused to answer him. _No it hasn't. I was just curious of why no one was allowed in this room._ A faint blush decorated her face.

Mattiwaza looked at her through the corner of his eye. _She is so childlike and vulnerable when it comes to her Prince Kail, yet I've seen her cunning mind in action. What a strange combination!_ He took a step towards her and reached out for Kagome.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she flinched slightly when he rested his hands on her cheek.

_How could I mistake this urchin for Tatukia, who was renowned as the most beautiful woman in the worlds? _his hazy steel grey eyes narrowed. _I must have been bewitched._

"Uhm…Black Prince…sama?" Kagome spoke hesitantly, wary of the tall menacing prince before her. Before she could speak another word Mattiwaza threw her away from him.

"Go back to your rooms! And never enter this chamber again!"

Nadia reached out for him. "Your Highness!"" when he did not turn around she fell to the ground in tears.

"Nadia-sama."

* * *

><p>"I expected that a sister of Nakia-sama would be strong…but I seem to have misjudged her." Uruhi commented from the shadows.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome walked down the halls back to the chamber she was given, thinking along the way, before she decided on an answer. "Ryui-chan, Shalla-chan…I', not going to try and escape."<p>

Ryui clasped her hands together. :Oh! We're glad to hear that. So you're going to wait for your prince to rescue you…"

"Like a normal princess? Shalla finished mimicking her twin's stance.

"Iie. Prince Kail-sama said that the hardest part about taking an enemy's fortress is getting inside." Kagome reminded. "If that's true, I can help him best by staying right here. I am most useful here to Prince Kail-sama when he begins his siege of Wassuganni."

The brunettes caught the serious look on her face and remained silent as she continued.

"When Prince Kail-sama assaults Wassuganni, it would be helpful to have agent on the inside, ne?" Kagome turned to look at them, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "I want to prepare them for that time."

"That's brilliant, Kagome-sama!"

* * *

><p>"It's nice to be his Highness's favorite, eh? You get to go out whenever you want." a woman giggled. "She's the first to enter the blue deer room and be spared. I wonder what she did to win such favor."<p>

"Those who lack beauty need a trick to attract men."

Shalla overheard that and scowled at the chortling women with such venom that if looks could kill they would have dropped a long time ago.

"You painted monsters! Stop taking your frustration out on Kagome-sama!" Ryui stuck her tongue out at the childishly.

"Hey, maybe his servants know who this Tatukia is!" Shalla whispered.

"Good idea, sis! Let's ask them about her!" Ryui agreed.

Kagome intervened, chastising the older women. "I don't care to know. Come one, you two, let's go." _Actually I am very curious about this Tatukia, who occupies the Black Prince's mind, but helping Kail is far more important. I really need to figure out a way to do that._

* * *

><p>"Kagome-sama!" a slave cried.<p>

"Ishtar!"

"Ishtar has come to see us!"

Kagome smiled uneasily. "Please don't kneel. How are you doing?" she asked. "Are they giving you enough to eat?"

They remained in the kneeling position. "Yes, we're given the same food and shelter as the Mitanni laborers, thank to you."

That brought a bigger smile to Kagome's lips. _I'm glad they're all right. I need them to help fight when Kail gets here. _a constant thumping sound drew her attention up the tall walls. "That's their job. It looks like hard word."

"Working a quarry is a job for poor people." Shalla told her. "Still, it's decent work for prisoners of war."

"No, please!"

Kagome twisted on heel at the sound of a man imploring.

"Don't put me in the house of rest! I can still work! Please don't take me there!" he begged as the carried him off on a stretcher.

"What is wrong?"

"He's a Mitanni laborer who got crushed by a rock." a Hittite prisoner answered. "Those who become too sick or injured to work are placed in the house of rest until they recover."

"So, it's like a hospital, then? Why is he so upset about going there?" Kagome placed her fingers to her lower lip.

"Because no one ever returns from the house of rest." he replied. "Some of our comrades fell sick and were taken there. I don't think they will ever see Anatolia again."

Kagome took off before he could finish his sentence. Ryui called out for her and she tossed over her shoulder, "I want to see this house of rest."

"Wait, Kagome-sama! It's no place for a princess!"

The raven haired girl ran to the house of rest and a vile scent wafted to her sensitive nostrils. _Uh…Now I see how canine feel…this smell is horrible. _She tried her best to ignore the scent as she opened the door and was she saw shocked her. The place was in a mess. Old, rotten food was littered everywhere and people were lying almost lifelessly on the ground. Flies buzzed around their bodies.

Kagome covered her mouth to stifle her gasp. _This is terrible!_

Shalla placed her hand on her shoulder. "Kagome-sama, let's go."

Something tugged at her dress. Looking down Kagome saw a man with sunken in cheeks beg for water. "Right. Just a moment." She ran over to the jugs of water and found it a murky green. _It's putrid! This air is stifling and the cloths are wet and dirty. It's common knowledge in both my world and the Sengoku Jidai that cleanliness is essential when treating the sick and injured. They will never recover if the stay in this pigsty!_

"What are you doing here?" a young man questioned, taking in her appearance. "You must be the Hittite Ishtar. This is no place for a woman of the seraglio."

Kagome looked at him, pity filling her eyes. _He's so young…_

"Did you come here…to amuse people with tales of dying men?

"Of course not!" Kagome said a bit too harshly. "And don't say that you're dying! You have to believe you'll get well!"

He turned over. "That's impossible. We're here because the God of Illness entered our bodies." a fit of coughs shook his body. "Wretches like us can only wait for death."

"That is not true!"

"Go home. This is no place for the living."

"Urusee! Stop saying that!" Kagome snapped, her ire getting the best of her.

* * *

><p>Okay, I had some tough decisions. Most of you want short chapter, but some of you like longer chapter, but shorter waiting time. So I can up with this…MEDIUM LENGTH CHAPTERS! The wait time for these will be 3-4 weeks. How does that sound?<p>

Review and tell me what you think.

P.S. sorry for the cliffhanger. XD

~TLK


	9. Chapter 9

Nothing much to say as of now, just hoping that you will stay with me until the end. :) I'll try my best to stick to my update schedule!

This chapter is for my good friend CrescentMelody. I really hope you like it. It even has a few of your ideas in it!

Disclaimer: You've been reading this nine times now, I think you know what this means…Okay fine! I don't own them!

Summary: The fight with Naraku ended a year ago and Kagome was pulled back into her own time. The fight with Naraku ended a year ago and Kagome was pulled back into her own time. While she was on a 'forced' date with Hojo Kagome was yanked down a puddle into ancient Hittite by an evil Queen wishing to sacrifice her. And just when she thought her life couldn't get even worse she becomes the 'concubine' of one the princes that reminds her of a certain perverted monk.  
>Kagome, has been taken by the Black Prince. Will she ever return to her new-found love, the 3rd Prince of the Hittite Empire, Kail Mursili?<p>

Beta: The Lovely Kaykai-sama (Me!)

* * *

><p>Where the Sky and Red River Meet<p>

* * *

><p>The sickly young man watched with wide eyes at the young woman who just shouted at him. Her bright, clear blue eyes were a blazed with a fiery determination as she began to bark out orders.<p>

"All right! You can believe whatever you want, but I am cleaning this place up!" Kagome turned to her handmaids. "Ryui-chan, gather all their cloths and blankets. I'm going to wash them! Shalla-chan, open the windows and let in some fresh air, I'm going to get some clean water."

Mitanni guards rushed in to stop her. "No, you can't Ishtar-sama. You don't have permission to go to the well."

She threw the gourd at him. "Then you go get me some!"

"What?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't you realize that if you are wounded in battle you could end up in such a place?" she hissed, though her voice came out in a sickly sweet tone. "Wouldn't you want clean water to drink?"

The guard gaped at her, seat beading down his face. He quickly snapped his jaw shut and held the gourd close to his chest. "Yes, milady. I'll fetch it."

"Kagome-sama." Ryui choked on the dust in the air.

"Don't you need to talk to the prisoners…about fighting for prince Kail?"

"That will come in due time, but I refuse to turn my back on people in need of help. That can wait. This is far more important." Kagome answered.

Over the next couple of days Kagome set out most of her time cleaning up the house of rest. While she was alone in her room, she infused the new, clean bandages with her reiki, helping some of the people heal much faster.

"Ryui-chan, heat up some water. Shalla-chan, we're going to boil everything, once more." She spotted a woman placing a basket of food. "Oh, Onee-san, did you bring some food?"

"Y…yes, my son is here."

Kagome smile generously at the older woman. "Perfect timing. We're short on staff. Will you help us, please?"

"There's a commotion at the house of rest. What's going on?"

"Ishtar started a big clean up a few days ago."

"They say the sick are healing in half the time it used to take and are having fewer stomach problems than before."

"Really? If keeping this place clean helps the sick to get better, I'll help her."

Shalla approached the miko. "Kagome-sama, we're short on bandages and sheets for the sick."

"I have some new bandages in my room in the seraglio and we can bring some more blankets for there, also."

"What?"

* * *

><p>"Kagome-sama, I found the bandages." Ryui called out.<p>

Kagome paused in taking down a dark red curtain and smiled. "Good job, Ryui-chan. Shalla-chan, bring those carpets, too."

"Oh. It looks like she finally decided to leave."

The raven haired woman stopped what she was doing and glanced over her shoulder and spotted three concubines snickering.

"Oh, my. She's even dirtier than usual."

"She stinks, too."

Kagome interjected when the twins opened their mouths to snap at the women. "It's okay." but the next comment struck a nerve.

"That rumor about her being the concubine of a Hittite prince can't be true."

"Of course not. No prince would ever fall for a creature like her."

Shalla turned to snap at them, no longer able to curb her anger. "When Kagome-sama dresses up, she's more beauti…"

"Shalla-chan! I said that it is okay." She cut her eyes at the three women and gave them an icy glare, allowing her reiki to fill her eyes, making them glow eerily. Kagome smiled coldly when woman gasped and rushed away. "Let's go."

A fuming Ryui and Shalla reluctantly followed their princess out of the seraglio.

"The girl…goes out every day?" Mattiwaza commented, watching their retreating forms.

"Yes, your Highness. She goes to the house of rest."

* * *

><p>Kagome dusted off her hands. "There. How do you like it? It's a lot better than before, right?"<p>

"It's soft. It smells like sunshine."

"Thank you. It feels good…to be clean."

"This is the best I've felt since I got here!"

"I'm starting to believe that I may live."

Kagome grinned at the kind comments she was given. "Hehe! Let's do laundry." she dipped a bloodied cloth in the water and began to scrub it, while doing that she was slowly spreading her healing reiki into them.

"Uh-oh. A royal concubine doesn't wash clothes." Shalla said.

"I know. Looks, she's covered with dirt again." Ryui agreed, watching the water splash up a strike their princess in the chin.

"But, that's Kagome-sama."

"Yes, it is." Ryui smiled gently.

"She's a beautiful girl." Someone praised. "I've never seen anyone so beautiful."

"Nor I." they watched Kagome giggle as she used her feet to stomp the clothes into the small pool she built for laundry. "No princess in the world is as radiant as she."

"Though she may be covered with dirt and dressed in rags…Kagome-sama is the fairest Princess of them all."

Kagome paused in her duties when one of the younger, more healthy, men presented her with a dandelion with a faint blush dusting across his cheeks. She smiled kindly at him and accepted the yellow-white blossom, saying a word of thanks.

* * *

><p><em>It's not that she's a royal concubine or a Goddess…<em>The Black Prince contemplated about the young woman he captured from Kail Mursili. _She has qualities that win people's heart. Whether Mitanni or Hittite, all are drawn to her, I begin to see why Prince Kail loves her. But…_ his thought turned bitter. _Women change. There's no guarantee that Kagome won't become like Tatukia. No one can guarantee that Kagome won't change in the next 18 months…while Mursili fights his way to Wassuganni._

"Prince Mattiwaza! A rider has come from the border!"

"What?"

"Your Highness! Both Haahum and Haran, our first and second lines of defense, have fallen! The Hittite forces are on their way here!"

"What? That cannot be! How could they have fallen so quickly? Our chariot forces are the best in the world!"

"They have all been wiped out, your Highness." the rider bowed lower, his nose almost touching the ground.

"What? How did Mursili do this?"

Kagome clutched the tiny gold flower to her breast. _Kail is on his way! _She looked down at the dandelion; the white feathery tips fluttered gently, and raised it to her lips. _With this dandelion, I make this wish. Carry my heart's desire to you, Kail, I love you…_

Unknown to the raven haired miko, her reiki fused with the feathers that flew when she blew on the bud.

* * *

><p>"It's amazing…" Kash admired the battlefield. "Such a quick victory!"<p>

"Yes. " Rusafa agreed. "Prince Kail's plan worked perfectly!"

Kash grinned cheekily. "Perhaps we shall defeat the Mitanni in less than a year, eh?"

"That's not good enough." Kail spoke up. "We only have five months left." he froze, a ghost of a kiss brushed passed his cheek and a whisper, unheard to the others, rang through his ears. _"With this dandelion, I make this wish. Carry my heart's desire to you, Kail, I love you…"_ the 3rd prince's amber eyes widened. "Kagome…"

"Your Highness?"

Kail snapped out of his daze, focusing his attention back to the task at hand. "I made a promise to Kagome to bring her back to Hattusa within five months. I must confront the Black Prince as soon as possible." _Kagome, I love you as well. Aishiteru, my ai._

* * *

><p>Mattiwaza scowled. <em>How did Kail Mursili defeat my chariots?<em>

"Your Highness, Ishtar was Mursili's concubine, she may know something…"

"Hey, don't try to pin this on me. I don't know anything!" Kagome narrowed her chilling electric blue eyes. "These victories all happened while I was imprisoned here. How would I know why?

"All right." the Black Prince gripped her chin briefly before running his fingers through her thick raven hair. "Whatever you were in the past, you're now the Mitanni's Ishtar. Will you grant us victor?"

Kagome froze; her heart began to beat erratically in her chest. _Why is he being so gentle? _She jerked her face away from his hand.

Mattiwaza's eyes showed a hint of hurt before it clouded back over to its normal hazy steel grey as he barked, "I don't care how Mursili managed it…It won't allow him to advance any farther! I'll go out and meet him in battle!"

"Your Highness is going into battle? We'll see to the preparations."

"The Black Prince is taking to the field!"

Kagome watched with calculating sapphire eyes. _The Black Prince is going out to fight Kail. I just hope that security in Wassuganni will be lax in his absence._

* * *

><p>"Ryui-chan, Shalla-chan, this is our chance! We've got to inform Prince Kail-sama that Wassuganni's defenses are going to be weakened."<p>

Shalla gripped onto her sleeve, "Kagome-sama! How can we do that? They're watching us, we can't get out."

Kagome grinned. "That's why; I kept in touch with the Hittite prisoners of war."

"Oh! We can ask them to be our messengers." Ryui spoke up.

"By the way…"

"Do you think that Prince Kail is winning because…"

"Yes, I think so." Kagome sighed lovingly. _The wind season has come to Anatolia. It's the time to make iron. I believe Kail's men were armed with iron in those battles. I'm not sure how he did it, but with his brilliant mind, I'm positive that he came up with an ingenious idea. _Kagome's mind wandered to the day she made the wish on the little yellow-white blossom. _As childish as it was, I feel content. Kail must be close. It's been a month since he took Haran._

* * *

><p>The raven haired miko had a wide smile on her face as she did her nightly routine at the house of rest. The residents greeted her as normal.<p>

"How is everyone? I brought you some food." She show them the tray filled with various meats. As sneakily as she could she leaned down and whispered in someone's ear. "Who's the healthiest one among you? Shhh, speak low so the guards won't hear."

"Most likely the new man who arrived yesterday, he's young and seems to have some strength left. He's in the courtyard now."

Kagome nodded proceeded to walk out the door when one of the guards stopped her. "Holy Ishtar-sama, where are you going?"

"To take food to the people in that courtyard. Wait for me there." she ordered.

"Kagome-sama, if you rush, the guards will suspect something." Ryui warned.

"I know, Ryui-chan." _But I can't help it, if all goes well, I may can get back to Kail. _Kagome shrieked when a pair of calloused hands wrapped around her thin waist and yanked out the room. Ryui and Shalla grabbed nearby poles and trapped the man's throat between them.

"Your bodyguards are as sharp as ever."

"Ah! Prince Zannanza-sama!"

The twins immediately drew back their make-shift weapons with quick apologies to the blonde 4th prince. Kagome stood on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms over his shoulders, giving him a quick hug.

"How did you get here, Prince Zannanza-sama? I thought you were leading the second force."

Zannanza scoffed, his pale eyelids hiding his warm hazel brown eyes. "My nii-sama's armies are handling the Mitanni quite nicely on their own. The reason I stole in here…" his arms tightened around her petite waist. "To help you escape, of course. Nii-sama sent me."

"He sent you?"

"Yes, he must be near Zalpa by now."

"Isn't it wonderful, Kagome-sama?"

The miko blinked. "No! If the three of us disappear now, they'll tighten security in the city! Now would be the perfect time for prince Kail-sama to attack this city because Mattiwaza is going out to fight." she removed herself from Zannanza's grip.

"Then we will stay, but you must go." Shalla tried to compromise.

"No, I won't do that! If the find me gone, they'll kill you and Ryui-chan. When we go, we'll go together." Kagome turned pleading blue eyes on the 4th prince. "Prince Zannanza-sama, you must have found a way out, ne? Then please get a message to prince Kail-sama for me."

"What?"

"The Black Prince is leaving soon to engage his armies. If he wants to strike Wassuganni while its defenses are reduced, the Hittite prisoners and I will open the gates for his soldiers. Tell him, I'll be awaiting his instructions, all right?" Kagome spoke in a hushed tone as she began to pull away once more.

"Wait, Kagome. Don't you know why my nii-sama sent me to rescue you in this risky manner?" he asked. "We have only four more months until the water season arrives and the morning star appears in the sky. It will shine for one month, but it is a long journey back to Hattusa. You must leave here within four months' time…Otherwise, you won't be able to return to you country."

Kagome's eyes widened. _Japan! My home…my family…Inuyasha…_ "I won't be able to go back to Japan…" she made up her mind and pushed Zannanza away.

"Kagome…!"

"Please tell Prince Kail-sama, not to worry about me. He should focus on winning the war. I'm tired of being the one who always protected. Now it's my turn to help him."

"You say you and the Hittite prisoners will open the gates, but…" Zannanza snapped his hazel eyes at the door.

"Your Highness, we can do it. Thanks to Kagome-sama."

The 4th's eyes widened. _Kagome has won the loyalty of these prisoners?_

"See, Prince Zannanza-sama? We'll be fine. I promise to do my part well. Please go back without us, for now." she turned a charming smile at him.

Zannanza felt his heart swell as he took hold of her delicate hands. "Kagome. You've grown."

"You noticed! Ryui-chan said that I grew three inches. But, the women still pick fun of me 'cause I'm shorter than them."

"All right. I'll return with my nii-sama's orders."

"Wait, Prince Zannanza-sama." Zannanza turned back around and was caught by surprise when Kagome pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. "Please, give this to Kail for me." she smiled gently, not once realizing she spoke his name without an honorific.

The blonde placed his fingers to the place where her lips touch, a red hue spreading over his face. "I must go." Zannanza said suddenly. "I want to leave the city at nightfall."

"Okay. Please be careful, Prince Zannanza-sama. Thank you for coming to rescue us."

Ryui leaned over and whispered to her sister. "That was a bit cruel of her, wasn't it?"

"She's so blinded by her love for Prince Kail; she forgot about that Prince Zannanza loves her as well." Shalla said back in an equally hushed tone.

Kagome turned a sugary sweet smile at the twins. "I'm sorry did you two say something?"

"Ah! No, Kagome-sama!"

"Well, then. Let's return to the seraglio."

"H…hai!" a drop of sweat dripped down their faces. _She sure can be scary…._

* * *

><p>"We can't allow the Hittites to advance any farther!"<p>

"Black prince! Chariots on the horizon! It's the Hittite army!"

Mattiwaza smirked. _Kail Mursili. Now I'll learn your trick! _"Attack!"

The Mitanni forces began their attack but paused when they saw something off.

"What is that?"

The Black Prince's hazy steel colored eyes widened, "Three men in one chariot! Impossible! No chariot can bear the weight of three men! What's their secret?"

"Your Highness, our arrows are not hitting them."

"Of course not. Two men on a chariot can provide little protection for themselves, but….with three men one can focus on offense while another provides defense. This gives them a decisive advantage!"

* * *

><p>Kash grinned almost madly with thrill. "This is splendid! As prince Kail said, our chariots easily support the weight of three men with their wheels and axels reinforced with iron!"<p>

"Stay alert, just the same! Today we are fighting an army commanded by the Black Prince himself." Kail informed loudly to his soldiers. "Don't forget, they are still the finest charioteers in the world!" Flowing ebony hair caught his attention and his amber eyes locked with the hazy greys of Prince Mattiwaza. _Black Prince!_

_Is that Kail Mursili?_ Mattiwaza's steel eyes narrowed at the two man chariot. _His chariot has two men instead of three?_

"The Black Prince is mine! No one else touches him, understand?" Kail ordered, unsheathing his sword. "Black Prince!"

Mattiwaza held his blade in front of him to black Kail's well-aimed swing. "So…you sacrificed numbers for speed in order to reach me, eh? You must really hate me for stealing your Ishtar." his eyes widened in disbelief when Kail's iron enforced sword broke his bronze sword. _My sword broke?_

Scowling he reached for a fallen soldier's sword and tossed his black cloak off his broad shoulders. "You're a fool. Women are inconstant creatures. No matter how beautiful or young she is, a girl will eventually become that greedy demon called a woman."

"Is that your experience? Then I pity you!" Kail scoffed, holding his blade over his head.

"Sooner or later that girl, too, will reveal her true character, which she hides behind the mask of Ishtar." Mattiwaza crossed his broken sword with the other, thus catching Kail's blade between them.

"I don't love Kagome because she is Ishtar. I fell in love with her before she became a Goddess."

The Black Prince struggled with the force of Kail pushing down on his blade before he was forced to throw it away, the metallic scraping echoed through their ears. Kail gritted his teeth and went on defense when Mattiwaza swung his blade in an arc, parrying his strike. It didn't take long before the Mitanni prince noticed that something was off. He calculated that Kail should have been able to defeat him and that it seemed that his troops were holding back.

"Look!"

"That's'…"

"Black Prince, look at that! Smoke rising from Wassuganni!"

Mattiwaza pushed the 3rd prince away from him. "What?"

Indeed smoke was wafting up through the air where the great city of Wassuganni was located.

_Damn! Now I understand! He wants to keep me here!_

A smirk danced over Kail's handsome face.

* * *

><p>"Advance on the palace! We want only Turshratta, king of Mitanni!" Zannanza ordered. "Don't harm the civilians! Only attack the soldiers!"<p>

Kagome hopped on the edge of the wall, looking down at the battle below. "It looks like we're going to win. Once Wassuganni is in our hands, the war will be over, right Zannanza-sama?"

The 4th prince couldn't help but to grin at the young woman's enthusiasm before the bit his lip. "No, conquering the capital won't be enough. Wars between Kingdoms aren't over until the king and crown prince have been captured. That's we're assembling out soldiers at the palace right now, but we don't have enough force because many of our troops are still fighting elsewhere."

An idea ran through Kagome's head. "Ne, Zannanza-sama, do you want me to keep an eye on King Turshratta while you gather your soldiers?"

"Kagome?"

"I can freely enter the palace, y'know, being _Mattiwaza's concubine._" she hissed out the last part.

The blonde 4th prince grabbed her by the shoulders. "What did you say you'd do? I have to take you to my nii-sama!"

"It's the Black Prince! The bloody Black Prince has returned!"

Mattiwaza bgean barking out orders to his soldiers. "Hurry to the palace! We must help the King escape!"

Kagome chewed on her thumb. "Prince Zannanza-sama." she regarded him with his royal title, much to his dismay. "If we don't hurry, the Black Prince will escape with the king and if we don't capture him now, Prince Kail-sama's efforts will be in vain." the fair skinned miko made up her mind and turned to rush back to the large building. "I'm going back to the palace."

"Wait, Kagome!" Zannanza grabbed her slender wrist. "Kail will reach Wassuganni soon. You need only to delay them until then." he smiled charmingly bright at her. "As soon as my nii-sama arrives get out of the palace, no matter what!"

Kagome returned the bright smile with one of her own, making the younger prince's heart swell. "Okay, Zannanza-sama. I promise I'll get out! Ryui-chan…Shalla-chan, listen carefully…"

* * *

><p>"Ishtar-sama. You are not allowed to bring weapons into the palace."<p>

Kagome held up her hands in surrender. "I am not armed. The prince must be back." Kagome ran farther into the palace when she heard a well-aged voice imploring,

"Send for help!"

She turned and spotted the king hiding behind his throne with Mattiwaza looking down at him in disappointment.

"Mattiwaza! Ask Egypt to send an army! Otherwise that palace will fall into their hands!"

"Father, it's far too late for that." he crossed his strong arms over his powerful chest. "We must flee Wassuganni."

"No, I won't go!" the king trembled in fear. "As soon as we are out of the palace, we'll be captured or killed by the Hittites!"

Hazy steel grey eyes narrowed. "Old age doesn't make one wiser. When you were young, you defeated the Hittites and even dreamed of surpassing Egypt. It's hard to believe you're the same man who had such ambition and vigor." He turned to his guards. "Escort his majesty to his carriage!"

"Yes, your Highness."

"L…let go of me, you ruffians!"

Kagome rushed into the room. "Wait, Black Prince-sama!" _May as well try to get brownie points…_

Mattiwaza smirked. "You're still here? I thought you'd be the first to bolt."

She scowled. _So much for that plan. I have to delay him until Kail arrives._

"I've no time for you right now. I have to free the women of the seraglio."

"Eh?"

"We abandoning Wassuganni, and we can't take the women with us." He chuckled softly. "I must admit, Mursili has put me in a tight spot."

Kagome watched as the Black Prince told the women he took as his concubines. The women shrieked in terror as they scrambled around the seraglio.

"Your Highness!"

The miko turned to see the younger Babylonian princess rushing towards them. "Nadia?"

"Your Highness! I beg you, take me with you!"

Mattiwaza scoffed before a cruel smile spread over his thin lips. "The queen of the Hittites is your older sister, no? if she won't help you, then cozy up to a Hittite man. Isn't that what you do best?"

Nadia fell to her knees. "My prince! Prince Mattiwaza, that's cruel. Why are you are so mean to women?"

He ignored them. "Bring my chariot to the front of the palace. I'm leaving."

Kagome took hold of the silky black cloak he wore over his shoulders. "Wait, Black Prince-sama!"

"I've no time for you, Girl."

She huffed at the comment. "You said that you were freeing the women, but what about Tatukia. She's very important to you, isn't she?" the miko smirked inwardly.

Mattiwaza gave her a chilling death look and the young woman bristled. "I don't know what you are babbling about…Tatukia is my aneki. She left the Kingdom twenty years ago."

"Aneki…?

"Yes. She was about your age when she was sold to the pharaoh of Egypt." Mattiwaza delved into his memory, a solemn expression etched across his face. "At the time, or country was very small. In exchange for a fortune in gold, my father sold his own daughter to be the concubine of Amenhotep III. The pharaoh was a very old man."

"Oh, I'm so sorry…!" _She sounds familiar… Where have I heard of this story…?_

Mattiwaza cut his eyes at her. "You needn't be. Two years later, Amenhotep III died and his son became Amenhotep IV. Word reached us that the new pharaoh made my aneki his queen. The new king was sickly and my aneki controlled him completely. I do admire her shrewdness."

Images of a beautiful woman graced his mind. _Matti…_

"Now Amenhotep IV is dead as well, and my aneki rules Egypt through King Tutankhamen."

The images shifted to one of the woman and a young man kissing intimately. _Matti…_

_My Aneki…_ "In Egypt she is called Nefertiti."

Kagome gasped. _That's who she is! Nefertiti, one of the famous Egyptian Queens! That's Mattiwaza's Onee-san?_

"Women prosper through guile and cunning…they thrive on power and gold."

"Urusee!" she shouted. "I still feel sorry for your Onee-san. She was lonely and afraid in a strange land. That was the only way she could survive under those circumstances." Angry tears stung the corner of her eyes. "Blossoms will not grow without light and water. We need love to survive the harsh elements of this world as well!"

"Does Kail Mursili…love you?" he questioned suddenly.

"Excuse me?" _Kail hasn't said it directly to me, but…_

"People say Kail Mursili will succeed his father. Is he going to make you his queen?"

"His….queen." Kagome repeated before heat filled her cheeks. "You jest! You have to be of Royal blood to be a prince's wife." _Besides, I'm to go back to Japan, open the well and return to Inuyasha…_

"You really are a most unusual woman…" Mattiwaza drawled, approaching the young woman. "Perhaps I shall keep you with me." he wrapped his arms around her thin waist and covered her with his cloak.

Mitanni soldiers began rushing into the palace, yelling that Kail was coming. "Your Highness, the main Hittite force is at the gates of the palace!"

Kagome placed her hands on Mattiwaza's chest and pushed herself away, a happy smile adorned on her face. _Kail has arrived!_

* * *

><p>Kail raised his sheathed sword in the air. "Find the king as soon as the gates open!" he turned to his brother. "Zannanza, is Kagome inside the palace?"<p>

"Yes, but she was meant to flee upon your arrival." The 4th prince answered.

* * *

><p>Kagome shoved the Black Prince away from her when she felt his arms slacken. <em>Kail! Finally, I can see you again!<em>

"Guards! Don't let her leave the seraglio!" Mattiwaza barked.

"Ishtar-sama. Please stop!"

The raven haired miko instantly dropped into a fighting stance, a slow smirk gracing her pale face.

"Give up. You can't fight them without a sword."

"Ryui-chan! Shalla-chan!" she raised her hand into the air when her twin handmaids grinned and tossed her blade down. "Gomen ne, but I have to go now." The guards charged at her and she disarmed every one of them and ran up the stairs, leaping over the edge.

"Kagome! Damn, she jumped off the wall!"

Kagome twirled through the air, ribbons, unraveling from around her arms, wedged themselves in the cracks of the wall as she called for her stallion and the sleek black horse caught her as she budgie jumped from the edge.

"Don't let her escape! Get her!"

Kagome ran back over the words that Mattiwaza had spoken to her and questions bombarded her. _Can I really be the wife of a Hittite prince? Is Kail going to make me his official wife? No! What a ridiculous idea. That will never happen. I…I still love Inuyasha…don't I?_ A voice in the back of her mind told her that it wasn't the silver haired Inu hanyou that she loved but the blonde amber eyed 3rd Prince of the Hittite Kingdom. Hot tears began to fill her eyes. _Why? Why did I fall so deeply in love with Kail? I don't belong here. My place is with…?_

Images of her family back in Japan flooded through her mind. They most likely thought that the well opened back up and that she returned to the Sengoku Jidai. Flashes of Shippo, Sango, and Miroku came next. Oh, how she missed them. Next was Inuyasha, with one of the rare soft smiles that he only graced her with hit her hard and her tears sprung free.

_I'm sorry…I'll return to you soon..._

"I'm glad we got out of the seraglio, but fires have broken out everywhere and citizens are panicking." Ryui informed.

"Kagome-sama, please be careful."

Something caught Ryui's attention and she called her sister, "Shalla, look at that!"

"What?"

"That banner! That's the banner of the Gal Meshedi!" Ryui said happily.

"That means that the emperor will be here soon."

Kagome, after she dried her tears, repeated the aforementioned word, confusion laced through her tone before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh you mean the highest office in the Military that's responsible for the Emperor's safety. A position that is usually held by an important prince."

Ryui smiled at the younger woman's knowledge. "That's exactly right! Currently one of the Emperor's brothers, Prince Zudia is the Gal Meshedi. The presence of the imperial guard means that his Majesty had taken to the field."

Shalla added in a sing song tone, "This war will soon be over!"

Dread filled the young woman's body. _That means, with the war's end, I'll be returning to Hattusa and saying goodbye to Kail forever… _"Ryui-chan, Shalla-chan, let's find Prince Kail-sama. He's probably at the front gate."

"Yes, Princess."

* * *

><p>"Kail! Zannanza!"<p>

The 3rd and 4th prince turned and spotted their uncle and called out for him.

"You amaze me! I thought it would take two years for you to capture Wassuganni, but you did it in only eight months!" Zadia praised. "It happened so quickly that his Majesty had to leave Hattusa in haste! He should be here in about seven days."

"Nii-sama won the war so quickly because of Kagome, Uncle Zadia." Zannanza bluntly said. "The Black Prince made a huge mistake when he abducted her. It was as though he had lit a fire under Kail."

"I see. I'd heard that Kail was in love with his concubine. I was thinking of warning him about that, but if his love can bring about warning him about that, but…perhaps you should get yourself a few more concubines, then you might even conquer Egypt." he gave a low chuckle.

Kail let out a low exhale. "I doubt that u could bear the pain." He turned to address a soldier that reported that the palace gate had been torn down. "Very good. I believe Kagome is still inside the palace, tell the men to be careful to not harm her!"

"He seems to have a bad case of it." Zadia whispered to Zannanza.

"Yes, I hope he survives." The 4th prince commented.

"We haven't found King Turshratta yet, sir. Nor the Black Prince."

"Keep searching! They must still be here!" Kail spotted a dark low hanging cloud and the scent of burning wood wafted up to his nose. "Where's this smoke coming from?"

"The Mitanni soldiers have set fires to cover their escape. The fire is nearing the palace!"

"What? There are still people in the palace." Kail began giving orders. "We only need to capture the king and his crown prince. Forget about the escaping Mitanni soldiers! Extinguish the fire!"

"Yes, but…"

Kail snapped, "Never mind! I'll see to it. This city has a canal connected to the Khabur River, right? I'm going to stop the fire there!" he turned to the Mal Geshedi. "Uncle Zadia! See to the palace. Zannanza, I want you to see to the safety of the citizens."

"Yes, Prince Kail!"

* * *

><p>Kagome maneuvered her stallion between the screaming crowds of people running in fear from the palace. Ryui and Shalla began ordering as calmly as they could for them to make way for them.<p>

Frustrated, Kagome addressed her companions. "Ryui-chan, Shalla-chan! We're going to take a detour." she tugged on Aslan's mane, but the stallion jerked its head in the opposite direction. "Aslan? Kagome pulled the stallion's head back in the other direction. "Not that way, this way, Aslan."

Aslan jerked its ear out of her grasp and began to race back in the direction it wanted to go in. "Aslan! We want to go toward the palace! Aslan! What's gotten into you? You're heading for the canal!" a scream was torn from her throat when the sleek black stallion suddenly reared back on its hind legs with a loud whinny.

Kagome hacked on the smokey air. "Aslan, what's wrong? Are you thirsty?" the smoke began to sting her eyes. "It's so smoky here. I can't see the surface of the water…" Kagome trailed off as the hazy smoke began to drift away with the wind and she caught sight of familiar blonde hair. _Kail? Is it really you? Please don't let this be a cruel dream!_

"Kagome!"

When she heard the smooth tenor of his voice called her name she instantly knew that he was real, very much so. "Kail!" Kagome urged Aslan to proceed and jump over the canal when a thin lasso wrapped around her body, yanking her off the horse.

"Kagome!" Kail raced to the water's edge.

"Kagome-sama!" the twin immediately hopped off their own stallions and rushed to their princess's side and a dark shadow washed over them. "Black Prince!"

"Ryui-chan, Shalla-chan, run!"

"We can't leave you, Kagome-sama."

Before anyone could react the identical women were shoved into the canal.

"Ryui-chan! Shalla-chan!" Kagome reached out for her friends and was yanked back.

"I don't need them. I only need you."

"Mattiwaza!" Kail hissed.

The Black Prince lifted Kagome into his arms, holding down her wrists with one large hand. "Kail Mursili? Open the gates of Wassuganni for us. You will withdraw your army from the city and allow my father and I to depart."

"What?"

Mattiwaza raised his blade to Kagome's chin, pressing the sharp tip delicately into her flesh. "It's your choice, but if you care for this girl, you'll do as I ask!"

Kail drew his lip between his teeth, biting hard enough to taste the sweet metallic flavor of blood.

* * *

><p>"What? He took Kagome hostage?" Zannanza stopped what he was doing to run to the palace gates.<p>

"Ishtar!"

Zadia rushed to his nephew's side. "Kail! What are you doing? You must capture the king and the crown prince now! Why do you hesitate? Are you giving up the chance to win this war for one little girl? Your soldiers have risked their lives for you! They'll never accept this!"

Kail remained silent as his topaz eyes narrowed when Mattiwaza and King Turshratta walked down the steps, Kagome still in his arms with the blade pressed tightly against her throat. "Make way for us! Or I will kill Ishtar before your eyes."

"Ishtar!"

The soldiers immediately made a path for the Black Prince and King Turshratta, greatly surprising the Hittite princes. _The soldiers are letting them pass! To save Kagome!_

"Listen Mitanni soldiers! We have the Goddess of War in our hands! The Gods are with us!" Mattiwaza cupped the back of Kagome's head, bringing her closer to him, and slanted his mouth over hers.

Bile rose up in Kagome's throat when Mattiwaza's cold lips touched hers and tears began to collect in her eyes. _I don't want this!_

"Kagome!" Kail would have lunged at the Black Prince in blind rage if the 4th prince had not held him back. "No!"

"Nii-sama!"

The Mitanni soldiers began to boast. "Out of our way! Ishtar belongs to us now!"

"What did you say?" the Hittite soldiers demanded. "We'll get her back, whatever it takes!"

"Kail." Zadia called out for his older nephew. "I'm impressed by the character of your men."

"Uncle Zadia?"

"His Majesty and I built our small nation in Anatolia into the powerful empire it is today." he continued. "And I believe that you are the one who will carry our legacy forward. Kail. You have the wisdom and charisma to be an emperor." Zadia looked at his younger nephew. "And Zannanza would make an excellent Gal Meshedi. You already have people qualified who can serve in your senate. All you lack is a wife." The older prince turned to leave. "It's a shame, that girl does not have the proper pedigree to be your wife. Well, I must get ready to receive his Majesty."

Kail watched his uncle walk away, once he was out sight, he turned to his personal servant and best friend. "Kikkuri, prepare to pursue the Black Prince. I believe he'll seek refuge either in Nineveh or Carchemish. Time is of the essence. We must return Kagome to her country in four months' time. Whether she has the proper pedigree or not, there's no way she will be my queen."

"Your Highness, you should keep Kagome-sama with you."

Kail paused in his movements. "Ilbani? What did you say?"

"You know that Kagome-sama has all the qualities to be Tavananna. Keep her here and make her you lawful wife."

* * *

><p>Kagome freed her wrists from the Black Prince's iron grip. "Let me go you brute! You said it yourself, you have no interest in me!" she pounded her fist against his chest, hot flashes of her ki singing the edge of his black cloak "Send me back to Kail!"<p>

"I've changed my mind. You said blossoms need light and water to grow, correct? The same is true for trees." _When you provide enough light and water to a sapling and nurture it, it will grow into a massive tree that in turn can help the dessert retain water. Perhaps this girl will be strong like that. Kail Mursili, we shall see now, if you really love her, will you try to take this girl back from me._

Kagome blinked her, wild reiki simmering down back into her skin. _What is he contemplating?_

* * *

><p>Four months have passed since the Black Prince took Kagome once again away from Kail, and the blonde 3rd prince had managed to surround Carchemish.<p>

"Make Kagome my lawful wife?" Kail repeated to himself. "Make her Queen of the Hittites?"

A soldier came in to report that the emperor has arrived.

"Kail. It seems the Mitanni is determined to hold out forever, eh?"

The 3rd prince kneeled. "Father. I'm sorry. We failed to capture Turshratta, although we seized his capital."

The emperor looked down at his son. "It's all right. I expected this war to go one for years. I never dreamed you'd have success in less than a year." He smiled slightly. "Besides, Turshratta's escape will afford me the opportunity to witness his beheading." Glancing at the wall of the city, he said, "It could take six months for a city like Carchemish to run out of food. It will fall in three months whether we attack or not."

"I intend to end this war in five days, Father." The 3rd son interjected.

The emperor looked at his son, "Kail?"

"I have a plan. I'm just waiting for the right moment to try it."

"What is this plan?"

"I'm going to send an assassin into Carchemish." Kail said seriously.

The emperor's wood colored eyes widened. "An assassin?"

"Yes, Father. If we kill the king and the crown prince, the war is over. With them gone, the Mitanni will fall. They will have no choice but to lay down their arms." Kail looked at the steady streams of smoke rising in the air. "Look, Father that is the smoke of burning bodies. The inhabits are starving. The longer the siege drags on, the more people will die unnecessarily."

"Hmm. But how are you going to get the assassin in?"

Kail closed his amber eyes, letting out a low exhale. "I don't know yet. I offered them food, but the Black Prince refused to open the gate."

"Never mind. I have entrusted the front-line command to you. Do what you think is best. I am prepared for a long war." he turned to his brother. "Zadia, why don't we drink some wine in anticipation of our victory?"

"Very good, your Majesty."

Kail bowed as his father bid him farewell and Ilbani approached the blonde prince.

"Your Highness. No need for haste, my prince." Ilbani commented. "We need do nothing. Carchemish will soon fall on its own. You can take Kagome-sama back after that."

Kail narrowed his eyes at the emerald eyed man. "And make her my lawful wife? Is that it? As I recall when I took her as my concubine, you opposed the ides more that anyone."

Ilbani shrugged his shoulders. "True, your Highness. But I didn't know then the kind of person she is. For years you have sought a princess who would make a Tavananna, a woman with leadership ability, wisdom, and self-discipline. Now you have found that woman. She is Kagome-sama."

You don't need to tell me that!" Kail snapped. He took a deep breath before speaking, "You're right. Kagome would make a wonderfully ideal Tavananna, but I promised I'd return her to her own country! She was never meant to be here in the first place. She wasn't meant to meet me. She wasn't meant to meet any of us." _She has a family in her own country and another love…_ "We must give her up and pretend she never existed."

* * *

><p>"More people perish every day. The foot soldiers are already going hungry." Mattiwaza's cold grey eyes held a hint of softness. "You should eat while you can."<p>

Kagome glared at him out of the corner of her electric blue eyes before she turned her nose up at him, huffing, "When you let me go, I will."

"Enough. Most women would adapt to their new circumstances within a month of their capture. What do you see in Kail Mursili?"

Kagome merely turned her chin up defiantly in the air, refusing to answer him. _I'm not going back to Kail. I'm going back to my family and try to get the well to open. If…if I stay here any longer, I'm scared that my love for Kail will grow to strong that I will never want to go back…I was ready to go back the moment Wassuganni fell. I was preparing myself to forget about Kail and remember my love for Inuyasha._ She cursed the Black Prince under her breath.

"If the Gods grant him victory, you can go back to him. But if they favor me, you will have to give him up and be my woman."

The raven haired miko scoffed. _Great, another Kouga-kun…_ "Prince Mattiwaza-sama, what are you going to do? Your enemies have you totally surrounded. You aren't waiting for her help, are you?" Kagome smirked inwardly when he froze. "Do you really think she will send an army up from Egypt to rescue you? Do you expect Tatukia to save you? If so, then you are pathetic."

Mattiwaza cut his hardened metal grey eyes at the female, turning, and slammed his hand on the wall beside her head. Kagome bit back a gasp when he covered her mouth with his, silencing her taunting. She felt him nip at her lower lip sharply and she yelped in pain, giving him the advantage to snake his tongue in her moist cavern.

Mattiwaza jerked back when a piercing sting erupted from his mouth. "How crude of you to bite my tongue! Is that a Hittite custom?" he mocked her, rubbing his thumb along the tip of his pink appendage.

Kagome hissed at him, baring her pearly white teeth. "Kiss me again and you will lose it! Better yet, don't ever touch me!"

The Black Prince picked up a small twig from the pile of wood. "It seems I needn't worry about boredom, however long we are stuck here." he held it over a small flame. "But there are ways to tame even the wildest of cats."

"What do you think you are doing?" she watched the yellow-red fire wearily. Kagome closed her eyes when the flame came within inches of her bared leg.

* * *

><p>Kikkuri watched Kail pace back and forth, swinging his sheathed sword from his hip to his shoulder until he couldn't stand it any longer. "Prince Kail, please get some rest. We'll find some way to get an assassin into the city."<p>

"I know." The 3rd prince answered curtly. "I shouldn't be impatient, but I can't help it. In a few short days it will be too late."

"Your Highness!" a soldier kneeled. "A woman who claims to be the Black Prince's concubine is asking us to help her enter the city."

What?"

"I have a request, your Majesty. My name is Nadia. I've come all the way from Wassuganni to be with Prince Mattiwaza. Please help me. I beg you, please." Nadia bowed lowly before the emperor.

"I will not. I won't allow my enemy the comfort of his own concubine."

"Wait, Father." Kail smiled charmingly. "This woman is Step-Mother's sister. Perhaps you should grant her request."

"What?"

The blonde prince leaned in close to whisper, "A concubine has an entourage, right? This is the opportunity we've been waiting for."

* * *

><p>"They agreed to let Nadia-sama enter Carchemish!"<p>

"Good, I'll sneak into the palace." Mettannamuwa smirked proudly.

"Me too."

"And I."

"We'll send only one." Kikkuri argued. "More might be found out."

Mettannamuwa grinned. "Then let me go. You want the king and crown prince killed, right? Well, I'm the finest swordsman here."

Kash growled. "Idiot! You'll have to disguise yourself as a handmaid. No one would take a bear like you for a woman."

Rusafa pulled a cloak over his head and batted his eyelashes. "He's right. I should be the one to go." his giggled turned into a cough when the robe was yanked off his head.

"I shall enter Carchemish."

"Prince Kail!"

"Nii-sama, what nonsense is this?" Zannanza asked.

"Your Highness, please don't"

"Please allow us to do it."

Kail reassured his commanders. "Don't worry. I'm nearly as good with a sword as any of you."

The blonde 4th prince stepped forward. "Nii-sama, you wish to rescue Kagome yourself, don't you?"

Kail pulled the cloak over her head. "Don't tell Father of this, all right?"

* * *

><p>A sweet smokey scent flowed up to her nostrils and she opened her blue eyes to see Mattiwaza set down a pot. "Incense?"<p>

"Yes. This is to stop you from biting me."

Kagome snapped at him. "Urusee! I am not a cat that's high on catnip!" she stood abruptly and began to walk away from him. "Just stay away from he, hentai…" Kagome swayed of her feet and the Black Prince stood to catch her. _Why can't I keep my balance all of a sudden?_ A rush of cool air touched the flesh of the junction of her throat and shoulder. "What the hell? What are you doing?"

"This incense was made for an Egyptian king, for use in his bedchamber." He reached for the tie at her waist, giving it a sharp tug. "I was dubious that it had the power to arouse women, but I've decided to give it a try."

The white robe Kagome was wearing pooled at her feet and she shrieked in protest. Mattiwaza laid her naked body down on the alter, looming over her as she used her words to mock her.

"If a blossom will grow when given love and nurture, what will happen if that blossom is broken before it can grow? Can you tell me?" his hands moved down her abdomen.

Kagome, despite herself, shivered underneath his touch. _This sweet scent has done something to me. My body is sapped of its strengths; it feels as if my reiki is being blocked… _A tear formed in the corner of her eye when Mattiwaza lowered his face to trail his tongue down the same path his fingers had just touched. _Kail…_

* * *

><p>Well. I guess I'll stop here for now. Hope I didn't leave it in a cliff hanger, but then again I kind of did want to. (Gotta keep you at the edge of your seat). I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. To Anatolia fan, I'm glad that you like my fic and yes I know she is fierce in Inuyasha, but remember that she was just ripped away from her first love and now her second love. Wouldn't that weaken you, too?<p>

Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter, CrescentMelody. (It was for you!)

Thank you, ~TLK

A/N: I'm so serious on Word Document this chapter was only 8,197 words. So, it is a medium length chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, I'm back with another great chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter!

Disclaimer: (See previous chapters)

Summary: The fight with Naraku ended a year ago and Kagome was pulled back into her own time. While she was on a 'forced' date with Hojo, Kagome was yanked down a puddle into ancient Hittite by an evil Queen wishing to sacrifice her. And just when she thought her life couldn't get any worse she becomes the 'concubine' of one the princes that reminds her of a certain perverted monk.

Kagome, has been taken by the Black Prince. Will she ever return to her new-found love, the 3rd Prince of the Hittite Empire, Kail Mursili?

_Thoughts_

_"Flashbacks" _and they are centered.

"Talking"

* * *

><p>Where the Sky and Red River Meet<p>

* * *

><p>Mitanni soldiers bowed lowly for the cloaked woman and her entourage. "Princess Nadia. I'm glad to see you're alive. Enter. Come this way."<p>

As Nadia moved towards the gate, one tall person slipped off into the shadows. When they rounded the corner, a couple of soldiers began to whistle.

"Look, that one's wearing a cloth I've never seen before."

"You fled the palace, eh, my lovely?" a soldier cooed. "Thought you'd try your luck with the Hittites?"

"Maybe we could run away together. We won't hurt you." Another chuckled.

"It's not very gallant to harass a desperate young woman." the cloak fell away, revealing Kail, grinning menacingly and his sword pointing directly at the two soldiers. "But, I'm glad to meet you deserters, under the circumstances. Now turn around and guide me to the palace."

The color drained from their faces. "A…as you wish." They slowly turned around and began to show Kail the way to the palace, too afraid to disobey his orders.

Kail's mind drifted to Kagome. _Three more days…In three days, Kagome will lose her chance to return to her country. I'll do anything to get her away from the Black Prince! _He was snapped from his thoughts at the sound of one of the Mitanni soldiers' voices.

"Over there. The Black Prince and his father would be in that chamber. Please may we go now?" they implored.

"Not just yet! First take me to the prince's bedchamber."

They shifted on their heels and took off in a sprint. "Please, no! They'll kill us!"

"Wait!" Kail called out for them, sighing when they continued to run. "They're terrified of something, yet they're safe within their own fortress." He looked around and noted that the hall was nearly completely empty. _This is strange. There's little security here despite the king's presence. Why aren't there more guards?_

* * *

><p>"Don't touch me! Please stop!" Kagome shrieked. "Why are you doing this? You have no interest in me!" she tried to ignore the flood of heat in her lower stomach when Mattiwaza bit her ear gently, pulling her into his lap. "You are only doing this to spite Kail!"<p>

He finally spoke, tracing his fingers down her long legs softly. "So, what if I am? I'd love to see his face when he discovers…" His tongue drew random patterns down her back. "That the woman he loves has lain with me."

Kagome bit her lip to stop herinvoluntary moans from escaping her throat. Tears pooled in her eyes at how weak she was and the way her traitorous body was reacting to the Black Prince's touches. She tried to tap into her reiki, only to feel it being blocked before it could even rise up to her fingertips.

Mattiwaza took hold of her tiny wrists, laying her flat on her back and hovered over her. His long wavy black hair teased the harden tips of her breasts. The door slammed open just as he was about to claim her cherry lips in another kiss.

"Your Highness! Black Prince!"

"What is it?" Mattiwaza scowled. "I told you not to disturb us!"

The man bowed his head. "Yes but our guards are…" before he could finish his sentence a sword was impaled through his throat and blood dripped down his lip.

"Prince Mattiwaza…coupling with a girl while your soldiers and people starve to death." A general sneered. "Lucky devil."

The Black Prince frowned. "You are officers of the palace guard. Is this a mutiny? You must be joking."

"I haven't much of a sense of humor!" he signaled for his followers.

They rushed in and threw the dead, bloody body of King Turshratta on the carpeted floor.

"Father!" Mattiwaza gaped. "You've murdered you king?"

Kagome raised her head as her hand moved to cover her body with the Mitanni crown prince's cloak. _King Turshratta! How could they kill their own leader?_

"Prince, we want you dead, too." the general raised his sword. "If we send the Hittites your heads, they'll lift the siege and no more of us will need to die for nothing."

"I…I get it now! You're betraying them!" Kagome said.

The Black Prince scoffed. "That's just the nature of dogs. They always huddle round whoever offers the best scraps."

"Yes. Now we want your head."

Mattiwaza eyed his blade resting over by the incense pot. The general saw this and ordered his followers not to let him get to his sword. Just as he had the sheathed weapon within grasp the rug it was laying on was tipped up and both the sword and incense pot went flying. He cursed as he grabbed the wrist of the soldier holding the sword.

A soldier raced towards Kagome. "You're his woman? Then you'll die too!"

Something in Mattiwaza snapped and rushed to cover Kagome's body with his.

"Mattiwaza!" with the sweet scent gone from the room, Kagome was able to draw her reiki out and a bright translucent barrier formed over them. What she wasn't expecting was for Nadia to run in front of the blade, so she quickly readjusted her barrier to protect her also.

"Nadia?" The Black Prince uttered. His shock quickly turned into anger as he grabbed his sword, blocking the soldier's next strike

Kagome let out a low exhaled. "Saved." she quickly reached for her dress and re-tied it on her body.

Mattiwaza glanced back at the Babylonian princess. "Nadia…"

"Black Prince!" Kagome took hold of her blade and parried the soldier's, knocking it from his hands and pointed it at his throat.

"Kagome?"

"Mattiwaza, you have a woman who loves only you… one who would give up her own life for you." Kagome shifted on her heel and locked blades with another soldier as she continued to speak. "She stood by you all these years, but you refused to see what you had in her."

The Black Prince looked at the shaken princess and she turned a small smile at him.

"Your Highness…you're not hurt are you?" she questioned with sincerity. "Your highness, let's leave this place. Your people have betrayed you! You must only think of your own life now! Let's go to Babylonia. My homeland. I can guarantee your safety there."

"What?"

"You're still thinking of you sister?" Nadia looked at him with sad hazy green cat like eyes. "Will you never forget Princess Tatukia?"

He was pulled into his mind as it replayed the day his sister was taken from him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tatukia! Tatukia!"<em>

"_Matti!" his sister called out for him._

"_Tatukia, you don't have to go to Egypt!" he turned to his father, looking at him in disgust. "Father, you shouldn't trade my sister for gold."_

"_Quiet, Mattiwaza. Why can't you be happy for your sister on her wedding day?"_

"_Have you lost your honor, Father?" that earned him a slap in the face by the reed in his father's hands._

"_Silence!"_

"_Matti!" Tatukia's dark eyes filled with tears as she tugged off one of her earrings and tossed it. "Matti, keep this!"_

"_Tatukia!"_

"_Matti, I love you! May the gods watch over you!"_

* * *

><p>He didn't look up from the floor as he addressed the younger Babylonian princess. "Nadia, you would stay with me even if I lost my country and my status?"<p>

"Your Highness! Of course I would! I would follow you anywhere!" she tearfully admitted.

"Kagome…" Mattiwaza looked the young woman in her cerulean eyes. "If I am to escape from here, I can't take two women with me. So, I release you." he snapped the string holding up the obsidian jewel on his forehead. "And take this. By now the city will be in chaos, but perhaps you can bribe your way out with this. Tell Kail Mursili that I'll be watching how he rules the orient."

"Mattiwaza…" she brought the onyx jewel to her chest. "Thank you…" Kagome rushed passed them and out of the palace, taking in the burning buildings. "_Mattiwaza said that he'll be watching? Is this the end of the Mitanni Kingdom?"_

"Wait!" a guard called out. "What were you doing in the palace, girl?"

Kagome quickly showed him the jewel, stating that she was not an enemy. They instantly realized that it belong to the Black prince and looked at the deep depths of her blue eyes, knowing that only Ishtar had sapphire eyes, they implored for her forgiveness. They warned her to be careful since the soldier who started the mutiny did not know her face.

"Yes, please you be careful as well. Arigato" Kagome shifted on her heels and began to run again. _Oh, I'll be very careful! Very careful until I'm back with Kail. _she lowered her eyes, her long bangs casting shadows over them. _Oh Kail, I wish you were here with me. _Kagome, unknowingly, called upon the power of the Shikon when she spoke those words and her legs automatically turned left into one of the more rundown parts of the city.

Suddenly, out of one of the dark alleys, strong, sword calloused hands wrapped around her torso as she was yanked against a hard chest. "Hey, what are you…Let me go!" her panicked rants were cut off as a familiar warmth covered her lips and she melted into the kiss.

"It's alright, Kagome."

Her bright, electric blue eyes shot open and she pushed him away, peering into his warm amber eyes. "K…Kail?" _But…how? The wish! The Shikon! Shimatta!_

Kail pressed his lips to hers once more, "Kagome," to her cheek, "Is it really you?" he tilted her head back and kissed her chin. "How I've longed to see your face. I looked everywhere for you, Kagome."

"Kail…" All thoughts concerning if the Shikon was tainted now that she made a selfish wish, were thrown out when Kail slanted his lips over her in a heated kiss. "Kail! I've missed you as well!"

"Die, Hittite dog!"

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the Mitanni soldier raise his sword to attack Kail's unprotected back. She was about to call for her barrier, when Kail shifted in the alley, pointing his blade in the offender's face. All without releasing her lips.

"Can't you see?" he growled. "We're busy right now. Come back later."

"Oh, yeah. Prince Kail-sama, King Turshratta has been assassinated and…" her words were cut off as Kail snaked his tongue into her open mouth, lifting her up.

"You swine!"

Annoyed, Kail brought his blade down, slicing through the soldier's shoulder down to his hip.

Kagome groaned. "Ahh, Prince Kail-sama, perhaps we should celebrate at a later time."

"I heard what happened. I seized a royal guardsman and he told me everything. Turshratta was murdered by his own men, eh?" the blonde third prince chuckled dryly as he carried Kagome back through the city. "Well. He deserved what he got. A king should be just as well as strong. When he puts personal ambitions over the welfare of his people, he forfeits his right to rule." Kail informed her that he had opened the gates and let his soldiers in a short while ago, so the battle wouldn't last long. He asked if Mattiwaza fled and if so, where he had gone.

"He mentioned Babylonia." Kagome answered. "Prince Kail-sama, are you going after the Black Prince?" A dark red blush covered her cheeks when Kail twisted her in his arms and moved his hand up underneath her robe to caress her bottom. "What the hell do you think you are doing, hentai!" Kagome brought her hand down across his face. "This is not the time!"

"Ouch!" Kail chuckled as he brought his hand to his stinging cheek. "That's the same pain as before. Judging from your reaction, the rumors that the Black Prince had taken you as his concubine must be false. If he had lain with you, nothing would have stopped me from hunting him down to the ends of the earth." Kail's honey eyes bore into her sapphire ones. "But since he did not, I've no further interest in a man who abandoned his country. The important thing now, is for us to hurry. You must leave for your homeland within three days' time."

"Oh, yeah." Kagome looked away. _That's right. Me being reunited with Kail means it's time for me to go back home to Japan. I understand. I'm ready to go back…I think…_

* * *

><p>"Kagome-sama!" the Hatti women rushed to their princess. "You're alive! Thank the Gods!"<p>

"Gomen ne. I made you worry." Kagome smiled sadly at the three women. _This will be my last time with them…_

"Kash, bring horses for Kagome and me. We'll need extras so that we can switch along the way. I must be back in Hattusa while the Morning Star is still in the sky.

"Kagome-sama…are you really going back to your country?"

"Yes, Hadi-san. My family must be worried about me. _They probably thought the well opened back up. _Kagome sighed. _At least the Shikon didn't taint when I made that wish. My miko ki is steadily growing…_

"Kikkuri, may I speak with you?" Ilbani whispered.

"Ilbani? Where are you going? I have to get ready to go with Prince Kail…" Kikkuri followed after the scribe when he began to walk away.

"Where is that priest who accompanied the army?"

"Uruhi Sharuma? I saw him at the tent of the Gods…" a soldier answered.

"What do you want with Uruhi, Ilbani?" the chestnut haired man demanded. "Someone sold Kagome-sama to the Mitanni when the battle was over. I'll produce evidence that it was him!" he hissed out the name of the priest when he came into view.

Ilbani shushed him. "Pretend you don't know he's there." Putting on a cheerful expression the scribe continued. "I'm so pleased we made it in time. Now we can return Princess Kagome to her homeland."

"Huh?"

"Aren't you pleased, too?" Ilbani raised the tone of his voice a bit louder; looking out of the corner of his emerald eyes to make sure Sharuma was still there. "Why yes! If the city had held out for a few more day, princess Kagome would have had to remain with us another year."

The golden haired priest turned on his heel, briskly walking away.

"Ilbani? If you let Uruhi know that won't he…"

"Yes, I'm sure he'll try to keep Kagome-sama here somehow." Ilbani answered.

Kikkuri said, "Then we should stop him right now!"

Ilbani narrowed his eyes. "Kikkuri, we need Kagome-sama to stay with us."

"That would be nice." the younger man agreed. "But…"

"It's time Uruhi worked for us than against us."

* * *

><p>Aslan reared back when a soldier took hold of his reins. He listened to no one but Kagome and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.<p>

"Prince Kail…the horses are ready."

The fourth prince approached the third. "Nii-sama…"

"Zannanza, you take command. I'm setting out for Hattusa."

Zannanza looked at Kagome, his hazel eyes shining sadly. "Kagome…you won't be there when I get back."

She gave him a sad smile and stepped up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "No, I won't. I guess this is sayonara, Zannanza-sama."

Zannanza, though a bit shocked, instantly returned the embrace, winding his arms around her thin waist and snuggling his face in her shoulder.

Kail informed her that it was time for them to take off for Hattusa and she nodded, removing herself from Zannanza's arms. Kail helped her up on her horse before he mounted his own. As they rode Kagome's thought were jumbled with her mixed feelings.

_I should be happy to be going back to Japan…My eighteenth birthday is coming up, Mama, Jii-chan, and Souta are all waiting for me. I still have to find a way to re-open the well, and with me gone Kail can start looking for a suitable woman to be his queen. _She grimaced at that last thought and her eyes misted over. _I…I should be glad that I won't be here to see Kail get married. I can give up on Kail and remember my love for Inuyasha, if I leave now. I can go back to Japan open the well and resume my life with my first love._

Kail yanked his horse to an abrupt stop, his topaz eyes wide. "What's that? There near the river!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, spotting the thick grey clouds wafting up through the air. "It's smoke! Something's burning!" she urged Aslan to run faster towards the smoke and stopped when she saw what was burning.

It was the bridge the Hittites built to cross the river.

Kail gaped. "The bridge over the Euphrates is on fire!" he then began making orders for the guards to allow them to pass, but they denied his orders. The bridge was already impassable. When Kail asked if they had any rafts, the guards replied that those had caught fire as well.

"We'll fetch wood to build new rafts as soon as possible. Please forgive this inconvenience. We'll need about seven days…"

Kagome cut the kneeling soldier off. "Seven days? If I wait seven days, I'll miss my chance! Onegai! Can't you do it faster?"

The guard bowed even lower before Ishtar. "We're truly sorry. It will take at least seven day to travel to the nearest forest and back."

"The bridge must have been guarded. How did it catch fire?" Kail questioned.

"We're investigating that right now, your Highness."

Ilbani rode up on his horse and hopped off the stallion once he pulled it to a complete stop. "Did anyone cross the bridge just before the fire started?"

"Ilbani…"

The soldier raised his head. "Hmm….the priest Uruhi crossed a while ago. He said he was returning to Hattusa on an urgent matter."

"Uruhi did?"

Ilbani was quick to answer. "It was he who set the fire! We mustn't leave that man alone anymore."

Kagome stood there in shock. "I can't go home? Will I have to stay here another year?" tears built up behind her eyes as she felt her resolve crack. "I can't go home…" _I was finally ready to go and this happened. It hurts too much for me to stay with Kail anymore. _Kagome slumped to her knees, her resolve shattered as she began to sob uncontrollably. "Mama! Jii-chan! Souta! I want to go home! Why does this have to happen to me! I was prepared to go back!"

Kail watched the young woman cry her heart out and his own heart twisted painfully in his chest. "_Another year…Will I be able to let her go after another year?"_

* * *

><p>In the wake of the war, the Mitanni Kingdom disappeared from Mesopotamia. The western half of its territory was taken by the Hittites. The eastern half was eventually absorbed by the Assyrians. The Hittite Kingdom is now one of the only two supporters in the Middle East. The other is Egypt.<p>

Egypt thrives along the Nile and is the most powerful state in the old orient. Egypt's 18th dynasty, its capital was called "The city of a Hundred Gates."

"Pharaoh! Please wake up! Pharaoh!"

An Egyptian bowed. "I lament the passing of his Majesty."

"No…" the woman denied. "It can't be true! He was doing well just this morning! Pharaoh Tutankhamen! Please open your eyes!"

"Calm down…Ankhesenamen."

"Your Majesty, Queen Nefertiti!"

"Mother…" Ankhesenamen gasped, a single tear rolling down her face. "Mother! The king has been poisoned by those who resented his efforts to root out corruption."

Nefertiti scolded her daughter. "Hold your tongue, Ankhesenamen. The king died without an heir. Now, to avoid civil war, you must marry either a member of the Royal Family or a powerful aristocrat."

"No, Mother, I won't!" the princess argued. "I won't marry any of our subjects! I refuse to marry an Egyptian! I'll not share the bed of one who might have had a hand in my husband's murder!"

Nefertiti narrowed her clear onyx eyes.

It was not long before tremors caused by the death of this young Egyptian king were felt in the Hittite Empire.

* * *

><p>"Look. Well? Do I look alright? I've been away from Hattusa for a long time and since tonight is the victory celebration, I decided to dress up." Kagome held up a pale blue shall over her head as her bracelets jangled together, making a light chiming sound. The pretty sapphire top clung to her generous chest, stopping just below her breasts, showing off her flat, tone stomach. The flowing white silk skirt had a slit up to her hips, showing off her long smooth legs and the golden anklets she wore. Displayed proudly from her throat was the black jewel Mattiwaza gave her after he let her go.<p>

Tito smiled brightly at her, as he brought in a tray of fruit, "You look absolutely beautiful, Kagome-sama!"

Shalla approached the young woman. "Kagome-sama, please hold still for just a moment. Let, me put this tiara on your head."

"Kagome…when you are ready, we'll go to the temple." Kail announced, pulling the curtain back.

"Ah! Prince Kail-sama! What do you think of this dress?" Kagome opened the shall for him to observe her outfit.

"What? On you, it's splendid…"

After Shalla finished brushing her long midnight locks and tying the tiara in place, Kagome leapt from the chair. "Then we should go. The feast is in your honor, Prince Kail-sama! We can't be late!"

Kail watched her rush out of the room. "I think it's all an act."

Tito saw the frown marring the prince's face and decided to act. "Kail-sama, y'know today is Kagome-sama's day of birth. This marks her eighteenth year."

"Is that so…" the blonde third prince drawled, a hint of a grin tilting at his lips.

With a fake smile plastered on her face Kagome could not keep the tears from welling. "_Today is my eighteenth birthday and I have to stay with Kail for another year, but he will always be beyond my reach. I have to put on a happy face and fake it."_

* * *

><p>"Long live Prince Kail and Ishtar! Long live his Majesty King Suppiluliumas!"<p>

"Kail…" the emperor began. "I praise your conduct of the war. Every one of us knows that we owe our victory over Mitanni to you. I foresee no large-scale wars in the near future, so have a nice rest, my son." he turned to Kagome. "And you are Kagome, correct? You truly demonstrated the attributes of Ishtar, the Goddess of War in the campaign. Allow me to express my gratitude for your contribution as well." Facing the crown he announced, "After the celebration, we shall hold a state funeral. When we're done here, I want everyone to proceed to the second temple."

Kagome looked at Kail. "A state funeral? Does he mean to hold a collective funeral for those who passed in the war?"

"Yes, those who sacrificed their lives for the sake of our country may rest in peace with the God of Eternal Dreams. We must bid farewell to our beloved Gal Meshedi Prince Zadia and many of our soldiers…"

"How tragic that our uncle perished in a war we won…" Zannanza whispered sadly.

"They say he was killed by a stray arrow. What misfortune!" Ilbani said back.

"Wow, the position of Gal Meshedi is vacant? No doubt it will be filled by prince Kail as a reward for his victory over Mitanni…"

"Quiet, fools."

Nakia cut her cat like eyes at them and they immediately quieted down.

Kagome sighed. "_Kail is going to be the Gal Meshedi? Humph, it's not surprising. After all everyone thinks he'll be the next emperor…He's becoming even further beyond my reach."_

* * *

><p>"Did you see that?" Kikkuri asked, highly amused. "Queen Nakia looked like she'd swallowed a bug. No doubt she's seething…to see Prince Kail and Kagome-sama receive such honors."<p>

Kail placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Let's return to the palace, Kagome."

"Ah! Kikkuri-san, I'll run ahead and get the horses ready." she shrugged out of his hold.

"No, you don't need to…"

Ilbani's teasing voice brought Kail from his stupor. "Your Highness, remember that you must be gentle with a woman."

"I don't need your advice in these matters!" Kail snapped half-heartedly.

"Well. Problems between men and women needn't be settled by the light of day. A night alone together will do much to set things right." Zannanza commented.

Kail brought his hand to his face. "If only it were that easy. She's so different from the women I've courted in the past."

"Uhm…Nii-sama? Surely I misunderstood, but are you saying you haven't lain with Kagome yet." he brushed off his brother's glare with a light laugh. "No, that can't be true…" his hazel eyes widened when Kail merely shifted his eyes from him. Zannanza rushed to his elder brother, testing his temperature. "Nii-sama, are you feeling all right?"

Ilbani rushed off. "I'll prepare a curative bath!"

"And I'll send for a physician!" Kikkuri called out.

"There is nothing wrong with my health!" he snapped out before taking a breath. "Kagome is going to leave this land soon. I just don't want to cause her unhappiness by indulging my desires now."

"Ho, your Highness don't you believe that you can make her happy?" Ilbani inquired.

"What?"

"You told me once that you would only love one woman in your life. Was that a lie? If you really care for Kagome-sama, then you should keep her by your side and love her and make her happy so that she'll forget her own country." the green eyed man told him.

Kail's amber eyes went wide. "_Love her and make her happy so she'll forget her own country?"_

* * *

><p>"Kail has returned safely, and the Dragon's eye was lost in the chaos of the war. Damn!" Nakia cursed.<p>

Uruhi bowed, the tips of his golden hair brushed the ground. "I am very sorry. I failed you."

"Uruhi! Don't sulk. You succeeded in preventing the girl from returning to her homeland. I can still sacrifice her and rid myself of the princes. My son…" she snapped her staff in half. "…will yet sit the throne!"

* * *

><p>An Egyptian rider was forced to stop at the main gate.<p>

"Hold! Who are you?"

"Drop your weapons if you wish to enter the city!"

"P…please let me pass. Tell his Majesty King Suppiluliumas that I have come with an urgent message from Egypt." the rider implored.

* * *

><p>"What?" the emperor demanded. "A message from Egypt?"<p>

"What could it be?" Nakia questioned.

* * *

><p>"Prince Kail-sama, arigato for this celebration. How did you know that it was my birthday?" Kagome lifted a piece of fruit to her lips.<p>

The moment she entered the room the Hattie siblings blindfolded her and carried her out of the room to the pond room, where they had set up an elaborate ceremony in honor of her eighteenth year.

"It was nothing. Tito had informed me of it earlier." Kail sipped at his wine.

Kagome fidgeted with her fingers as Hadi re-filled her cup. "Ano…Prince Kail-sama, I have a favor to ask you."

"What?"

"Uhm…can we sleep in separate chambers from now on?" she put on a fake smile and let out a forced laugh. "I know I toss and kick in my sleep and there are lots of empty rooms in the palace."

"What?" Kail sat up.

She adverted her eyes from his. "_Before I was taken prisoner by Mattiwaza, Kail and I shared a bed every night, but that would be too much for me now."_

When she continued to refuse to meet his eyes, Kail answered. "Very well, take any room you like…"

"No, we won't have it!"

Kagome looked at her handmaids and first friend. "Tito-kun? Girls?"

"We're the only maidservants in this palace. And Tito is the only servant, since Kikkuri is Prince Kail's personal servant. We have too much to do already. We can't possibly clean another bedchamber!" Hadi narrowed her dark eyes.

"Then I'll hire more servants."

"No, you mustn't!" Ilbani denied. "It's far too dangerous to bring in anyone we don't know."

Kikkuri was quick to agree. "He's right, my prince. Queen Nakia still wants to get her hands on Kagome-sama. It would be too risky to let Kagome-sama sleep alone."

The Hatti sisters bowed. "Please sleep with Prince Kail."

Kagome blushed at the choice of words the women used. "What's going on here!"

Tito smiled sadly at her. "We just want you to stay with us forever, Kagome-sama."

Kagome couldn't help to think of her surrogated son when Tito looked at her like that.

"Well. It's late. Let's retire."

"Oi! What are you guys up to?" she demanded once more.

"Oh, that's right." Zannanza suddenly spoke. "I almost forgot. Nii-sama…"

"Hmm?" Kail's answer was muffled by a grape.

Zannanza kissed his brother's cheek. "I love you." He began laughing when Kail immediately began to cough in an over exaggerated manner. "A while ago…Kagome told me to give you a message. Now I have delivered it, Good night."

Kagome laughed at Kail before she stood and walked over to him. "Wasn't that sweet of Zannanza-sama Prince Kail-sama?" she teased as she patted his back. "Wait a second…Zannanza, are you talking about the message I entrusted with you in Wassuganni? That was months ago!" _I thought I would be saying goodbye to Kail at that time. _

Kail glared at Kagome for her teases before he wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. "You little…"

"Give my nii-sama the rest of the message yourself, Kagome." he sent her a smirk over his shoulder. "Good night!"

"Prince Zannanza-sama!" T_he rest of the message? You mean…Tell Kail that I love him… _she stole a glance at him. "_If he tells me to stay here forever, I'll…No, Kagome stop hurting yourself, I can't do that even if he asks me. _"Prince Kail-sama, I can do my own cleaning, so I'll find another room." Just as she was about to move passed him, Kail pressed his hand against the wall, blocking her path and trapping her between his body and the wall. "Prince…Kail-sama…?"

Kail merely looked down at her with warm honey eyes. "_Could I really make her happy enough to forget the land she came from?"_

Kagome let out a sharp exhale when Kail touched her face gently and his eyes gleamed heatedly. _What is he…?_

_I can do it! Kagome is the only woman I'll ever love in this life! I can do it! _He pressed Kagome against the wall, his hand moving to run through her midnight hair.

"Prince Kail-sama? What…" she jerked forward when his other hand came and sneaked its way into the 'V' of her robe, caressing her breast gently. She shivered as goose bumps formed on her skin when he went to remove her clothing.

"Prince Kail! I have a message for you!"

"Kikkuri!" Kail hissed though his teeth.

Kagome buried her cherry red face into Kail's shoulder. She sent a mental thanks to Kikkuri for his interruption. "_If I touch Kail now, the resolve that I built back up will shatter again."_

Kikkuri bowed lowly. "I…I'm terribly sorry, but his Majesty summons you to his palace immediately."

"Father wants to see me now? At this hour?"

Kikkuri then informed him that it was a marriage proposal. An emissary from Egypt has brought an offer of marriage from the princess of Egypt.

"What?"

Kagome fell to her knees once Kail and Kikkuri had left for the emperor's room. "_Kail is going to marry…He's marrying an Egyptian princess? I knew that he wasn't mine and that I'd have to leave him someday, but that doesn't stop the pain in my heart."_

* * *

><p>"My father has convened the senate at this hour?"<p>

"He's summoned all of your brothers as well."

"Could the Egyptians really have sent a proposal of marriage?" Zannanza enquired.

Kail turned to Kagome. "There was no need for you to come with us, Kagome."

"I know, but I didn't want to stay at the palace by myself." _It hurts so much…_

"Kail-nii."

Kagome shifted her eyes to a young boy around fourteen with golden hair and emerald green eyes. _He looks familiar. _

"Juda!"

The boy rushed over to his elder brother. "Kail-nii, congratulations on your victory over the Mitanni. I'm glad you've returned home safely."

"Thank you, Juda. It's good to see you." Kail grinned down at the young boy.

"Juda…?"

Kail heard the confusion laced with her tone. "Oh, you two haven't met. Kagome, this is my youngest brother Prince Juda Hasupasrupi"

Juda bowed. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Arigato, it's nice to meet you as well." Kagome smiled at the boy before returning his bow with one of her own.

"You must be Ishtar. I've looked forward to meeting you."

"_Kawaii! He's so polite and cute! …Wait if he's Kail's youngest brother then…"_

Ilbani answered her unspoken question. "Yes. He's Queen Nakia's son."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the mentioning off the Queen's name. _Nakia. That kind little boy is the reason why she wants to kill Kail and the other princes? _"But he seems to be such a nice, kind boy."

"He is, still, he is his mother's son."

"Prince Zannanza-sama?"

"Nii-sama is fond of him, so we must keep a close eye on him." the fourth prince said.

"Juda…" Kail began. "Do you still spend your time with the astronomers, gazing at the stars?"

Juda smiled brightly. "Yes. Astronomy seems to be the only way in which I can help you become king."

"None of that will matter if Prince Kail goes to Egypt. One person will be very pleased about it, though." Ilbani commented.

"What? Kail-nii is going to Egypt? When was it decided?" Juda questioned.

"When?" Kagome spoke in a gentle tone. "The messenger said the Egyptians wanted Prince Kail-sama to marry their queen."

"Not exactly. The Egyptians sent an offer of marriage, but I was told they had simply asked for one of the six princes. No name was mentioned." The sixth prince explained.

* * *

><p>"Prince Kail is the only acceptable candidate." Nakia spoke, a sneaky smile on her face. "He who marries the Egyptian queen will be the next king of Egypt. Kail is the clear choice."<p>

Kagome bit her cheek, wincing at the sharp sting. _Nakia probably started the rumor that the Egyptians specifically requested Kail, I'm sure of it. _

"I haven't decided to send any of my sons to Egypt yet." the emperor said. "This is a most unusual proposal. The Egyptians have long been our enemies. There is no precedent for a Hittite prince to marry a widowed Egyptian queen."

"Widowed queen?" Kail inquired. "If they want someone to marry their queen, that means that King Tutankhamen is dead."

"So it would seem. I think all of you should hear Queen Ankhesenamen's message." The emperor called for the chief secretary to read the message on the papyri.

"_Great Emperor Suppiluliumas, my husband King Tutankhamen has gone to the fields of peace without leaving an heir. It is said that your Majesty has many sons. I ask that you grant me one of them to be my husband. The prince who weds me will become King of Egypt, and the son I bear him will a bond between our countries."_

"Your Majesty, this offer is too good to pass up." Nakia spoke, "Such a marriage would assure peace throughout the region."

Kagome stifled a gasp from her hiding spot. _That is true. The marriage would prevent war with Egypt, and Kail's dream of peace would be realized. _

"To show respect for Queen Ankhesnamen, we should send a prince mothered by one of your Majesty's lawful wives." Nakia proposed. "Prince Arnuwanda, son of the late Queen Tadukepa, is not eligible to go, as he is the crown prince. My son Juda is only fourteen years old. Prince Kail, son of the emperor second lawful wife, Hinti, will be twenty-two this year. He is the perfect match for a nineteen year old Egyptian queen."

"Wait, this proposal sounds a bit too good to be true. Perhaps the Egyptians are indeed sincere, but I would like to know their motives." the emperor announced, "I will send my secretary to investigate, when we have his report, we can consider this further."

* * *

><p>"What an excellent opportunity this is!" Nakia cackled. I could not have conceived a better means of ridding myself of Kail. Once Kail has gone to Egypt, Kagome's strange secrets and head will be mine! And my son, Juda will become king. Prince Kail must be sent to Egypt." She turned to her loyal servant. "Do you understand me, Uruhi?"<p>

"Yes, Majesty."

* * *

><p>Kagome drug her feet as she made her way back to Kail's palace, her normally bright blue eyes were dulled. <em>Kail really would be perfect for Queen Ankhesenamen. Will the emperor send him to Egypt if the offer is genuine? This pain is only growing with every moment I'm next to him…<em>

"The sun will be up soon. I should get some sleep before it gets too hot." Zannanza commented.

Kagome looked at Kail and he shifted his eyes from hers, speaking to Hadi.

"Hadi, prepare one of the empty rooms in the east wing for Kagome."

"Kail-sama!" she exclaimed.

"You may have your own bedchamber, Kagome. Sleep well. Good night."

Kagome felt her chest constrict painfully. _Why do I feel so…abandoned? I requested for us to stay in separate chambers, and I knew he would have to marry sooner or later, but…I never thought he'd be going so far away. _Kagome was upset, but didn't care who he married or who would become his wife, she was upset because she didn't want him to leave her and go to Egypt.

* * *

><p>"I have a message for his Majesty. Our secretary Ziti, whom you sent to Thebes has returned accompanied by an Egyptian emissary."<p>

The dark skinned man bowed low before the emperor before raising his head to speak. "I am Hani. I am an aide to her Majesty Queen Ankhesenamen. Your Majesty, please believe the words of my Queen. As you will read in her second letter, it is her Majesty's sincerest wish that she marry one of your princes and that he become the king of Egypt."

A scribe kneeled before the King, presenting him with the papyri.

"Very well. Your queen may have one of my sons."

Nakia perked up immediately. "Your Majesty, I applaud your courageous decision. Let us send Prince Kail!"

Tito reassured Kagome when he heard her sharp intake of breath. "Kagome-sama, please do not worry. His Majesty doesn't want to send Kail-sama to Egypt."

"No. I shall find a fair method of choosing which of my sons shall go." the emperor said. "Regardless of who his mother was."

"Your Majesty, by your leave, I have a suggestion."

"Uruhi?"

As Uruhi bowed, a single lock of gold hair fell from his black cloak. "Could we not hold a chariot race? Such races are very popular, and the people regard them as true tests of courage. The Egyptians would surely respect the winner of such competition."

Kagome blinked. _Why a chariot race?_

"That's an excellent idea. I'm sure the senators will agree." Nakia praised.

"Of course. It's been too long since we had a good chariot race!"

Nakia glanced at her elderly husband. "What do you think of the idea, your Majesty?"

"If the senators approve, we can hold the race this very afternoon." His wood colored eyes gleamed proudly.

Ilbani gritted his teeth together as he cursed. "Damn Queen Nakia! This is one of her schemes! Now Prince Kail is sure to be sent to Egypt!"

"What do you mean, Ilbani-san?" Kagome questioned.

"Prince Kail is the best charioteer in the land," Kikkuri explained. "None of the other princes stands a chance against him. Zannanza-sama is Kail-sama's equal with a sword, a bow, and as a general, but when it comes to racing chariots; Prince Kail is far his superior."

Kagome gasped. _Oh, no…_

Uruhi stepped back behind Nakia, whispering, "None of the princes wants to go live among the Egyptians, even as their king. Prince Kail's honor will not allow him to lose the race on purpose and force one of his brothers to go to Egypt."

* * *

><p>Kail walked out of the throne room, his lips glued in a thin line. <em>I swore I would only love Kagome for the rest of my life. I swore I was going to make her happy. <em>He slammed his fist into a nearby wall, cursing, "Damn!"

"Kail…" Kagome whispered, despising that fact Kail was upset.

Unknown to them, the golden haired sixth prince, Juda Hasupasrupi was watching what transpired the entire time. His bright jade colored eyes gleamed sorrowfully.

* * *

><p>That afternoon as the six princes were preparing for the upcoming race, Juda approached Kagome.<p>

"Ishtar, may I speak with you?"

Kagome smiled down at the boy. "Of course you can, Juda-kun…er, Prince Juda-sama."

He held out his hand, revealing a tiny pouch. "Will you put this powder in a cup of wine and give it to Kail-nii for me?"

"Juda-kun…I mean Prince Juda-sama!" S_himatta! He's so kawaii! I just want to squeeze him!_

The sixth prince hushed her as he placed the pouch in her hands. "Please, don't fret; it's just a mild sedative. It will only make him a bit groggy."

"Nande, Ju-Prince Juda-sama?"

Juda smiled. "I'm going to Egypt. Our country needs Kail-nii." His emerald eyes glanced at the ground. "I know that Egypt is our enemy…and I would be lying if I said I'm not afraid to go there, but I'll be all right. It's better for everyone that way." The youngest son ran off.

"Matte, Prince Juda-sama, Onegai!" Kagome called for the boy.

Kagome looked at the sedate in her palms. "_What should I do? I don't want Kail to go to Egypt, but this is not right either."_

"Don't worry, Kagome. Put it into my nii-sama's drink."

"Zannanza-sama!"

"Do as Juda asked. Juda has decided to go to Egypt of his own will." Zannanza spoke.

"You don't mind letting Juda-kun go to Egypt? But he's still just a child."

"In this country a boy of fourteen is considered a man." Zannanza informed her. "Would you prefer that Nii-sama went?"

"No!" Kagome shouted. "_But still…this is wrong…" "_Ne, Prince Kail-sama, here's some wine. I wasn't sure if you should drink before the race, though…"

"Thank you. I am a bit thirsty." He took the cup from her hands and brought it to his lips, drinking the sweet tasting liquid.

"The second prince, Rois Telipinu. The third prince, Kail Mursili. The fourth prince, Zannanza Hattusili. The fifth prince, Mali Piyasili. The sixth prince, Juda Hasupasrupi. Is everyone ready? The first one to capture the King's Flag after going once around the track will be the winner. Ready….GO!"

The race began. As Kail snapped the reins of his horses a wave of dizziness soared throughout his body and he raised one had to his head. He just felt so weak.

"Kail-nii! I'm going to win!" Juda boasted cheerfully as he took the lead.

To say Nakia was furious was an understatement. "Juda! What are you doing! Why are you taking the lead? Damn! What is Kail's game?"

"Kail… Juda-kun…" Kagome watched as the five princes raced around the track.

Juda stretched his hand out. "I win!" Just as his finger brushed against the handle of the flag, it was snatched away. "What? Zannanza-nii!"

Zannnanza grinned at the boy. "Nice move Juda! But you're too young to rule Egypt. I'll give you the throne in five years, but I'll go to Egypt for now."

"Zannanza!"

"Nii-sama! I shall be King of Egypt!" Zannanza raised the king's flag in the air proudly.

"Zannanza-sama?" "_Zannanza is going to Egypt?"_

Kail hopped off his chariot and ran over to his younger most trusted brother. "Zannanza, do you realize you'll be going to the house of our enemy's Royal Family alone? There's a rumor that King Tutankhamen was murdered, you know? How can I send you into such a nest of vipers?"

"Nii-sama…That's exactly what I'd say to you. I can't let you go to Egypt."

Sweat beaded at Kail's brow and rolled down his face. _Then the weakness I felt earlier was… _"What did you do to me Zannanza?"

"Iie! It was me!" Kagome cried out. "Gomenasai…I put a sedative in your wine!"

"Kagome…?"

"I didn't want you to go to Egypt, so…" she half lied.

"That's not true Kail-nii. I asked her to do it. I want to go to Egypt…"

"Juda…?"

"Ju- I mean Prince Juda-sama…" Kagome stopped when Zannanza placed his hand over her mouth. "Zannanza-sama!"

"Father. Please send me to Egypt. I believe that we should accept the Egyptians offer of marriage to secure peace between our countries. With a Hittite prince ruling Egypt, war would be impossible." Zannanza proclaimed. "I know I'm not eligible to be king here, but I will do my best to be accepted by the Egyptians. Besides… I am the only prince who has no woman. If I go to Egypt, no one will miss me."

"Zannanza-sama…" _You are wrong. Kail will miss you…And I will as well._

Shalla leaned in and whispered to Kikkuri. "Does that mean Prince Juda has a wife?"

"He has a lawful wife and two concubines."

The emperor bowed his head, his eyelids covering his dark oak eyes. "Very well. In that case in response to the Egyptian Queen's request, I will send my fourth son, Prince Zannanza Hattusili. You must prepare to go at once. An au pious day will be chosen for your departure to ensure your safe journey."

Kagome started to move closer to the crowd blocking Zannanza from her view. "Zannanza-sama!"

"Kagome-sama. You needn't regret putting the drug in Prince Kail's wine."

"Ilbani-san?"

"Becoming the king of an enemy country is no easy thing. A king may achieve peace, if he does not fall prey to assassins. Prince Zannanza is equal to the task, Prince Juda is not. This is the best outcome we could ask for." Ilbani reassured her.

_That may be true, Ilbani-san, but that doesn't ease the guilt in my chest for doing that._

* * *

><p>Nakia scowled.<p>

"Things did not work out as we had hoped." Uruhi commented.

"They certainly did not. If Zannanza becomes King of Egypt and Kail succeeds his father, the relationship between the two powers will be strengthened. That would leave no room for Juda to become king."

"What is your wish, your Majesty?' Uruhi questioned.

"Kill him." she merely said.

"What?"

A dark, sinister look over-shadowed her beauty. "Kill Zannanza."

* * *

><p>No! No! No! I won't have it! Nakia is an evil conniving witch with a capital 'B'! Chie Shinohara did a marvelous job with this manga, but I disliked the fact she killed off Prince Zannanza.<p>

So, here's my little ranting question: Did Zannanza really have to die in the cannon?

Any who, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please do not worry. Zannanza's fate has not been sealed yet!

Thanks so much for all the reviews once again. Keep it up!

Ja ne!

~TLK


	11. Chapter 11

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Wow my first chapter of 2012! This chapter is also dedicated to my very first reviewer of the new year! YuYuChan777 this fic will not be dropped/abandoned. Though I've started a revised version of it, I will still continue this one!

Now onward to the new chapter of the new year! But first, Gomenasai! I'm so sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter! Please say you'll forgive me!

Disclaimer: (Please see previous chapters)

Summary: The fight with Naraku ended a year ago and Kagome was pulled back into her own time. While she was on a 'forced' date with Hojo, Kagome was yanked down a puddle into ancient Hittite by an evil Queen wishing to sacrifice her. And just when she thought her life couldn't get any worse she becomes the 'concubine' of one the princes that reminds her of a certain perverted monk.

Kail and Kagome has been reunited and all is well until a messenger from Egypt comes bringing news that their queen wishes to marry one of the princes! Zannanza has won the competition and is being carried off to Egypt, but Nakia has other ideas.

* * *

><p>Where the Sky and Red River Meet<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome sat in the large courtyard, staring absently at the sky and swirling her toes in the cool water of the pool below her. <em>Zannanza-sama is going to be the king of Egypt… <em>Kagome shifted her blue eyes behind her when she heard the high yet boyish voice of her young servant.

"Did you hear, Nee-chan? The new appointments for the other princes have been announced!" the boy rushed over to where his older sisters were. "Prince Piyasili will be governor of the newly acquired territory of Carchemish. Prince Telipinu will govern Halep."

"I had heard that Prince Juda was originally assigned to Carchemish, but Queen Nakia opposed it on account of his youth." Shalla commented.

"What about Prince Kail? What was his appointment?" Hadi questioned.

Tito grinned widely. "He will be the Gal Meshedi naturally. He's been officially appointed!"

The three women cheered loudly as Kagome rounded the corner. She paused as she overheard the say the Kail was appointed to his new position.

_Gal Meshedi ka? Kail wanted Zannanza-sama to be his Gal Meshedi someday. And I…_ Kagome rushed into the room. "Where is Prince Kail-sama?"

"Kagome-sama!" Tito chirped, eager to answer the questions of the woman who save his life. "Kail-sama is greeting people who have come to congratulate him." Tito called out for the young woman when she turned on her heel and raced out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Prince Kail. Congratulations on your appointment as Gal Meshedi."<p>

"Congratulations, Prince Kail."

"Prince Kail-sama!"

Kail stopped greeting those who came to wish him the best as the voice of the only person who called by that title. Shifting on his heel, the third prince turned and spotted her. Kagome was running towards him, her midnight black hair flying out behind her and her sapphire eyes glittering. A smile spread over his lips, she was so beautiful.

"Prince Kail-sama, I have a favor to ask of you." Kagome panted, placing her hands on knees as she fought to catch her breath. "I wish to accompany Zannanza-sama to Egypt. I want to say my goodbyes to him. I'll return when we reach the border."

A golden eyebrow rose until it was hidden beneath a waterfall of blonde bangs, "What? You want to see him off? Kagome, Zannanza is going to Egypt to marry the queen. He cannot take a woman with him."

"I'm not just a woman! I'm Ishtar and a miko! I'm the Goddess of love and fertility and I can bless his union with the Queen. There should be nothing wrong with me escorting him!" Kagome argued before bowing her head. She couldn't help but to feel guilty about what happened, even though everyone tells her not to. The least she wanted was to see him off and wish him happiness.

Kail watched her facial features turn sad and he did not like it one bit. He preferred it when she smiled; it warmed his heart when he beamed up at him.

"That's finally over."

Zannanza's voice started the couple as they looked over at him.

The fourth prince sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't realize greeting everyone at the temple would be so tiring."

"Zannanza-sama." Kagome breathed.

Hazel eyes blinked curiously. "What's the matter, Kagome, Nii-sama?"

The older blonde looked at Kagome before smiling at his younger brother. "Zannanza, Ishtar wishes to accompany you to the Egyptian border.

"Prince Kail-sama."

Zannanza shifted his bright hazel eyes to the young woman beside his brother. "Kagome wants to accompany me."

"Please accept her offer."

Kagome looked at the fourth prince with pleasing electric blue eyes. "Zannanza-sama… I truly wish to see you off. I can also bless you since I'm a miko."

The younger blonde smiled at the female, his eyes softening and kneeled, taking hold of her hand and placing a gentle kiss upon the back of it. "This is the best farewell gift I would for. Please, Ishtar-sama, grace my travels with your presence."

* * *

><p>"Queen Nakia, the preparations are complete." Uruhi announced. "I handpicked these men from among your personal guard. They'll murder Prince Zannanza and his men and it look like the Egyptians did it. No one will ever suspect us." He smirked coldly. "When our people hear the news, they'll howl for war, and in the confusion, we'll enthrone Prince Juda. We shall kill two birds with one stone."<p>

Nakia smiled evilly. "I like it." Pointing her thumb down towards the ground she addressed the soldiers. "Make sure you leave no witnesses, none of Zannanza's retinue must survive!"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

><p>"What a fine looking procession! Indeed!" a priest commented. "The Egyptians are sure to be impressed."<p>

Hadi bowed before her princess. "Kagome-sama, we can't accompany you, but please have a safe trip.

Kagome smiled at the older woman. "Thank you Hadi-san."

"Nii-sama, I'm leaving now."

"Zannanza…"

The fourth prince's hazel eyes gleamed over with sadness as he addressed his beloved older brother. "Kail-nii-sama, forgive me for not fulfilling my promise to stay with you. I shall remember your dream, that there should be no more war in the orient. Even though I shall be living far away and may never see you again, but I shall try and so more for you than I could here. Together, we will make your dream come true."

Kail smiled after his younger brother's speech and shook his head. "Zannanza, when you become the king of Egypt our countries will be at peace, so we shall see each other whenever we wish."

Zannanza chuckled softly. "Of course. How did I forget that?"

Kagome watched in happy silence as the two blonde brothers enveloped one another in a brotherly embrace with a small smile teasing the corners of her lips. _Zannanza-sama truly is Kail's most loyal brother. Kail loves and trusts him more than anyone else._ She let her grin break free when Kail broke the hug and punched Zannanza lightly on the shoulder. Raising her hand into the air, Kagome announced, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Queen Nakia," Uruhi whispered. "They have departed."<p>

"Good." Nakia smirked slightly. Her plan was coming into action. What she didn't plan was for her son to overhear their small conversation.

"Mother, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." she remarked almost coldly.

Though Juda was used to his mother's coldness, he didn't like what he had heard and rushed to tell his brother. "Kail-nii!"

"What is it, Juda?"

Juda spoke in a frantic and hurried tone. "My mother is acting strangely. I…I know she doesn't like my Aniki very much, but I…"

Kail didn't allow the young boy to finish as he turned to face Kikkuri. The young servant nodded before bowing and rushed off.

"Kail-nii…" Juda said.

The older blonde smiled down at his youngest brother. "Don't worry, Juda. You should go home."

Juda nodded slowly and retreated back to his palace. No sooner than when the sixth prince left the room, Kikkuri ran back inside.

"Prince Kail, I've learned of something terrible. A detachment of the Queen's guard has left the city. A shepherd told me he saw them heading south." Kikkuri informed them of what he found out.

Kail cursed underneath his breath. "Queen Nakia means to kill Zannanza and Kagome in the desert!" he rushed to his room and grabbed his blade, barking out orders in a frantic tone. He would not allow Nakia to go through with her plans. Not when he was realizing his feelings for Kagome. Not when they involved his beloved brother. Never.

* * *

><p>"We can't attack until the reach the Egyptian border?" a man with receding scraggly black hair questioned.<p>

"Shut up. Just be sure you don't lose Zannanza's trail, got that?" a brunette scowled at the man.

A bald guard grinned smugly. "We'll be rewarded for each person we kill? And double for the prince and Ishtar?"

The brunette smirked over his shoulder at him. "Yes. And since we're going to kill them all, there will be plenty of gold for everyone." He blinked when he noticed something up ahead, blocking there path. "Oh, Prince Kail, sir. Why are you here, your Highness?"

Kail notched an arrow on his bow lazily. "I had a sudden urge to celebrate my brother's upcoming nuptial with a hunt." He sighed, smiling drunkenly. "But I'm afraid that I've drunk too much. I can't seem to control my aim."

As if on cue with him, Kail's soldiers pulled their strings taunt and aimed at the Queen's guards.

Kail opened his blazing, anger topaz eyes, glaring icily at the offending men. "I'm afraid that I may shoot someone's dogs by mistake. You men had better hurry back to Hattusa…for your own safety." Pulling back the string of his own bow, he took deathly aim at one of the men's chest. "Hurry back to your owner!"

The Queen's guards hurriedly snapped the reins of their horses and headed back to the Hittite Kingdom. "Y…Yes, your Highness!"

* * *

><p>"What? Kail was able to intimidate my soldiers? Those cowards!" Nakia scowled and folded her arms below her chest in irritation.<p>

Uruhi bowed before the queen and apologized. "You have my most humble apology. I'll discipline them and send other men immediately."

Nakia glanced over at her most loyal servant and a sly smile reached her blood red lips. "You needn't bother. I suspected something like this might happen, so I have a contingency plan in place."

* * *

><p>"Prince Zannanza and Kagome-sama, would you like some more wine?" a servant offered to refill their cups.<p>

"No thank you." The fourth prince declined.

Kagome smiled sweetly at the man, saying a word of thanks, but also refusing. "I'm fine, thank you."

Zannanza looked down at the small woman fondly, his bright hazel eyes locked with her cobalt orbs. "Kagome, it will take ten days for us to reach the Egyptian border. You're free to run back at any time."

"No, I will not. Zannanza-sama, I wish to be there when the Egyptians receive you. Once they do, I will bless you and return back to Hattusa." Kagome felt heat rise into her cheeks as she continued gaze into his clear light brown eyes. Even though she knew in her heart that she was in love with Kail, Kagome also knew that if she had met Zannanza first… maybe, just maybe, she would have fallen for him. _How could any woman not fall for such a kind and loving man?_

"How are the prince and his companions?" a guard whispered to other.

A dark haired man grinned evilly. "They suspect nothing. Good do nothing to arouse their suspicions."

The light haired one let out a sinister chuckle. "We'll serve them faithfully until we reach the border."

* * *

><p>Zannanza leaned against a pillar gazing at the stars and marveling their beauty. He unconsciously compared their shining beauty to that of Kagome's and a small smile teased his lips. Kagome's beauty truly gave the stars a run for their gold.<p>

"This is the last night you'll see the stars over Anatolia." Kagome soft melodious voice interrupted the prince's star gazing and he looked over his shoulder at her. "Are you sad to be leaving, Zannanza-sama?"

He pushed himself off of the wall and pulled his decorative cloak around his shoulder, protecting him from the chill of the night air. "No. We'll cross the desert tomorrow. Tonight will be the last time I'll sleep in a comfortable bed for a while."

Kagome moved to walk beside the fourth prince, her gazed kept low. "You act as if you are happy, but I can feel your aura's deep sadness. You are very noble to go and marry a woman you have never met for the sake of your country, but what of your own happiness."

"If I can't marry the only woman I've ever wanted, then it doesn't matter whom I marry."

Kagome cut her bright sapphire eyes at the tall male beside her as she whispered his name. Her mind brought up flashbacks of Zannanza's attempt to claim her as his own when he was under Nakia's influence. A bright red blush spread over her face as she recalled him declaring his love for her.

Zannanza stopped and turned to face her, "I want to carry you off and escape."

"Zannanza-sama…?" Kagome echoed his name again as she took a step back.

The blonde prince advanced upon her, trapping her against the wall and caging her head between his arms. "If we lived among the Nomads in the desert, no one would ever find us." His lips were inches from hers.

Kagome shivered as his warm breath fanned over her mouth. He was so close that all she had to do was lift her face and their lips would be connected. This time she wasn't afraid of the fourth prince, she trusted him and wanted to see him happy. "Zannanza-sama…if that will make you happy."

Zannanza pulled away from her slightly, seeing the sincere look in her dark blue eyes. A small chuckle escaped his throat before he removed himself from her person, laughing and holding his abdomen. "I'm, joking. If I were to disappear now, it would mean war between Egypt and the Hittite Empire."

Kagome puffed her cheeks out angrily. "Why you! I can't believe I! Uhg!"

The young man lowered his head, his long wavy bangs falling to shield his hazel eyes. "Anyway, if I don't send you back to my brother, he'd never forgive me. I fear that even more than war." he turned on his heel. "Good night. We'll be rising early tomorrow."

"Zannanza-sama!" When he turned back around to face her, Kagome acted quickly before she lost her nerve. Sliding her arms around her neck, she pressed her mouth to his in a small, light kiss.

The fourth prince was shocked at first, but he soon got over it and wrapped his arms around her slender waist and moved his lips over hers in a gentle manner. He felt his heart soar to the heavens. Zannanza never expected to receive such a touch from the woman he loved from the bottom of his heart. Though there was some guilt for kissing the woman his older brother was in love with, Zannanza could not bring himself to regret this.

Kagome pulled away from the blonde, her breath coming out in little puffs. "I know that you love me, but please love Queen Ankhesenamen just as much if not more than you do me. I only wish for your happiness."

"Kagome…" he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you. Even though she isn't the one I truly wish to wed, I will love her and make her happy. I will do my best to be loved by her and her people. So I can live happily there."

"Zannanza-sama…" she pressed her face into his chest. "Are you sure that you are able. I hope that I haven't upset you with my actions."

He shook his head. "No, you did quite the opposite. I most likely would have wallowed in my sorrows of not fighting Nii-sama for you, but with this small token of your affection. I can live in Egypt alongside my future queen. I will keep the peace between the two countries and see that I will find happiness with her. So, don't worry your pretty little head." Zannanza unwound his arms from around her and moved away. "Good night again, Kagome."

Kagome smiled lightly and brought her hand to her lips. She will explain to Kail what she did and why. Kagome knew that she had betrayed Kail, but she did it for Zannanza's own happiness and that is what truly matters right now. She yawned and decided that she, too, should head to her bed, since they will be leaving at dawn's first light.

Unknown to her two traitors watched the entire thing that happened between the two and they laughed silently.

"Isn't that sweet. Ishtar has blessed the prince with happiness. Anyway, how will we kill them?"

"There are only five of us. It won't be easy for us to kill so many."

The other chuckled once more. "The Queen told me to lure them into the desert near the border and poison them. Once the poison has weakened them, we'll finish them off with our swords."

* * *

><p>"Zannanza and his party must have reached the desert by now. He'll be dead in a day or two. I can hardly wait." Nakia cackled loudly as she sipped her wine from her goblet.<p>

"Yes, but Prince Kail's men are watching you."

Nakia's cackles grew louder. "Let them watch. It's too late for Kail to do anything now. He can only pray that his brother and "concubine's" souls find rest. The desert swallows the bodies of those who die there."

* * *

><p>"Prince Kail, please go to sleep. The Queen has done nothing suspicious since you returned." Kikkuri begged. It was late at night and staying up at this time was not healthy. He sighed when Kail shifted his eyes at him and back to the sky. If only Kagome-sama were here.<p>

"I know, but Nakia never rests."

Hadi stepped forward, her twin sisters falling in line behind her. "If Prince Zannanza doesn't make it to Egypt, it will mean trouble. I'd like to believe that the Queen has given up."

"So would I." Kail divulged. "But, I know her too well. I can't eat or sleep for worrying."

* * *

><p>Kagome fanned herself as the unforgiving sun beat down upon her skin, almost as if it wanted to cook her flesh. "Ugh, it's so hot! It's almost like it's an ocean of sand! Remind me to never get lost out here; I'd be a mummy in less than a day!"<p>

"Ishtar-sama, there is an oasis a short way from here." A guard pulled his stallion up beside hers and grinned. "Would you like to go there and refresh yourself?"

"Nani?" she turned her to look at the carriage. "I don't need a break, yet. What about you, Zannanza-sama."

The red curtain slid back, revealing the fourth prince's handsome face. "It's dangerous to leave the caravan trail. To get lost in this desert is certain death."

"It's not far." He begged. "Your Highness, we must rest. Please let us go."

Zannanza frowned, he didn't want to leave the trail, but his men did look tired and weary. Kagome was looking no better. Her pale skin was pink from the sun's rays and covered in a light sheen of sweat. Those beautiful blue eyes were glazed with fatigue. He sighed. "Very well. We'll take a short break."

-A few hours later-

"Hmm…strange. The oasis should be around here. We may need to go a little farther."

Zannanza denied the action. "No, it's too risky. Let's forget the oasis and return to the road."

"Yes, your Highness, but we are so thirsty. May I serve wine to everyone?" one of the traitor's sneered behind his hand when the prince gave him the okay, but told him to be quick about it. "We shall be."

"Drink up! There's plenty for all."

"Ahh, that is refreshing!"

"You too, your Highness."

Zannanza accepted the cup with gratitude.

"And you Ishtar-sama." The traitor offered her a goblet.

"No, thank you. I don't drink." She gave him an apologetic smile. Kagome had a bad feeling about these men; they were acting a bit too friendly and were more forceful about getting their way.

The man smiled albeit too widely and offered her to goblet once more. "Ishtar-sama, I insist. I don't wish for you to suffer dehydration."

Kagome frowned. "I said I don't want any!"

"Uhg!"

"Ah, Zannanza-sama!" Kagome gasped as she pushed the man out of her way and rushed to the crumpling prince's side. She saw the bluish tint of his lips and covered her mouth. _Chikuso! The wine was poisoned. _Kagome heard the sounds of the men screams and her eyes flashed pink with her powers. They were traitors among them. "What the hell are you doing?"

"We bare no grudge against Prince Zannanza or Ishtar-sama, but you have to die."

A man rushed at Kagome, but she sidestepped the attack and lifted her leg, kicking him in the back. "Zannanza-sama, please just stay down. I'll handle these traitors." She placed two fingers to her lips and whistled.

Aslan rushed over to his master, following her call. Once the midnight colored stallion was near her, Kagome pulled her blade from it's sheathe. The miko twisted on her heel and clashed swords with another traitor with dirty brown hair. She pushed him away and swept his feet from underneath him. Once he was down, she showed him no mercy and drove her blade through his stomach.

"That was for the men you slaughter." She gasped when Zannanza let out a choked cough as he struggled to breathe. "Zannanza-sama, please hold on."

"Hehehe, the queen's poison works well. Even if you succeed in defeating us, the poison will kill the prince." Another traitor taunted.

Kagome felt her reiki flare up and she was almost positive that it was visible in pale violet waves. "Nakia is behind this. Doesn't she realize that if Zannanza-sama doesn't make it to Egypt that will mean war!"

The fourth prince saw a defector sneak up behind the woman and struggled to his feet, his head swimming. He took his own blade and stabbed the man in the shoulder. "Kagome run from here and tell Nii-sama what's happened."

"I'm not leaving you!"

Zannanza sliced another man across his neck, splitting open his jugular vein. "Go! Only you can advert a needless war! Niii-sama is dedicated to peace and so am I! That is also another reason why I chose to go to Egypt!" he swayed on his feet as he quickly moved over to the female and lifted her up onto Aslan's saddle.

"Zannanza-sama! Stop!"

He smacked the horse on the rear end, urging it to run before she could climb off. "Go, Aslan!"

The surviving three traitors took out their bow and arrows, taking aim at the stallion. "Don't let her get away! Kill her!"

Three arrows embedded themselves into the animal's side and it fell to the ground. One of the men rushed at Kagome with a spear.

"Die Ishtar!"

Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the pain to envelope her, but it never came. Something wet and warm dripped onto her face and she open one eye. What she saw made both of her eyes shoot open. "Zanna…nza-sama…?"

The prpince shielded her body with his, taking the spear into his back and out through his chest. "Kagome…please…I must…send you back…to Nii-sama…" his hazel eyes closed for a final time and did not open as his breathing slowed until it finally stopped.

Tears collected in her sapphire eyes. "No…" Zannanza can't be dead. He just can't! "Zannanza!" three hollow thumps sounded as an immense pain filled Kagome. She had been shot. Kagome slumped over, falling to the ground beside Zannanza.

"Success! I killed both the prince and Ishtar! I'll live as a king!" a red headed traitor sneered. The gold is all mine!" He twisted around and brought his blade down on his own comrades. "Queen Nakia commanded me to kill **all** witnesses." The traitor laughed smugly and climbed on his horse and raced off.

Kagome twitched, her reiki flooding into the wound and closing it up. "I must go…I must save Zannanza…He has to be the King of Egypt." She rose up on her elbows, her eyelids still heavy from the blood she lost. "So, sleepy…" the miko fell back into the ground and closed her eyes.

A sandstorm began to pick up.

* * *

><p>"I killed both Prince Zannanza and Ishtar! The queen will reward me well for this!" the surviving traitor gloated. "So what if it leads to war?" the wind blew harshly, sand flying into his and the horse's eyes. "A sandstorm…perfect timing. The sand will bury the evidence."<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome moaned when sand brushed over her wound, striking the arrow and causing it to move slightly. <em>The sand is covering us. No, I have to save Zannanza-sama…he's going to be king of Egypt and rule it to bring peace to the land! I can't allow the sand to bury him! <em>"Zannanza-sama…"

Aslan's ear twitch at the sound of his mistress's voice and he struggled to stand. Once he made it to his feet, he trotted over and scooped her up on his back.

"As…lan?" Kagome opened her eyes, her vision bleary, but she felt the soothing aura of the stallion. "Aslan…I know it is a lot to ask of you, but please…you must gather Zannanza-sama as well…"

The black horse snorted. She was enough for him to carry; a little extra weight shouldn't be much of a problem. He scuttled over to the body of the deceased prince and lowered his head to lift him onto his back as well. His legs bucked under the weight, but he fought to remain standing. His mistress asked a favor of him and he will do well to honor it.

Aslan walked slowly to accommodate the weight and before long he was far away from the place that would have been their burial site.

* * *

><p>Kagome opened her eyes as she felt herself being carried. "Aslan?"<p>

The horse whinnied softly.

She lifted her head up and spotted Zannanza's body draped over the stallion's body alongside hers. She smiled weakly. "Thank you, my friend. Please stop so that I may treat your wounds."

At that moment Aslan collapsed onto the ground, tired and weary from traveling so far and long with him being injured. Kagome slid off of the animal's back, reaching up to tug Zannanza's limp body off as well. She lifted her hand and brushed his long blonde hair out of his face, "Zannanza-sama…" Aslan's pain filled whinny echoed through her ears and she gave the fallen prince one last look before tending to the animal's wounds. "It's not much, but I'll alleviate the pain you feel." The miko closed her eyes and concentrated on bringing forth her healing ki.

Her palms began to glow silver with her reiki and she smiled. Kagome was worried that since she hadn't practiced or trained with her miko abilities that they wouldn't work correctly. The dark haired girl pressed her hands onto Aslan's body and let her ki flow into the stallion. When she began to nod off she stopped her reiki, and removed her hands in favor of stroking the horse's long neck gently. "There, I couldn't fully heal your wounds, but you should be able to bear the pain easier."

Aslan lifted his head and nuzzled his mistress's face gently. Kagome giggled and ran her fingers through his long, black mane. Her eyes turned somber as she shifted her gaze back to Zannanza's body. "It's now or never…" She moved over to the prince's body and reached for the broken spear jutting from his chest when dizziness clouded her mind. _Shimatta, I used to mush energy… _The last thing she heard was her stallion giving a worried whine as he lifted her and Zannanza onto his back once more.

* * *

><p>"The Hittite Prince and his party still haven't arrived?" an Egyptian nobleman exclaimed. "We've journeyed all the way to from Thebes to receive them!"<p>

A small crown of the nobleman began to crowd together.

"They've kept us waiting for days! Perhaps Suppiluliumas has deceived us."

"If he has, he shall pay a heavy prince."

A tanned Egyptian with heterochromatic eyes glanced over at the men and scoffed, placing his sword on his shoulder. "What are the ministers whining about now? Don't they realize what a disaster it will be to have a foreigner sit on the throne of Egypt? I'd be happy if this Zannanza never showed up."

"Commander, you're speaking too loudly." A soldier grimaced. "As the commander of the Hittite Prince's escort you…"

The gold and sepia eyed man shrugged his shoulders. "My feelings are no secret. Whoever assigned me to this was a fool." He walked over to a pale brown horse and hopped on its back.

"Commander, where are you going?"

"They sat the Nomad Women around here are quiet comely. I intend to discover if that's true." The commander stated nonchalantly.

"But you mustn't sir! We'll all be in trouble if they find you've left!"

His heterochromatic eyes pierced the two subordinates. "Tell those peacocks I've gone to look for the Prince. I can't stand this boring place another moment!" he snapped the reins and the stallion sped off.

"Commander!"

"Should we let him go?" one of the Egyptians asked timidly.

"How can we stop him?"

"Our Commander believes that Egypt should only belong to Egyptians. And he's been vocal in his opposition to a Hittite king."

The other man spoke up. "Should he run into the Hittite Prince and his party…he might use the opportunity to kill him."

A nervous laugh. "You're not serious…are you?"

* * *

><p>"Halt!"<p>

"Who goes there?"

Two Hittite guards rushed to stop the intruder in their lands before coming to halt when they saw who was draped over the horse limply.

"That man is…one of the guards who accompanied Prince Zannanza!"

"What's he doing here?"

Uruhi appeared from the corridor. "I'll take care of him. Go report this to the Emperor."

"Priest Uruhi!" they bowed. "Forgive the inconvenience, but Thank you, sir. Let's go!"

The golden haired man looked down at the panting man. "Welcome home. You know what to do now."

The man smirked. "Yes sir. I'll tell them the Egyptians did it."

"Good now take this with you. You word may not be enough." Uruhi pulled an arrow out of his cloak. "This is an Egyptian arrow. Present it to his Majesty as evidence."

* * *

><p>"What? Zannanza's party was attacked by the Egyptians?" the Emperor's booming voice could be heard all throughout Hattusa. "Are you certain my son was killed?"<p>

The traitor bowed lowly and lied through his teeth. "Yes, your Majesty…most cruelly by an Egyptian soldier's spear. I'm sorry to bring you such unhappy tidings."

"Damn! This means war!" the emperor cursed. "They tricked us! Just as I suspected they might!"

Kail raised his hand to object. "Please wait, Father! We should investigate this matter carefully…"

"Your Majesty…look at this!" the man presented the arrow. "I brought it back as evidence. It's one of the arrows the Egyptian soldiers shot as us."

The third prince received the arrow for the defector.

"That is an Egyptian arrow!" the emperor bellowed. "How dare the deceive us and murder my son! Damn Egyptians, they'll pay dearly for this!" his dark oak eyes blazed with anger. "I shall lead our armies myself! The Egyptians want war and they shall have it!"

"This means war!"

"Prepare for battle! Hurry up!"

The real murderer of the fourth Hittite prince smirked at the angry comments of the other soldiers and be proceeded to sling his way out…that is until a silky masculine voice stopped him.

"Is it true that my brother…and all those with him were slain?"

He spun around, quickly falling into a bow. "P-Prince Kail. It is true, I'm very sorry." Bowing once more he made his escape. "Pardon me, your Highness. I must prepare to leave with the expedition."

* * *

><p>"All of them were killed?" Hadi questioned.<p>

Tito lowered his head, his dark curly bangs shielding his dark brown eyes. "Even Kagome-sama…?"

"I can't believe it…" the twins stated simultaneously.

Kikkuri balled his fists. "I'll ready our war gear, Prince Kail!"

"Strange…" Kail's voice stopped the young servant. "How do you suppose he made it back when everyone else was killed?"

"Kail-sama…" Tito commented from beside his sisters.

"If what that man says is true, I'll destroy Egypt with my own hands!" the third prince stormed out of the room. "But first, I want to confirm his story. I'm going to Emesa!" _Kagome and Zannanza dead? I can't believe it! There must be some mistake!_

* * *

><p>Kagome moaned as she began to emerge from her forced slumber. "Aslan, please stop." she raises her hand to cover her eyes; the sun was beginning to give her a headache. "I need to heal Zannanza-sama."<p>

The stallion gave an affirmative whinny and lowered his body to the ground and allowed his mistress to slide off his back. Kagome reached up and stroked his neck affectionately.

"Thanks buddy."

The miko sighed as she set her gaze on the Hittite prince. Running her finger through her hair, she sent a mental prayer to the kamis that the jewel will allow this selfish wish and not be corrupted. She splayed her fingers and rested one on his forehead and one on his chest. Kagome closed her eyes and searched deep with her soul for the essence of the Shikon.

"_What is it you want, child?"_

_Kagome twisted around and came face to face with the form the Shikon decided to take on whenever she comes to personally wish upon it. This time it has come to her the embodiment of two people. _

_Her sworn enemy, Naraku and the miko who created it, Midoriko._

_The young miko scowled at the persona of Naraku and bowed when she slid her eyes over to the other warrior miko. _

"_Midoriko-sama. I ask of the Shikon to restore the life of the fallen prince of the Hittite Empire, Zannanza Hattusili."_

_Naraku sneered at the young woman. "And why should it do that? The Shikon is not a plaything for a child such as you."_

_The warrior miko placed a delicate hand on the kumo youkai's arm. "Hush. Higurashi Kagome, you do realize that this is a selfish wish and will have consequences?"_

_Kagome nodded. "Yes, I know, but, I will gladly give up anything to save this man."_

"_Little girl, I hope you know what you are doing, but we will allow this wish." Naraku started._

"_And we will take something of value to you, but it won't be until later." Midoriko finished._

_Together they said, "We, the embodiments of the Shikon, grant life back to Zannanza Hattusili, fourth prince of the Hittite Empire."_

_There was a blinding white light and a gentle voice told the young miko to wake up._

"…gome. Kagome, wake up please."

The dark haired girl groaned as she struggled to open her eyes. "W...who…" she caught sight of flowing blonde hair and one name immediately passed her lips. "Kail…?"

A low chuckle. "No, I'm afraid that I am not Nii-sama, Kagome."

She shot up like a bullet. "Zannanza-sama!" when she looked into the prince's bright hazel eyes she lunged at him in a furious hug. "I'm so glad that you are okay."

"I wish I could say the same for you." he gently touched the arrow protruding from her back.

Kagome winced slightly at the small touch, but laughed it off. "It's fine. I've been shot in the same place once before." her expression turned somber. "Zannanza-sama, you must go to Egypt and stop the war that's going to happen with Hattusa."

"Yes, I know, but I can't just leave you here. And there's only one horse, Aslan, and he only listens to you." Zannanza stated.

The miko snapped her fingers after a moment's hesitation. _This may further my consequences, but I must do it. _"I know, I'll ask the jewel to bring you your stallion."

Hazel eyes widened. "Can you really do that?"

She nodded. "Yes. Now please step back." Kagome closed her eyes and was transported back into the realm of the Shikon.

Zannanza watched intently as the young woman before him seemed to leave her body as she slumped to the ground. At first he was worried that she had passed out from the heat, but when he heard her slow even breaths the fourth prince knew that she was merely sleeping. He waited and soon he heard a shrill whinny and he twisted around, spotting his peach colored horse. "Kagome, you did it."

Kagome panted slightly. "Yes, now please hurry. Go to Egypt and tell them that you was ambushed, but managed to get away. I will go to Hattusa to stop the war that will come."

The blonde prince nodded and climbed upon his stallion's back. "Please be safe, Kagome." He snapped the reins, startling the animal into a run. "I will always love you, Higurashi Kagome, Ishtar of the Hittites."

She waved weakly. "May the Goddess's blessings be with you, my Prince." Once Zannanza was out of eye-shot, Kagome slumped to the ground. _I can't move…The arrow must have been laced with poison. _A shadow casted over the young miko and she lifted her head, spotting a tanned man riding upon a pale brown horse. "Please. Help me."

"What's a woman doing here? She doesn't look like a Nomad."

Kagome put on her best acting face, not sure if this man could be trusted, so she gave him minor details of what happened. "I…I was accompanying the Hittite's fourth prince, Zannanza-sama, but our caravan was attacked. Please help me. I must report this in to Hattusa."

The man's eyes widened a bit before he burst out into load chuckles. "The prince's party was attacked? Good! How embarrassing it must have been for the Hittite soldiers to be defeated by bandits." he snapped the reins, turning away from Kagome.

"Matte!"

"You are none of my concern girl."

"You…you…cruel jerk!" Kagome screamed after him.

* * *

><p>"If the Hittite prince is dead, what wonderful luck!" the Egyptian pulled of the cloth he used to block the sun's rays with revealing his short golden blonde hair. "I doubt our Queen will try to marry a foreigner again." He splashed water onto his face. "Now I can finally go home to Memphis. I'll return to my troops tomorrow and wrap up this pointless mission."<p>

The young man was startled when he was held prisoner by his own blade, looking up at the person who dared to do such a thing, he gaped slightly.

"You will take me to Hattusa."

"The girl from the desert."

Kagome swayed on her feet, breathing harshly. Going to visit the Shikon always took a lot out of her, and having a poison laced arrow embedded in an old wound was not helping. "I have yo go to Hattusa…otherwise war will…"

The man's heterochromatic eyes narrowed. _This woman is amazing…I wasn't able to sense her presence at all…_ Quickly he grabbed her arm and swung her down to the ground, taking his sword from her in the process. "What an audacious woman you are to threaten a soldier when you can barely stand! Why don't you just give up? It seems to me you're destined to die here." He began to walk away when something took hold of his ankle.

"I refuse to die here!" she panted. "I will not die here!"

The young soldier allowed his jaw to hang open. "What are you saying, woman?"

Kagome lifted herself off the ground, taking hold of the bronze chain hanging from the Egyptian's throat. "I will hate you even more than I do than my sworn enemy if you leave me here to die." Hot, angry tear began to flow down her face. "I have to get back to Hattusa! I can't allow myself to die here!" that last scream took up most of her energy and the young miko slumped forward.

Heterochromatic eyes widened as the girl fell before him, her back towards him and showing the arrow the still protrude from her flesh. "What manner of woman is she?"

* * *

><p>Kagome felt consciousness seep back into her body as a man's hand gently placed her on a cloth. <em>Kail...no, Kail is in Hattusa. Who is this touching me? <em>Her sapphire eyes snapped open as the sounds of her shirt being sliced filled her ears. "Get your hands off me, Hentai!" she sat up quickly, groaned as the movement caused the arrow to shift.

"I was only trying to tend to your wound."

Kagome gasped as she looked at the strange, yet handsome Egyptian man in front of her. _His eyes…gold and sepia…they're heterochromatic…_ she noticed that his hair was a glittering blonde and Kagome vaguely wondered why everyone had blond hair. _Kail, Zannanza-sama, Hadi-san, Nakia, Juda-kun, even Ilbani-san has blonde hair! _

"Hold still. Let me pull that arrow out for you. If I don't do it now, I will be much more difficult later, because you flesh will harden." He placed his hand on her arm.

The miko slapped it away. "I don't care. Just keep your hands to yourself, Egyptian."

Gold and sepia eyes narrowed as the Egyptian soldier frowned. "You little wildcat. You held onto my leg and threatened to hate me more than your sworn enemy, and now you tell me not to touch you?"

"I don't need you to treat my wound, just take me to Hattusa, or at least the nearest town with a Hittite governor, please! I must get in contact with Prince Kail-sama or war will break out between the Hittite Empire and Egypt." she let out the part about Zannanza heading to Egypt to tell them what happened because of their first meeting.

The Egyptian walked over to Aslan and began to pull out the leftover arrows in his body. "War? Tell me what happened. The Hittite prince was murdered? Who killed him?"

"I cannot tell you that…just take me somewhere I can contact Prince Kail-sama before they think the Egyptians did it."

The tanned soldier smirked. "I see. There's a feud within the Hittite Royal Family, eh? That's a familiar tale." His heterochromatic eyes locked with Kagome's sapphire orbs. "But I would welcome war. War allows us soldiers to win honor and fame. Anyway, the rulers of Egypt and the Hittite empire are all corrupt. I hope they kill each other."

"Kail is not corrupt!" Kagome shouted. "I am the one who truly knows why Zannanza-sama decided to go to Egypt! I won't let this war destroy his dream!"

* * *

><p>"Oh how kind I am…I could've been enjoying myself with several beautiful Nomad Women in an oasis by now." he grumbled below his breath. "So why am I traveling through the desert with the small girl with an arrow in her back?"<p>

Kagome glared at the man, her eyes dark as the night sky. "Stop complaining, Ejiputo heishi. No one liked a whiner."

His brow ticked with anger. _What did she just call me? I could just leave her here…?_ He looked back at her, seeing her breathing coming out in harsh pants. _That arrow…it must have been poisoned…_

"Ne, Ejiputo heishi, talk to me otherwise, I'll faint."

He snapped. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a pain? Stop calling me that, my name is…"

Kagome cut him off. "Don't tell me your name. I'm too dizzy to remember it properly.

The man gritted his teeth, before a thought traveled through his mind and a faint blush spread across his face. "By the way, I heard a woman believed to be Ishtar was accompanying the prince. Was she very beautiful? Seeing her was the only thing I was looking forward to on this assignment…"

She sighed. "I'm her."

"What? But I heard she was the third prince's concubine."

"That's correct."

"But they say the third prince could have any woman he desired…"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, he could, but there's only one Ishtar and that's me."

"You must be lying?" he exclaimed.

Kagome felt sweat rolling down her temple when she felt the slight depression coming off the man as his image of Ishtar broke away to reveal her. _Hentai…_

The Egyptian soldier stole a glance at the woman. _She is Ishtar? Actually, when she isn't showing her fangs, she's more like a young desert gazelle than a wildcat. And still pretty for a fifteen year old child. _An unreadable expression coated his tanned face. _At any rate, little girl, your Hittite prince and I have different taste in women. _

"Will you quit dawdling, Ejiputo heishi!" Kagome noticed movement up ahead. "What's that?"

"They're Bedouins. They seem to be on the move." The Egyptian explained. "That's strange. They don't normally travel during this season." He strolled his horse over to the dark cloaked men. "Ho! What's happening?"

"War! There's going to be a war! The Hittite armies are coming! And the Egyptians are preparing to fight back."

Kagome's eyes widened. _Zannanza-sama, hasn't made it yet? _"Iie. I have to stop it…I have to get to Kail…"

The tanned man placed his hand over her shoulder, holding her upright. "Easy now, you're injured! Take it slowly."

The miko fell against the man's chest, yelping at the pain when the arrow moved deeper into her flesh. "I have to stop this senseless war!"

* * *

><p>"The Hittite troops have formed to the north of the town, and the Egyptians to the south." Tito observed, this was the first time he was allowed to leave the palace. "In a situation like this anything can happen."<p>

Ryui brought her knuckled to her teeth, worrying them. "Will there be war, Kikkuri?"

"The chestnut haired man gritted his teeth. "Today's talks will decide that."

* * *

><p>Zannanza's alive! I could not let him die! He's just too awesome! Again I apologize for the long wait for this fic, but I swamped with so many things right now that I probably won't be able to keep my normal schedule for this fic.<p>

I'm truly sorry.

Anyway, I hoped you liked how I kept Zannanza in this story, now I just have to figure out exactly what I'm going to do with him.

I'll let you decide for me instead.

Should Zannanza…

Stay in Hattusa with Kail and Kagome

Go to Egypt to be king

Go and search for his own princess

Tell me in your reviews!

P.S. I wanted to post this before my birthday tomorrow and I did! Now my roommate can STOP nagging me about it. You know who you are….

~TLK


	12. Chapter 12

OMFG! I haven't updated in ages! I'm so so sorry! Anyway with apologies aside, it seems everyone wants Zannanza to continue to go to Egypt and be their King! I, especially, wanted him to go and find his own princess, but him being King is too awesome to pass up!

Disclaimer:(Please see previous chapters)

Summary: The fight with Naraku ended a year ago and Kagome was pulled back into her own time. While she was on a 'forced' date with Hojo Kagome was yanked down a puddle into ancient Hittite by an evil Queen wishing to sacrifice her. And just when she thought her life couldn't get even worse she becomes the 'concubine' of one the princes that reminds her of a certain perverted monk.

The Queen's attempt of Prince Zannanza has failed! Kagome used the Shikon to save his life and sent him to Egypt, but her own wounds have caused her to collapse and she was found by a strange Egyptian with heterochromtic eyes! After much convincing, the Egyptian agrees to take her to Kail! Will they be reunited and stop the senseless fight or will the Emperor declare war on the Egyptians.

* * *

><p>A guard bowed before the emperor. "Your Majesty! I've confirmed that Prince Zannanza and his party left the town of Hamah ten days ago!"<p>

The emperor rose from his seat, the dark purple robe swaying with the movement. "Then Zannanza really is..." he couldn't even finish his sentence as grief and anger filled his body and soul.

"This town is only a day's journey from Hamah." Nakia gasped, covering her mouth with her fingers, "I came here with you because I was worried about Zannanza. It breaks my heart to think the Egyptians have killed him.

"I had hoped it was some mistake, but..." his dark oak brown eyes narrowed. "Alright! I will meet with the Egyptians. Then I will smite them from the earth!"

"Whatever the truth, it seems his majesty is hell bent on war." Ibani lowered his voice as he told Kail the next part. "Prince Zannanza and the others are dead.

The blond prince froze in his tracks, sweat rolling down his face from his hairline._ 'I shouldn't have let him go! Even if it meant war with Egypt, I shouldn't have let either of them go!'_ He clenched his hands into tightly balled up fists as he fought the urge to punch the closest thing to him.

A tall Egyptian walked into the tent, a frown marring his face as he introduced himself. "I am Horemheb. Queen Ankhesenamen emissary plenipotentiary." he bowed slightly in respect, "Great Suppiluliuma, do you contend that we, Egyptians, murdered you son? Such an accusation is intolerable!"

The grey haired emperor lifted his staff and slammed it into the ground. "Do you deny it?! We have a witness!"

"Whatever your witness claims, we did not kill your son! Is this false accusation some pretext for war?"

"How dare you?!" Emperor Suppiluliuma jumped to his feet, his voice rising even higher in tone. "It is you who have provoked this war, not we!"

Kail glared at the Egyptians as they continued to argue and debate with his father, a dark and sinister aura shrouding his body and encasing his mind with thoughts of blood and war_. 'I know I should calm my father. There are many things that need to be clarified.'_ a malicious glint entered his amber eyes. _'But I burn with rage and dark emotions. Right now, I yearn and crave for battle.'_

"Those dirty Egyptians! They killed our prince!" a soldier yelled, brandishing his spear.

"Let us rescue Ishtar-sama!" another shouted.

The Egyptians did not take those insults lightly. "Hittite liars! You never sent your prince to us!"

_'I'll look into my brother's clear hazel eyes, no more.'_ Kail's eyes misted over as an image of Kagome smiling gently, her bright blue eyes sparkling, over took his brother's face. _'And never again will I stroke your soft raven hair...'_

"Egyptian dogs!" the emperor's hard voice rose above everything else. "We will crush you!"

The tall Egyptian from earlier yelled back, "Then let there be war!"

Kail buried his face in his hands to fight back the tears that stung at the corners of his eyes as he voiced, "Why?!_" 'I'll never hold her in my arms again! Never get to tell her how much a truly...'_

"Attack!"

The blond third prince gasped at his father's voice, snapping out of his rage induced anger and stared at the elderly man with wide eyes. "Father! Wait!"

A pink ki infused arrow soared through the air, embedding itself in the ground before the two opposing warriors. The crowd turned to see a young woman with flowing midnight black hair that shone with blue highlights in the sunlight panting as she struggled to keep her balanced on the pitch black stallion she was riding upon. A tanned skin male rode up next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder before looking up at the soldiers.

"All right. Before you start this deadly game, this young girl will like to have a word with you."

Kail's eyes widened when the girl slid off the horse and stumbled towards the middle of the battlefield. "Please wait! Stop this useless war! The Egyptians...didn't do it!" her eyes slid shut as her body began to sway.

"Kagome!" the prince rushed over to the girl, catching her in his arms just as she tilted forward.

Her sapphire eyes glazed over as he breath came out in harsh pants. "K-Kail? Did I...make it...in time?"

The blond took on a worried look as he saw the amount of blood covering her body and the arrow jutting from her shoulder. "K-kagome, you're..." he said nothing as he slid his hand into her hair and embraced her tightly. "Kagome, you're injured. We have to take you to a surgeon!"

"Matte...give me a second, Kail." weakly, the miko raised her finger and pointed, "That man attempted to kill me and Prince Zannanza! He poisoned us with wine and then proceeded to slaughter us with his comrades, but they too were slain by this man!"

The man turned scared and worried eyes towards the Queen. "No, I! Nakia-sama!'

Nakia rose from her throne. "Oh dear..." she lifted her hand to hide her lips and the smug smile she wore, "The sun has baked the poor girl's brain! She's been roaming the desert unprotected and with that horrific wound! She needs immediate attention and rest."

Kagome mustered up enough strength to glare at Nakia, even as her reiki was purifying the toxics in her body from the poison the arrow was dipped in_. 'Nakia! You're the one who order Zannanza-sama's murder! Don't you dare pretend that you had absolutely nothing to with it, you witch!'_

_"Queen Nakia-sama_," Kagome spat, "Prince Zannanza-sama's blood was almost on your hands. You will pay for this!"

Kail's eyes widened at her accusation. "Kagome!"

Nakia grinned slightly before her eyes hardened. "She needs bed rest! She's raving! The Egyptians murdered Prince Zannanza! This man saw it all!"

Kagome sat up in Kail's arms, glaring at the Queen. "That's not true! That man tried to kill us! The Egyptians didn't do it!"

"She's...she's mad! the man cried out. "Ishtar-sama is sick! She burns with fever!"

Nakia joined in. "Yes! Her ordeal in the desert had given her fever dreams! She should have ever gone there. You must go and rest now, my child."

That made the miko see red. First of all she was not and never will be anything to Nakia and secondly how dare she lie about Prince Zannanza! "You lying bitch! I saw him die with my own two eyes! Prince Zannanza died in my arms! This is his blood on my clothes!" her eyes slammed shut as she yelled, "He was killed by that man's spear!"

"We would very much like to hear the rest of Ishtar's story. As we've told you repeatedly, we have no part in Prince Zannanza's murder." the Egyptian spoke up.

The emperor didn't know who to believe. "Who is telling the truth? Ishtar or the soldier?"

The soldier bowed. "The Egyptians did it, my king! All I did was escape with my life and return to Hattusa to warn you!"

"Lying bastard! You and your cronies tried to kill us and you killed them!" Kagome's normally bright blue eyes were dark with anger as her reiki licked at her skin.

"What an awful girl, to call me such names and accuse a man of such a heinous crime without a shred of evidence."

The Egyptian that helped Kagome set his mouth in a tight line. "It's her word against his. Without more witnesses, we're at an impasse."

Ilbani frowned. "It is impossible to prove the truth. If there is no evidence of the crime."

Hadi and her sisters were more worried about Kagome's health more than anything. The miko needed to get that arrow out of her and rest.

Nakia waltzed over to Kail and Kagome, pointing her green feather fan at them. "If you insist that what you saw was real, then you must prove it." her hazy green eyes twinkled with delight, "If you continue to accuse people without evidence, I'll throw you in prison, even if you are Ishtar!"

Kail looked down at the panting woman in his arms. "Kagome, that's enough. let's tend to your wound."

"Matte, o-onegai Kail, matte..." she pushed herself off of him and stood with his help. "I have evidence."

The Queen grinned maniacally. "Enough of your insolence! If you continue to lie, I will have you gagged."

Kagome smirked at Nakia, an all knowing glint in her eyes. "I am not lying, _Queen Nakia-sama_. I have evidence that prove he's the one who attempted murder on Zannanza-sama." she turned and jutted her thumb at the arrow protruding from her back. "See this arrow? That man shot me with it! Pull it out and examine it, and you will see who it belongs to!"

"Kagome...you're."

She smiled gently down at Kail. "The Egyptian arrowheads and Hittite arrowheads are different. By removing this arrow will make it clear who shot me!"

The gold and sepia eyed man's mouth dropped open._ 'That girl! So, that's why she suffered through all that pain and why she wouldn't let me remove the arrow from her back?!'_

The raven haired girl dropped back into the prince's arms, the strength in her legs gone. "Prince Kail-sama, pull this arrow out right now. Let everyone see just who it belongs to!"

"But Kagome...your flesh has hardened around it. I'd have to cut it out. The pain would be..." he was cut off.

"I don't care! My miko ki will help numb the pain, just take the damned arrow out!" tears sprang from her eyes as she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Zannanza is alive. He is heading to Egypt as we speak." in a louder cry, she said, "Prince Zannanza-sama would have been a great king! The queen must pay for his murder!"

The blond third prince's eyes widened as relief filled him. "Kikkuri, get a dagger and hold the blade over a flame, then bring it to me."

"What?" the brown haired servant questioned.

"Hurry!"

Kikkuri rushed over and pulled a dagger out of the prince's sheath and held it over the bright orange fire before bringing it over to Kail.

"Is it true? Zannanza's really alive?"

Kagome nodded. "I asked the Shikon to save his life, but was a risky move and I don't know the consequences of the wish just yet."

The prince sighed in relief and took the hot dagger from his best friend and loyal servant. "I see." he pressed her closer to his body, eliciting a surprised gasp from the woman. "Bite my shoulder. This will hurt terribly, even with your spiritual powers numbing the pain. If you clench your teeth too hard, they will shatter." the blond sliced through the thin shirt and pressed the blade to her back. "Are you ready?'

The dark haired girl nodded as she bit his shoulder firmly.

Kail then proceeded to dig the sharp metal through the soft skin of the miko's back, blood pouring out of the wound and coating his hand and her back. Kagome shuddered in pain as she bit down harder to muffle her screams of agony, moving her hand to hold onto to Kail's back as the blade dug deeper into her flesh. The blond haired prince winced slightly when her teeth broke the skin of his shoulder and crimson blood dripped down his arm.

"I'm going to pull it out. Do not move." his hand came up and gripped the thin wood of the arrow and with a sharp jerk pulled it out of the woman's back,

Kagome let out a soul shattering scream as the thin weapon was forcibly pulled out her flesh, tears spilling from her eyes as she desperately clung onto the Kail.

"Your Majesty, look at this!" the prince held up the bloody arrow, revealing a thin arrowhead, "This is undoubtedly a Hittite arrow!" he held Kagome tighter to him when he felt her slide down his body. "Now to wash off the blood and see who made it."

The red haired traitor broke free from the other soldiers, running towards the Royal stadium. "No!"

Kail thrust his arm out, signalling for the soldiers to chase after the red head. "Catch him! Do not let him escape!"

"It wasn't my idea!" the traitor cried out as he ran. "I...I was ordered to do it!"

As he neared the Royal stadium, in hopes of having the queen protect him, a person wearing a black cloak ran towards him and before he could even blink, a blade was sliced across his chest and he was drowning in his own blood. Before his body shut down for the last and final time the beautiful face of Uruhi Sharuma staring coldly down at him.

The emperor rushed over to the dead body. "Uruhi, why did you do that? He murdered Prince Zannanza! But we might have interrogated him and learned who put him up to it!"

Uruhi bowed, covering his chest as if to stop his rapidly beating heart. "Forgive me! I acted rashly. He was running towards me and I acted on impulse, I fear."

Kagome swayed in Kail's arms, feeling her ki slowly healing the wound on her shoulder. The process was much slower because the arrow had struck her in the exact same place where Kaguya shot her with her own Hama no Ya._ 'No...Now there's no way to prove that Nakia was behind this whole massacre. Zannanza-sama, I'm sorry, but you will need to remain in Egypt. You cannot return home. Not just yet...'_

Kail almost panicked when Kagome went slack in his arms and her blue eyes slid shut. "Kagome!" he cradled her small body close to his chest and rushed over to Kikkuri. "Take her to the surgeon!"

The brown haired servant carefully wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders and under her knees. "Yes, your Highness!"

The heterochromatic eyed man watched as Kagome was carried away. _'Never in my life have I been so bewitched by a woman.'_

"It's typical of you Ramses, to wander off at an important time like this."

The man, Ramses, turned, "Horemheb."

Kail walked over to the Egyptians. "General Horemheb. We apologize for wrongly accusing Egypt, but may we conclude our talks at another time?"

"That suits us, your Highness. We await your word."

The blond turned to the other kneeling soldier. "You brought Kagome here. For that you have my gratitude." He then proceeded to introduce himself. "I am Prince Kail Mursili. May I ask your name."

Ramses smirked as he tugged off his head cloak, revealing his brilliant golden hair. "Ramses. I am User Ramses, your Highness. I was chief commander of the Egyptian army responsible for guarding the Nile Delta before I came here...but who knows where I'll be exiled to after this." a low mirth filled chuckle let his lips as his gold and sepia eyes twinkled mischievously.

Kail nodded. "Ramses...I shall not forget you."

Ramses stood when the Hittite prince turned and walked away. "Kail Mursili. His reputation for having a good eye for women turns out to be true."

"Ramses?"

The younger man ignored his superior in favor of thinking about Kagome. 'That girl is worthy of a King! A woman like that is no mere plaything for the thinks like a King.' a sneaky glimmer enter his different colored eyes. _'Any ruler would be fortunate to have such a woman by his side!'_

* * *

><p>Kail sat on the bed beside Kagome's unmoving body, listening to her deep intakes of breath. Small strands of her long hair fell over her pale face and his hand automatically brushed them away softly before sliding his hand down her bandaged back. "Kagome..." her name left his lips in a quiet whisper as his mouth followed the path his fingers took. "Welcome home, Ai."<p>

Over the next few day that they were in Emesa, Kagome was moved to Hattusa. Though she couldn't remember it very well because of the medicine the surgeon gave her in hopes of alleviating the immense pain the surgery put her through. By the time she could finally sit up without Kail's help, the blond prince informed her that he had received a message from Zannanza saying that he has made it to Egypt , became their King, and has ordered them to have no type of contact with the Hittites until further notice. The incidents in the desert had been all but dismissed by the Queen.

"What a shameless woman the Queen is!" Hadi's enraged voice shouted. "She insists she knows nothing about the murder. We are fortunate that Kagome-sama managed to save Prince Zannanza and sent him to Egypt."

Ryui nodded. "Yes, the Egyptians were very upset that we accused them of the murders. I heard that Even Prince Zannanza, I mean King Hattusili, had a hard time placating his people and ordering them to not say anything about his arrival."

"Hadi-san..." Kagome's weak sounding voice called out.

The Hatti sisters gasped and turned to see the raven haired miko it up on her own, watching them with curious blue eyes.

"Oh, Kagome-sama, you're awake?"

Kagome looked around the elaborately decorated room and rubbed her hand on the soft, silk sheets. "This is...Kail's bedroom?"

Hadi grinned. "Yes, it is. Prince Kail said that you could rest here."

The miko blushed faintly as she glared at the cheerful expressions on the older women's faces. "What are you..."

"Is Kagome awake?" Kail's voice flowed as he turned into the room.

"Your Highness." the three sisters bowed, pleasant smiles spreading across their faces. "Excuse us."

The Hittite prince merely nodded at the women as he made his way over to the girl laying on his bed, his name on her lips as she crawled over to the edge of the bed to greet him. He smiled sadly when she pulled the cover up to her chest. "Don't worry. I won't take advantage of a wounded woman, I haven't been able to sleep of late. Not since Zannanza's almost death. But with you by my side and knowing that my brother is alive in Egypt, I think I can rest." His hand cupped her chin, lifting it as he peered into her deep blue eyes.

"You are mine. No man will ever take you from me again. Not Inuyasha or even Nergal, God of the Underworld, can take you from me."

Kagome lost herself in the slow, passionate kiss he bestowed upon her lips, her eyes sliding shut as the blond climbed on the bed and straddled her waist. Her arms came up and encircled his neck as she kissed him back with just as much passion. She felt Kail shift off of her so that he could wrap his arms around her waist, holding her close to him as he licked her bottom lip. The miko sighed as she parted her lips, granting the access the prince had been asking for and his tongue slipped inside and she moaned softly.

Unbeknown to the couple their loyal servants were spying on them.

Hadi lifted her hand to her lips and giggles silently. "Things are finally working out for Prince Kail and Kagome-sama."

Shalla grinned at her sisters. "Let's pray that nothing else gets in the way of their love."

Unfortunately, the path of love is seldom without downfalls. As to one day when the emperor was lounging in his chambers, sipping wine, and having a mild chat with his guards, he fell sick and collapsed to the floor. A deadly plague spread throughout the Hittite Empire as several others came down with the same illness as the emperor.

"What? My father is ill?" Kail questioned. "Bring me a horse! I must go to him!"

Kagome gasped at the urgency in his voice and her hands came up to cover her lips. _'The king is sick?'_

* * *

><p>"How is my father?" Kail asked in urgency. "I want to see him!"<p>

A royal guard bowed deeply. "You may not, your Highness. The physicians say his Majesty suffers from the Seven Day Fever." he confessed. "For fear of infection, none of the princes may enter the palace."

Kail gasped, a shocked and worried look crossing his handsome face. "The Seven Day Fever?!"

Nakia covered her face with the red floral cloak she was wearing over her shoulders and brought her son closer to her as she took a few steps back. "The Seven Day Fever?! Juda, let us return to our palace!"

"But, Mother, I want to see Father." The sixth price argued, struggling against Nakia's hold.

"Impossible! We can't stay here another moment!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow as she turned to Hadi for information. "What is the Seven Day Fever?"

Hadi placed her hand over her chest. "Anyone who contracts it dies within seven days. It is said that when this scourge struck in the past, entire cities perishes."

The miko gasped, lifted her hand to cover her mouth as her dark blue eyes widened.

Kail stepped forward, his hand outstretched. "I want to see my father, even if only for a moment."

"You mustn't, your Highness!" the guard blocked his path. "His Majesty is still unconscious anyway. The plague is already spreading quickly. We have asked the crown prince to not leave his palace." he bowed, pleading with Kail. "Please return to your palace too, Prince Kail."

A dark haired guard stood, placing his hand over his chest. "Prince Kail, with the King's palace closed up, I fear the empire will fall into chaos."

Sweat dripped down the third prince's face. "Yes. Then I will act on the King's behalf for now. Bring all crucial matters of state to me."

The two guards bowed deeply. "We are most grateful your highness."

Kail nodded before turning and taking his leave. "Father..."

Kagome clasped her hands together, bringing them to her chest. '_Kail...'_

* * *

><p>"Seal off the offices and living areas!" Ilbani shouted. "Don't allow anyone in without my approval! The plague must not get in here!"<p>

"We must protect the water supply." Hadi informed her younger siblings. "And the food stores."

The miko watched as Kail opened a small hand-sized chest, pulling out a small ring. She moved closer to the prince to get a better look at it. "Is that...a seal?"

Kail jumped slightly at the sound of the girl's voice, but quickly regained his composure and turned to look at her. "Yes it. My father's to be exact." his eyes slid back to the ring shaped seal. "I was just thinking how worn it looks. He's used it since the day he became King."

Kagome opened her mouth to say a few encouraging words, but a servant with shaggy pale brown hair stepped inside the room and bowed. "Your Highness, there's an Egyptian here requesting an audience..."

"I'll be right there." the blond placed the ring back inside its chest and walked out of the room and down the long hallway. Soon he reached the temple room where two kneeling Egyptians were waiting.

"On behalf of Pharaoh Hattusili, please accept my words of sympathy for his Majesty's illness."

Kail amber eyes widened as he recognized the voice of the man who spoke. "You're Ramses!"

The gold and sepia eyed man lifted his head. "Yes, your Highness. I am the Egyptian Military Envoy to Hattusa. Pharaoh asked me to come and present myself to your Highness, since he can no longer return here because of the rumor of his death by the queen."

The Hittite Prince smiled sadly. "That is right. Zannanza and I agreed to exchange officers in at our recent peace talks." he remember that day exactly. He had to restrain himself from rushing over, ripping the headdress from his younger brother's head, wipe the bronze paint of his pale skin and hug him tightly. "So, you're Egypt's envoy. Welcome to Hattusa, Ramses."

Kagome smiled when she saw that it was the same Egyptian soldier that helped and she rushed over to Kail's side and bowed. "Thank you for saving me, Ejiputo heishi."

Ramses's brow twitched at the name she continued to call him since all those days ago when he first encountered her, but beat the feelings down. "Hello Princess Kagome. Please forgive my rude behavior at that time. My name is Ramses."

"Ramses?" the miko tapped her forehead._ 'Where have I heard that name.'_ She knocked herself on the head over and over again in frustration. _'Argh! I can't remember! I must have been in the Sengoku Jidai during Egyptian History!'_

The Egyptian gave a friendly smile. "Your Highness, with your permission, I'd like to present some gifts to your concubine."

Kail returned Ramses's kind smile with one of his own. "Of course. I must excuse myself now, Ramses, but I'm sure Kagome will be happy to accept your gifts."

Kagome followed the Egyptian out of the temple room with Hadi and her siblings directly behind her. They entered a room that led to an opening outside where a large bronzed chest full of many Egyptian treasures was placed in the center of the room.

"Oh!" Ryui gasped. "They're beautiful!"

Shalla's dark brown eyes sparkled. "Egyptian craftsmanship is exquisite!"

"But...why would you give a treasure like this to me?" Kagome inquired Ramses as she pointed a slender finger at the large chest. "I'm just Prince Kail-sama's concubine."

The gold and sepia eyed man chuckled. "But you have influence with the man who is going to rule this land and over the Pharaoh of my land."

Confusion marred Kagome pretty pale face as she stared at Ramses. "Rule? But Prince Arnuwanda-sama is to be the next King."

Ramses crossed his arms over his torso, closing his different colored eyes. "The current King and crown prince interest me little. Prince Kail will soon be the most powerful man in the Hittite Empire. Even a fool can see that." his entire demeanor changed when he turned a charming smile at the Hatti sisters. "Dear girls, I brought gifts for you, as well. Over there."

Tito moved closer to Kagome when his sisters rushed over to the small chest of treasures and bristled slightly when the Egyptian's heterochromatic eyes closed in on him. He relaxed when the man gave him a small smile.

"I almost forgot about you, young man." he pointed to a small sword resting against the wall on the opposite side of the room. "Pharaoh Hattusili wanted me to give you that."

The Hatti boy grinned and rushed over to the sheathed blade, grabbing it and running over to show his sisters, who were gushing over the many different trinkets in the chest.

"Apart from that..." he trailed off as he watched the siblings play with the treasures he gave them.

Kagome looked up at the Egyptian, her dark blue eyes locked with his gold and sepia orbs. "Apart from what?"

Ramses slid closer to the miko, lowering his head down to her, his voice dropping to a low whisper. "I wanted to see you again, Wild cat." his lips descended upon her own and his arm slid around her lithe waist as he drew her closer to him. His tongue snaked out and traced her lips before slipping inside to battle with hers briefly before he pulled away. "Next time I come here to steal...I'll take more than just a kiss."

The miko stood there, fuming and a cherry red blush spreading over the bridge of her nose and down to her chest._ 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'_

"I'll call on you again." Ramses said as he walked passed the siblings.

"Oh, you're leaving." Hadi smiled.

Ryui frowned as she clasped her hands together. "But we didn't serve you anything."

"Please come again soon!" Shalla smiled flirtatiously at the Egyptian.

Tito ran over and showed Kagome the sword Ramses gave to him. "Look Kagome-sama! It fits my hand perfectly!"

Hadi grinned, looking up from the small chest of goods with a blush spread across her cheeks. "Did you hear, Kagome sama! Ramses is one of the greatest soldiers in Egypt!" she sighed dreamily, "Some of the girls have told me that he is an Aristocrat from Memphis."

Kagome smiled down at the child, patting his head, before walking over to the Hatti sisters. "Never let that man in here again!" the miko ran out of the room, rubbing her lips vigorously as if it would remove the feeling of Ramses's hot lips pressing against her own. She grabbed a cup of red wine and downed it in one gulp, to try and rid her of the taste of the Egyptian's tongue._ 'How dare he kiss a Hittite Princess like that! Does he have no manners? Zannanza-sama you sent a terrible soldier to us!'_

* * *

><p>"Prince Kail...will be our next ruler?" Ilbani questioned, his emerald green eyes found their way back to the tablet he was holding. "Ramses told you that?"<p>

Kagome nodded. "Yes, he did. He seems rather perceptive." a faint red blush spread over her cheeks as she remember the kiss he stole from her. _'I really don't like that guy.'_

"Yes, I hope it does work that way." the imperial clerk admitted.

The miko snapped her blue eyes over to the tall man. "Do you foresee problems, Ilbani-san? Will Prince Kail-sama become the new crown prince?"

Ilbani looked Kagome in the eyes before returning them to his tablet. "If the crown prince becomes King, he could name Prince Kail as his successor." he sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "But Prince Arnuwanda is not a man of strong will. Queen Nakia will certainly try to influence him."

Kagome sighed, blowing at her bangs. "Of course, Queen Nakia will interfere." she hissed, but soon another thought came to her mind as she turned her bright blue eyes back onto to the Imperial Clerk, "But won't she lose her power when his Majesty die?"

The tall blond lifted his emerald green eyes from his tablet and let out a soft breath. "I'm afraid that easy. Tawanna is an independent position. Nakia will be tawanna to the end of her life. She will continue to wield great authority even after King Suppiluliuma dies." he closed his eyes and pressed his hand over his heart. "If Prince Juda becomes the crown prince, Queen Nakia will undoubtedly have Prince Kail murdered."

"But..." Kagome said softly, "what will happen to the empire then?"

Ilbani went silent, his mouth set into a firm line as he thought over his words carefully. "We won't be around to find out. We will all share Prince Kail's fate, whatever it may be."

The miko's eyes widened in shock as a shudder traveled down her spine. She felt faint as she took a few steps back to lean against the wall and sweat rolled down her cheek from her hairline._ 'This is how a political intrigue works? If Kail loses, he dies.'_

"Kagome." a deep tenor voice called out, "You don't have to be afraid."

The blue eyed young woman turned and a smile found its way up to her lips as she breathed, "Kail..."

Kail turned his amber eyes on his foster brother. "Ilbani. Don't worry Kagome unnecessarily." he scolded.

Ilbani bowed his head. "Yes, your Highness." he strolled over to the door and made a subtle gesture with his hands and the Hatti sisters nodded and began to move.

"Goodnight Kagome-sama." they chimed together, bowing respectfully to the miko before leaving the room with the Imperial Clerk.

Once Kikkuri bid his farewell to his best friend, Kail moved over to Kagome and lifted his hand to touch her cheek. "You needn't worry about what Ilbani just told you." his hand dropped and the blond prince quickly enveloped the miko in a tight embrace. "I'll protect you no matter what come to pass. Don't worry about anything."

Kagome sighed, closing her eyes as she snuggled deeper into Kail's warm embrace. She opened her eyelids and gasped as she caught sight of the golden ring on her prince's finger. Slowly, so that Kagome would not disrupt their comforting hug, the miko reached out and touched the ring. A small sad smile spread over her lips and she wrapped her arms back around Kail and held him tighter to her.

"Kail, I'm sure the King will get better." she whispered in his ear.

The third prince pulled away and looked deeply into her clear blue eyes. "You think so?" he lifted her up on the ledge, his hand moving up to her midnight hair as he leaned in closer.

Kagome tilted her head back and smiled warmly. "Yes, I think so." her eyes slid shut in anticipation. _'Kail is a good son. He really and truly loves his father.'_

Kail moved closer to Kagome's face, wanting nothing more than to believe her soothing words. That his father was going to heal and be well again. He wanted to believe it so much. And just as he was about to kiss the miko as thanks for her comfort, the door rattled and Kikkuri's voice sounded.

"Prince Kail!" the brunette servant voiced in urgency. "A messenger just arrived from the King's palace." he knocked his fist against the brass door. "He said your father has passed. I'm sorry, your Highness!"

The Shikon no Miko's eyes widened with shock and tears began to sting at the corners. "Kail, I'm..."

Kail tightened his arms around her, hugging her closer. "Kagome...let me stay with you...a little while longer."

Kagome shifted so that she was no longer sitting on the ledge, but kneeling as she held the saddened prince close to her chest. "Of course." Her fingers stroked through his blond hair soothingly as she felt his shoulders shake slightly. She tried to hold in her own tears, but the soft sounds of Kail's weeping caused them to spill forth over her cheeks. The miko whispered soothing words to the prince as she continued to run her fingers through his soft hair. "It's going to be okay. Your father's in a much better place now. He's no longer in pain."

The third prince lifted his face from Kagome's bosom, his eyes red and puffy, and took her face in his hands. He rubbed his thumbs over her soft cheeks. "Thank you, Kagome." he kissed her softly and slowly before he pulled away and reached for his cloak.

"Kail?" Kagome questioned as she hopped off the ledge. "Where are you going?"

He looked over his shoulder at the miko before opening the door. "I'm going to my father's palace."

* * *

><p>The land was thrown into a world of sadness as the news of King Suppiluliuma's death spread around as quickly as the deathly plague. A grand funeral was prepared for the great conqueror was held and each and every one of his sons came and bid their farewells to their late father (though Zannanza could not reveal his true identity just yet. Not while Nakia was still tawanna). All six of Suppiluliuma's sons were heartbroken about his death, but the crown prince was the most worried.<p>

Right after the funeral concluded, Arnuwanda was immediately dragged off so that the elders could prepare him for his coronation as King of the Hittites. The Seven Day Fever threw the entire empire into an disarray and all of the elders agreed that the throne must not remain vacant for too long. It was not until Kail demanded that he spoke to his eldest brother in private did the elders leave Crown Prince Arnuwanda alone.

"Oh Kail..." he whined softly. "I haven't the strength for this. I don't think I can be king."

Kail kneeled before his brother and placed his hand on Arnuwanda's shoulder. "Of course you can, my brother!" he smiled. "You will make an excellent king!"

Aruwanda lifted his face from his hands, his dark brown eyes pleading. "Kail. Stay with me. Promise me you'll stay with me and help me."

"I'll aid you in all that you can do." the younger prince replied. "Have no fear Arnuwanda."

With the aid of his younger brother Arnuwanda II was crowned King of the two names were put forward as candidates for the Crown Prince. Third Prince Kail Mursili, the Gal Meshedi and the son of the Tawanna, Sixth Prince Juda Hasupasulupi.

* * *

><p>CrescentMelody: This chapter was for you my friend. I will just say that Kagome will have a very large decision for her to make.<p>

LoveYa: Here's more!

Spongecake0147: Of course! I couldn't let Zannanza die!

Nyxtolouloudo: I loved your idea. I may just have to use it in the story.

kakashixangela: Yes, that smexy egyptian is finally here! I won't say what the consequence is for the wish just yet.

DragonFire Princess: Here's the update for you.

Angel Girl5: I won't say what I have planned for him just yet.

Guest: Here you go!

KairaB: Well, he's king now!

Venas: I understand where you are coming from, but I still have plans for Zannanza and it really won't affect the Red River story line much. (I hope it doesn't at least lol)

MarauderKitsune: Well. He's the King of Egypt! And better respect him! lol

Aljan Moonfire: As I have told you in our brief PM, I know I have not really made much differences between Yuri and Kagome, but this was my first go at a Red River/Inuyasha crossover and I saw that Kagome and Yuri had similar personalities and saw no real reason to try and change it. But you are more than welcomed to read As Fate Would Have It. It's more into the AU territory than this one.

Minora: You don't have to beg anymore, Here's the update for you.

Rain Kitsune: Glad you like it. Please keep reviewing!

Alice-ookami: I made him King, but I still have plans for him!

Mirrorsdeath17: Finally someone who agrees that Ramses is one fine piece of an Egyptian lol. The people have spoken and now Z-boy in our new Pharaoh of Egypt, but like I said; I still have plans for our former fourth prince of the Hittites

Echanted Elf: Don't worry. I still have some major plans for Zannanza that will include everyone's ideas!

YuYuChan777: I'm happy that you're still sticking with this fic1 Thanks so much :D

lovemiko1996: I apologize for taking so long. I will try to be quicker with my updates on this fic!

Luces: As you have read Kagome made it back home safely, the mystery man is none other than Ramses. And Zannanza is Pharaoh.


End file.
